The Dark Romantic Story of Paul and Marley
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: Dark nightmarish things happen around Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Maylene, Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul, who are 8 abnormal teen students. 4 of those 8 abnormal teen students, being Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul, are especially abnormal. Slowly but surely, Paul and Marley start falling in love with each other while over coming evil enemies who have despicable evil intentions against them.
1. Dark Ambitions

It was an unseasonably hot 91 degree day in Veilstone City, Sinnoh on the date of September 22nd, 2016. The crappy weather was unfortunately fitting on this day due to the fact that it was the first day of school. The first class that began at exactly 9:00am at the Veilstone High School was the writing class which was under the control of Laura Harrisberg. There was a total of 30 students in her class, but 8 out of 30 of those students weren't normal teens. After she'd asked the first 22 kids what their goals for the future was, she eventually began questioning the 8 students in the last 2 front rows of the class room.

Laura: What's your goal in life Dawn?

Dawn is a 14 year old chick with long beautiful blue hair, beautiful blue eyes, wearing a black blouse, a white poketch watch, a pink knee length skirt, very long black stockings, and last, but not least, she wears long pretty pink boots. Even though she's 14, she's in the 11th grade due to being ahead of those her age, academically speaking.

Dawn: My goal is to become a top pokemon coordinator like my mom.

Laura: Good!

Laura: What's your goal in life Barry?

Barry is a 16 year old dude who has blond hair and orange eyes. He wears a short sleeve cardigan shirt with orange and white stripes, gray pants, bad boy brown boots, and wears a brown shoulder bag as his school back pack. His academic intelligence is average.

Barry: I want to become a member of the frontier brains just like my old man and i'll fine any rival that gets in my way.

Laura: Very well.

Laura: What's your goal in life Kenny?

Kenny is a 14 year old dude with auburn hair and black eyes. He's wearing a green short sleeves shirt, blond pants, blond shoes, and has a gray and orange back pack. Even though he's 14, he's in the 11th grade due to being ahead of those his age, academically speaking.

Kenny: I want to be a top coordinator too.

Laura: Awesome!

Laura: What's your goal in life Maylene?

Maylene is a 16 year old chick with pretty pink hair that's unfortunately made up to look like she has devil horns pointing upward and she has matching pink eyes. She's wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, white pants, old pink dirty smelly flip flops, and pink polish decorated on her toes. Her academic intelligence is average.

Maylene: I want to be the strongest fighting type gym leader in the world.

Laura: Marvelous!

Laura came to the last front row of 4 students and out of the 8 abnormal students that were in the 2 front rows of the class room, the last front row of 4 students were especially abnormal out of the 8 students.

Laura: What's your goal in life Incu?

Incu is a 16 year old dude with red spiky hair and matching red eyes. He's wearing a red polo short sleeves shirt, black pants, and red and black shoes. His academic intelligence is average.

Incu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make males the rulers of this mad world.

Laura: Awful!

Laura: What's your goal in life Succu?

Succu is a 16 year old chick with red long hair and pink eyes. She's wearing a red polo short sleeves shirt, black pants, and red sexy seductive heels. Her academic intelligence is average.

Succu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make females the rulers of this insensitive world.

Suddenly, both Incu and Succu face each other and stare at each other with their cold evil stares. They eventually turn their faces, that aren't plastered with cold evil stares, straight at the teacher again.

Laura: Demonic!

Laura: What's your goal in life Marley?

Marley is a stoic 16 year old chick with black long hair that reaches past her shoulders and she has beautiful blue eyes. She's wearing a white bow in her hair, a black and white dress, black pants, and black shoes. Her academic intelligence is slightly above average.

Marley: (feeling and sounding stoic) To have the fastest pokemon team in existence.

Laura: Incredible!

Laura: What's your goal in life Paul?

Paul is a stoic 16 year old dude with long purple shoulder length hair and onix black eyes. He's wearing a long sleeves purple shirt, black pants, and black and purple shoes. His academic intelligence is significantly above average.

Paul: (feeling and sounding stoic) I don't have a specific goal in life yet.

Laura: I hope you find it than.

Laura: Okay class, i want all of you to write a 500 word essay on how you plan on accomplishing your goals in life, except for Paul.

The writing class ended at 10:00am. Then the social studies class next door started at 10:00am. That class was under the control of Samual Socrote. There was a total of 30 students in his class, but 8 out of 30 of those students weren't normal teens. After he'd asked the first 22 kids what their goals for the future was, he eventually began questioning the 8 students in the last 2 front rows of the class room.

Samual: What's your goal in life Dawn?

Dawn: My goal is to become a top pokemon coordinator like my mom.

Samual: Okay!

Samual: What's your goal in life Barry?

Barry: I want to become a member of the frontier brains just like my old man and i'll fine any rival that gets in my way.

Samual: Very well.

Samual: What's your goal in life Kenny?

Kenny: I want to be a top coordinator too.

Samual: Great!

Samual: What's your goal in life Maylene?

Maylene: I want to be the strongest fighting type gym leader in the world.

Samual: Marvelous!

Samual came to the last front row of 4 students and out of the 8 abnormal students that were in the 2 front rows of the class room, the last front row of 4 students were especially abnormal out of the 8 students.

Samual: What's your goal in life Incu?

Incu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make males the rulers of this mad world.

Samual: Horrible!

Samual: What's your goal in life Succu?

Succu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make females the rulers of this insensitive world.

Suddenly, both Incu and Succu face each other and stare at each other with their cold evil stares. They eventually turn their faces, that aren't plastered with cold evil stares, straight at the teacher again.

Samual: Demonic!

Samual: What's your goal in life Marley?

Marley: (feeling and sounding stoic) To have the fastest pokemon team in existence.

Samual: Wow!

Samual: What's your goal in life Paul?

Paul: (feeling and sounding stoic) I don't have a specific goal in life yet.

Samual: I hope you find what you're looking for than.

Samual: Okay class, turn to page 1 of your social studies books and let's begin.

The social studies class ended at 11:00am. Then the 1 hour recess period began for both the students and the teachers at 11:00am. During the 1 hour recess period, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene conversed with each other very briefly.

Dawn: This has been an interesting day so far.

Barry: Right!

Kenny: Right!

Maylene: Exactly!

Dawn: It's also been disturbing, ever so slightly.

Barry: No kidding.

Kenny: Yep!

Maylene: Slightly so.

Dawn: I find Incu to be a boy with madness in his head.

Barry: I find Succu to be a girl with evil in her soul.

Kenny: Me too Barry.

Maylene: I find Incu to be a boy with madness in his head too Dawn.

Dawn: I also sensed something evil in Succu too.

Barry: I also sensed some madness in Incu as well.

Kenny: It's the same with me when it comes to Incu.

Maylene: I as well sensed something evil in Succu too.

Dawn: We should at least give them a chance i guess.

Barry: Right!

Kenny: Right!

Maylene: Alright!

Dawn: Both Paul and Marley had interesting answers for both Laura and Samual.

Barry: Oh yeah.

Kenny: Absolutely!

Maylene: Of course.

Dawn: We should try to befriend them too.

Barry: Right!

Kenny: Sure!

Maylene: I guess.

During the 1 hour recess period, Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul conversed with each other very briefly. Before that happened, Incu approached Marley and started chatting with her.

Incu: Hello mysterious stranger.

Marley: Greetings!

Incu: I find you to be worth discovering.

Marley: Really?

Incu: Yeah!

Marley: You sure are chatty.

Incu: And you're deliciously dark my dear.

Marley: (smiling at him) Oh really.

Incu: (blushing and smiling at her) Oh yeah chick.

Marley: (smiling at him) I'm flattered.

Incu: (smiling at her) You should be.

Incu and Marley stop smiling at each other and just continue to stare at each other.

During the 1 hour recess period, Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul conversed with each other very briefly. Before that happened, Succu approached Paul and started chatting with him.

Succu: Hello mysterious stranger.

Paul: Hey!

Succu: (smiling at him) I find you to be worth getting to know.

Paul: (smiling at her) Do you now?

Succu: (blushing and smiling at him) I also love how cold and callous your eyes look.

Paul: (smiling at her) Do you now?

Succu: (blushing and smiling at him) Oh yeah dude.

Paul: (smiling at her) I feel some what honored.

Succu: (smiling at him) You should.

Succu and Paul stop smiling at each other and just continue to stare at each other. Suddenly, both Incu and Marley approach Succu and Paul and start chatting with them.

Incu: Well well well!

Marley: If it isn't 2 mysterious people having a private conversation.

Succu: We could say the same about you 2 and what you were talking about a few minutes ago.

Paul: Yeah!

Incu: Aren't we just 4 abnormal people living in a normal world?

Paul: We are.

Succu: Right!

Marley: Agreed!

Incu: Please tell me something Succu!

Incu: Were you being truthful when you stated your goal in life?

Succu: I was.

Succu: Please tell me something Incu!

Succu: Were you being truthful when you stated your goal in life?

Incu: I was.

Succu: Than that makes us enemies.

Incu: Yeah!

Succu: However, there's 1 thing we do have in common.

Incu: I agree.

Incu and Succu: (talking at the same time with evil smiles on their faces) We're both sinister souls.

Incu: That being said, i know you and i can find common ground to walk on.

Succu: Agreed!

Paul: You 2 deserve each other at least some what so.

Marley: So true.

Incu: No!

Succu: Not quite.

Paul: (smiling) You have a very worthy and complex goal in life Marley.

Marley: (smiling) Thank you.

Paul: (smiling) You're a special chick.

Marley: (smiling) You're a special dude.

Both Incu and Succu get slightly pissed off after hearing that.

Incu: (feeling slightly pissed off) Get bent.

Succu: (feeling slightly pissed off) For real.

Recess ended at exactly 12:00pm and then the science class controlled by Quix Vexter began at 12:00pm. There was a total of 30 students in his class, but 8 out of 30 of those students weren't normal teens. After he'd asked the first 22 kids what their goals for the future was, he eventually began questioning the 8 students in the last 2 front rows of the class room.

Quix: What's your goal in life Dawn?

Dawn: My goal is to become a top pokemon coordinator like my mom.

Quix: Good!

Quix: What's your goal in life Barry?

Barry: I want to become a member of the frontier brains just like my old man and i'll fine any rival that gets in my way.

Quix: Very well.

Quix: What's your goal in life Kenny?

Kenny: I want to be a top coordinator too.

Quix: Great!

Quix: What's your goal in life Maylene?

Maylene: I want to be the strongest fighting type gym leader in the world.

Quix: Marvelous!

Quix came to the last front row of 4 students and out of the 8 abnormal students that were in the 2 front rows of the class room, the last front row of 4 students were especially abnormal out of the 8 students.

Quix: What's your goal in life Incu?

Incu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make males the rulers of this mad world.

Quix: Madness!

Quix: What's your goal in life Succu?

Succu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make females the rulers of this insensitive world.

Suddenly, both Incu and Succu face each other and stare at each other with their cold evil stares. They eventually turn their faces, that aren't plastered with cold evil stares, straight at the teacher again.

Quix: Demonic!

Quix: What's your goal in life Marley?

Marley: (feeling and sounding stoic) To have the fastest pokemon team in existence.

Quix: Wow!

Quix: What's your goal in life Paul?

Paul: (feeling and sounding stoic) I don't have a specific goal in life just yet.

Quix: I sincerely hope you find what you're looking for than.

Quix: Okay class, turn to page 1 of your science books and let's begin.

The science class ended at 1:00pm. Then the 1 hour sports period began at 1:00pm for the students that had signed up for a certain sport. Marley signed up for track and field and Maylene signed up for basketball.

Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Maylene, Incu, Succu, and Paul all watched as Marley defeated her other 5 opponents in the 1 lap run race. She looked amazing in everyone's eyes, especially Paul. He was watching someone who knew what she wanted in life and someone with the potential to reach it.

It was Maylene's turn to play a sport. Before she started playing basketball with the boys and girls, she kicked off her old pink dirty smelly flip flops in the air and decided to play bare footed. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul all watched in amazement as her team ended up winning against the other team with terrifying ease due to the fact that she scored the most points out of all the other players on both teams. After the game ended, she slipped her filthy feet back into her old pink dirty smelly flip flops and went on her way.

The 1 hour sports period ended at 2:00pm. Then the 1 hour lunch period started at 2:00pm. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene had decided to move from their table to the table where Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul were eating, and sat down.

Succu: It's an honor to sit at the same table with not only the chick that has the speed of an athlete, but the chick that also plays like a profession female basketball player.

Maylene: Oh please!

Maylene: Go on.

Succu: You're tough Maylene.

Maylene: I know and thanks.

Dawn: I also consider it an honor to sit at the same table as the chick that has the speed of an athlete.

Marley: I'm flattered.

Marley: At least a little bit any way.

Dawn: I see you still haven't lost your mysterious personality since we last met.

Dawn: By the way, it's good to see you again.

Marley: Same here.

Paul: How did you 2 meet?

Dawn: She was spotted unconscious floating down a river in a boat by Brock the rock.

Dawn: He called out to her, trying to warn her of a water fall, but she didn't respond.

Dawn: He jumped in the river to stop the boat and then used his happiny to pull her out of the water.

Dawn: After that, Marley finally woke up and introduced herself.

Dawn: Because Brock saved her, Marley asked him to escort her to a flower field.

Dawn: Me, Ash, and Brock eventually discovered that Marley was harboring an injured shaymin.

Dawn: She explained that she was approached by shaymin because it was being attacked by a trio of criminals who wanted to take it.

Dawn: Marley eventually got to the flower field that had special flowers in it and shaymin was about to transform into its sky form.

Dawn: There, it defeated team rocket and was reunited with its friends.

Dawn: Marley then bid shaymin fare well.

Marley: (smiling) As shaymin left, i told Ash, Dawn, and Brock that it said good bye to me telepathically.

Paul: That story is something else.

Barry: Agreed!

Barry: On another topic, why didn't you sign up for sports Paul?

Paul: Because i didn't feel like it.

Barry: You're too awesome of a dude to sit on the side lines and not play sports.

Barry: (yelling) I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FINE YOU.

Paul: Take it easy.

Paul: You're causing a scene.

Barry looks around and sees people staring at him. He stops looking around.

Dawn: Now that that awkward moment is over with, it's also nice to see you again too Paul.

Paul: Yeah!

Dawn: It's good to know you haven't forgotten who i am again.

Paul: When did i do that?

Dawn: (getting angry) The 2nd time we met.

Paul: I don't remember.

Dawn: (yelling and feeling thoroughly pissed off) ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?

Dawn: (yelling and feeling thoroughly pissed off) YOU DUMB JERK.

Dawn: (yelling and feeling thoroughly pissed off) I WANT AN APOLOGY.

Succu found Dawn's outburst to be evil, demonic, and impressive.

Kenny: (feeling scared) Dawn, you're scaring me.

Dawn quickly gave Kenny a demonic glare straight into his eye balls.

Kenny: (screaming and feeling thoroughly terrified) AHHHH!

Dawn stops glaring demonicly at Kenny.

Kenny: So Dawn, how long will you be staying here in Veilstone City?

Dawn: 1 whole school year.

Dawn: My mom is making me skip a whole year of pokemon contests so that i can focus on academics.

Kenny: My folks are making me do the same thing too.

Barry: That's means i'm the third since my pops is making me stop pokemon training for a whole year to do boring academics.

Maylene: At least you don't have to constantly travel and sleep in a tent.

Incu: Academics can only get you so far in life.

Succu: So true.

Marley: Unfortunately, schools don't teach people common sense.

Paul: Amen!

The 1 hour lunch period ended at 3:00pm. The 1 hour reading class which was under the control of Lorain Herrisson started at 3:00pm. There was a total of 30 students in her class, but 8 out of 30 of those students weren't normal teens. After she'd asked the first 22 kids what their goals for the future was, she eventually began questioning the 8 students in the last 2 front rows of the class room.

Lorain: What's your goal in life Dawn?

Dawn: My goal is to become a top pokemon coordinator like my mom.

Lorain: Cool!

Lorain: What's your goal in life Barry?

Barry: I want to become a member of the frontier brains just like my old man and i'll fine any rival that gets in my way.

Lorain: Very well.

Lorain: What's your goal in life Kenny?

Kenny: I want to be a top coordinator too.

Lorain: Good!

Lorain: What's your goal in life Maylene?

Maylene: I want to be the strongest fighting type gym leader in the world.

Lorain: Awesome!

Lorain came to the last front row of 4 students and out of the 8 abnormal students that were in the 2 front rows of the class room, the last front row of 4 students were especially abnormal out of the 8 students.

Lorain: What's your goal in life Incu?

Incu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make males the rulers of this mad world.

Lorain: Nightmarish!

Lorain: What's your goal in life Succu?

Succu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make females the rulers of this insensitive world.

Suddenly, both Incu and Succu face each other and stare at each other with their cold evil stares. They eventually turn their faces, that aren't plastered with cold evil stares, straight at the teacher again.

Lorain: Demonic!

Lorain: What's your goal in life Marley?

Marley: (feeling and sounding stoic) To have the fastest pokemon team in existence.

Lorain: Rare!

Lorain: What's your goal in life Paul?

Paul: (feeling and sounding stoic) I don't have a specific goal in life just yet.

Lorain: I sure hope you find what you're looking for than.

Lorain: Class, please turn to page 1 in your books so we can begin.

The 1 hour reading class ended at 4:00pm. The 1 hour math class that was under the control of Matt Archlyness began at 4:00pm. There was a total of 30 students in his class, but 8 out of 30 of those students weren't normal teens. After he'd asked the first 22 kids what their goals for the future was, he eventually began questioning the 8 students in the last 2 front rows of the class room.

Matt: What's your goal in life Dawn?

Dawn: My goal is to become a top pokemon coordinator like my mom.

Matt: Okay!

Matt: What's your goal in life Barry?

Barry: I want to become a member of the frontier brains just like my old man and i'll fine any rival that gets in my way.

Matt: Fine!

Matt: What's your goal in life Kenny?

Kenny: I want to be a top coordinator too.

Matt: Sure!

Matt: What's your goal in life Maylene?

Maylene: I want to be the strongest fighting type gym leader in the world.

Matt: That's a tall order.

Matt came to the last front row of 4 students and out of the 8 abnormal students that were in the 2 front rows of the class room, the last front row of 4 students were especially abnormal out of the 8 students.

Matt: What's your goal in life Incu?

Incu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make males the rulers of this mad world.

Matt: Futile!

Matt: What's your goal in life Succu?

Succu: (smiling evilly) My goal in life is to make females the rulers of this insensitive world.

Suddenly, both Incu and Succu face each other and stare at each other with their cold evil stares. They eventually turn their faces, that aren't plastered with cold evil stares, straight at the teacher again.

Matt: Demonic!

Matt: What's your goal in life Marley?

Marley: (feeling and sounding stoic) To have the fastest pokemon team in existence.

Matt: Inspiring!

Matt: What's your goal in life Paul?

Paul: (feeling and sounding stoic) I don't have a specific goal in life just yet.

Matt: I surely hope you find what you're looking for than.

Matt: Class, turn your books to page 1 and let's begin.

The 1 hour math class ended at 5:00pm and so did the first day of school. It had been both a boring and interesting day for the students. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Maylene, Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul went to where they were staying at.

Dawn was staying in a decent hotel room for the entire school year. She went to her hotel room, unpacked her school stuff, and turned on the TV. She turned it on the pokemon coordinator channel to watch a previous pokemon contest.

Barry was also staying in a decent hotel room for the entire school year. He was staying at the same hotel Dawn was in, but they had different rooms. He went to his hotel room, unpacked his school stuff, and turned on the TV. He turned it on the elite 4 channel which was channel 4 and watched a talk show about the past, present, and future of the elite 4.

Kenny was also staying in a decent hotel room for the entire school year. He was staying at the same hotel Dawn and Barry was in, but they all had different rooms. He went to his hotel room, unpacked his school stuff, and turned on the TV. He turned it on the pokemon coordinator channel to watch a previous pokemon contest. The same as Dawn.

Maylene went home, which was her gym, after school ended. She unpacked her school stuff and turned on her TV. She turned it on the martial arts channel. The martial arts channel was, is, and will always be her favorite channel.

Incu went straight home after school ended. He stayed with his younger brother and his father. He went to his room, unpacked his school stuff, and laid back first on to his bed. He stared at his room ceiling and started thinking deep thoughts.

Incu: (thinking to himself) Marley is 1 sexy goth chick.

Incu: (thinking to himself) Her appearance, her personality, and her mysteriousness is so seductively sexy.

Incu: (thinking to himself) She's not like the rest of them.

Incu: (thinking to himself) I want her.

Incu stops thinking to himself.

Succu went straight home after school ended. She stayed with her older sister. She went straight to her room, unpacked her school stuff, and laid back first on to her bed. She stared at her room ceiling and started thinking deep thoughts.

Succu: (thinking to herself) Paul is 1 very good looking dude.

Succu: (thinking to herself) His icy eyes, his personality, and his mysteriousness is so cunningly attractive.

Succu: (thinking to herself) He's not like the others.

Succu: (thinking to herself) He's so abnormal in a special way.

Succu: (thinking to herself) I want him.

Succu stops thinking to herself.

Marley went straight home after school ended since Veilstone City was where she lived. She stayed with her older sister. She went to her room, unpacked her school stuff, and turned on her laptop. She started searching for interesting news stories that may have happened in Veilstone City as of late. This was a hobby of hers'. She always loved reading about juicy truthful stories that happened in her community and sometimes even juicy truthful stories that have happened all over the world.

As she was reading about what the media was keeping track of, she came across a rare juicy truthful story about a mysterious kid that saved a marill's life from a killer robot that escaped a laboratory that was near by from where the scene unfolded, in the Kalos region. The sources Marley was reading on the net says that a group of scientists were working on building a fighting robot, when all of a sudden, they activated it, it went out of control, started banging up the place, escaped, and ran into the forest. About 7 tenths of a mile, it picked a fight with a marill that was just wondering around the forest. It tried fighting back with a few water blasts, but the robot was too quick for it and it striked the poor innocent little pokemon several time, hard. Before the robot could deliverer a death strike, a mysteriously little girl threw a rock at it's arm really hard. This made the robot trip and it feel down. Marill was watching the whole thing. It got back up and she noticed that there was a medium sized dent and scratch on the robot's arm, which was the same place she nailed it with a rock. Thinking fast, she grabbed a very sharp and some what thick stick that had been carved to hunt fish with and ran towards the killer robot as it was running towards her. The killer robot was fast, but the mystery kid was faster. She dodged it's punch and then stabbed it in the same place the dent and scratch was at with the very sharp fish hunting stick she had, so hard, that the sharp end of the stick went into the killer robot's arm. The killer robot retaliated by bopping her hard on her head with it's other good arm. She felt pain, but rolled out of the way before it could kick her in the spine. Suddenly, the killer robot's bad arm exploded, causing it to wobble. Seeing this as an opportunity, she grabbed a slightly bigger rock and threw it at the killer robot's fore head, causing the diodes in it's mechanical brain to rupture, thus making the evil killer robot explode completely. She had won easily and wasn't even bleeding.

She then picked up the severely injured marill, took it to the nearest pokemon center, and it was completely okay the next day. On that day, the local news heard about what happened and they questioned her about what was it like. She told them concisely and they took her picture. 1 reporter asked her what her name was and she told her that her name was Sola. The mysterious Sola hugged and waved good bye to the marill and went on her merry way.

Marley is extremely impressed with the story and starts thinking to herself.

Marley: (thinking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) Extremely impressive.

Marley: (thinking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) She killed a killer robot that was twice her size.

Marley: (thinking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) That little girl is bad ass awesome.

Marley: (thinking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) Her fast reflexes were impressive too.

Marley: (thinking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) I feel like she's a lot like me.

Marley: (thinking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) There's something especially special about this mystery girl named Sola.

Marley eventually turned off her laptop and started watching TV. She turned it on a channel showing a show about fast type pokemon. She found it to be interesting.

Paul went straight home after school had ended. He lived with his older brother. He went to his room, unpacked his school stuff, and turned on his laptop. He started searching for mysterious people that may have arrived in Veilstone City as of late. This was a hobby of his'. He always loved reading about stories about mysterious people that had arrived in his community and sometimes even mysterious people that had arrived in different places all over the world. He also loved reading about juicy truthful stories that happened in his community and sometimes even juicy truthful stories that have happened all over the world. Same as mysterious Marley.

As he was reading about mysterious people that were of interest in the world wide net media, he came across an interesting social media post from a flight attendant that had posted a really long comment about a funny yet mysterious dark blue haired little boy that had been muttering to himself in his sleep while on a plane to Kalos. The mysterious title of the post the flight attendant had typed up on the net caught Paul's attention because it was titled "The mysterious sleeping little boy.". Paul started reading the really long social media post.

It read the following: "It was a normal day for me on the plane to Kalos. I was just minding my own business, walking past the aisle of plane seats that were empty and that were full, seeing if every one was comfortable, when all of a sudden, i spotted a sleeping little boy with dark blue hair. The dark blue hair caught my attention because it's unusual for people to have hair color like that. I stopped walking for a few seconds to stare at him and his weird hair. It's the weird hair that had caught my attention, but not nearly as much as what he said while sleeping. The 1st thing he said was the following: "Let go of my ramen noodles you conflabbit bird!"! I laughed quietly as he said that. However, the second thing he said wasn't so funny, i'm afraid. The 2nd thing he said was the following: "I'm not like that silver haired red eyed demon that probably thinks i stole his soul mate away from him.". At the time, i found it only slightly funny that he'd refer to someone as a silver haired red eyed demon to a bird pokemon, but at the same time, i was thinking what the fudge kind of dream is he having. I also felt slightly disturbed by the fact that he referred to someone as being like a demon. However, the 3rd thing he said while he was sleeping next, made the other 2 statements pale in comparison on the creep oh meter. The 3rd thing he said was the following: "I ,Max, shall use the darkness in my soul not for evil purposes, but for the sake of holy justifiable revenge and for evodist purposes and i shall kill those that i know are evil for the love of vengeance.". Hearing that 3rd and final statement sent chills up and down my spine. To hear a little child say something like that in his sleep and in a dream was extremely rare and down right ominous beyond belief. Even though he was talking quietly in his sleep, i could hear him quite decently since i was standing next to him and since i have good hearing. No body else heard him because the people that were near him were either sleeping or had ear phones in their ears. However, i heard him and those deep, dark, and disturbing words will be burnt into my memory for the rest of my life. Because the mysterious sleeping little boy that i heard talking in his sleep, was definitely no ordinary little boy. He was a special anomaly.".

After reading that whole entire social media post, Paul had become wide eyed with shock and had his mouth opened quite widely. It took him a total of 300 seconds to fully recover from shock and close his mouth completely. He had just read the most interesting truthful story in his life and he thoroughly loved it very immensely.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) This mysterious kid named Max is 100% a special anomaly.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) I've read about a lot of mysterious people, but this Max kid, not only takes the cake, but he takes the whole fucking bakery.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) He's both evil and good, but at the same time, he's in between an evil person and a good person.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) He's a lot like me when it comes to being a certain type of human being that talks in a dark mysterious way.

Paul eventually turns off his laptop, eats dinner, watches TV, and goes to bed. He went to bed at 10:00pm and eventually drifted off to sleep despite what he learned.

 **WOW! Firstly, please don't be discouraged from reading and reviewing the rest of this story due to the repetition of this 1st chapter! Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Maylene, Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul are going to be the main characters in this deep, dark, and disturbing pokemon story. However, Incu, Succu, Marley, and Paul are going to be the main characters that are especially special in this** **deep, dark, and disturbing pokemon story. References to the pokemon story "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters" will be made through out this story. The 2 little mystery kids in this story are something else to learn about and read about. They're rare anomalies. Please read and review each and every chapter of this pokemon story!** **This will not be your typical pokemon high school romance fan fiction story. Trust me. It'll be an awesome pokemon high school dark romance fan fiction story. Trust me.**


	2. Dark Bonding

The next day at school, the weather was some what better with a temperature of 80 degrees. Paul and Marley took that as a sign that this would be a better day than yesterday. After all, they wouldn't have to suffer being asked the same question about their futures over and over again.

Eventually, recess came and the kids were thrilled to not have to stare at a book for a whole hour. Dawn, Kenny, and Barry were laying on the grass, looking up at the clouds, Maylene was practicing her karate moves on a tree, Incu and Succu were throwing rocks at bird pokemon, and Paul and Marley bumped into each other. They decided to chat with each other to pass the time. After all, they found each other to be similar.

Paul: The weather today isn't as shitty as yesterday's weather.

Marley: Thank God for clouds.

Paul: Amen!

Marley: I love the weather here in Sinnoh.

Paul: (smiling) It's cold just like me.

Marley: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Marley: (smiling) And it's fast, just like me.

Paul: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha!

Marley: Were you once a pokemon trainer?

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: I see.

Paul: I still am, but i'm taking a break because my older brother is making me spend a year focusing on my academics.

Marley: I'm in nearly the same boat as you.

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: My older sister is making me take a break because she's making me spend a year focusing on my academics.

Paul: At least we pokemon trainers will get more TV time 7 days a week, now that we're at home and not traveling by foot all the time.

Marley: We also get more internet time too since we're at home where internet access is available.

Paul: That too and it's so good to read those juicy internet stories on the net.

Marley: I love reading them too.

Paul: You won't believe it, but yesterday i read about this flight attendant on board an air plane, who heard this little boy with dark blue hair saying some deep, dark, and disturbing stuff.

Marley: (becoming fascinated) I'm listening.

Paul: (talking quietly) Firstly, he said something about ramen noodles that was funny, secondly he told some bird pokemon in his dream that he wasn't like some red eyed demon that thought he stole his soul mate away from him, and thirdly, he said the following in his sleep: "I ,Max, shall use the darkness in my soul not for evil purposes, but for the sake of holy justifiable revenge and for evodist purposes and i shall kill those that i know are evil for the love of vengeance.".

Marley: (feeling amazed and shocked) Wow!

Marley: (feeling amazed and shocked) You weren't kidding when you said that he said some deep, dark, and disturbing stuff.

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: (feeling amazed and shocked) Where did you read that story?

Paul: I read it on a social media site about mysterious mysteries.

Marley: Did any body else hear the little boy talking in his sleep?

Paul: No!

Paul: It was just that 1 flight attendant and he was the one that posted the story on the site.

Marley: That story is something else.

Paul: It's so something else, i was in a state of shock for 5 minutes.

Marley: I can imagine.

Marley: Speaking of mysterious stories, i read 1 on the net yesterday too.

Paul: I'm listening.

Marley: (talking quietly) As i was reading about what the media was keeping track of, i came across a rare juicy truthful story about a mysterious kid that saved a merill's life from a killer robot that escaped a laboratory that was near by from where the scene unfolded, in the Kalos region.

Paul: That's the same region that other kid was flying too.

Marley: (talking quietly) What a strange coincidence.

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: (talking quietly) Any way, the sources i was reading on the net said that a group of scientists were working on building a fighting robot, when all of a sudden, they activated it, it went out of control, starting banging up the place, escaped, and ran into the forest.

Marley: (talking quietly) About 7 tenths of a mile, it picked a fight with a merill that was just wondering around the forest.

Marley: (talking quietly) It tried fighting back with a few water shots, but the robot was too quick for it and it striked the pokemon several times, hard.

Marley: (talking quietly) Before the robot could deliverer a death strike, a mysterious little girl threw a rock at it's arm really hard.

Marley: (talking quietly) This made the robot trip and it feel down.

Marley: (talking quietly) Merill was watching the whole thing.

Marley: (talking quietly) The killer robot got back up and she noticed that there was a medium sized dent and scratch on the robot's arm, which was the same place she nailed it with a rock.

Marley: (talking quietly) Thinking fast, she grabbed a very sharp and some what thick stick that had been carved to hunt fish with and ran towards the killer robot as it was running towards her.

Marley: (talking quietly) The killer robot was fast, but the mystery kid was faster.

Marley: (talking quietly) She dodged it's punch and then stabbed it in the same place the dent and scratch was at with the very sharp fish hunting stick she had, so hard, that the sharp end of the stick went into the killer robot's arm.

Paul: Ouch!

Marley: (talking quietly) The killer robot retaliated by bopping her hard on her head with it's other good arm.

Marley: (talking quietly) She felt pain, but rolled out of the way before it could kick her in the spine.

Marley: (talking quietly) Suddenly, the killer robot's bad arm exploded, causing it to wobble.

Marley: (talking quietly) Seeing this as an opportunity, she grabbed a slightly bigger rock and threw it at the killer robot's fore head, causing the diodes in it's mechanical brain to rupture, thus making the evil killer robot explode completely.

Marley: (talking quietly) She had won easily and wasn't even bleeding.

Paul: (feeling shocked) Wow!

Marley: (talking quietly) She then picked up the severely injured merill, took it to the nearest pokemon center, and it was completely okay the next day.

Marley: (talking quietly) On that same day, the local news heard about what happened and they questioned her about what was it like.

Marley: (talking quietly) She told them concisely and they took her picture.

Marley: (talking quietly) 1 reporter asked her what her name was and she told her that her name was Sola.

Marley: (talking quietly) The mysterious Sola hugged and waved good bye to the merill and went on her merry way.

Paul: (feeling shocked) Wow!

Paul: (feeling shocked) That little girl was bad ass awesome.

Marley: My thought exactly.

Mean while, while Paul and Marley continued to talk, several yards away, Incu and Succu were watching them chat about something they couldn't hear.

Incu: (watching Paul and Marley talk several yards away) How long have they been talking to each other?

Succu: (watching Paul and Marley talk several yards away) Probably too many minutes.

Incu: (watching Paul and Marley talk several yards away) I get the sneaking suspicion that Paul is a bad influence on Marley, but i still like the dark dude, for now.

Succu: (watching Paul and Marley talk several yards away) Well i get the sneaking suspicion that Marley is a bad influence on Paul, but i still like the goth chick, for now.

Incu: (watching Paul and Marley talk several yards away with an ominous look on his face) I just hope those 2 don't get too friendly with each other.

Succu: (watching Paul and Marley talk several yards away with an ominous look on her face) Other wise, it would make both you and me unhappy.

Incu and Succu stopped watching Paul and Marley talk to each other, several yards away, and went back to throwing rocks at bird pokemon. Eventually the school day ended and all the students went back home, except for Dawn, Barry, and Kenny who were all staying in hotel rooms in Veilstone City temporarily.

Later and else where, at about 11:11pm Friday night, an evil dark menacing figure shoots a middle aged woman with a gun that has a silencer attached to it. The bullet kills her instantly. The mysterious killer smiles evilly at the bloody cadaver and slowly, but surely, walks away from the scene of the gory murder.

Later and else where, at about 11:49pm Friday night, an evil dark menacing figure shoots a middle aged man with a gun that has a silencer attached to it. The bullet kills him instantly. The mysterious killer smiles evilly at the bloody cadaver and slowly, but surely, walks away from the scene of the gory murder.

Both murders happened 3 miles away from each other, in dark alleys, in Veilstone city. The pitch black sky hovering over Veilstone City is fitting on this night.

 **Well well well! It seems like Paul and Marley have some chemistry developing. Ever so slightly. The 2 little kids they are impressed by are anomalies that are worth learning more about. As for Incu and Succu, they seem to have some creepy non romantic chemistry. The murders that have happened are darkly disturbing. Please read and review each and every chapter of this pokemon story!**


	3. Dark Conversations

It's an amazing windy cloudy Saturday morning in the awesome city of Veilstone City. Dawn is sleeping in, in her hotel room, Barry is watching Saturday morning cartoons in his hotel room, Kenny is out jogging, Maylene is working out, Incu is hot boxing in his room, Succu is looking out her room window, Marley is eating breakfast, and Paul is surfing the net.

At about 1:30pm, Paul turned off his laptop and decided to take a walk on this fine day. As he was walking towards the front door, Reggie decided to ask a favor of him.

Reggie: Hey Paul, can you please take the pie i baked for Maylene over to her at her gym slash house!

Paul: No way.

Paul: You can take that stupid straw berry pie over to that pink horned haired demon yourself.

On that note, Paul opened the front door, closed it, walked towards the park.

Reggie: (talking to himself) I wonder what he has against pink haired girls.

Reggie: (talking to himself) I personally think Maylene has pretty pink hair.

Paul arrives at the main Veilstone City park at 2:00pm. He decides to sit on an awesome blue colored bench. He stares at the gray and silver colored clouds. The gray clouds were the darker clouds and the silver clouds were the brighter clouds that weren't exactly white. He loved those colors. Suddenly, a familiar goth chick walks up to Paul and makes her presence known.

Marley: (smiling) It's nice seeing a purple haired loner dude appreciating the gray and silver colored clouds today.

Paul: (smiling) It's nice seeing a dark goth loner chick appreciating the gray and silver colored clouds today.

Paul and Marley: (laughing at the same time) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Paul: Please sit with me!

Marley: Okay!

Marley sits next to him and they both decide to chat, instead of watching the gray and silvered colored clouds.

Paul: If it was cold, the weather would have an excellent 3 way combo today.

Marley: At least it's both windy and cloudy.

Paul: 2 out of 3 good qualities is good in my opinion.

Marley: It's also a fact.

Paul: Mondays suck, but Saturdays are awesome.

Marley: That's also a fact.

Paul: I hate the sun light.

Marley: That goes double for me.

Paul: Why is that?

Marley: (rolling her eyes) I'm a goth chick Paul.

Paul: Fine!

Marley: Also, the sun light makes me feel slightly weak and it slightly burns my eyes when it's really hot and bright.

Paul: Ouch!

Marley: It hurts like a burning fucker.

Paul: I bet it does.

Marley: I actually fear the sun light more than i do the darkness.

Paul: You goth chicks are mysterious.

Marley: (smiling) I'll take that as a compliment.

Paul: So what do you do in the darkness of the night and what do you like about it?

Marley: (smiling) I'm glad you ask.

Paul: (smiling) I'm listening!

Marley: (smiling) I like taking walks at night while thinking dark thoughts about those who have wronged me and i like the darkness of the night because it helps me to truly and completely be in tune with my dark side.

Paul: (smiling) That's so awesome Marley.

Marley: (smiling) I am an awesome goth loner chick after all.

Paul: (smiling) That you are.

Marley: Do you like the darkness?

Paul: I do.

Marley: We have quite a few things in common.

Paul: That we do.

Marley: What do you think of both Incu and Succu?

Paul: I think they're sexist idiots who have very small brains.

Marley: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Paul: Also, i think they're evil.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: However, i think if they change their way of talking and thinking around us, we may be able to think of them as friends.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: I use to be slightly evil.

Marley: When was that?

Paul: It was back before i had a 6 on 6 full pokemon battle with King Brandon.

Marley: Go on.

Paul: After losing the battle 0 to 6, he told me that i did an excellent job of raising my pokemon, but that i allowed my emotions to betray me on the battle field.

Marley: I see.

Paul: I already had a bitter rivalry going on against Ash before that battle with Brandon.

Marley: I didn't know you had a bitter rivalry against Ash.

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: Go on.

Paul: 10 days after my colossal defeat by King Brandon, me and Ash had a full 6 on 6 pokemon battle.

Marley: How did that end?

Paul: (smiling) It ended with me and my pokemon kicking him and his pokemon's asses very hard.

Marley: Ouch!

Paul: He managed to defeat 2 out of 6 of my pokemon and it would've been 3 if my electabuzz hadn't fought so hard.

Marley: Daughter of a bitch.

Marley: He was really weak compared to you if he couldn't even manage to defeat half of your pokemon team.

Paul: Well in his defense, it was really because i was really strong compared to him.

Marley: That's humble of you to say.

Paul: Eventually, we had a full 6 on 6 pokemon battle at the Sinnoh league and i lost 5 to 6.

Paul: His infernape used blaze and that sealed the deal against my electavire.

Marley: I bet it was an explosive blast finale.

Paul: Oh fuck yeah.

Marley: Well said.

Paul: After the battle was over, me and Ash talked 1 last time and ended our bitter rivalry, turning it into just a special rivalry.

Marley: That's good.

Marley: (smiling) On another topic, the color purple looks good on you, you bad boy.

Paul: (smiling) I also hate the sun too and love the darkness of the night just like you.

Marley: (smiling) You loner purple haired dudes sure are mysterious.

Paul: (smiling) I'll take that as a compliment.

Marley: (smiling) As you should.

Paul: If you don't mind me asking, who are the people that have wronged you?

Marley: A few little bitch girls and bastard boys that harassed me back in 1st grade for coloring all of my pictures in black.

Paul: I hate that you went through that in the past.

Marley: Me too.

Paul: I hope you get your revenge against those fuckers.

Marley: Even if i don't, i can live with that.

Paul: That's fine.

Marley: Yeah!

Paul: Can i ask you a question?

Marley: (smiling playfully) That was a question in itself, but sure.

Paul: Do you want to be my friend?

Marley: (smiling) Oh yeah.

Paul: Good!

Marley: (smiling) Our friendly bond may end up turning into something special.

Paul: (smiling) I hope it does.

Marley: (smiling) Me too.

Paul: When you're surrounded by people that you have a lot in common with, life is actually good.

Marley: It sure is.

Marley: On another topic, do you have anyone you want to get revenge against.

Paul: Nope!

Paul: (smiling darkly) However, if i ever do, may God have mercy on his or her soul, because i sure won't.

Marley: (smiling darkly) That sounds so sexy.

Marley: As excellent as revenge is, it's good when you don't have evil people in your life to enact it on.

Paul: Yeah!

Suddenly, a random little boy came up to Paul and Marley from 3 feet away and pointed at them.

Random little boy: (yelling and pointing at Paul and Marley) YOU 2 ARE A COUPLE.

Paul and Marley blushed slightly at the false accusation. Suddenly, the mother of the random little boy gently grabbed him and dragged him off and away.

Mother: (talking while walking away from Paul and Marley with the random little boy with her) It is a private conversation between 2 teens that are in love, little boy.

Paul and Marley blushed even redder after hearing the mother say a false accusation. They then noticed that a few people were looking at them, whispering, giggling, and laughing out loud. Even though they were a few yards away from Paul and Marley, they still heard what the loud mouth random little boy said.

Paul: (blushing) This is awkward.

Marley: (blushing) That was mega weird.

They both eventually stop blushing.

Paul: That annoying little brat and his mother had the wrong idea.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul and Marley eventually left each other and went home at about 5:30pm. Paul went straight to his room and watched a little TV. Marley went straight to her room and took a nap.

Else where, Incu gets a call on his cell phone from Succu while looking at his room wall. He answers it.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) Hello!

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) Hello!

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) Well well well!

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) If it isn't my newest enemy.

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) I'm not calling you to start an argument about war and hate or world domination.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) Don't keep me in suspense, because i don't like to be kept waiting.

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) Spooky!

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) I'll make this short and sour.

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) I'm calling to talk to you about both Paul and Marley.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) This cell call conversation is getting juicy now.

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) It's about to get dark too.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) Spooky!

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) I'm listening.

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) You and i both don't like the fact that Paul and Marley are becoming too chummy with each other.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) True!

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) You and i both don't like the fact that they're ignoring what they could have better with 2 other different people.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) True!

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) You and i both need to do something about it, even if it means resorting to dark drastic actions.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) True!

Succu: (blushing and talking on her cell phone) You should pursue Marley if you have some dark special connection with her and i'll think about pursuing Paul since i have a dark special connection with him.

Incu: (blushing and talking on his cell phone) True!

Succu: (yelling on her cell phone) ARE YOU SOME FREAKING ROBOT THAT ONLY KNOWS HOW TO SAY 1 WORD WHEN HAVING A DARK PRIVATE CONVERSATION?

Incu: (yelling on his cell phone) STOP YELLING AT ME!

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) Enough of this shouting match.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) You have a deal.

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) Will we do each other a favor by getting the both of them to become involved with us?

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) Yeah!

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) Great!

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) This dark cell call should really stay between us.

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) I agree.

Incu: (talking on his cell phone) Bye!

Succu: (talking on her cell phone) Bye!

They both hang up at the same time. Incu goes back to looking at his room wall. Succu decides to exercise in her room to blow off some steam she's been holding in.

Else where, Kenny gets a call from Barry at exactly 9:45pm. He answers it.

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) Hi!

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Hey!

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) Hello!

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Hey!

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) Hi!

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Hello!

Kenny: (getting irritated while talking on his hotel room phone) Hi!

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Hello!

Kenny: (getting really irritated while talking on his hotel room phone) Hey

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Hi!

Kenny: (yelling on his hotel room phone) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE.

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Ow!

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) I should fine you for yelling in my ear.

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) I should fine you for prank calling me.

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) I don't want to prank you, but i do want your help in pranking Dawn, please!

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) No thanks.

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Why not?

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) Because i'm going to bed in a few minutes.

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) You're no fun.

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) Sorry!

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Cool kids stay up late at night on Saturday nights.

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) I don't wanna be cool.

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Dam it.

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) We may do it together some other time.

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Right!

Kenny: (talking on his hotel room phone) Good night.

Barry: (talking on his hotel room phone) Good night.

They both hang up at the same time. Kenny goes to bed at exactly 10:00pm. Barry, on the other hand, is sitting up, thinking about funny jokes to tell to his friends.

Else where, 2 drunk women are stabbed to death, 1 time each in the stomach, in a dark long alley. The killer licks all the blood off of the knife clean and smiles evilly. The killer then slowly walks away while enjoying the solitary and seclusion of the surrounding location. The once again dark night with no moon and no stars is fitting.

Later and else where, 2 male drug addicts are shot to death, 1 time each in the guts, in a different dark long alley. The killer licks all of the splattered blood off of the gun and smiles evilly. The killer then slowly walks away while enjoying the solitary and seclusion of the surrounding location. The once again dark night with no moon and no stars is fitting.

 **Paul and Marley are developing some juicy chemistry with each other. They're so deliciously dark together. Incu and Succu seem to be developing some non romantic chemistry that sounds to be deep, dark, and disturbing, but not in a good kind of way. They sure sound like the possessive types. Barry and Kenny sure do have a good funny bromance going on. Please read and review each and every chapter of this dark pokemon story! Peace!**


	4. Dark Deeds

11 days after Paul and Marley became friends, they had to endure the cognitive torture of taking a really super hard math test. The really super hard math test lasted exactly an hour long. The students had severe head pains after the unpleasant test had ended. They all hated taking that cognitive torture test. However, they were glad that class was over at 5:00pm, right as the math test ended.

As Paul was walking out of the school and on his way home, Succu had gotten in his way and stood right in front of him.

Succu: Stop right there bad boy!

Paul: What do you want?

Succu: What i want is for us to talk about topics.

Paul: What topics?

Succu: This is neither the place nor the time to get into details.

Paul: When and where then?

Succu: Today and at the main park here in Veilstone City.

Paul: Lets go and get on with it then.

Succu: (smiling seductively) A wise decision.

Paul and Succu start walking towards the main park in Veilstone City. As they're walking, Paul feels a slight sense of distrust for Succu. As for Succu, she feels a sense of cat like curiosity for Paul. They both remain silent on to the park.

As Marley was walking out of the school and on her way home, Incu had gotten in her way and stood right in front of her.

Incu: Not so fast.

Marley: What is it?

Incu: We need to have a serious discussion about some things.

Marley: What things?

Incu: This is neither the place nor the time to get into the details.

Marley: When and where?

Incu: Today and at the non main park here in Veilstone City.

Marley: Lets go and make this quick then.

Incu: (smiling seductively) A smart decision baby.

Incu and Marley start walking towards the other park in Veilstone City. As they're walking, Incu feels a sense of desire for Marley. As for Marley, she feels a slight sense of disdain for Incu. They both remain silent on to the park.

At 5:28pm, Paul and Succu make it to the main park in Veilstone City. Incu and Marley also make it to the other park at 5:28pm too. Paul and Succu find a bench for 2 and decide to sit down where they're at. Incu and Marley find a bench for 2 and decide to sit down where they're at. Paul and Succu start chatting with each other about topics.

Paul: Well, we're here and for the most part, we're in a place where we can have some verbal privacy.

Succu: Right.

Paul: You've got 2 hours at the most to tell me about what topics you want to discuss and the details about them.

Succu: That's enough time for us for now.

Paul: (getting impatient) Start talking miss sexist.

Succu: I'm going to be blunt and give it to you straight Paul.

Succu: For your own peace of mind, you shouldn't start a relationship with Marley.

Paul: (feeling confused) Excuse me.

Succu: Also, we need to discuss each other and what we should be to each other starting today.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley start talking about things. The park is quiet and mostly empty.

Marley: We're here and i'm just about ready to get this conversation on with.

Incu: Sure!

Marley: You've got 2 hours at the most to tell me about what things you want to talk about and the details about them.

Incu: That's enough time for the both of us for now.

Marley: (getting impatient) Start talking mister sexist.

Incu: I'll be straight forward with you Marley.

Incu: For your own peace of mind, you shouldn't start a relationship with Paul.

Marley: (feeling confused) Excuse me.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Succu: (sounding bossy) You heard me.

Paul: I'm just trying to let what my ears heard sink into my brain.

Succu: Right!

Paul: Since you were so kind to be blunt and give it to me straight, please allow me to do the same for you Succu!

Succu: Go ahead.

Paul: I don't appreciate it when someone tells me what to do and how to live my life unless i have a high regard for him or her.

Paul: I also have a big problem with people that are sexist and people that are control freaks.

Paul: Finally, if me being friends with Marley bothers you, than too bad.

Paul: We're friends so i suggest you accept that and get your own life.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Incu: (sounding bossy) You heard me.

Marley: I'm just trying to let what my ears heard sink into my brain.

Incu: Well!

Marley: Since you were so kind as to be straight forward with me, please allow me to do the same for you Incu!

Incu: (getting impatient) I'm waiting.

Marley: I don't appreciate it when someone tells me what to do and how to live my life unless i have a high regard for him or her.

Marley: I also have a big problem with people that are sexist and people that are control freaks.

Marley: Finally, if me being friends with Paul bothers you, than too bad.

Marley: We're friends so i suggest you accept that and get your own life.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Succu: (feeling a little better) I'm relieved to hear that you 2 aren't a couple, but i was just trying to help you better.

Paul: Even if we were a couple, it would still be our decision and our lives and not yours'.

Paul: Also, you were just thinking about what you wanted and not what was better for me, so don't kid me or yourself.

Paul: I know an excuse when i hear one.

Paul: That was a pathetic excuse and i know it.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Incu: (feeling a little better) I'm relieved to hear that you 2 aren't a couple, but i was just trying to help you out.

Marley: Even if we were a couple, it would still be our decision and our lives and not yours'.

Marley: Also, you were just thinking about what you wanted and not what was best for me, so try not to kid me or yourself.

Marley: I know a lie when i hear one.

Marley: That was a shitty lie and i know it.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Succu: (yelling) IT WASN'T A PATHETIC EXCUSE.

Succu: (yelling) I CARE ABOUT YOU.

Paul: Oh don't make me vomit.

Succu: (blushing) It's true.

Paul: Succu, caring about someone means that you want for them what they want for themselves, not imposing your will on him or her, wanting him or her to be happy, and etcetera.

Paul: Don't over estimate your value in my life since we just met recently and since we have different personalities.

Succu: (feeling hurt) Paul, your words hurt me like you stabbing me in and through the heart with a fucking butcher knife.

Paul: I'm being brutally honest with you.

Succu: (feeling hurt and anger) You're also being insensitive to and towards me.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Incu: (yelling) IT WASN'T A SHITTY LIE.

Incu: (yelling) I CARE ABOUT YOU.

Marley: Don't make me throw up black blood.

Incu: (blushing) It's the truth.

Marley: Incu, caring about someone means that you want for them what they want for themselves, not imposing your will on her or him, wanting her or him to be happy, and etcetera.

Marley: Don't put your value in my life on a pedal stool since we just met recently and since we have different personalities.

Incu: (feeling hurt) Marley, your words hurt me like you shooting me in and through the heart with a gun.

Marley: I'm giving you the dark version of the truth.

Incu: (feeling hurt and anger) You're also being cold to and towards me.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Paul: Nope!

Paul: You're purposely confusing brutal honesty with insensitivity to make me sound like the bad guy.

Paul: That ain't going to work on or with me.

Paul: So don't even try it again.

Succu: (being sarcastic) Did you just get your therapy license?

Paul: No!

Paul: Not quite.

Paul: Just a psychological observation.

Paul: (smiling) I'm quite excellent at reading people.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Marley: Really?

Marley: I think what's really going on is that you're trying to confuse coldness with the darkness of truth.

Marley: That's not going to work on me.

Marley: So don't bother trying it again.

Marley: Not all chicks are gullible enough to believe crap like that.

Marley: I pride myself in being an intelligent and independent chick.

Incu: That's fine and all, but you don't have to talk like a therapist.

Marley: No!

Marley: Nope!

Marley: Not quite.

Marley: Not really.

Marley: I just made a psychological observation.

Marley: (smiling) I'm quite excellent at reading people.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Succu: That fact set aside, may i please change the topic!

Paul: Sure!

Succu: First of all, i'm sorry if i offended you, but i meant what i said.

Succu: Second of all, this isn't a pathetic excuse.

Succu: This is real honesty.

Succu: I care about you Paul.

Succu: (blushing) I truly fucking care about you, you stupid boy.

Paul: I'm not stupid and prove it.

Succu: How?

Paul: I order you to stop bossing me around and start acting like a decent human being!

Succu: (nodding) Right!

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Incu: That fact set aside, can i please change this talk of things!

Marley: Of course.

Incu: First of all, i'm sorry if i insulted you, but i meant what i said.

Incu: Second of all, this isn't a shitty lie.

Incu: This is real truthfulness.

Incu: I value you Marley.

Incu: (blushing) I truly fucking value you, you silly girl.

Marley: I'm not silly and put your money where your tongue is.

Incu: How so?

Marley: Please stop trying to dictate me and start acting like a human being of common sense!

Incu: (nodding) Okay!

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Paul: Is that a yes?

Succu: (rolling her eyes) For sure.

Paul: Well that's just dandy.

Succu: On another topic, now that we settled that, can we please at least be friends!

Paul: Yeah!

Succu: (feeling very happy) Great!

Succu then gives Paul a very tight hug and then lets go of him.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Marley: Is that a solid yes?

Incu: (rolling his eyes) Surely so.

Marley: Good to know.

Incu: Now that that's over with, can we please at least be friends!

Marley: I guess.

Incu: (feeling very happy) Cool!

Incu then gives Marley a very tight hug and then lets go of her.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Paul: Succu, control yourself.

Succu: Sorry!

Paul: Any other topic you want to discuss with me?

Succu: Oh yes.

Paul: Well i'm listening attentively.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) This new topic is about me and my past.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Marley: Incu, get ahold of yourself.

Incu: I apologize.

Marley: Any other thing you want to talk about?

Incu: Yeah!

Marley: Well i'm listening with interest.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) This new thing is about me and my past.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Paul: (noticing the slight quick changes around him) Is it just me or did it get slightly more windy and cloudy?

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) It did.

Paul: (noticing the slight quick changes around him) I thought so.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) It's a fitting atmosphere for the deep, dark, and disturbing topic i'm about to tell you about.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Marley: (noticing the slight quick changes around her) Is it just me or did it get ever so slightly more windy and cloudy?

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) It did.

Marley: (noticing the slight quick changes around her) I thought so.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) It's a fitting atmosphere for the deep, dark, and disturbing thing i'm about to tell you about.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu continue discussing topics and the deeper details about them.

Paul: Start talking.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) It all started when i was 10 years old.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) I began my first day in the 5th grade.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) I was watching the dark gray clouds pass by in the sky during recess, when all of a sudden, i was approached by a wild meowth infected with rabies.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) I sat up, but was too scared to get up and run away from the scary little rabies infected bastard.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) Just as it was about to pounce on me, a good looking 10 year old boy with black hair and shiny white teeth, threw a big rock at it's head and it ran off like a pussy cat.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) He told me his name was Bart, i thanked him for saving my life, and i asked him could we start hanging out together.

Succu: (blushing and talking with a dark expression on her face) He gave me a quick yes and he said it with a shiny white smile that could literally stop traffic.

Paul: (getting interested in the story) Go on.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) After being friends and hanging out with each other every day, for 2 weeks, he got down on 1 knee, opened up a little box that had a ring in the center of it, and asked me to be his girl friend right in this very park.

Paul: (getting interested in the story) Wow!

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) I said yes and it was all well and good for about 8 and a half months to be exact.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) After that the honey moon was over and it all went to fucking shit.

Paul: (feeling interested in the story) What happened?

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) I found the disloyal bastard kissing a 13 year old chick right in this very same park where he proposed to me for us to be an unmarried couple.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) I was so fucking pissed off i couldn't even see, talk, and think straight.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) I approached the both of them and yelled louder then i've ever yelled at any human before.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) The bitch and bastard then told me that i needed to calm down and that i was being possessive.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) I then told Bart it was either me or that filthy cougar that likes little boys.

Paul: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Succu then gives Paul a dark evil death glare and it scares him badly.

Paul: (feeling badly scared) I'll be quiet now.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) To continue.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) After giving him the choice of me or that hussy, he choosed the latter.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) I then reminded him that he told me that we would stay together forever and he had the nerve to deny it and imply that i was a silly little girl that thought wrong.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) I took off my ring, threw it on the ground, and then ran away crying from the both of them.

Succu: (talking with a dark angry expression on her face) I cried myself to sleep for months after the betrayal.

Succu's facial expression suddenly changes.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) However, i eventually stopped crying and figured out what to do with Bart.

Paul: (feeling hesitant to ask) Succu, what did you do to Bart?

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Well i'm very glad you asked that question Paul.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) On a dark cloudy day, at this very park, i saw the girl greedy fucker all alone here in the park with no witnesses around.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I then put on a pink mask, grabbed a random silver colored crow bar that was laying on the grass, and proceeded to beat the fucking cheating shit out of him with said crow bar.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Oh yeah.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) I broke every bone in his body with that silver colored crow bar that was also turning red while i was doing it to him.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) After i was done breaking all of his bones, i crushed his groin with 1 stomp of my mighty feminine foot of fury.

Hearing this scared Paul so much, he almost pissed and crapped his pants.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Then, only then, i decided to end things with him for good on my own terms by making him disappear, if ya catch my drift.

Paul: (feeling quite scared) I don't, but i won't ask what your drift was.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) You're smart for not asking.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) As for Bart, where ever he's at now, he'll never forget the mysterious stranger in the pink mask that broke every bone in his body and crushed his groin.

Succu: (talking with an evil smile on her face) The end.

Paul: (feeling quite disturbed) That was a nightmarish story.

Succu: I find the second half of it to be very satisfying.

Succu gets up and gets ready to leave.

Succu: Well, i should go home.

Succu: It was pleasant talking to you about the dark deeds i've committed in the past.

Succu: (winking seductively) Later honey.

Succu walks away from Paul and towards her home. Paul is left feeling creeped out and deeply disturbed.

Paul: (thinking to himself while feeling creeped out and deeply disturbed) What exactly have i gotten myself into when i agreed to be friends with that evil chick?

Paul: (thinking to himself while feeling creeped out and deeply disturbed) May God have mercy on my soul.

Eventually, Paul left the park and decided to go home. His mind troubled by a certain red haired female human demon. He feels a sense of fear, stress, and anxiety.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley continue talking about things.

Marley: Start talking.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) It all started when i was 10 years old.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) I began my first day in the 5th grade.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) I was watching the other boys play basketball, when all of a sudden, i saw a pretty blond 10 year old girl being attacked by 3, 4, or 5 boy bullies armed with sling shots that had little rocks in them, a few yards away from me.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) I approached slowly and cautiously due to the fact that they were armed with sling shots.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) After she started crying, i got so pissed off, i grabbed a big rock in 1 hand and a stick in my other hand and proceeded to beat the fucking shit out of those losers.

Marley: Good for you.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) I was out numbered, but they were out matched.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) I poked them in their sensitive places with my stick and bashed them in their heads with my big rock with my incredible speed.

Marley: (feeling impressed) You rock dude.

Incu: Yeah!

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) After i was done fucking them up, they ran away like little boys.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) The girl that was attacked, thanked me for saving her and told me that her name was Greta.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) She asked me if we could be friends and hang out together with each other and i told her yes.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) After almost a month after becoming friends and hanging out with each other every day, i got down on 1 knee, opened up a little box that had a ring in the center of it, and asked her to be my girl friend right in this very park.

Marley: (getting interested in the story) Wow!

Incu: (blushing and talking with a dark expression on his face at the same time) That day, she was wearing a blouse that matched her hair and a skirt that matched the color of her toes and she had a beauty to her that could stop time.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) She said yes and it was all well and good for about 8 months to be exact.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) After that the honey moon was over and it all went to ruin.

Marley: (feeling interested in the story) What happened?

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) I found the disloyal bitch hugging a 12 year old dude right in this very same park where i proposed to her for us to be an unmarried couple.

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) I was so fucking ticked off i couldn't even see, talk, and think straight.

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) I approached both of them and yelled louder then i've ever yelled at any human being before.

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) The bitch and bastard then told me that i needed to calm down and that i was being jealous.

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) I then told Greta it was either me or that play boy that had a thing for slightly younger girls.

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) After giving her the choice of me or that player, she choosed the latter.

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) I then reminded her that she told me that we would stay together forever and she had the nerve to deny it and imply that i was a stupid boy that thought wrong.

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) I took off my ring, threw it on the grass, and then ran away cussing from the both of them.

Incu: (talking with a dark angry expression on his face) I cried myself to sleep for weeks and weeks after the betrayal.

Incu's facial expression suddenly changes.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) However, i eventually stopped crying and figured out what to do to greedy Greta.

Marley: (feeling hesitant to ask) Incu, what did you do to Greta?

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) Well i'm very happy you asked that question Marley.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) On a dark cloudy day, at this very park, i saw greedy Greta all alone here in the park with no witnesses around.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) I then put on a blue halloween mask on my face, grabbed a small random pile of pokemon poop in my bare hand, and threw it in her hair.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) I then grabbed another small random pile of pokemon poop and threw it in the center of her face.

Marley: (feeling discusted) Gross!

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) Oh yeah.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) I kept picking up small random piles of pokemon poop off of the grass and just kept throwing them at greedy Greta.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) After giving her a series of pokemon poop balls to the hair, face, and torso, i then punched her as hard as i could in the center of her no longer pretty face with my left hook.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) Her nose bled like a leaky faucet.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) Then, only then, i decided to end things with her on my own terms by making her disappear, if ya catch my drift.

Marley: (feeling quite scared) I don't, but i won't ask what your drift was exactly.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) You're wise for not asking.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) As for Greta, where ever she's at now, she'll never forget the mysterious stranger in the blue halloween mask that gave her a new smelly look and a leaky bloody nose.

Incu: (talking with an evil smile on his face) The end.

Marley: (feeling quite discusted) That was the freakiest story i've ever heard.

Incu: (smirking mischievously) I find the second half of it to be very fucking funny.

Incu gets up and gets ready to leave.

Incu: Well, i should go home.

Incu: It was fun talking to you about the dark deeds i've committed in the past.

Incu: (looking at her seductively) Later babe.

Incu walks away from Marley and towards his home. Marley is left feeling oddly oddish and deeply discusted.

Marley: (thinking to herself while feeling oddly oddish and deeply discusted) What exactly did i get myself into when i agreed to be friends with that evil dude?

Marley: (thinking to herself while feeling oddly oddish and deeply discusted) May God have mercy on my soul.

Eventually, Marley left the park and decided to go home. Her mind troubled by a certain red haired male human demon. She feels a sense of oddity and deep discust.

Later and else where, at 10:02pm, Paul read a very interesting online article about a blue medium colored haired boy that stopped a criminal named Nevel Potter from stealing a baker's pokemon in the Kalos region. He also read that the blue medium colored haired boy had a partner with him when he encountered Nevel committing illegal activity inside the bakery. Paul went on to read that after an exchange of words, a fight broke out between Nevel and the blue haired kid, that resulted in the vengeful little boy breaking Nevel's mode of transportation and banging up his knee with a crow bar. After an exchange of more words, the fight ended up being continued inside the bakery, Paul read. He continued to read that after even more talking, the fight between Nevel and the blue haired kid got so brutal, that it ended with the kid winning, Nevel having several broken bones, the bakery being wrecked on the inside, and Nevel Potter finally getting arrested and sent to jail. As it turns out, the name of the kid that defeated Nevel in the brutal brawl was Max and he was a beginner bad dude bounty hunter who took it to the max extreme. Paul was shocked and surprised after reading all of that. Max may have had a darker shade of blue hair in this online article, but Paul knew that Max was the same bad boy he read about being on that air plane to Kalos and saying those deep, dark, and disturbing things in his sleep. Paul was thoroughly impressed by Max's feat.

Else where and at the same time, at exactly 10:02pm, Marley read an online article about a pretty little girl that climbed a tall tree and saved a meowth that had been stuck in the tall tree for 3 warm long days straight, in the Kalos region. The meowth was growing weak from hunger, but the little girl bravely climbed the towering tree and saved it's life. It said in the online article that the girl identified herself to a reporter as Sola. Marley was shocked and surprised when she read that and also impressed by Sola too.

Later and else where, 4 female dope addicts are stabbed to death, 1 time each in the stomach, in a dark long alley, at 10:30pm. The killer licks all the blood off of the knife clean and smiles evilly. The killer then slowly walks away while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location. Yet once again, the dark night with no moon and no stars is fitting.

Later and else where, at 11:00pm, 4 male alcoholics are shot to death, 1 time each in the guts, in a different dark long alley. The killer smiles evilly and then slowly walks away while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location. Yet again, the dark night with no moon and no stars is fitting on this bloody night.

 **Incu and Succu keep getting more and more impolite. Not only that, but they keep becoming more and more evil too. As For Bart and Greta, they really didn't know who they were dealing with. They may have been greedy for attention from members of the opposite gender, but they didn't deserve to be the victims of Incu and Succu's evil wrath. As for Paul and Marley, they know not what type of people they've gotten friendly with. God help them out and keep them safe and sane. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this dark romance pokemon story! Peace!**


	5. Dark Evil

11 days after Paul and Succu became friends and Incu and Marley became friends; was a deep, dark, and depressing day for Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Johanna. It was a deep, dark, and depressing day for them all and a few others because they were at the Veilstone Family and Friends Funeral Home, mourning the death of their beloved Noelle. The dark sky and pouring rain outside is a very fitting atmosphere for this deep, dark, and depressing day.

11 days prior to this depressing event, Noelle and 3 other females she was hanging out with were each stabbed 1 time in the back of the neck, 1 time in the back, and 1 time in the stomach. They were very easy targets since they were dope addicts who were half passed out in a big long dark alley. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Johanna, and a few others found out what happened to Noelle and the other 3 dope addicts the next morning after the murders.

The Veilstone Family and Friends Funeral Home had been very busy for the past few weeks, due to all of the bloody dark alley murders. The local media, office Jenny, and the entire police force of Veilstone City have been all over it for the past 11 days. The last dark alley killings really got them rattled, more so than the other 2 isolated murderous events. The local media, office Jenny, and the entire police force of Veilstone City all agreed that there was a serial killer on the loose in Veilstone City. All 3 parties decided to dub the serial killer as the bloody dark alley murderer. It was so fitting.

Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Johanna, and a few others were all dressed in black dress clothes on this dark day for this dark event. Dawn was sobbing quietly for most of the funeral, Barry had been just looking continuously at the closed gray coffin that enclosed Noelle's cadaver in it, Kenny had been pointing his head down for most of the funeral in confusion and disbelief, Johanna had been holding and hugging her deeply sadden and sobbing daughter, and the others were listening to the pastor preach about life and death. The funeral ended at 5:00pm and Noelle was laid to rest.

Before Johanna had caught a plane back to Twin Leaf Town that night, she told Dawn to call her if she needed any thing at all. They hugged and said good bye. Dawn then decided to go back to her hotel room to try and calm herself down further. It wouldn't be an easy task, that's for sure.

After coming into her hotel room, closing the door, locking it, and then laying down on her bed, she began sobbing quietly again. No matter how much she mourned and weeped for her dead 21 year old friend, she couldn't get the sadness out of her soul. It hurt her emotional health deeply.

At about 9:45pm, she finally stopped crying and got a call on her hotel room phone from Kenny. She answered it.

Dawn: (talking to Kenny on the other line) Hello!

Kenny: (talking to Dawn on the other line) Hello!

Dawn: (talking to Kenny on the other line) Hi Kenny.

Kenny: (talking to Dawn on the other line) Hi Dawn.

Dawn: (talking to Kenny on the other line) How are you feeling?

Kenny: (talking to Dawn on the other line) Like a weak soldier, i'm afraid.

Dawn: (talking to Kenny on the other line) I'm feeling blue myself.

Kenny: (talking to Dawn on the other line) This whole day has been shitty.

Dawn: (talking to Kenny on the other line) It's also been deep, dark, and depressing.

Kenny: (talking to Dawn on the other line) That too.

Dawn: (feeling anger and talking to Kenny on the other line) I really wish i knew who inflicted this dark evil on to Noelle and those other 3 drug addicts.

Kenny: (talking to Dawn on the other line) The person that committed this dark evil has a deep, dark, and disturbing mind.

Dawn: (feeling anger and talking to Kenny on the other line) I hope the killer that did the killings gets the electric chair.

Kenny: (feeling anger and talking to Dawn on the other line) Me too.

Dawn: (talking to Kenny on the other line) How do you think Barry is holding up?

Kenny: (talking to Dawn on the other line) I called him before you and he said that he didn't want to talk about what happened 11 nights ago and about what happened today.

Dawn: (talking to Kenny on the other line) That's so understandable.

Kenny: (talking to Dawn on the other line) I'll talk to you some other time then.

Dawn: (smiling, flirting, and talking to Kenny on the other line) Okay and thank you for calling me and checking up on me my sweet and handsome friendly rival.

Kenny: (blushing and talking to Dawn on the other line) Right!

Dawn: (smiling and talking to Kenny on the other line) Sweet dreams Kenny.

Kenny: (blushing and talking to Dawn on the other line) Right!

They both hang up at the same time. They both decide to go to bed and get some shut eye before school in the morning. Noelle remained heavy in their minds, but they soon feel asleep.

Else where, Paul was on his laptop searching for juicy online stories. He read an online article about a guy named Asmo Solensan who had stolen an entire illegal supply of pinky eye fluid from his own crime syndicate and who had been chased after by his former crime partners in Teyawana, Kalos. Paul read more into it and learned that he had been traveling around Teyawana with his apparently sick girl friend, Kate Solens, selling the pinky eye fluid in under cover drug deals to earn enough money for them to escape to Xars. He also learned from the online article that the same Max he's read about before and a partner of his' named Zet, were involved in a wild chase, trying to catch up and apprehend Asmo and Kate, with the help of the IKP (International Kalos Police). He reads further to find out that Kate shot Asmo dead after seeing the situation they were in during the chase. She was killed when the IKP officers shot at the motor cycle. The glass virals of pinky eye fluid had been destroyed and Max and his partner didn't get the bounty reward money. Paul feels very shocked after reading another juicy story about the rare Max.

Paul: (talking to himself, feeling very shocked, and looking at his laptop) I don't fucking believe it.

Paul: (talking to himself, feeling very shocked, and looking at his laptop) It's that little dude again.

Paul: (talking to himself, feeling very shocked, and looking at his laptop) Not only does he say deep, dark, and disturbing stuff in his sleep, he's also a bad dude bounty hunter.

Paul: (talking to himself, feeling very shocked, and looking at his laptop) This Max dude is fucking bad ass immensely awesome.

Paul soon turns his laptop off, goes to bed, and falls asleep. He falls asleep thinking about how awesome Max is. He also feel asleep hoping to learn more about Max.

Else where and at the same time, Marley was on her laptop searching for juicy online stories. She read an online article about a little girl that had stopped a 3 female generation crime family in Kalos. Apparently, what happened was that the little girl saw 3 females running towards her from a distance while licking some ice cream. She got the sneaking suspicion that the 3 of them were criminals when she saw them getting closer to her. Thinking for a few seconds, she decided to purposely drop her ice cream 3 feet in front of her, which caused the grand mother to slip on the splattered ice cream, which then caused the mother to trip on the grand mother, which then also caused the daughter to trip on the mother. The cops that had been chasing after the 3 female generation crime family had finally caught up with them, arrested them, and sent them to jail. The 10 year old daughter, the 35 year old mother, and the 60 year old grand mother had been found out in a series of diamond heists. When the reporter who interviewed the little kid asked her for her name, she told the reporter that her name was Sola and that she was just there at the right time. After reading that whole online article, Marley felt very shocked to read another juicy online story about the pretty and mysterious girl named Sola.

Marley: (talking to herself, feeling very shocked, and looking at her laptop) I don't freaking believe it.

Marley: (talking to herself, feeling very shocked, and looking at her laptop) It's that little chick again.

Marley: (talking to herself, feeling very shocked, and looking at her laptop) Not only is she capable of killing a killer robot, but she stopped a 3 female generation crime family with just some ice cream.

Marley: (talking to herself, feeling very shocked, and looking at her laptop) The awesomeness of those 2 feats is off the ultra freaking charts for just a little girl.

Marley: (talking to herself, feeling very shocked, and looking at her laptop) It's so very inspirational for females in general every where.

Marley: (talking to herself, feeling very shocked, and looking at her laptop) This Sola chick is so freaking bad ass immensely awesome.

Marley soon turns off her laptop, goes to bed, and falls asleep. She falls asleep thinking about how awesome Sola is. She hopes to learn a whole lot more about Sola.

Later and else where, 8 female mobsters are stabbed to death, 1 time each in the nape, in an a abandoned ware house, at 10:50pm. The killer licks all the blood off of the knife clean and smiles evilly. The killer then slowly walks away limping after getting hit a few times, while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location. The new moon still didn't change the fact that the location was mostly dark. The killer liked the new moon and the darkness together, a lot.

Later and else where, at 11:26pm, 8 male mobsters are shot to death, 1 time each in the forehead, in a different abandoned ware house. The killer smiles evilly and then slowly walks away while limping after getting hit a few times, while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location. The new moon still didn't change the fact that the location was mostly dark. The killer liked the new moon and the darkness together, a lot. It was a fitting spooky combination on this night.

 **Rest in peace Noelle. You were a sexy orange haired chick that had dreamed of becoming a top coordinator just like Dawn stills dreams about. Dawn has went through a serious depressing event for someone so young. At least the long blue haired beauty started to cheer up while talking to Kenny. Not only that, but she was in the mood to flirt with the dude. On another topic, Paul and Marley have read yet another juicy online story about Max and Sola. Paul and Marley, who happen to be 2 mysterious loners, for some reason keep learning more and more about Max and Sola, who happen to be 2 kid anomalies who have made quite an impression in the Kalos region. Not only that, but Paul and Marley have never met Max and Sola before. On a side note, the city of Veilstone is becoming more and more like a bloody war zone of death with out the bombs, tanks, soldiers, and explosions. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this dark romantic pokemon story full of kills, chills, and thrills! Peace out to all of you.**


	6. Dark Faith

11 days after Noelle's funeral, life seems to have gotten back to normal for Dawn, Barry, and Kenny. They were eating lunch when Maylene decided to join them. Eventually, they all ended up joining Incu, Paul, Succu, and Marley at their table.

Dawn: The lunch they serve here at school taste like card board.

Incu: Yeah!

Paul: Sure!

Barry: Maybe!

Kenny: Maybe!

Succu: Right!

Marley: Really?

Maylene: For sure.

Dawn: How about all 8 of us become friends as of today?

Incu: Yeah!

Paul: Okay!

Barry: Right!

Kenny: Right!

Succu: Right!

Marley: I agree.

Maylene: For sure.

Dawn: Cool!

Incu: After school, please come home with me Marley and have dinner at my house!

Paul: (feeling shocked) What?

Barry: Oh wow.

Kenny: Fudge!

Succu: (feeling very happy) Yippy!

Marley: I guess.

Maylene: How nice.

Dawn: It is.

Incu: Yeah!

Paul: (feeling cynical) Sure!

Barry: Oh yes.

Kenny: Right!

Succu: After school, please come home with me Paul and have dinner at my house!

Marley: (feeling shocked) Really?

Maylene: Awesome!

Dawn: Sexy!

Incu: (yelling and feeling very happy) YEAH!

Paul: Sure!

Barry: Fancy!

Kenny: Oh wow.

Succu: Great!

Marley: (feeling cynical) I guess.

Maylene: Jealous!

Dawn: Yeah!

Incu: (not liking the idea of Marley being jealous of Paul and Succu) Fuck!

Paul: Food!

Paul takes a big bite out of his big thick juicy steak.

Barry: Water!

Barry takes a big gulp of his water.

Kenny: Water!

Kenny takes a big gulp of his water.

Succu: (flirting) You look attractive today Paul.

Marley: (feeling annoyed by Succu) Oh geez.

Maylene: Tame him.

Dawn: Yeah!

Incu: (flirting) Marley, you're very beautiful.

Paul: (feeling annoyed by Incu) This is so uncool.

Barry: I should fine uncoolness people.

Kenny: I should crack romance jokes.

Succu: I should crack boys' heads.

Marley: That would be very unfortunate Succu.

Maylene: That would be very ferocious of you.

Dawn: Succu and Maylene, you 2 are tough chicks that believe in keeping dudes in line.

Succu and Maylene: (talking at the same time) Dam straight we do.

Incu: (feeling irritated) Shit!

Paul: Fuck!

Barry: Dam it.

Kenny: Dam it.

Marley: We're certainly an interesting group of misfits.

School ends at 5:00pm as usual. Incu and Marley walk to his house and Paul and Succu walk to her house. They get there to each house in minutes. Incu opens the door to his house, walks in and lets Marley in, and then closes the door. Else where and at the same time, Succu opens the door to her house, walks in and lets Paul in, and then closes the door.

Incu: Welcome!

Marley: Thank you.

Incu's younger brother comes to greet him and Marley. His name is Izzy and he's 12 years old.

Izzy: Hey bro, who's the goth chick?

Incu: Izzy, this is my gorgeous goth friend Marley.

Marley: (blushing from Incu's compliment) Hey Izzy.

Izzy: (yelling) HEY DAD, INCU BROUGHT A CREEPY LOOKING GOTH CHICK HOME.

Incu: Say you're sorry.

Marley: It's okay since i can be kind of creepy sometimes.

Izzy: You'll fit in with my brother here.

Incu and Izzy's father walks into the living room. His name is Indit and he's 41 years old.

Indit: What's with all the commotion?

Incu: This is my gorgeous goth friend Marley.

Marley: (blushing from Incu's compliment) Hey sir.

Indit: Nice to meet you Marley.

Indit: Dinner will be finished momentarily.

Indit: Please make yourself at home!

Marley: Okay!

Indit walks back into the kitchen, Izzy goes to his room, and Incu and Marley go sit on the couch and turn on the TV. They then watch the horror channel together.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu walk into her house.

Succu: Welcome!

Paul: Thank you.

Succu's older sister comes to greet her and Paul. Her name is Slyvia and she's 26 years old.

Slyvia: Hello Succu and stranger.

Succu: Slyvia, this hot purple haired dude is Paul.

Paul: (blushing from Succu's compliment) Hey!

Slyvia: It's very nice to meet you.

Paul: Like wise.

Slyvia: Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

Slyvia: Please make yourself at home!

Paul: Sure.

Slyvia walks back into the kitchen. Paul and Succu go sit on the couch and turn on the TV. They then watch the horror channel together for a few minutes.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley sit at the table with Izzy and Indit. Indit cooked fried fish, fried spanish rice, and baked seasoned steak fries. They began eating heartily. After a few minutes, Izzy decides to break the eating and silence. Unfortunately, he does it in a way that's very awkward for Incu and Marley.

Izzy: Are you Incu's girl friend?

Marley: (blushing) No way.

Incu: Not yet.

Marley: (blushing) What exactly specifically is that suppose to mean?

Incu: (giving Marley his seductive bad boy grin) It means things and people can change sugar.

Marley: (blushing) I'm not sweet so don't call me sugar.

Indit: This dinner conversation is oddish.

Incu: I'm enjoying this too.

Izzy: It's a funny one.

Indit: Funny isn't an accurate word.

Marley: It most certainly isn't very accurate.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu sit at the table with Slyvia. She cooked seasoned chow mein, seasoned shrimp fried rice, and baked some seasoned steak fries. They began eating heartily. After a few minutes, Slyvia decides to break the eating and silence. Unfortunately, she does it in a way that's very awkward for Paul and Succu.

Slyvia: (talking with a sly expression on her face) Paul, are you my little sister's boy toy or boy friend?

Paul: (blushing) I am not your little sister's boy friend and i'm especially not her boy toy.

Succu: Not yet.

Paul: (blushing) What are you implying?

Succu: (giving Paul her seductive bad girl smile) It means people and relations can change honey.

Paul: (blushing) I'm not sweet so don't call me honey.

Slyvia: (talking with a sly expression on her face) This dinner chat is so sexy.

Paul: (blushing) It's also very abnormal.

Succu: Paul, i'm seriously liking this.

Else where and at the same time, Incu, Izzy, Indit, and Marley continue chatting over dinner. Much to the dismay of Marley, Incu and Izzy keep up the chat.

Incu: I've really come to like you a whole lot Marley.

Izzy: (joking around) I'm seeing imaginary hearts.

Indit: (joking around) I'm seeing them too Izzy.

Marley: Imaginary hearts don't exist so you can't see them.

Incu: You can if you believe.

Izzy: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA!

Izzy: That's so dang corny.

Indit: I don't get the joke.

Marley: (feeling awkward) There wasn't a punch line.

Incu: We should've had punch to drink.

Izzy: (joking around) You've already given us corn by being corny.

Indit: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Marley: (smiling slightly) That's a good one.

Eventually, Incu, Izzy, Indit, and Marley finish eating dinner. Incu and Marley go up to his room and talk in private for a few minutes. Izzy and Indit watch TV.

Else where and at the same time, Paul, Succu, and Slyvia continue chatting over dinner. Much to the dismay of Paul, Succu and Slyvia keep up the odd chat.

Paul: The food is good.

Succu: (flirting and smiling seductively at him) Not as good as it is being around you my purple haired boy.

Slyvia: (talking with a sly expression on her face) Thank you Paul and Succu and please don't scare off another boy Succu!

Paul: (getting curious) What?

Succu: (glaring at her big sister) I'm not creepy and i don't scare off boys.

Slyvia: (talking with a sly expression on her face) You dress in red clothing, you have red long demon hair, and you do scare off other boys when you're mad as hell.

Paul: (feeling awkward and getting curious) Well now, that's ominous.

Succu: (batting her eyes seductively at Paul) Don't you ever run away from me Paul.

Slyvia: (talking with a sly expression on her face) I'd take that request very seriously if i were you Paul.

Paul: I don't wanna.

Succu: (sounding ominous) Obey me!

Slyvia: (talking with a sly expression on her face) Perhaps we should continue eating.

Paul, Succu, and Slyvia finish eating dinner. Paul and Succu go up to her room and talk in private for a few minutes. Slyvia decides to watch some funny TV.

Else where and at the same time, Incu and Marley start talking to each other with his room door closed.

Incu: I'm glad you came here today.

Marley: It was actually worth it.

Marley: On another topic, what did you want to talk to me in private about?

Incu: Us!

Marley: What about us?

Incu: I'll cut to the truth.

Marley: Please do!

Incu: For a long time now, i've had a half negative personality due to what Greta did to me.

Incu: I became some what cynical and prejudice towards others like her.

Incu: I found myself finding comfort in activities such as hot boxing, throwing rocks, surfing the net, and etcetera.

Incu: However, as of late, i've found myself becoming familiar with the feeling of falling in love again with someone, due to 1 special chick i know and love.

Marley: Where are you going with this?

Incu: I would say that i think i'm falling in love with you, but the fact of the matter is, is that i am falling in love with you my marvelous Marley.

Marley: (blushing and feeling shocked) Really?

Incu: Yeah!

Incu: I could tell from the very moment i locked eyes with you and talked to you that you were different from the rest of them.

Incu: (talking with an evil seductive smile on his face) You're a dark chick both inside and out my marvelous Marley.

Incu: (talking with an evil seductive smile on his face) Not only that, i'm sure you'll find the darkness in my soul to be very seductive.

Marley: (blushing and feeling shocked) I do, but at the same time, i'm not feeling the feeling that you're feeling if you catch my drift.

Incu: I do for now.

Incu: I also feel the need to tell you that being around you is curing me of my prejudice and discriminating personality disorder.

Incu: Ever so slightly any way.

Incu: (talking with an evil seductive smile on his face) Lastly, i especially have dark faith that you and i will become soul mates.

Marley: (blushing and feeling shocked) Incu, that's great and all, but you shouldn't rely on me to defeat your prejudice and discriminating personality disorder.

Marley: (blushing and feeling shocked) You need to find that will power in yourself.

Incu: (talking with a grim expression on his face) I've tried it and i even forced myself to do it, but alas, it didn't work out for me and for a few other people.

Marley: What do you mean by that exactly?

Incu: It's nothing to ponder.

Marley: Okay!

Marley: I should get going home.

Incu: We should spend more time together.

Marley: I guess.

Incu: Later marvelous Marley.

Marley: See you around.

Marley opens Incu's bed room door, walks out and closes it behind her, walks out of Incu's home, and walks toward her home. She enjoys the cool evening climate.

Else where and at the same time, Paul and Succu start talking to each other with her room door closed.

Succu: I'm glad you came here today.

Paul: It was worth the time.

Paul: On another topic, what did you want to talk to me in private about?

Succu: (blushing) Us!

Paul: What about us exactly?

Succu: I'll cut to the chase.

Paul: Please do so!

Succu: For years now, i've had a half negative personality due to what Bart did to me.

Succu: I became some what bitter and prejudice towards others like him.

Succu: I found myself finding comfort in activities such as meditating, throwing rocks, surfing the net, and etcetera.

Succu: However, recently, i've found myself becoming familiar with the feeling of falling in love again with someone, due to 1 special dude i know and love.

Succu: You!

Paul: (not being dense on purpose) What are you getting at with this?

Succu: I would say that i think i'm falling in love with you, but the fact of the matter is, is that i am falling in love with you my precious Paul.

Paul: (blushing and feeling shocked) Whoa!

Succu: Yeah!

Succu: I could tell from the very moment i locked eyes with you and talked to you that you were different from the rest of them.

Succu: (talking with an evil seductive smile on her face) You're a dark dude both inside and out my precious Paul.

Succu: (talking with an evil seductive smile on her face) Not only that, i'm sure you'll find the darkness in my soul to be very seductive.

Succu: (talking with an evil seductive smile on her face) You've slightly seduced me and i'm gonna seduce you, you bad boy.

Paul: (blushing and feeling shocked) I do, but at the same time, i'm not feeling the feeling that you're feeling if you catch my drift.

Succu: Drift caught for now.

Succu: I also feel the need to tell you that being around you is curing me of my despair, prejudice, and discriminating personality disorder.

Succu: Ever so slightly any way.

Succu: I can feel it Paul.

Succu: (talking with an evil seductive smile on her face) Lastly, i especially have dark faith that you and i will become soul mates.

Paul: (blushing and feeling shocked) Succu, that's great and all, but i can't defeat your despair, prejudice, and discriminating personality disorder for you.

Paul: (blushing and feeling shocked) You need to do that yourself.

Succu: (talking with a grim expression on her face) I've tried it and i even tried forcing myself to do it, but alas, it didn't work out for me and for many other people.

Paul: What do you mean by that specifically?

Succu: It's nothing for you to ponder over.

Paul: Fine!

Paul: I should get home.

Succu: We should spend more time with each other.

Paul: Sure!

Succu: Later my precious Paul.

Paul: I'll be seeing you.

Paul opens Succu's bed room door, walks out and closes it behind him, walks out of Succu's home, and walks toward his home. He enjoys the cool evening climate.

Later and else where, Paul opens the door to his house, walks in, and closes it behind him. Reggie sees and hears him and starts talking to him from the living room.

Reggie: Paul, where have you been?

Paul: Out and about.

Reggie: Too bad.

Reggie: You missed dinner with me and Maylene.

Reggie: She just left.

Paul: Believe me, it's not too bad.

Reggie: I really wish you 2 could be friends and you'd stopped being so hard on her.

Paul: Actually, me, her, Dawn, Incu, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Marley all became friends at lunch today.

Reggie: Well that's just grand.

Reggie: It's about time you started making friends.

Reggie: I never thought i'd live to see the day.

Reggie: To think i was going to start calling you icy dude because of your cold eyes and cold personality.

Reggie: That nick name is an excellent fit for your cold personality.

Reggie: It's so you.

Paul: Icy dude, huh.

Paul: I like that nick name.

Paul: (walking to his room) See you in the morning.

Reggie: Alright!

Later and else where, Marley opens the door to her house, walks in, and closes it behind her. Her older sister Marlest sees and hears her and starts talking to her from the living room.

Marlest: Where have you been?

Marley: (giving her big sister a dark smile) I haven't been biting attractive boys on their necks and then sucking their blood out.

Marlest: Alright!

Marley: (giving her big sister a dark smile) I think i learned some where that vampires can make human beings fall in love with them by sucking their blood out.

Marlest: Too much dark info girl.

Marley: (walking to her room) See you in the unfortunate sun light.

Marlest: Good dark night Marley.

Later and else where, Paul is on his laptop searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a true net story about an extremely young bad dude bounty hunter that went up against a bounty head named Abd Hakma, who was a pokemon serial thief in the Kalos region. Him and the extremely young bad dude bounty hunter fought each other on top of a bridge. Eventually, a van of criminal scientists and the extremely young bad dude bounty hunter end up chasing after Abd, who had taken a stray poochyena from a pet shop and was riding in a stolen vehicle at the time. Paul reads on even more to find out that the stray poochyena pushed a button inside the stolen vehicle, jumped out of it, and the extremely young bad dude bounty hunter made a conscience choice to ride after it and ended up saving poochyena, but had to land his bike in a body of water to do it. The extremely young bad dude bounty hunter watched as Abd crashed into an IKP precinct along with the criminal scientists' van. Paul is shocked to read that the stray poochyena was a pokemon data puppy that had been genetically engineered in an illegal laboratory. Abd and the criminal scientists were arrested and the extremely young bad dude bounty hunter known as Max, didn't get any reward money in the end even though Abd got arrested.

Paul was flabbergasted to say the least. Once again, while searching the awesome net for juicy net stories, he comes across the famous and infamous Max. He didn't even know Max and for some reason, he kept tripping over the kid anomaly with out even purposely searching for him. It was so very fucking amazingly awesome. Paul eventually turned off his laptop and went to bed to catch some Z's.

Later and else where, Marley is on her laptop searching for juicy net stories when she comes across a true net story about a sweet little girl that rescued triplet skitties from a burning building in the Kalos region. Marley reads on to find out that the building had been the target of a serial arsonist that had recently been fired for unorderly conduct on the job. She read on some more to find out that on the day of the intentional fire, a strange and mysterious pink haired little girl just so happened to be near the scene of it all. Despite being told by fire fighters to stay behind the red line even after hearing the cries of 3 baby pokemon kittens, she managed to run and dodge pass the blocking fire fighters, run inside the burning building, grab the 3 baby pokemon kittens, and then run outside with the baby pokemon kittens safe and sound. The pink haired little mystery girl was dubbed a sweet heroine and when interviewed by reporters on that same day, she told them her name was Sola.

Marley was astonished to say the least. Once again, while searching the awesome net for juicy net stories, she comes across the famous and infamous Sola. She didn't even know Sola and for some reason, she kept tripping over the kid anomaly with out even purposely searching for her. It was so very fucking amazingly awesome. Marley eventually turned off her laptop and went to bed to catch some Z's.

Later and else where, 16 female home less people are shot to death, 1 time each in the nape, near a home less shelter, at 11:03pm. The killer was using a silencer on the gun and smiled evilly while shooting with it. The killer then slowly walked away while enjoying the darkness of the surrounding yet very bloody location.

Later and else where, at 11:42pm, 16 male pre teens are stabbed to death, 1 time each in the guts, in an old secluded abandoned house. The masked killer was very fast and way too fast for the sleepy pre teens that were partying. The killer licked the bloody knife shiny clean, smiled evilly while looking over all the gory young cadavers, and then slowly walked away from the gruesome area scene while limping after getting hit a few times. The killer thoroughly enjoys the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location. It was a very fitting dark location for such an evil gory death scene. Death and murder had been scattered all over the scene.

 **This chapter had both humor and horror in it. Obviously, both Incu and Succu have funny relatives. However, what's more obvious is that both Incu and Succu have negative some what unresolved feelings about people like Bart and people like Greta. Therefore, psychologically, they can't get passed what they went through and that, in turn, causes them to have seriously distorted views of people of a certain group. Distorted views that go against common sense. As for Paul and Marley, they picked up on that quite easily just by listening to Incu and Succu talk about their few problems. On another topic, Paul and Marley are becoming more and more fascinated by Max and Sola. It's almost like they have a special bond with Max and Sola even though they never met the 2 kid anomalies. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this dark pokemon story! Peace!**


	7. Dark Gore

11 days after Paul had dinner at Succu's house and Marley had dinner at Incu's house, all 4 of them along with Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene are having lunch together as usual. Even though they're just teens, they can't help but to discuss what happened in the city exactly 1 week, 7 days ago.

Dawn: (feeling a little sick to her stomach) Sick!

Incu: What's sickening Dawn?

Paul: I'm guessing Dawn is referring to all that happened on that deathly night 7 days ago.

Barry: Calling it sick doesn't even begin to describe it in detail.

Kenny: I think the best way to describe it all is to call it demonic.

Succu: Think of it as a deep nightmarish message to the city as a whole.

Marley: That's also an excellent way to describe it.

Maylene: It's gotten so violent, i heard on the news last night that the international police are getting involved by coming here in the next few days to help Officer Jenny and the other cops to track down and arrest this mysteriously blood thirsty serial killer.

Dawn: In that case, i hope Looker is 1 of those international cops who ends up coming here in the next few days.

Incu: (getting interested) Who's this Looker dude you speak of?

Dawn: An international cop me, Ash, Brock, and pikachu met in the Sinnoh region, who helped us take down team galactic along with Cynthia's help.

Paul: (feeling shocked) I was amazed about learning about team galactic on the news after they had been taken down, but i didn't know Cynthia was involved in the whole thing.

Barry: I actually ended up having a face to face encounter with team galactic in a valley of steel, but luckily Ash, Dawn, Brock, Riley, lucario, and pikachu ended up helping me and all of the steel pokemon out by taking action against those evil bitches and evil bastards.

Kenny: That's some short story.

Succu: Sure is.

Marley: I heard a few things about them too on the news.

Maylene: I too had a face to face encounter with them after Ash won his badge at my gym.

Maylene: They ended up stealing the city's special large stones.

Maylene: (feeling pissed off) Those fuckers stole the city's special symbols.

Dawn: As bad as that was, that pales into comparison to what happened on halloween night 7 days ago.

Incu: It was a real bloody fucking horror show at both halloween parties.

Paul: Incu, you described it excellently.

Barry: The horror was all too real and not at all fun.

Kenny: I only know the biggest details being that 2 houses that were hosting halloween parties were the targets of the 2 mass murders, but what else was said about it on the local news?

Succu: The 1st house was a small party of a total of 18 party goers who had apparently been poisoned nearly to death due to something bad being intentionally put in the food and candy at the party.

Marley: After all 18 party goers had fallen to the floor and being dangerously close to death, the killer went back into the house, stabbed 6 people in both their eyes, cut off the lips of 6 other people, and lastly but most disturbingly, the blood thirsty fucker chopped the last 6 people's heads off completely.

Maylene: After the worst part was finished, the killer, for what ever reason, poured some black paint in all of the bloody stains and bloody puddles, making the blood as dark as a black cat at mid night.

Dawn: (feeling a little sick to her stomach) The dark gore scene was deeply disturbing and discovered by the cops at 10:42pm on halloween night.

Incu: What about the 2nd house?

Paul: The 2nd house was also a small party of a total of 18 party goers who had also apparently been poisoned nearly to death due to something bad being intentionally put in the food and candy at the party.

Barry: After all 18 party goers had fallen to the floor and being dangerously close to death, the killer went back into the house, stabbed 6 people in the exact center of their hearts with a big butcher knife, cut off the hands of 6 other people, and lastly but most disturbingly, the blood thirsty murderer shot the last 6 people in their crotches.

Kenny: I'm guessing after the worst part was finished, the killer, for what ever reason, poured some black paint in all of the bloody stains and bloody puddles, making the blood as dark as a black cat at mid night.

Succu: Right!

Marley: That killer really fucked up those last 6 people in the 2nd house really fucking badly.

Maylene: That was some seriously fucked up murdering the murderer did and the murders have now been dubbed the stab and shoot murders.

Dawn: (feeling a little sick to her stomach) The dark gore scene was deeply disturbing and discovered by the cops at 11:53pm on halloween night.

Incu: That was 1 freaky fucking night.

Paul: Once again Incu, you described it excellently.

Barry: Why in the fudge is this still going on after over a whole freaking month?

Kenny: I don't know, but if this keeps up, people in Veilstone City will literally become extinct.

Succu: It's an extremely low possibility, but a possibility none the less.

Barry and Kenny take a huge chomp out of their sandwiches and gulp down some soda.

Marley: This rise in violent crime will probably cause people to want to move out of the city out of fear for their very lives.

Maylene: The only good that would come out of that would be that property costs would go down significantly, thus making the cost of living here much much lower.

Dawn drinks a sip of her juice.

Dawn: I wish there was something all 8 of us could do about it.

Incu: Directly speaking, it's not our problem.

Paul: As evil as this crap that's going on is, we would possibly and probably get in Officer Jenny's way since we don't have any experience when it comes to murders.

Barry: Also, if we even try to get involved, there's a very real chance we could end up being horribly killed.

Kenny: Dawn, i know you want to get justice for Noelle, but please don't try to do any thing stupid and deadly dangerous!

Paul and Incu take several bites out of their spicy spanish rice. They guzzle down some soda after wards.

Succu: He's right Dawn.

Marley: It's best to leave it to the international cops.

Maylene: I actually tried to convince Officer Jenny the other day to let me help out with the investigation since i can sense aura, but she said there was no way at all.

Marley and Maylene eat a few bites of their broccoli sprouts.

Dawn: I hate us having to be on the side lines of it all.

Incu: Hopefully, no harm will have to come to us.

Paul: Also, the killer decided to break the killings that happened at every 11 day pattern.

Barry: Speaking of which, it was said on the news that the murders did happen to happen 11 days or 11 nights apart from each other until halloween.

Kenny: Clearly the killer broke the pattern on halloween night because the psychopath thought it was appropriate to do those horrible things on that holiday.

Succu: Brilliant deduction Kenny.

Succu eats out of her rice ball and guzzles down some soda.

Marley: It definitely wasn't about the fear of getting caught by the coppers.

Maylene: It was also a satanic way of celebrating halloween.

Dawn: Soon this evil shit will be over.

Dawn takes a bite out of her carrot.

Incu: It has to be, 1 way or another.

Paul: The future of Veilstone City looks deep, dark, and disturbing.

Barry: That it does.

Kenny: I wonder what it'll be like when it's all over with.

Succu: Oh it'll be a big difference for both Veilstone City and the entire Sinnoh region as a whole.

Marley: The mass death that's been spread through out only a significant portion of Veilstone City alone is enough to not be forgotten for decades to come.

Maylene: It's comforting to know all bad things come to an end too.

Eventually, the school day ends. Dawn goes to her hotel room and studies, Incu goes home and studies, Paul goes home and studies, Barry goes to his hotel room and watches cartoons instead of studying, Kenny goes to his hotel room and studies, Succu goes home and studies, Marley goes home and studies, and Maylene goes to her gym slash home and studies.

Later and at night, Paul is busy searching for juicy net stories when he comes across an online story about how 2 very young bad dude bounty hunters got into a conflict with a crooked casino owner named Gordon. Paul was shocked to discover that there had been a $6000.00 bounty reward put out on an 8 year old kid named Vivi Winstrate, who was thought to have been involved with Gordon's illegal activities. The news article that Paul was reading said that Gordon and a few of his hench men were trying desperately to retrieve an illegal artificial intelligence computer chip that had been cleverly inserted into a poker chip. The 2 very young bad dude bounty hunters known as Max and Zet tried to make a deal with Gordon in a secluded park. The deal ended up being a shoot out and the fugitive known as Vivi ended up escaping from being hand cuffed to a tree By Max and Zet, before the deal even started, and she stole the suit case full money during the shoot out, that Max and Zet were working to get from Gordon and she rode off on her bike. The cops show up and Gordon and his hench men surrender. Officer Jenny warned both Max and Zet that Vivi seemed innocent, but she ended up taking 1 of the hench men's guns during the shoot out. However, by interfering in the shoot out, she indirectly saved both of their lives. Unfortunately, Max and Zet don't get any bounty reward money. Paul is once again shocked to read yet another juicy net story about Max and Zet.

Paul: (feeling shocked and talking to himself) This Max is in some ways a net celebrity and so is Zet.

Paul: (feeling shocked and talking to himself) I want to learn more about Zet and especially Max.

Paul: (feeling shocked and talking to himself) The Vivi girl sounds like she's worth learning more about too.

Paul: (feeling shocked and talking to himself) I wish Max was living here in Veilstone City.

Paul eventually turns off his laptop and goes to bed.

Else where, Marley is on her laptop, searching for juicy net stories when she comes across an online story about a little girl who saved a meowth from dying. The meowth had been bumped by a some what slow moving car driven by a drunk driver. The meowth was close to death, but then the little girl ran in the middle of the road right after it got bumped, picked it up, ran back to the side walk she was walking on, and performed CPR on it. It's breathing stabilized some what because of her. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy arrived, drove Vivi and the meowth to the pokemon center, and a few hours later, the meowth was making a full recovery. That night, a reporter asked her a few questions, she answered them, and she finally identified herself as Sola. Marley is once again shocked to read yet another juicy net story about Sola.

Marley: (feeling shocked and talking to herself) Sola is literally a life saver.

Marley: (feeling shocked and talking to herself) She's tough, but sweet.

Marley: (feeling shocked and talking to herself) She's also inspirational to females every where.

Marley: (feeling shocked and talking to herself) I want to learn more about her.

Marley: (feeling shocked and talking to herself) She's an anomaly alright.

Marley: (feeling shocked and talking to herself) I wish Sola was living here in Veilstone City.

Marley eventually turns off her laptop and goes to bed.

Later and else where, at exactly 11:14pm, 32 female dope alcoholics were finished off by stabbings, 1 time each in the forehead, in a big old broken crack house. The killer licks all the blood off of the knife clean and smiles evilly. The killer then slowly walks away limping after getting hit a few times, while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location.

Later and else where, at exactly 11:54pm, 32 male dope alcoholics were finished off by shootings, 1 time each in the forehead, in another big old broken crack house. The killer smiles evilly and slowly walks away while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location. It was a fitting spooky combination on this night.

 **Well well well! That was quite a deep, dark, and disturbing conversation for 8 teens to have at a lunch table. They talk as if they are indirectly involved in the whole mass murdering crimes. Halloween was a freaking bloody night for dozens of people in Veilstone City. The stab and shoot murders continue and there appears to be no end in sight. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this pokemon story! Peace!**


	8. Dark Hatred

11 days after the dark gore discussion, Matt the math teacher decides to put his 30 students through another super hard math test. Head aches are coming.

Matt: (smiling) Okay class, it's time for another super hard math test.

Barry: (yelling in an overly dramatic way) PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON OUR DEVELOPING BRAINS!

Matt: Barry, am i going to have to give you detention?

Barry: I'll be good and quiet now.

Matt: (smiling) I'm counting on it.

Matt: (smiling) Pun intended.

Matt: (smiling) Class, begin.

The really super hard math test ended at 5:00pm and the students put their test papers on his desk. Paul and Marley leave the school together and walk towards the nearest library. Incu and Succu see them together and decide to do something that will surely surprise the both of them. Dawn, Barry, and Kenny walk towards the hotel they've been staying at and they talk on the way there.

Dawn: (talking and walking) That math test was hard, but i wouldn't call it super hard.

Barry: (talking and walking) I ought to fine that math teacher of ours' for giving most of us head aches.

Kenny: (talking and walking) That math test was hard, but i wouldn't call it super hard either.

Dawn: (talking and walking) Yeah!

Barry: (talking and walking) That test hurt my head like a son of a bitch.

Kenny: (talking and walking) I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much Barry.

Dawn: (talking, walking, and giggling) Ha ha ha ha!

Barry: (talking and walking) I'm not dumb and i'm not laughing.

Kenny: (talking and walking) I wasn't saying that.

Dawn: (talking, walking, and giggling) Ha ha ha ha!

Barry: (talking and walking) You were implying it buddy boy.

Kenny: (talking and walking) False!

Dawn: (talking, walking, and giggling) Ha ha ha ha!

Barry: (talking and walking) False!

Kenny: (talking and walking) Truth!

Dawn: (talking, walking, and giggling) Ha ha ha ha!

Barry: (talking and walking) Dawn, if you keep giggling, i'm gonna fine you.

Kenny: (talking and walking) Dawn, grab out your wallet.

The funny talk and walk suddenly takes a turn for the dark when Dawn, Barry, and Kenny stop in their tracks and sees a rather large red stain on the side walk they're on, a few inches in front of them. It looks like a rather large blood stain.

Dawn: (getting scared and looking at the rather large red stain on the side walk) What in the hell is that?

Barry: (getting scared and looking at the rather large red stain on the side walk) It looks like a dam blood stain.

Kenny: (getting scared and looking at the rather large red stain on the side walk) It's probably just a ketchup stain.

Dawn: (getting scared and looking at the rather large red stain on the side walk) And even if it isn't, we'll just act like it's a ketchup stain.

Barry: (getting scared and looking at the rather large red stain on the side walk) Right!

Kenny: (getting scared and looking at the rather large red stain on the side walk) Lets just run the rest of the way to the hotel.

Dawn, Barry, and Kenny run the rest of the way to the hotel, very quickly, out of fear. They then each go to their hotel rooms and turn on their TVs to try and get their minds off of the red stain they saw. It does little to help calm them down.

Else where, Paul and Marley get to the library and start a little light reading about human anomalies. They seriously want to understand how and why only a few humans in the world become anomalies. They each have a book in their hands about the psychological nature of human anomalies.

Paul: (talking quietly and holding a book in his hands) Hopefully, i can better understand the mysterious Max by reading this book.

Marley: (talking quietly and holding a book in her hands) Hopefully, i can better understand the secretive Sola by reading this book.

After 45 minutes of doing some light reading, Paul and Marley put each of their books back to their rightful place.

Paul: (talking quietly) My book about human anomalies was way too complex and didn't really seem or sound interesting.

Marley: (talking quietly) My book about human anomalies was way too complex and didn't really seem or sound interesting too.

Paul: (talking quietly) It was pleasant researching human anomalies with you.

Marley: (talking quietly) It was pleasant researching human anomalies with you as well.

Paul and Marley walk out of the library and go their separate ways home. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. They also liked hunting for info about human anomalies. Unfortunately, the books they read didn't really give them the answers they seek about people like Max and Sola.

Later, Paul opens the front door to his house, closes it, walks into his living room, and he gets a scary ass surprise sitting on the couch.

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) Welcome home honey.

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) Dinner will be ready in a few minutes darling.

Paul is so shocked that his mouth is open, he's standing still, and he's staring at the creepy chick sitting on his couch. This continues for a few seconds and then Reggie walks into the living room from his room and sees Paul acting weird.

Reggie: Hey Paul, if you keep your mouth open like that you might end up accidentally swallowing a fly.

Paul snaps out of his state of shock, closes his mouth, and stops staring at the creepy chick sitting on his couch.

Paul: Reggie, what the fudge is going on here?

Reggie: Succu came here earlier, told me she was your friend, said she wanted to cook a meal for me and especially you, and i let her use our kitchen to do just that.

Reggie: But tell me Paul, why were you so shocked a few seconds ago?

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) I can answer that question.

Succu: (smiling seductively and sitting on the living room couch) He's been thoroughly shocked after seeing my seductive beauty.

Reggie: Is that true man?

Paul: (blushing) Heck no.

Reggie: Really?

Paul: (blushing) Really!

Reggie: In that case, i'll be in my room.

Reggie walks out of the living room and back into his room.

Paul: This is unexpected.

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) It is in a mischievous way.

Paul: (getting suspicious) How did you find out where i live?

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) A girl has her ways.

Paul: (getting suspicious) Does 1 of those ways include stalking?

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) Of course not.

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) Not yet any way.

Paul: (getting scared and suspicious) What's that suppose to mean?

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) Never mind that sweetie.

Succu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) I'll set the table and lay out the food on the table properly.

Succu gets off of the couch, winks at Paul while walking pass him, and goes into the kitchen to set the table and lay out the food on the table properly. 7 minutes later, the dinner Succu cooked for Reggie and especially Paul was ready and set up on the table. The food included soy rice, deviled eggs, and fried ramen noodles.

Later and else where, Marley opens the front door to her house, closes it, walks into her living room, and she gets a creepy surprise sitting on the couch.

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) Welcome home babe.

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) Marlest will be done with dinner in a few minutes honey.

Marley is so shocked that her mouth is open, she's standing still, and she's staring at the creepy dude sitting on her couch. This continues for a few seconds and then Marlest walks into the living room from her room and sees Marley acting weird.

Marlest: Hey Marley, if you keep your mouth open like that you might end up accidentally swallowing a fly.

Marley snaps out of her state of shock, closes her mouth, and stops staring at the creepy dude sitting on her couch.

Marley: Marlest, what the fudge is going on here?

Marlest: Incu came here earlier, told me he was your friend, said he wanted me to cook a meal for us and especially you, and i'm doing just that.

Marlest: But tell me Marley, why were you so shocked a few seconds ago?

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) I can answer that question.

Incu: (smiling seductively and sitting on the living room couch) She's been thoroughly shocked after seeing my seductive bad boy looks.

Marlest: Is that true young lady?

Marley: (blushing) Fudge no.

Marlest: Really?

Marley: (blushing) Really!

Marlest: In that case, i'll be in my room.

Marlest walks out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Marley: This is awkward.

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) It is in a mischievous way.

Marley: (getting suspicious) How did you find out where i live?

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) A guy has his ways.

Marley: (getting suspicious) Does 1 of those ways include stalking?

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) No way.

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) At least not yet any way.

Marley: (getting scared and suspicious) What's that suppose to mean?

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) Never mind that honey.

Incu: (smiling mischievously and sitting on the living room couch) I'll set the table properly.

Incu gets off of the couch, winks at Marley while walking pass her, and goes into the kitchen to set the table properly. 7 minutes later, the dinner Marlest cooked for her, Incu, and especially Marley was ready and set up on the table. The food included chow mein, cheese burritos, and fried macaroni and cheese with onions bits.

Else where and at the same time, Paul, Succu, and Reggie start eating their soy rice, deviled eggs, and fried ramen noodles. The food on the table is good and warm.

Paul: (talking with food in his mouth) Succu, you may be a weirdo, but you cook some good fucking food.

Succu: (giving Paul a half frown and half smile) Thanks i guess.

Reggie: Paul, if you're going to talk with your mouth full, could you please at least not curse like a pirate!

Paul: (talking with food in his mouth) Succu, this food is fucking fantastic.

Paul takes a big gulp of soda.

Succu: (smiling a big smile) I'm very happy you like it.

Reggie takes a bite out of his soy rice, deviled eggs, and fried ramen noodles. He then takes a big gulp of his water.

Reggie: The food would taste better with out your potty mouth.

Paul: Don't be such a baby.

Succu takes a bite out of her soy rice, deviled eggs, and fried ramen noodles. She then takes a big gulp of her water.

Succu: (blushing) You know Paul, me cooking this dinner for you was a labor of love.

Reggie: Hey Succu, are you and Paul a couple now?

Paul: (blushing) No way bro.

Paul starts drinking his soda again.

Succu: (blushing) Not yet future big brother in law.

Paul loudly spits out his soda on the table after Succu's last statement.

Reggie: Was that really necessary Paul?

Paul: (losing his cool) No and neither was your pathetic question.

Succu: You don't have to be so rude about it boy.

Reggie: Well since you 2 are friends, i hope he'll still change his attitude.

Paul: Less talking and more eating.

Succu: Fine than.

Reggie: What ever.

Paul, Succu, and Reggie take bites out of their soy rice, deviled eggs, and fried ramen noodles. They each take gulps out of their drinks. They eventually eat it all up.

Else where and at the same time, Incu, Marley, and Marlest start eating their chow mein, cheese burritos, and fried macaroni and cheese with onions bits. The food on the table is good and warm.

Incu: Good!

Marley: (talking with food in her mouth) Marlest, you may be annoying, but you cook some good fucking fantastic food.

Marlest: (giving Marley a half frown and half smile) Thanks i guess.

Marley: (talking with food in her mouth) This food is fucking fantastic.

Marlest: Marley, if you're going to talk with your mouth full, could you please at least not curse like a pirate!

Marley takes a big gulp of soda.

Incu: (smiling a big smile) I'm very happy you're enjoying this dinner.

Marlest takes a bite out of her chow mein, cheese burritos, and fried macaroni and cheese with onions bits. She then takes a big gulp of her water.

Marlest: The food would taste better with out your potty mouth.

Marley: (joking around) I don't know what the shit that's suppose to mean.

Incu takes a bite out of his soy chow mein, cheese burritos, and fried macaroni and cheese with onions bits. He then takes a big gulp of her water.

Incu: (blushing) You know Marley, me wanting to have dinner at your house was an idea of live.

Marlest: Hey Incu, are you and Marley a couple now?

Marley: (blushing) No way sis.

Marley starts drinking her soda again.

Incu: Not yet future big sister in law.

Marley loudly spits out her soda on the table after Incu's last statement.

Marlest: Was that really necessary Marley?

Marley: (losing her calm demeanor) No and neither was your crazy question.

Incu: Girl, you don't have to be so rude about it.

Marlest: Well since you 2 are friends, i hope she'll still change her attitude for you Incu.

Incu: Me too.

Marley: Less talking and more eating please!

Marlest: As you wish my dark little sister.

Incu, Marley, and Marlest take bites out of their chow mein, cheese burritos, and fried macaroni and cheese with onions bits. They each take big gulps out of their drinks. They eventually eat and drink it all up.

Else where and at the same time, right after finishing dinner, Paul and Succu are in his room, with the door closed for the sake of privacy.

Paul: I'm grateful for the dinner you cooked for me, you, and my brother, but i want and need answers.

Succu: Ask away.

Paul: How did you find out where i live exactly?

Succu: The almighty internet.

Paul: I'm not surprised since some of the idiots that run the net believe that it's okay to list people's personal home addresses.

Succu: Next question.

Paul: You have an ulterior motive for wanting to play house with me and i want to know what is it exactly?

Succu: (blushing) If you must know, not only did i do it to you as a friendly favor, i also did it because i'm seriously crushing on you.

Paul: The truth can be weird sometimes.

Succu: (getting a little angry) I don't see what's so weird about a sexy seductive girl crushing on a hot mysterious guy.

Paul: Not too much, but researching a fellow class mate's personal home address is weird, and also, flattery will get you no where with me.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) Okay than mister hard to get.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) How about a little honesty about dark hatred?

Paul gets slightly disturbed by Succu's sudden facial expression and the hairs on his back stand up a little. He calms himself down with out her noticing too much and then answers.

Paul: (getting interested) I'm a big fan of factoids.

Paul: (getting interested) Proceed!

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) Not that i'm comparing you to bad boy Bart, but for some reason, he implied that i was a little too clingy on the day he broke my heart.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) Also, he seemed to fucking have a fucking bad habit of fucking misinterpreting true love with fucking clinginess.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) Again, i'm not fucking comparing you to that fucker Bart when it comes to fucking understanding a girl's heart.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) I'm just fucking suggesting that you may be indirectly following in the heartless bastard's foot steps.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) That would make me very unhappy Paul.

It took a few seconds for all of Succu's 5 last sentences to really sink into Paul's head. He felt slightly disturbed by Succu's words and facial expression, but kept calm.

Paul: (feeling slightly disturbed) Is Bart the main source of this dark hatred of yours'?

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) No!

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) Not quite.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) Not even close.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) My dark hatred goes way beyond Bart.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) The bigger picture of my dark hatred is toward his kind in general, for the most part.

Paul: (feeling slightly disturbed) You mean cheaters that kiss and don't tell, even though they're with other people?

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) That's 1 way to describe the type of person Bart is.

Paul: (feeling slightly disturbed) Succu, you need to realize that hatred can be a beautiful thing, but at the same time, it can also be an ugly thing.

Paul: (feeling slightly disturbed) Hatred is only beautiful when you hate the right type of people and things.

Paul: (feeling slightly disturbed) However, hatred can be ugly when you hate the wrong type of people and things.

Paul: (feeling slightly disturbed) You must have stability when it comes to your feelings so that you can use your common sense.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) That's all well and good, but i think a certain someone won't be able to cure me of my dark hatred unless he starts being more accepting of my deep desire for him.

Paul: (feeling slightly disturbed) Well i think this certain someone wants you to not get enamored with him.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) Unfortunately, that seems to be the shitty case.

Paul: (feeling slightly disturbed) I do thank you for this interesting talk about dark hatred.

Succu: (talking with a dark expression on her face) You're welcome.

Succu: Despite the fact i didn't get the answer i wanted, i'm relieved we had this private chat.

Paul: Yeah and we should probably keep it private.

Succu: Bravo!

Succu opens Paul's bed room door, walks out while closing it behind her, walks out of his house while closing that door behind her, and walks home with her head held down. She eventually gets home, skips her home work, and just goes to bed. She has feelings of self pity and deep, dark, and disturbing hatred in her room.

Else where and at the same time, as Paul and Succu were having a private chat in Paul's room, behind closed doors, Incu and Marley were also having a private chat in Marley's room behind close doors.

Marley: I'm grateful for the dinner you cooked for me, you, and my sister, but i want and need answers now.

Incu: What?

Marley: How did you find out where i live?

Incu: The almighty internet.

Marley: I'm not surprised since some of the idiots that run the net believe that it's okay to list people's personal home addresses.

Incu: Your next question.

Marley: You have an ulterior motive for wanting to play house with me and i want to know what is it specifically?

Incu: If you must know, not only did i do it to you as a friendly favor, i also did it because i'm seriously crushing on you baby.

Marley: The truth can be weird sometimes and don't call me baby.

Incu: (getting a little angry) I don't see what's so weird about a hot mysterious guy crushing on a mysterious goth girl.

Marley: Not too much, but researching a fellow class mate's personal home address is weird, and also, flattery will get you no where with me mister.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) Okay than miss hard to get.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) How about a little chat about dark hatred?

Marley gets slightly disturbed by Incu's sudden facial expression. She calms herself down with out him noticing too much and then answers.

Marley: (getting interested) I love factoids.

Marley: (getting interested) Continue!

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) Not that i'm comparing you to greedy Greta, but for some reason, she implied that i was a little too pushy on the day she betrayed my heart.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) Also, she seemed to fucking have a fucking bad habit of fucking confusing true love with being fucking pushy.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) Again, i'm not fucking comparing you to that bitch Greta when it comes to fucking understanding true love from being pushy.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) I'm just fucking suggesting that you may be indirectly following in the heartless bitch's foot steps.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) That would make me very unhappy Marley.

It took a few seconds for all of Incu's 5 last sentences to really sink into Marley's head. She felt slightly disturbed by Succu's words and facial expression, but kept calm.

Marley: (feeling slightly disturbed) Is Greta the main source of this dark hatred of yours'?

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) No!

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) Not quite.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) You're way off.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) My dark hatred goes far beyond Greta

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) The bigger picture of my dark hatred is toward her kind in general, for the most part.

Marley: (feeling slightly disturbed) You mean cheaters that believe in betrayal, even though they're with other people?

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) That's 1 way to put it.

Marley: (feeling slightly disturbed) Incu, you need to realize that hatred can be a beautiful thing, but at the same time, it can also be an ugly thing.

Marley: (feeling slightly disturbed) Hatred is only beautiful when you hate the right type of people and things.

Marley: (feeling slightly disturbed) However, hatred can be ugly when you hate the wrong type of people and things.

Marley: (feeling slightly disturbed) It's about having a balance when it comes to your feelings so that you can use your common sense.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) That may be fine for you, but i think a certain someone won't be able to cure me of my dark hatred unless she starts being more accepting of my deep desire for her.

Marley: (feeling slightly disturbed) Well i think this certain someone wants you to not get enamored with her.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) Unfortunately, that seems to be the heart breaking case.

Marley: (feeling slightly disturbed) I do thank you for this interesting talk about dark hatred.

Incu: (talking with a dark expression on his face) You're welcome.

Incu: Despite the fact i didn't get the answer i wanted, i'm relieved we had this private chat.

Marley: Yeah and we should probably keep it private.

Incu: Deal!

Incu opens Marley's bed room door, walks out while closing it behind him, walks out of her house while closing that door behind him, and walks home with his head held down. He eventually gets home, skips his home work, and just goes to bed. He has deep feelings of self pity and deep, dark, and disturbing hatred in his room.

A little later, Paul is on his laptop searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a very unusual article about a failed eco terrorist attack in a place called Ganymade, Kalos. The story goes is that a woman named Maria Mardock and her treecko mask wearing weirdo men, who called their group the "Eco warriors.", tried to launch advanced missiles fused with an extremely complex virus known as the "Monkey virus.", up on the citizens of Ganymade. Paul reads on to find out that the virus had the capability to affect the 2% difference between Human DNA and monkey DNA, thus mutating humans into monkey pokemon with out damaging the surrounding environment. The missiles fused with the deadly virus were about to be launched from a waste land sector of some woods near Ganymade toward Ganymade, when all of a sudden, an extremely young and courageous bad dude bounty hunter named Max, arrived to the scene and managed to damage 2 out of 3 of the missiles enough for them to no longer be launchable. Suddenly, a young girl named Vivi arrived at the scene and just when she was about to take out the 3rd and final missile, it transformed into several thin war heads that were pointed at the sky and were about to launch and land in Ganymade. Suddenly again, a young bad dude bounty hunter named Zet arrived to tell Max that the Ganymade police had prepared missiles in the down town area and were preparing to launch a counter attack against the infected missiles and the area he, Max, and Vivi were in. Max, Zet, and Vivi very narrowly escaped the blast radius once the counter missiles blew up the scene of the launch site. The eco warriors got infected with their own virus when Maria Mardock accidentally broke a small container that contained the virus. Ganymade had been saved by the hard working police men and women. As for Max and Zet, they didn't get any bounty reward money due to the eco warriors being turned into chimchars. After Paul read that, he was thoroughly shocked and surprised to say the least. The person he idolized and Zet, nearly got killed for no money.

He eventually turns off his laptop.

Paul: (talking to himself and feeling shocked and surprised) For some reason, that Vivi kid keeps appearing in stories about Max and Zet.

Paul: (talking to himself and feeling shocked and surprised) It fucking sucks that they didn't get the reward money.

Paul: (talking to himself and feeling shocked and surprised) To add insult to injury, they almost got killed and didn't get any thing out of it.

Paul: (talking to himself and feeling shocked and surprised) Even so, that was a thrilling story about Max and Zet.

Paul goes to bed and falls asleep at the same time Marley does.

A little later and else where, at exactly 11:00pm, 44 female drinkers were finished off by a cloaked person handling a sharpened sword, slashing them all fatally with 1 deep slash for each victim, at a secluded women's bar club. The killer was very fast and very brutal. After the murderous rampage was done, every one who had been working and drinking at the bar was killed. The mass murderer spared no one at all. Gore was splattered messingly. The killer licks all the blood off of the sword clean and smiles evilly. The killer then slowly walks away limping after getting hit a few times, while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location.

A little later and else where, at exactly 11:30pm, 44 male drinkers were finished off by a cloaked person handling an AK 47, shooting them all fatally with 3 bullets for each victim, at a secluded men's bar club. The killer was very fast and very brutal. After the murderous rampage was done, every one who had been working and drinking at the bar was killed. The mass murderer spared no one at all. Gore was splattered all over the place. The killer smiles evilly at the gory cadavers on the floor and tables. The killer steals a big bottle of red blood wine and then slowly walks away while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location.

 **Wow! Incu and Succu are seriously letting their feelings screw up their common sense brain cells. Not only that, but they're freaking creepy for treating Paul and Marley like they're their significant others. Also, they talked very weirdly to the both of them with seductive expressions on their faces and then talked to them in a dark secretive way with dark expressions on their faces. Paul and Marley found that to be freaking darkly disturbing. On another topic, Paul's idol keeps on making the net news and gaining Paul's curiosity and interest. As for Veilstone City, the stab and shoot murders continue. The relentless blood shed keeps on getting worse and worse with the death count climbing higher and higher with each gory session. No one in the city is safe any more. Dark death is in the air now. Please keep on reading and reviewing this pokemon story! Peace!**


	9. Dark Ideals

11 days after both the awkward dinners at Paul and Marley's houses, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Maylene, Incu, Succu, Paul, and Marley are eating lunch together at the same table as always. For the moment, no body is saying a word. A few things have happened to all of them over the past 11 some what peaceful days.

Dawn, Succu, Marley, and Maylene had thanks giving dinner at Succu's house. Dawn was still feeling slightly depressed due to still missing Noelle, but she still had a good time none the less. Paul, Incu, Barry, and Kenny had thanks giving dinner at Incu's house. The day after thanks giving, Dawn and Succu decided to give their credit cards a long hard financial work out from the early morning of that day, until almost noon at the local mall. Paul, Incu, Barry, Kenny, Marley, and Maylene decided to stay home on that very same day. After going down memory lane of the past few days, Dawn quickly decides to break the silence.

Dawn: (sounding depressed) It happened again.

Incu: What's that exactly?

Paul: She's probably referring to the 2 bar club mass murders that happened 11 days ago.

Barry: It's beyond violence.

Kenny: It's a series of mass merciless bloody murders.

Succu: The public defenders are panicking as well as working harder and harder after every event.

Marley: They're working almost non stop, but their incredible work ethic and determination isn't working.

Maylene: That was an excellent pun you just made Marley and as for me, i've tried over and over again to convince Officer Jenny and the other public defenders to allow me to help, but they just won't do it.

Dawn: (feeling and sounding scared) It just keeps getting worse and worse with each and every occurrence.

Incu: It's also a series of dark ideals.

Paul: (getting curious) What are the dark signs suppose to mean exactly?

Barry: It could be cult killings.

Kenny: It could also be a declaration of war from another city.

Succu: It's possibly and probably a statement or 2 statements to the whole wide world about dark ideals.

Marley: That's an extremely complex theory.

Maylene: What ever the motive may be, i wish for the cops and the international cops to end all of it.

Dawn: On another and less depressing topic, me and Succu up dated our wardrobe with the latest fashion feminine fantastic clothing products.

Incu: Sounds expensive.

Paul: Sounds prosaic.

Barry: What does prosaic mean?

Kenny: It means dull, boring, and uninteresting.

Dawn and Succu: (yelling at Paul) HOW DARE YOU SAY FASHION FEMININE FANTASY IS PROSAIC YOU INSENSITIVE BOY?

Paul starts to get a little nervous.

Marley: Girls except Maylene, please take it easy on Paul.

Maylene: For you to defend mister purple head, i suspect that you 2 are a couple now.

Dawn: (blushing) What the what?

Incu: (getting angry) That had better not be true.

Paul: (slightly blushing) Well it's not true.

Barry: (sounding sarcastic) Right!

Kenny: (sounding sarcastic) Right!

Succu: (feeling slightly relieved) It's good for some things to not be true in life.

Marley: (blushing) I suppose so.

Maylene: It is in some cases.

Dawn: I so hope it'll all be over sooner rather then later.

Incu: Who knows?

Paul: It had better be over sooner rather than later for the sake of Veilstone City.

Barry: The victims' souls need the justice even more than the friends and families.

Kenny: Oh yes.

Succu: So it would seem.

Marley: The killer obviously isn't in control of their dark side and therefore, they deserve to die a horrible death just like the victims.

Maylene: That's a very dark thing to say and want, but it's justifiable to say, feel, and to want something like that to happen after all of the evil deeds that have been committed.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) Amen!

Later and else where, Paul is on his laptop and searching for juicy net stories at around 9:30pm. He finds a juicy factual internet story about a White Dragon syndicate crime boss being murdered and how chaos ensued after the murder. Mack Yenrai, the leader of the White Dragon syndicate in Kalos, was murdered by a samurai hit man who was in the White Dragon syndicate, believed to have been sent by another member of that same syndicate. To make a bizarre story even more bizarre, some sources say that the person that sent the samurai hit man after Mack Yenrai was a lethal non adult member named Vaison. Regardless, right after the assassination of Mack Yenrai, a hostage situation was created at the same location as a chaotic shoot out that happened at an abandoned ware house in Kalos. The ring leader was none other than 8 year old Vaison and the person that came to bravely rescue the hostage, known as Vivi Winstrate, and stop the chaos was none other than Kalos' friendly bad dude bounty hunter, 8 year old Max. Vivi some how got away from it all and the bullets started being fired like crazy. After most of it was all over, there were several dead hit boys and hit men after Max finished them off. Cadavers were scattered in the abandoned ware house like rats. Vivi had been out of the abandoned ware house during the shootings and the only 2 remaining people alive in the abandoned ware house were Max and Vaison. They fought and Vaison ended up shoving him through a window, causing him to fall 30 feet to the ground. When Zet and the cops arrived to the scene, Vaison had already left the area. Max ended up being taken to the hospital and very quickly was taken out of the hospital by his friends.

Paul was feeling beyond shocked. Not only was there a juicy factual internet story about an 8 year old boy that might've sent a samurai hit man to kill his own boss, but the same evil 8 year old was the ring leader of a hostage situation. Paul was also feeling beyond shocked to find out that the number 1 threat to 8 year old Vaison was 8 year old Max. He found it to be very disturbing that hit boys had been killed at the scene of the crime. The fact that boys worked for the evil White Dragon syndicate really sickened Paul. The facts Paul had read defied logic and reason 10 times over, but they were true none the less and very fascinating to say the least.

Paul eventually turns off his laptop and goes to bed. He doesn't fall asleep instantly because he has a few things and a few people on his mind. He thinks to himself.

Paul: (thinking to himself while laying in his bed) I'm just a little interested in how Vivi got involved in that whole mess.

Paul: (thinking to himself while laying in his bed) However, i'm always interested in my idol the mysterious Max.

Paul: (thinking to himself while laying in his bed) As for this Vaison kid, he's obviously a dark dude and not in a good way.

Paul: (thinking to himself while laying in his bed) He's also a very evil child.

Paul: (thinking to himself while laying in his bed) I can't make up my mind if Vaison is more twisted or if the syndicate he works for is more twisted.

Paul: (thinking to himself while laying in his bed) On another topic, the stab and shoot murders here in this city go on and on.

Paul: (thinking to himself while laying in his bed) I sure wish some bad dude bounty hunters would come here to Veilstone City and literally kill the stab and shoot murderer.

Paul: (thinking to himself while laying in his bed) Although, the truth of the matter is, i wish Max was here to end the stab and shoot murderer and the dark ideals.

Paul eventually falls asleep.

Else where, Marley is on her laptop and searching for juicy net stories. She finds a juicy factual internet story about a girl who had beat up a boy and another girl that were each twice her size in the Kalos region. Marley reads on to find out that she caught 2 teens kicking around a poochyena in a park and got to the scene. Marley also reads that after the kid told the 2 teens to stop kicking around the poochyena, they didn't stop, continued kicking the poor thing back and forth, and that's when she seriously lost her temper. She ran towards the boy and kicked him hard in his groin. That sent him falling down to the ground in pain. The girl got angry and she tried to slap the little girl. However, the little girl dodged the slap, kicked the girl hard in her left knee, and she feel to the ground hard on her right knee, spraining it. She then proceeded to kick the boy in his nose really hard, causing him to scream in pain and caused him to start bleeding like crazy from his nose. She did the same thing to the girl too. She kicked the boy 4 times in the head and she kicked the girl 4 times in the head. After that she kicked the boy 2 times in the mouth and then kicked the girl 2 times in her mouth. Officer Jenny showed up to the scene to see the 2 teens on the ground, sobbing in pain. The kid told Officer Jenny about what had happened to the poochyena and she arrested the both of them for pokemon abuse. Before driving away with the 2 criminals in her cop car, she asked the little girl for her name and she told her that her name was Sola. Officer Jenny then told Sola that she would tell the local media about her as a reward for saving the poochyena and beating up the criminals.

After reading all of that, Marley turned off her laptop and went to bed. She doesn't fall asleep instantly because she has a few things and a few people on her mind. She thinks to herself.

Marley: (thinking to herself while laying in her bed) I always love reading about that tough little chick.

Marley: (thinking to herself while laying in her bed) She beat the bloody shit out of those 2 fucking criminals.

Marley: (thinking to herself while laying in her bed) On another topic, the stab and shoot murders here in the city continue.

Marley: (thinking to herself while laying in her bed) I sure wish some secret special agents would come here to Veilstone City and fucking kill the stab and shoot murderer.

Marley: (thinking to herself while laying in her bed) Although, the truth of the matter is, i wish Sola was here to some how help end the stab and shoot murderer and the dark ideals.

Marley: (smiling and thinking to herself while laying in her bed) It would be so awesome to see my idol in person.

Marley eventually falls asleep.

A little later and else where, at exactly 11:02pm, 64 female drinkers were finished off by a cloaked person handling a sharpened sword, slashing them all fatally with 2 deep slashes for each victim, at a secluded women's bar club. The killer was very fast and very brutal. After the murderous rampage was done, every one who had been working and drinking at the bar was killed. The mass murderer spared no one at all. Gore was splattered messingly. The killer licks all the blood off of the sword clean and smiles evilly. The killer then slowly walks away limping after getting hit a few times, while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location. The new moon makes the surrounding area even more creepy and ominous.

A little later and else where, at exactly 11:33pm, 64 male drinkers were finished off by a cloaked person handling an AK 47, shooting them all fatally with 4 bullets for each victim, at a secluded men's bar club. The killer was very fast and very brutal. After the murderous rampage was done, every one who had been working and drinking at the bar was killed. The mass murderer spared no one at all. Gore was splattered all over the place. The killer smiles evilly at the gory cadavers on the floor and tables. The killer steals a big bottle of red blood wine and then slowly walks away while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the surrounding location. The new moon makes the surrounding area even more creepy and ominous.

 **There seem to be some hints of love going around the lunch table. On another more serious topic, Paul and Marley are once again shocked and impressed by their idols Max and Sola. Especially Paul with Max. Paul and Marley keep discovering just how awesome Max and Sola were. On** **another more dark topic, the stab and shoot murders keep on continuing with an increasing amount of dead gory cadavers and no end in sight. The big city of Veilstone City is in big dark trouble. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this dark story! Peace!**


	10. Dark Journals

11 days after the mass murders at a 3rd secluded bar and a 4th secluded bar, Officer Jenny and the rest of the Veilstone City cops are on edge and on high alert. There's fear and tension among cops, citizens, and criminals in Veilstone City. Most of the city knew that absolutely no one was really safe.

Despite that, it was a cold and cloudy Saturday in the city and Dawn, Incu, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene were enjoying the light snow storm that was going on all over the city. Incu, Paul, Barry, and Kenny were enjoying it by having a dudes' day out by pigging out on pizza at the local pizzeria. Dawn, Succu, Marley, and Maylene were enjoying it by having a chicks' day out by shopping at the mall for female fashion products.

After eating 4 extra large pizzas and guzzling down a lot of soda pop, Incu, Paul, Barry, and Kenny start chatting.

Incu: That pizza hit the spot.

Paul: Fuck yeah.

Barry: I definitely don't want to fine this pizzeria.

Kenny: The prices for the sodas are over priced, but the prices for all of the different types of pizzas are excellently low.

Incu: This dudes' day out is awesome.

Paul: Fuck yeah.

Barry: Other than the fact we can't have drinking contests yet, you're right Incu.

Kenny: I wonder what the chicks are up to?

Else where and at the same time, Dawn, Succu, Marley, and Maylene decide to chat at the mall food court after finishing their meals.

Dawn: That spicy salad was delicious.

Succu: It was so dam tasty.

Marley: My black colored egg plant was salted just right.

Maylene: The food and drinks were good, but the prices are a little less than reasonable.

Dawn: This chicks' day out is awesome.

Succu: Hell yeah.

Marley: Other than the fact we can't drink margaritas yet, you're right Dawn.

Maylene: I wonder what the dudes are up to?

Else where, back at the pizzeria, Incu, Paul, Barry, and Kenny continue chatting and socializing with each other.

Incu: Don't know and don't care.

Paul: I feel the same way.

Barry: Not me.

Kenny: They're not typical females and that's a very good thing.

Incu: True!

Paul: True!

Barry burps.

Kenny: Out of the 4 of them, which girl do each of you thinks is special?

Incu: Marley!

Paul: Marley!

Barry: Maylene!

Kenny: (blushing) I know Dawn is special.

Incu: (getting up tight) Then freaking kiss her and put a freaking ring on her finger already.

Paul: I didn't hear that one coming.

Barry: Marrying young.

Kenny: Incu, how old fashion can you get?

Incu: I'm not, but i like to live life in the fast lane.

Paul: Same with me.

Barry: Me three.

Kenny: I'm a slow lane kind of guy.

Incu: Bore!

Paul: Dull!

Barry: Plain!

Kenny: No way.

Incu: Are you and Dawn an item by the way?

Paul: I thought they were.

Barry: Start the presses.

Kenny: That remains to be seen since she only flirts with me, but doesn't hug and/or kiss me.

Incu: Girls can be cruel.

Paul: Kenny, just try not to forget her boring and unusual name because if you do, her eyes could turn red and she'd be very pissed off and wrathful towards you.

Barry: Dawn really hates it when you forget her name for some reason.

Kenny: She can be scary when someone forgets her name.

Incu: Also, Succu is creepy in a bad way more than half of the time.

Paul: Incu, you have no idea how right you really are.

Barry: I didn't know that about her.

Kenny: Neither did I.

Incu: Maylene is someone with a some what aggressive personality that's some what easy to respect.

Paul: Yeah!

Barry: Right!

Kenny: She also rocks the basketball court.

Incu: (blushing) However, out of all 4 of them, my marvelous Marley is by far the most dark gothic beautiful girl both inside and out, i have ever seen in my life.

Paul: Marley is in deed a very smart and special girl who's possibly and probably as different as they come.

Barry: Those 2 last sentences were extremely powerful.

Kenny: They sure were in deed.

Else where, back at the mall food court, Dawn, Succu, Marley, and Maylene continue chatting and socializing with each other.

Dawn: Don't know and don't care.

Succu: I feel the same way.

Marley: Not me.

Maylene: They're not typical males and that's a very good thing.

Dawn: True!

Succu: Right!

Marley: Oh yeah.

Maylene: Fuck yes!

Dawn: Out of the 4 of them, which boy do each of you thinks is special?

Succu: Paul!

Marley: Paul!

Maylene: Barry!

Dawn: (blushing) I know Kenny is handsome.

Succu: (getting up tight) Then freaking kiss him and put a dang ring on his finger.

Marley: I didn't hear that coming.

Maylene: Marrying young seems and sounds old fashion.

Dawn: Yeah!

Succu: It may.

Marley: It does.

Maylene: Perhaps!

Dawn: I'm a slow lane kind of gal.

Succu: Plain!

Marley: Boring!

Maylene: Prosaic!

Dawn: On another topic, me and Kenny are and aren't an item.

Succu: Obviously!

Marley: That sounds complicated.

Maylene: It sure does.

Dawn: Kenny plays hard to get and keep.

Succu: Boys can be cruel.

Marley: He might be putting up a front.

Maylene: That would make a lot of sense.

Dawn: Also, Incu is scary.

Succu: He's some what scary.

Marley: Dawn and Succu, you have no idea just how scary Incu can really be.

Maylene: He's an odd ball alright.

Dawn: Paul is some what cold, but some what cool too.

Succu: (blushing) Paul is the coldest, calmest, and collected dude i've ever met and i so desire him.

Marley: Paul is in deed a very smart and special boy who's possibly and probably as different as they come.

Maylene: (slightly blushing) He does have firm nice strong looking hands.

Dawn, Succu, and Marley give Maylene shocked looks. This makes her blush even redder. They eventually snap out of it.

Dawn: Barry is nice, funny, and hyper.

Succu: Oh yes.

Marley: I guess.

Maylene: (slightly blushing) He's also kind of cute.

Dawn, Succu, and Marley give Maylene shocked looks. This makes her blush even redder. They eventually snap out of it.

Dawn: They all have their distinct personality traits.

Succu: Oh yes.

Marley: Sure do.

Maylene: Fuck yes.

Else where, back at the pizzeria, Incu, Paul, Barry, and Kenny continue chatting and socializing with each other.

Incu: The stab and shoot murders have reached an all time gory high.

Paul: That they have.

Barry: (not joking around) If it doesn't stop, every one in Veilstone City will be literally extinct.

Kenny: It sounds almost like a mission impossible, but it's becoming more of a reality.

Incu: That it is.

Paul: Veilstone City is becoming almost unlivable.

Barry: The violent crime rate has gone through the roof.

Kenny: That it has.

Incu: It's so surreal.

Paul: It's so evil.

Barry: It's so bizarre.

Kenny: It's so abnormal.

Incu: On a different topic, this cold weather hasn't stopped me from dressing in red clothing.

Paul: It also hasn't stopped me from wearing black and purple clothes.

Barry: Boring!

Kenny: I'm still cold in what i'm wearing and that to me sucks.

Incu: The strife this city has endured is mind boggling.

Paul: It's true.

Barry: It's also very sad and despicable.

Kenny: I hope to God these evil acts end for good.

Incu: Sure!

Paul: Amen!

Barry: Amen!

Kenny: Amen!

Else where, back at the mall food court, Dawn, Succu, Marley, and Maylene continue chatting and socializing with each other.

Dawn: The stab and shoot murders have reached an all time high.

Succu: Hell yeah.

Marley: (not joking around) If it keeps up, there won't be any more human beings in this city.

Maylene: It sounds almost impossible, but it's becoming more and more of an evil reality.

Dawn: It sure is.

Succu: Veilstone City is becoming almost inhabitable.

Marley: The violence is off the charts.

Maylene: If it gets any worse, Veilstone City will be a war zone.

Dawn: That would be a nightmare.

Succu: That would be the talk of the city.

Marley: That would be very unfortunate.

Maylene: That would be very tragic.

Dawn: On a fashionable topic, this cold weather hasn't stopped me from dressing up in hot pink clothing.

Succu: This cold weather hasn't stopped me from dressing up in hot red clothing.

Marley: The brightness of snow hasn't stopped me from wearing dark goth winter clothing.

Maylene: (pouting) This cold weather has forced me to wear shoes on my feet.

Dawn: Shoes are no where near as nice and awesome as boots are for the snow.

Succu: That's correct.

Marley: Agreed!

Maylene: (pouting) Either way, i'm uncomfortable.

Dawn: Wearing shoes beats getting sleet between your toes.

Succu: Also correct.

Marley: Agreed!

Maylene: (pouting and showing them her gray shoes) That still doesn't change the fact that i have to wear these foot prisons.

She stops showing them off.

Dawn: It definitely beats getting frost bite.

Succu: That's 3 accurate statements in a row.

Marley: 3 agreements in a row too.

Maylene: (pouting) Even so, my feet hurt.

Dawn: (joking around) Sounds like a pain in the foot.

Succu: Funny!

Marley: They need some serious attention than.

Maylene: (smiling evilly) I think i should make Paul tend and attend to my feet.

Dawn: (getting curious) Why have Paul do that for you?

Succu: (getting suspicious) That's what i'd like to know too.

Marley: (getting interested) Me three.

Maylene: (smiling mischievously) Because he has firm nice muscular hands.

Dawn: (getting curious) How do you know that?

Succu: (getting suspicious) That's what i'd like to know too.

Marley: (getting interested) Me three.

Maylene: (smiling mischievously) I have my certain ways.

Dawn: Fine!

Succu: I guess.

Marley: Really?

Maylene: (smiling mischievously) I sure do.

Eventually, the dude's day out and the chick's day out ends and every one turns into their living arrangements for the night. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene are reading in bed. As for Incu, Paul, Succu, and Marley, they were up and about. Incu was in his room hot boxing, Paul was watching an anime on TV, Succu was looking out into the cold darkness of the night from her bed room window, and Marley was watching an anime on TV too.

Incu then suddenly stopped hot boxing and started writing in his journal about the details of his life as of recently. He writes out the following in his journal:

"High school - the period of life and child hood when a teen truly discovers who he or she is in this mad world. This mad mad world full of joy, anguish, betrayal, and madness. As of recently, i've come to the conclusion, slowly but surely, that trying to be patient when it comes to getting a chick's feelings about me to be positive, just isn't going to cut it. Therefore, very soon, i might have to start resorting to other means of making the chick i want to want me back. I really hope it doesn't have to come to that. However, in this mad mad world, hope is a luxury guys like me most of the time can't afford. Joy too, along with so many other positive feelings.".

Incu stops writing in his dark journal, puts his pen and dark journal away, and stares at the wall.

Else where and at the same time, Succu stopped looking out into the cold darkness of the night from her bed room window and started writing in her journal about the details of her life as of recently. She writes out the following in her journal:

"High school - the time of life and kid hood when a teen completely discovers who he or she is in this cold cruel world. This cruel cold world full of love and loss. As of recently, i've come to the realization that asking for my desired love from the dude i love just might not be enough for him. For that reason, if he keeps playing hard to get or gets harder to get, i'll have to use other means to get him to do and see things my way. My beating bleeding heart fucking demands that i eventually succeed in getting him and getting him to love and adore me like i so richly deserve. If i can do all of that, then i think that i'll finally be free of the cruelty in my soul and around me. However, if i should fail in my romantic quest for him, then there will be bad pain and suffering to pay for who and/or what that caused me to fail.".

Succu stops writing in her dark journal, puts her pen and dark journal away, and stares at the ceiling.

A little later and else where, at exactly 11:12pm, 86 female drinkers were finished off by a cloaked person handling a sharpened sword, slashing them all fatally with 1 deep slash for each victim, at a secluded women's bar club. The killer was very fast and very brutal. After the murderous rampage was done, every one who had been working and drinking at the bar was killed. The mass murderer spared not 1 life at all. Gore was splattered every where. The killer licks all the blood off of the sword clean and smiles evilly. The killer then slowly walks away limping after getting kicked a few times, while enjoying the darkness and seclusion of the location.

A little later and else where, at exactly 11:48pm, 86 male drinkers were finished off by a cloaked person handling an AK 47, shooting them all fatally with 3 bullets for each victim, at a secluded men's bar club. The killer was very fast and very brutal. After the bloody rampage was over, every one who had been working and drinking at the bar was killed. The mass murderer spared no lives at all. Gore and guts was splattered all over the place. The killer smiles evilly at the gory cadavers on the floor and tables. The killer then spits on some of the gory cadavers and then slowly walks out of the scene of the fresh crime with a demented feeling of joy and glee.

 **There's just something about the number 4 and dudes that goes so well together. It's freaking awesome for 4 dudes to spend time with each other doing guy stuff. The same can also be said about 4 chicks spending time with each other doing girl stuff. At least from a female's point of view. Incu, Paul, Barry, and Kenny are such a cool group of male misfits. As for Dawn, Succu, Marley, and Maylene, they're a** **cool group of female misfits. As for just Incu and Succu, they sure do write about some dark stuff in their dark journals. They're definitely 2 peas in a dark pot. No doubt about that. On another note, the stab and shoot murders escalate to a new sky rocketing number. With no end in sight, Veilstone City itself may be soon to die. The darkness continues on to the next chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this dark romantic pokemon story! Peace!**


	11. Dark Karaoke

12 days after the 3rd attack on 2 different secluded bar clubs, bars all through out Veilstone City have been fully closed until further notice. This has naturally caused a lot of alcoholics to cry erratically. The cops and international police have been working almost non stop to try to end the unrelenting blood shed. Unfortunately, they know only a few specific things about the killings. Nothing solid has been learned other than that.

Despite all of that, it's still a snowy cloudy awesome day in Veilstone City. School is out, the city is a winter wonder land, little kids, big kids, and teenagers are playing in the snow, and the city is so coolly decorated with Christmas decorations on most of the homes and public places.

At exactly 11:11am, Dawn, Incu, Paul, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene received a text message from Barry. He sent all 7 of them the same text message at the same time. The text message said the following:

"Texting all friends. Texting all friends. I have some freaking awesome news. After winning a radio contest, i've won 8 free tickets to Koko's Karaoke restaurant. It's this restaurant rated 1 of the best 5 restaurants in Veilstone City. It's not your typical karaoke restaurant. It doesn't have an entertainment system providing prerecorded accompaniment to popular songs that a performer sings live, usually by following the words on a video screen. Oh no. Koko's Karaoke restaurant is strictly original. The people that sing there have to sing songs that they made up and not sing songs that have been created by professional singers. There is a device that plays musical sounds of nay music genre that the singer chooses. Even so, this new type of karaoke is 0% imitation and 100% original. The sing fling block starts from 6:00pm and ends at 10:00pm Monday through Friday. Koko is an excellent owner and hostess at her karaoke restaurant. To sum it all up, Koko's karaoke restaurant is so awesome. That's why i want to invite all of you to come with me so we can eat and sing. I'd like for all of us to get there at 5:30pm so that we can at least have a small meal. I need your RSVP ASAP. Today! You had better all come with me or else i'm going to fine you all for missing the opportunity of a life time at Koko's Karaoke restaurant.".

At exactly 2:20pm, Barry gets a reply text message from Dawn, Incu, Paul, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene. They send the same reply text message. The reply text message reads the following:

"I'll be there. Also, stop threatening to fine people before Office Jenny fines you for being annoying.".

At 5:30pm, they all arrive at Koko's Karaoke restaurant and have some fries and soda pop. Most of the restaurant is full of people. At 6:00pm, Koko takes the stage.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) Well folks, it's my favorite block of the evening and that's the sing fling block.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) There are 8 lucky people here this evening who have gotten free tickets.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) 1 of those 8 people has won a radio contest and got the 8 free tickets for him and his friends.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) Please give a round of applause for Barry!

A spot light shines on Barry and his friends and the people in the restaurant clap for him and them. The clapping stops.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) Here's how Barry and his friends' night is going to play out.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) 4 out of 8 of them will get to sing 3 made up songs each and the other 4 will get to only sing 2 made up songs each.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) Now, i'll ask Barry and his friends to open up the envelopes they were given when they got here earlier.

The gang does as they're asked to do and Incu, Succu, Paul, and Marley are pleased to find out that they're going to sing 3 made up songs each. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene will only get to sing 2 made up songs each. Dawn will sing first, Barry will sing second, Kenny will sing third, Maylene will sing fourth, Incu will sing fifth, Paul will sing sixth, Succu will sing seventh, Marley will sing eighth, and the pattern will continue like that again. Then, Incu, Paul, Succu, and Marley will sing their 3rd extra song each.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) My music producer Mario will play any type of musical genre sounds any of you request.

Koko: (holding and talking into a micro phone) Dawn, take the stage and start singing.

Dawn excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. Koko givers her the micro phone, walks off the stage, sits downs, and Dawn faces her crowd.

Dawn: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hello people.

Dawn: (holding and talking into the micro phone) This song i'm about to sing to you all is a song i made up in my head a few hours ago.

Dawn: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I call it trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play some pop music please!

Mario starts playing pop music.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) No lawyers to defend me.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) No astronauts to fly me to space and my wrists are decorated with gold and diamonds.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) However, that ain't gonna help me now.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) You think you're right, but you're wrong.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) You tried to break me, but i knew all along.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) You can't take me for a fool.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm not your fool now, so you better run and hide.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) If you see me walking down the street, then you know it's time to run and you know it's time to go because here comes trouble.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) No lawyers to defend me.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) No astronauts to fly me to space and my wrists are decorated with gold and diamonds.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) However, that ain't gonna help me now.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) You think you're right, but you're wrong.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) You tried to break me, but i knew all along.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) You can't take me for a fool.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm not your fool now, so you better run and hide.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) If you see me walking down the street, then you know it's time to run and you know it's time to go go go because here comes trouble.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Yeah trouble some.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I'm trouble boys.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) I disturbed my own town.

Dawn: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a sexy voice) Trouble some.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Dawn a loud round of applause. She takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat.

Incu: That was bad ass.

Paul: (smirking and joking around) The title of the song suits you good trouble some.

Barry: So coolly awesome.

Kenny: (blushing) Oh that was hot Dawn.

Succu: Spicy!

Marley: That was so bad girlish.

Maylene: For sure.

Dawn: Thank you Incu, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene and shut your mouth Paul.

Barry: It's my turn now.

Barry excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd.

Barry: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hello people.

Barry: (holding and talking into the micro phone) This song i'm about to sing to you all is a song i made up in my head a few hours ago.

Barry: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I call it turkey sandwich.

Barry: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play some country music please!

Mario plays some country music tunes.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) Turkey sandwich.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) So dry yet salty.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) So dry and salty.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) So dry and also salty.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) So novemberish.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) I like you turkey sandwich.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) You bring me rest and relaxation after i eat you.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) You are filling and whole some.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) You make my tummy happy.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) You satisfy me.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) You are my tongue's love.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) I like your taste.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) I like your flavor.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) I like your sodium.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) I like your complexity.

Barry: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) Turkey sandwich.

A few people clap a few claps and Barry takes a bow.

He puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat.

Barry: Man, i was awesome.

Kenny: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Kenny: You sang a song about a turkey sandwich.

Kenny: How dull can you get dude?

Barry: Okay smart guy.

Barry: Lets see what you got.

Barry: You're on.

Kenny excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hi every one.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) This song i'm about to sing to you all is a song i made up in my head a few hours ago.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I call it love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I dedicate this song to a girl i consider special.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Dawn, this one is for you, girl.

Dawn starts to blush.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play some pop music please!

Mario plays some colorful pop sounds.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I'll write myself a ballad.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I'll get the whole world to hear me sing out loud.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I'll call it a love song for you baby.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I'm reeling to take a note from an old pro and then when i'm through, i'll just sing and bow.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly sky high.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I am your flying knight in shining armor.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Every one is trying to sing something no body has sung yet.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) However, that's not such an easy thing to do.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) They're scanning their mind trying to find the one of a kind song.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) That they could sing something new and i just sing love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly sky high.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly sky high baby.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly sky high baby.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly sky high.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I am your flying knight in shining armor.

Kenny: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Love makes me fly.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Kenny a round of applause. He takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat.

Dawn: (blushing heavily) That was so very sweet of you Kenny.

Dawn: (blushing heavily) Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Kenny: (blushing) You're welcome Dawn.

Kenny: (blushing) Any time and any thing for you.

Dawn hides her crimson face in her hat. She's over flowing with joy and blushing.

Incu: Nice going romeo.

Paul: Not bad.

Barry: I admit that was better than my song.

Succu: Ya think?

Marley: We know.

Maylene: Exactly!

Kenny: Thanks!

Maylene: It's my turn now.

Maylene excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd. Dawn stops hiding her face.

Maylene: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hey every one.

Maylene: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm about to sing a song called bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play us some blue tunes.

Mario starts playing the blues.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) Every one get on your feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) You make me bored when you stand still.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) Take off your shoes and stomp on those feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) My feet can't be beat.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) We're bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) We're bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) We're bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) We're bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I was at a karate match the other day.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I high jumped kicked my opponent into the next week.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I stood tall over him.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I stood on top of him and made sure he was beneath my feet as people cheered for me.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I then bare foot danced on him.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I bare foot danced.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I bare foot danced.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I bare foot danced.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I bare foot danced.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) Hey girl with the black dress on.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I bet you can bare foot dance until the sun rises.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) Take off your foot prisons and throw them away.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) Wiggle your toes and air out your feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) We're bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) We're bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) We're bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) We're bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I've been bare foot dancing ever since i learned how to walk.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I dance bare foot in grassy gardens - smashing beautiful flowers beneath my beautiful feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I was bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I was bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I was bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone) I was bare foot dancing.

Maylene: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone) Bare foot dancing.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Maylene a round of applause. She takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat.

Maylene: That was fun.

Dawn: That was a really great song.

Succu: It sure was.

Marley: I too liked it.

Incu: Now it's my turn to wow the crowd.

Incu excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hey folks.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm about to sing all of you an ominous song i call mom.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play us some hard rock music and someone please dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some mad hard rock and the lights get dimmed.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Mom, tell your kids not to walk my path.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Tell your kids not to think my thoughts, what they say and what they mean.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Mom, can you keep them innocent for life?

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Can you shield them from the dark world?

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Oh mama.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Pops, i'm gonna take you daughter out for a wild ride.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I'm gonna show her darkness.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics loudly into the micro phone with an ominous voice) OH POPS.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I'm not you good boy, but if you wanna find anarchy with me, i can show you what it's like, until you're vomiting.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I'm not you good boy, but if you wanna find anarchy with me, i can show you what it's like, until you're coughing up blood.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Mom, tell your kids not to follow me and tell them not to imitate me.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyric into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Mom.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Dad, do you wanna bang heads with me and do you wanna feel hatred?

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Oh daddy.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I'm not you good boy, but if you wanna find anarchy with me, i can show you what it's like, until you're vomiting.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I'm not you good boy, but if you wanna find anarchy with me, i can show you what it's like, until you're coughing up blood.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I'm not you good boy, but if you wanna find anarchy with me, i can show you what it's like, until you're vomiting.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics loudly into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I'm not you good boy, but if you wanna find anarchy with me, i can show you WHAT IT'S LIKE.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics loudly into the micro phone with an ominous voice) OH YEAH.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyric loudly into the micro phone with an ominous voice) ANARCHY!

Incu: (holding and finishing singing the lyric loudly into the micro phone with an ominous voice) MOM!

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Incu a round of applause. He takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Paul: That was fucking bad ass hard core.

Barry: A little too bad ass hard core.

Incu: (feeling proud of himself) Why thank you.

Paul: Now it's time for me to wow the crowd.

Marley: Go get em dark boy.

Paul excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hello citizens.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing a song i made up in my head called you're dim.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play us some hard rock music and someone please dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some mad hard rock music and the lights get dimmed.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) At first, i'm like alright.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You want to kick me out?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) That's mother fucking fine.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) However, it's not for him to take my place and try to be my defeater.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) The TV and the house is mine.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) Why the fudge did you let him touch my TV remote control.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You're dim.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) So long bimbo because you did me wrong.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I don't want to go on being unhappy with you in my life.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You're dim.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) So long bimbo because you did me wrong.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I don't want to go on being unhappy with you in my life.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You're a dim bimbo.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I thought we clicked like a mouse next to a key pad, but i was so very wrong.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) That's fucked up.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) Does this sound like a big joke?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) Do you think i'm joking around?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) Chick please don't freaking lie to me!

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You're dim.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You're dim.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You think i'm an idiot, don't you?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I'm not like that.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) Stay the heck away from me and leave me be!

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I resent you.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I resent you.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I swear to god i resent you.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) How the fuck could you do this to me?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) How the fuck could you keep the TV away from me?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) So long bimbo because you did me wrong.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I don't want to go on being unhappy with you in my life.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) So long bimbo because you did me wrong.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I don't want to go on being unhappy with you in my life.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You and your boy toy have a fight.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) 1 of you tries to take a flight out of town.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) The other bites people's heads off.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) I knew you were acting dense.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You're dim.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You're a dim bimbo.

Paul: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a hard rock voice) You're dim.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Paul a round of applause. He takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: That was an oddish song.

Incu: That song was spot fucking good.

Barry: Bland!

Kenny: Bland!

Succu: Not so decent.

Marley: That was worth listening too.

Maylene: It had potential.

Paul: Thank you Incu, Marley, and even you Maylene.

Maylene scoffs at Paul's thank you.

Succu: I'm next to wow the crowd.

Succu excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hiya folks.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing you a song of lost love i made up called ever since you left.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play some pop music and dim the lights please!

Mario starts playing some pop music and the lights get dimmed.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) We started out as friends, but it was all an act.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Ever since you left, you're distant.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) It wasn't long until i called you mine.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Ever since you left and all you'd ever hear me sing is "I picture me with you.".

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) That's what you heard me sing, but ever since you left me, i can discover hatred.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) For the first time i'm so moving on.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Ever since you left.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You turned me on and off like a light switch and i feel for it.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) How come i'd never heard you say "I just want to be with you."?

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) I guess you never felt that way about me, but ever since you left, i've discovered dark hatred.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) I'm so fucking moving on.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) I now feel the hatred.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) The undying unrelenting hatred.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Because of you.

Succu: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Ever since you left.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Succu a round of applause. She takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: That song was deep.

Incu: That song was angry.

Paul: That song was evil.

Barry: That song was scary.

Kenny: That song was spooky.

Marley: That song was a bit too much.

Maylene: That song kicked ass.

Succu: In deed it did.

Marley: It's now time for me to wow the crowd.

Paul: Show them that goth girls can rock hard Marley.

Marley: (blushing slightly) I will.

Marley excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hiya people.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing you all a magical song i made up called i'm bound to magic.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Oh Mario, please play some gothic metal music and dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some gothic metal music and the lights get dimmed.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) Incinerating here, in this old room.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I feel as if the shadows are among me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) The silence and darkness takes me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) The silence and darkness leads me to the ending of yet another day.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm drawn to it.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) Please tell me what you are!

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm bound to magic.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) You can't have power over me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm bound to magic.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) Your spells won't work on me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) Silent whispers call out to me in the darkness of the night.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) The darkness of the night waits for me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) It ends the day for me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm drawn to it.

As Marley was singing, Paul started blushing and he couldn't help but stare in awe of the dark beauty who had gained his complete and undivided attention.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) You can't have power over me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm bound to magic.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) Your spells won't work on me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) Please tell me what you are!

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm bound to magic.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) You can't have power over me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm bound to magic.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) Your spells won't work on me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm not your play doll.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm bound to magic.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm bound to magic.

Marley: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold dark voice) I'm bound to magic.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Marley a round of applause. Paul stopped blushing and ended up clapping the hardest and loudest. Marley takes a few bows, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: Good job Marley.

Incu: That was so freaking sexy.

Paul: That song fits your dark sexy personality so very well Marley.

Marley: (blushing) Thank you so very much Incu and Paul.

Barry: It's a halloween type of song.

Kenny: I agree.

Succu: I thoroughly enjoyed that song Marley.

Maylene: It wasn't my favorite genre, but it still kicked ass hard girl.

Marley: (feeling good about herself) I know.

Dawn: It's time for round 2.

Dawn excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd again.

Dawn: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hello again people.

Dawn: (holding and talking into the micro phone) This song i'm about to sing to you all is a song i made up in my head a few hours ago.

Dawn: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I call it pity.

Dawn: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, please play some pop music!

Mario starts playing some pop music.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) You've got me under your spell.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) I underestimated your allure.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) I stand tall and strong, but when i see you, i fall to my knees.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) You shove me out the door way and then slam the door in my face.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) I hate that so much.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Pity!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Honey, please have pity!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Pity my heart.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Even though you don't try to break it.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) You keep on tearing me to shreds.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Please have pity on my heart!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Please have pity on my heart!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) I'd travel the world just to be with you honey.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) My heart is with you baby.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Please don't forsake me!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) I'm not asking for much.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Just that you're nice to me.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Honey, please have pity!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Pity my heart.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Even though you don't try to break it.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) You keep on tearing me to shreds.  
Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Honey, please have pity!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) I'm your love doll and even though you have warm feelings, i don't like playing games.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Please have pity on my heart!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Please have pity on my heart!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Consuming all the life in my heart.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Ripping all the hair off of my head.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) I'm prepared to give my life and i'd do it twice.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Consuming all the life in my heart.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Ripping all the hair off of my head.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) I'm prepared to give my life and i'd do it twice.

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Please have pity on my heart!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Please have pity on my heart!

Dawn: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Please have pity on my heart!

Dawn: (holding and finishing singing the lyric into the micro phone with a seductive tone) Pity!

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Dawn a loud round of applause. She takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat.

Kenny: (blushing) That was some sexy singing.

Dawn: (blushing) Why thank you, you bad boy.

Succu: Too bad boys don't give us as much pity as we deserve in real life.

Marley: That song was so cool and girly.

Maylene: Agreed!

Dawn: Thanks!

Barry: It's my turn again now.

Barry excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd.

Barry: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hello again people.

Barry: (holding and talking into the micro phone) This extremely short song i'm about to sing to you all is a song i made up in my head a few hours ago.

Barry: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I call it taco pizza.

Barry: (holding and talking into the micro phone) No need for any music this time Mario.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) Taco pizza.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) The shelly shell of crunchiness.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) The crunchiness of a shelly shell.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) A good hard shell of crunchiness.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) Taco pizza.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) The warmth of it's saucy toppings.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) The sauciness of its' warm toppings.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) It feels my stomach with warm sauciness.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) It makes me fucking satisfied.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) It's so dam good.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) It's so darn tasty.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) It feels me with whole some satisfaction.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) I love it so dig dang darn much.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) It pleases my tongue.

Barry: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a stale voice) Taco pizza.

A few more people than the last time, clap a few claps and Barry takes a bow.

He puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat.

Barry: Man, that was fun.

Incu: At least it wasn't as bad as your first song.

Paul: That's true.

Kenny excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hi again every one.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) This song i'm about to sing to you all is a song i made up in my head a few hours ago.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I call it my special girl.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I dedicate this song to a girl i consider special.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Dawn, this one is for you, girl.

Dawn starts to blush.

Kenny: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play some country music please!

Mario plays some country sounding tunes.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) My special girl, i'm your knight in shining armor and i love you.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) You've made me what i am and i am yours'.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Let me hold you in my arms for life my special girl.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) You have gone and made me such a love goof.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I'm so empty with out you and so very very lonely.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) You fulfill me.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Special girl, i've cared for you for so long.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) You've entered into my world and made me whole.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I want to see you each and every morning.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I want to see your big beautiful blue eyes.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) To me, your beauty is 1 of a kind.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) There's no other girl for me other than just you.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I'll always want you near me.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I've waited for you for so very long.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) Special girl, your personality is addicting.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I want to be with you.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) I want us to be romantically connected and intertwined.

Kenny: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) You're the love of my life my special girl.

Kenny: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone, in a smooth voice) My special girl.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Kenny a loud round of applause. He takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat.

Dawn: (blushing heavily) That was so very sweet of you Kenny.

Dawn: (blushing heavily) Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Kenny: (blushing) You're welcome Dawn.

Kenny: (blushing) Any time and any thing for you.

Incu: You out did yourself again dude.

Paul: It was worthy of applause.

Barry: It was heart felt.

Succu: I wish more boys were like you.

Marley: Someone could have a singing career.

Maylene: I concur.

Kenny: Why thank you.

Maylene: It's my turn now.

Maylene excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd.

Maylene: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hey again every one.

Maylene: (holding and talking into the micro phone with a mischievous smile) I'm about to sing a song called trampled underneath my feet and it's for my very good friend Paul.

Maylene: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, please play us all some funk rock music.

Mario starts playing some funk rock music.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I'm a battling warrior.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I like seeing you beneath me in more ways than one.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) You help to build my confidence by giving me the chance to crush your pride.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I like having you at my feet where you belong.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I'm so liking your firm comforting hands.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I'd have you work all night on my corns and bunions.

Paul starts feeling sick to his stomach.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Your firm hands were made for comfort.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Treat my feet with those powerful hands of yours'.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) My toes start to curl as you tend to my arch.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) That special touch of yours' as your fingers begin to march.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Going up and down on my soles with your hands is like rotating and revolving around my soul.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I want you to be my slave and service me.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Let me be your master.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I'll fulfill you by giving you a purpose and you'll satisfy me by fulfilling the purpose.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I wonder what i did before we synced.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) You make me feel so high even though you're so beneath me.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I'm so happy i so didn't let you be.

Maylene: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) I was once your master and you were once my slave.

Maylene: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a sly voice) Trampled underneath my feet.

Several people clap a few claps and Maylene takes a bow.

She puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat.

Dawn: Maylene, why would you sing a song about your feet for Paul?

Maylene: A female warrior has her reasons.

Incu: I'm tempted to ask what some of those reasons are.

Paul: (still feeling sick to his stomach) Lets just drop it.

Barry: May be we don't wanna.

Kenny: May be.

Succu: (starting to get a little angry) Maylene, do you have any certain or particular feelings for Paul?

Maylene: I have friendly feelings for Paul just like the rest of us since we're all friends.

Succu: (feeling better) Great!

Marley: Now that that's settled, why did you sing him a feet song?

Maylene: Because of our battling past.

Marley: I guess that answer makes sense to me.

Dawn: It's doesn't really to me.

Incu: Nor does it to me.

Paul: (still feeling sick to his stomach and getting impatient) Lets just drop it already.

Incu: Now it's my turn to wow the crowd again.

Paul stops feeling sick to his stomach and he stops feeling impatient. Incu excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd again.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hey again folks.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm about to sing all of you a song i created and i call it die die die my honey.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, please play us a death rock tune and someone please dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some death rock music and the lights get dimmed down.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Die die die my honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't say a single thing.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Die die die my honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Shut your pretty lips.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I will see you again.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I will see you in death.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Your existence is in an oblong case.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) You should've seen it approaching baby.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) It was in your doing.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) A dead end fate for a dead end relationship.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Now your life's energy is fading away.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Die die die my honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't say a single thing.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Die die die my honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Shut your pretty lips.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I will see you again.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I will see you in death.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Your existence is in an oblong case.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) You should've seen it approaching baby.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) It was in your doing.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) A dead end fate for a dead end relationship.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Now your life's energy is fading away.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Die die die my honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't say a single thing.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Die die die my honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Shut your pretty lips.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I will see you again.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) I will see you in death.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Die die die my honey.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Don't weep to me oh honey.

Incu: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with an ominous voice) Die die die my honey.

A few people in the restaurant gives Incu a round of applause. He takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: (feeling angry) That was a dark and awful song.

Paul: (feeling both impressed and resentful) That song was both terrible and terrific.

Barry: No comment.

Kenny: No comment.

Succu: (feeling pissed off) Incu, you're a sexist fucking idiotic singer.

Marley: (feeling distraught) That song was wrong on so many levels.

Maylene: (feeling neutral) I'm speech less about the whole performance.

Incu: Every one is a critic.

Paul: Now it's time for me to wow the crowd again.

Marley: Go get em again dark boy.

Paul excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd again.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hello again citizens.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing a song i made up in my head called i know.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play us some alternative rock music and someone please dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some alternative rock music and the lights get dimmed.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I want you to know, that i'm satisfied for you.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I want it to work for you.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Is he like a different version of me?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Is he on the same path as me?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Does he have it and do you see it?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I'm sure he'd make a rare partner.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Because the love that you 2 have is different and not special as the love we once had.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) You and him make it enough for both of you to be open wide.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Every time you speak of him, does he know how we once shared a more special bond?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I know.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I'm here to let you know of the unfinished business you left behind when you went away.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) It's criminal to deny me of the revenge i was brave enough to crave.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) You seem care free and things look okay.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I'm not so good and i thought you ought to know.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Do you remember the hunger for revenge we once shared?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I can live with out you, but i can't live with out the revenge.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) It was a punch in the face how your hunger for revenge got replaced.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Do you think of it when you're with him?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Because the love that you 2 have is different and not special as the love we once had.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) You and him make it enough for both of you to be open wide.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Every time you speak of him, does he know how we once shared a more special bond?

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Our bond is dead and gone.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) However, the memory of it lives on and i'm here to remind you.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I'm here to let you know of the unfinished business you left behind when you went away.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) It's criminal to deny me of the revenge i was brave enough to crave.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I know.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Our dark seductive bond is dead, but i'm not gonna fade.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) As soon as you fall asleep, you forget it and every time i bear my fangs down someone's neck, i hope you'll think of me.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) Well, i'm here to remind you.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I'm here to let you know of the unfinished business you left behind when you went away.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) It's criminal to deny me of the revenge i was brave enough to crave.

Paul: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a deep voice) I know.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Paul a round of applause. He takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: That was another oddish song.

Incu: That song was seriously fucking good.

Barry: Bland!

Kenny: Boring!

Succu: Not so excellent.

Marley: That was so worth listening too.

Maylene: It was pretty good.

Paul: Thank you again Incu, Marley, and even you Maylene.

Succu: I'm next to wow the crowd again.

Succu excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd again.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hiya again folks.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing you a song of lost love i made up called give it back.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, please play some pop music and someone please dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some pop music and the lights get dimmed.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You talked me into romanticizing you and giving you the key to my soul.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You said you'd be nothing if it hadn't been for me.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You said i stole your heart away by romanticizing you.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) I can't help but think how many times you old those lies to other females.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) If this is how you are when you steal my heart away, give it back now!

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Give it back.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You told me i was your whole world to you.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) However, you figuratively stabbed me in the back.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) It began when you started spending less and less time around me.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You seem to have forgotten that i don't deal well with loneliness.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) If this is how you are when you steal my heart away, give it back now!

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Give it back.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You must think i'm nose blind, but i smell your new cologne.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You don't think i notice all the date nights i've spent alone.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) I'm not one for sitting around and having some bitchy pity party.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) You think i must be some kind of fool.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) I hate to rain on your parade, but your playing days are over.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) I've got no love for you.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Die on a dirty street for all i care.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Don't keep my beating heart away from me.

Succu: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold voice) Give it back.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Succu a round of applause. She takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: That song was dark and deep.

Incu: That song was angry too.

Paul: That song was twisted.

Barry: That song was disturbing.

Kenny: That song was scary.

Marley: That song was a lot to take in.

Maylene: That song was so emotional.

Succu: In deed it was.

Marley: It's now time for me to wow the crowd again.

Paul: Show them that goth girls can rock hard again Marley.

Marley: (blushing slightly) I will.

Marley excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd again.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hiya again people.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing you all a song i made up called hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Oh Mario, please play some gothic rock music and dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some gothic rock music and the lights get dimmed.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Give the fling with a kiss.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Give me something that i've longed for.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'm wild and what i seem.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Kill the evil king with love as the law.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Keep the evolution and revolution going on.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Give me my absolution and hear me call.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) On the level is where to be.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Give me my absolution and hear me call.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Give me guns sons and do you hear me?

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Give me guns sons and do you hear me?

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Oh child of the darkness, please don't give me things that don't last long!

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Give me guns sons and do you hear me?

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Give me guns sons and do you hear me?

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) On days like this and in times like these, i feel darkness deep with in my very soul.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I bring my enemies down to their knees and make them fall in defeat at my feet.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Moving on and forward.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Giving in and out.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Selling your enemies out.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I got nothing to give i ain't give before.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I've fucking bled black blood all i can and i won't bleed no fucking more.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I don't need no one to know why the blood has run cold.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Turn the cold burn into a cold dark tattoo.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Marley: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hey now now, sing this deterioration to me.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Marley a long loud round of applause. Paul ended up clapping the hardest and loudest. Marley takes a few bows, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: Good job goth girl.

Incu: That dark song was so sexy.

Paul: That song fits your dark gothic personality.

Marley: (blushing) Thank you very much Incu and Paul.

Barry: It's another halloween type of song.

Kenny: I agree again.

Succu: I thoroughly enjoyed that song Marley.

Maylene: It wasn't my favorite genre, but it still kicked ass hard girl.

Marley: (feeling good about herself) I know.

Incu: Now it's my turn to wow the crowd yet again.

Incu excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd yet again.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hey yet again folks.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm about to sing all of you a song i made up i call ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, please play us some horror punk music and someone please dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some horror punk music and the lights get dimmed down.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Escaped from the Earth.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) They come from below and walk the streets among mortal men.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) They lurk in the darkness.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) The keepers of the night.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Human life is puny.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) The evil can't hold back the demons.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) The blood falls down like rain and soon you'll be dead.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Be by my side.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) We'll face the darkness.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) They'll guard the gates of Hades just 1 more night.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Come the morning, we'll retreat.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Created in the image of the Devil, Heaven falls and no savior has been sent.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) No one to guide us and alone we face the darkness.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Mortal life is short for the rebellious demons.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) They make their last stand and soon you'll be dead.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Be by my side.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) We'll face the darkness.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) They'll guard the gates of Hades just 1 more night.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) An eternity ends tonight.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Be by my side.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) We'll face the darkness.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) They'll guard the gates of Hades just 1 more night.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ooooh!

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) An eternity ends tonight.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Those rebel demons.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Those rebel demons.

Incu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Those rebel demons.

Incu: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics slowly into the micro phone with a cold ominous voice) Ascending demon.

A few people in the restaurant gives Incu a round of applause. He takes a few bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: (feeling scared out of her mind) That song was pure evil.

Paul: (feeling both impressed and disturbed) That song was both terrible and terrific due to the fact that some of the lyrics were bad ass awesome, but unfortunately, some of them were also devilish.

Barry: The magnitude of that powerful song was off the charts.

Kenny: I agree completely.

Succu: (feeling thoroughly impressed) Incu, that was by far the best fucking song this night, so far.

Marley: (feeling both impressed and disturbed) Like Paul said, that song was both terrible and terrific due to the fact that some of the lyrics were bad ass awesome, but unfortunately, some of them were also devilish.

Maylene: (feeling shocked) That was definitely no ordinary song.

Incu: (feeling good about himself) My awesomeness will be legendary.

Paul: Now it's time for me to wow the crowd yet again.

Marley: Go get em again dark boy.

Paul excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. He takes the micro phone and faces his crowd yet again.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hello yet again citizens.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing a song about revenge i made up in my head called hit list.

Paul: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, play us some thrash metal music and someone please dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some thrash metal music and the lights get dimmed.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) It's no surprise.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You get what you deserve.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You've wronged my rights and gone and did me wrong.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Now i shall do you harm.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) My revenge is sacred.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You stabbed me in the back and spat right in my eye.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You walked all over me.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'll take you out and write you off.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) There's not enough ways to destroy you good.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You better start running because i'm coming.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) My gun is clocked and loaded and i'm up for shooting.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'm on to you and i'm placing the blame on you.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'm adding your name to my hit list.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You should've been smarter because you're gambling with your life.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You must have some sort of death wish.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I have no doubt that your time has run out.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I've written your name in my hit list.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hit list.

As Paul was singing, Marley was blushing and staring in awe of the dark dude that has captured her undying full attention.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You tried to beat me down and tried to defeat me.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) However, you were wrong.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I rose to the challenge to put you down and out.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You've got some things to say when i'm far away, but i don't give a shit.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'll take you out and write you off.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) When i'm done with you and your bull shit.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'm allergic to bull shit.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You don't walk the walk.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) All you do is run and hide.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Cowardice is cowardly.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You won't escape your punishment.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'm not a man you should deride.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I know what you're hiding.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You won't get away with it.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You better start running because i'm coming.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'll take you out and write you off.

Paul: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Are you brave enough to face your vengeful punishment?

Paul: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Hit list.

Every one in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Paul a round of applause. Marley clapped for him the loudest. He takes a bow, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to him, walks off the stage, and returns to his seat. The lights brighten back to normal. Marley stops blushing.

Dawn: While i don't approve of singing death songs like that, you did have a cold and calculating voice while singing it and that was cool.

Incu: That song was so seriously fucking excellent.

Barry: That was brutally awesome.

Kenny: That was brutally hard core.

Succu: I found it to be very interesting.

Marley: That was your best song out of the 3.

Maylene: It was deadly spontaneous.

Paul: Thank you all for your praise.

Succu: I'm next to wow the crowd yet again.

Succu excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd yet again.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hiya yet again folks.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing you a song i thought of called signed with a bullet.

Succu: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Mario, please play some thrash metal music and someone please dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some thrash metal music and the lights get dimmed.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The honey moon is over and the love has gone dry.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The complaining has got you angry, but you dealt with it the wrong way.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You chose to slap her around quite literally.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) When you exchanged your vows, the preacher didn't say "You may now hit the bride.".

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Now she done got her gun.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The love is dead, but the hatred is born.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Possessiveness!

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I know it's in your soul.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The bullet will shoot through you and all your fucking bull shit.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The wedded bliss is dead.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Victory will be mine when the bullets hit.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'll do 20 rounds in case i miss and for good measure.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Signed with a bullet.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) When i took your hand in holy matrimony, it didn't mean right across my face.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) It takes a lot of dark hatred to kill your supposed marriage mate.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You're nothing but a slime ball.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Big man, look at yourself.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You're not so tough any more.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Especially when you're facing the end of a gun.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I've dealt with all the bull shit that i could take.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) My killer instincts told me to lock and load.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) What's your cowardly plan to run away from this?

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I'm gonna fill your dam body with bullet holes.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) You'll be swiss cheese when i'm done with you.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Guess who's bigger when i'm squeezing the trigger?

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) I hate to rain on your parade, but it isn't you.

Succu: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) When they put your bloody cadaver in your comfy coffin, you'll wish you never said "I do.".

Succu: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Signed with a bullet.

A few people in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Succu a round of applause. She takes a few bows, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: That was seriously a deep dark song.

Incu: That song was wrathful too.

Paul: That song was terribly twisted, but i love how it was about revenge.

Barry: That song was supremely scary.

Kenny: That was 1 scary ass song.

Marley: It was something to be hold alright.

Maylene: That song was so empowering for females.

Succu: (feeling very good about herself) In deed it was.

Marley: It's now time for me to wow the crowd yet again.

Paul: Show them that goth girls can rock hard yet again Marley.

Marley: (blushing slightly) I will.

Marley excitedly gets up and walks on to the stage. She takes the micro phone and faces her crowd yet again.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Hiya yet again people.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) I'm going to sing you all a song i created i call death of the undead.

Marley: (holding and talking into the micro phone) Oh Mario, please play some gothic rock music and dim the lights!

Mario starts playing some gothic rock music and the lights get dimmed.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Black darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Blacker than 13 black cats at mid night.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death of the undead.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The 13 dark black cats have left the neighborhood.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The victims have bled to death with a loss of black blood.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) There be no red in the black blood of dark death.

As Marley was singing, Paul started blushing and he couldn't help but stare in awe of the dark beauty who had gained his complete and undivided attention.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death of the undead.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death of the undead.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The keeper of the reaper looks down on us.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Father time is our controller.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) We're bereft in a deathly bloom and alone in a darkened realm.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death is grim.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death of the undead.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death of the undead.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) The eternal sleep is filled blissful peace.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) It's so peaceful yet so very empty.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) It cradles you eternally.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) It kisses you good night.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death's darkness.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death of the undead.

Marley: (holding and singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death of the undead.

Marley: (holding and finishing singing the lyrics into the micro phone with a dark voice) Death of the undead.

A few people in the restaurant, including Koko, gives Marley a round of applause. Paul stopped blushing and ended up clapping the hardest and loudest. Marley takes a few bows, puts the micro phone on top of the pedistool next to her, walks off the stage, and returns to her seat. The lights brighten back to normal.

Dawn: (feeling disturbed) Marley, that was a seriously disturbed song.

Incu: That dark song was so super sexy.

Paul: That song was the song that fits your dark gothic personality the best out of the 3.

Marley: (blushing) Thank you very much Incu and Paul.

Barry: It's yet another halloween type of song.

Kenny: I agree yet again.

Succu: (feeling impressed) I so thoroughly enjoyed that song Marley.

Maylene: (feeling scared) I hope i don't have any nightmares on this night.

Marley: (feeling good about herself) You won't because me and my singing fucking rock out hard and loud.

Dawn, Incu, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene kept talking for a few minutes about random topics and then they all call it a night. Dawn, Barry, and Kenny all walk back to the hotel they were living in, Incu walked home by himself, Succu walked home by herself, Maylene walked to her gym slash home by herself, and Paul and Marley walked on their way to their houses together since their neighborhoods are next to each other. Eventually, they come to the cross road that connects their neighborhoods. They then face each other.

Paul: I had an awesome time with you and the others tonight.

Marley: Me too.

Paul: You sang those 3 songs in such a dark seductive way.

Marley: (blushing) Oh thank you Paul.

Paul: You're welcome.

Marley: I loved your 3 revenge songs and how you sang them in a dark attractive way.

Paul: (blushing) Why thank you my dear dark goth girl.

Marley: You're welcome.

Paul: You're a special girl Marley and i really like you a lot.

Marley: Well you're a special boy Paul and i really like you a lot too.

Paul: It's good to see the feeling between us is mutual.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul and Marley slowly move closer to each other and they tenderly hug each other in a very warm friendly embrace.

Paul: (talking while hugging Marley) Thank you for a dark great karaoke performance.

Marley: (talking while hugging Paul) You're welcome and thank you for an awesome vengeful karaoke performance.

Paul: (talking while hugging Marley) You're welcome.

They unhug and walk separately to their own houses. Eventually, Paul gets home before 10:00pm and Marley gets home before 10:00pm too. They immediately get on their laptops.

Paul is on his laptop searching for juicy net stories when he finds a story about an incident that happened in a mine some where in the Kalos region a while back. The story reveals that while 2 bad dude bounty hunters named Max and Vivi and a truck driver named VT were chasing after a bounty head named Decker, he some how got killed while driving through a mine in the Kalos region while he was hauling explosives in his vehicle. VT, Max, and Vivi narrowly made it out of the mines alive, but unfortunately for Max and Vivi, since Decker got killed, they couldn't receive any reward money due to him being dead.

As usual, Paul is impressed by Max and Vivi. Especially by Max. Even though Max was a little kid at the time, Paul still has a great deal of respect for him. He turns off his laptop and watches a little TV.

Else where, Marley is on her laptop searching for juicy net stories when she finds a story about an incident that happened in a cave some where in the Kalos region. The story reveals that a skitty's heart had given out in the cave and by some miraculous random coincidence, a kid had been wandering around near the cave. The kid eventually went in the cave just for the sake of exploring, when she found the skitty lying down on the cave floor. She went to pet it even though she thought it was asleep and then she realized after petting it that it wasn't breathing. She then reacted quickly by giving the poor little kitty CPR. Doing that stabilized its' breathing temporarily. That's when she carried it off to the nearest pokemon center where Nurse Joy saved its' life and thanked the mysterious little kid. When the local media heard of the story that same day, they interviewed the mysterious kitty saving little girl and she revealed herself to be Sola. The next day, she was no where to be found.

As usual, Marley is impressed by Sola and even though she was a little kid at the time, Marley still has a great deal of respect for her. She turns off her laptop and watches a little TV.

At exactly 10:50pm, a masked gun slingger starts shooting people left and right with a big AK 47 at a male marital counseling shelter, killing exactly 100 men in only 10 minutes. The masked gun slingger killed all the men that had been staying there and working there. The masked gun slingger quickly left the shelter and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Else where, at exactly 11:43pm, a masked gun slingger starts shooting people left and right with a big AK 47 at a female marital counseling shelter, killing exactly 100 women in only 10 minutes. The masked gun slingger killed all the women that had been staying there and working there. The masked gun slingger quickly left the shelter and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

 **Well this was certainly a special chapter. Barry is an awful singer, Kenny is a some what okay singer, Maylene is an okay singer, Dawn is a sexy singer, Succu is a some what awesome singer, Incu is a significantly more** **some what awesome singer, and both Paul and Marley are awesome singers. Koko and the rest of the crowd got really wowed by them. Paul and Marley really shared a very warm and friendly moment with each other. On another not so great topic, the nightmarish blood shed in Veilstone City has reached an almost cataclysmic level. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this dark romantic pokemon story! Peace!  
**


	12. Dark Lust

It's January 3rd, 2017. It's been 12 days after the beyond bloody night where a total of 200 Veilstone City citizens were gunned down. Since then, the local cops have been patrolling the streets of Veilstone City like crazy every night. It's gotten so bad that the streets of Veilstone City are mostly empty from pedestrians who use to enjoy walking at night. Not only that, but the stab and shoot murders have gotten so scary that vandals, thieves, and burglars have willingly turn themselves in for the crimes they've committed in the hopes that they'll be safer in jail then out on the streets at night. The fear is nightmarish.

Christmas and New Years have come and gone. It was a depressing Christmas and New Years for a lot of Veilstone City citizens, but even so, citizens like Dawn, Incu, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene had a good 2 holidays back to back. They truly thoroughly enjoyed Christmas and New Years day.

Dawn got a visit from her mother and they had some mother daughter quality time on Christmas eve night and Christmas day, by watching a bunch of romantic Christmas movies in her hotel room, Incu and his family watched a bunch of Christmas horror movies and ate nothing but Christmas sugar cookies on Christmas day, Paul and Reggie played some Christmas computer games with each other on Christmas day, Barry and a few of his class mates that aren't really his friends had an epic snow ball fight against Kenny and a few different class mates that aren't really his friends neither on Christmas day, Succu and her big sister watched a bunch of romantic Christmas movies on Christmas day, Marley watched 1 or 2 dark Christmas movies on Christmas day, and Maylene celebrated Christmas day by getting a manicure in which all of her finger nails were painted red and a pedicure in which all of her toes were painted green. All of them had a good Christmas day doing their Christmas related activities during the holiday.

On New Years day, Dawn, Incu, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene went out to eat at the new buffet restaurant called Eataria that had opened up for the first time on New Years day. Dawn, Succu, Marley, and Maylene ate lots of eggs, salad, and yogurt while they dranked tea with it. Incu, Paul, Barry, and Kenny ate lots of fries, pizza, and ice cream while they drank soda with it. All of them had a really good New Years day doing their New Years day related activities during the holiday.

It was now Tuesday, January 3rd, 2017. School started back yesterday for Dawn, Incu, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, Maylene, and all of the other students at the school and they seriously hated that. Their winter vacation had been very pleasurable yet very short lived. The end of their winter vacation was a huge inconvenience.

Dawn, Incu, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene were now eating at their usual favorite lunch table. The new food that the school cafeteria was serving was better tasting than the food that was served last year. Despite that fact, Dawn, Incu, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene decided to eat less and talk more.

Dawn: The past 2 holidays were so freaking awesome.

Incu: In deed.

Paul: They were so not pathetic.

Barry: I ate a lot.

Kenny: Me too.

Succu: The romance could've been better for some people during the holidays.

Marley: Also, the economic turn out from the tourists could've been better, but it wasn't due to the fact that this violent city of ours' got very few tourists because of the spike in violent criminal activity.

Maylene: That fact seriously put a damper on the spirit of Christmas and New Years day.

Dawn: It just defies logic.

Incu: It's almost paranormal in some ways.

Paul: The stab and shoot murders just keep on getting worse and worse every 1 and a half week.

Barry: Because of it, most of the people here have been living in fear day in and night out.

Kenny: There's no end in sight from it all.

Succu: It's like a dark prophecy is being fulfilled right here in our very city.

Marley: That's sort of an accurate assessment.

Maylene: If it is some sort of a dark prophecy being fulfilled than why is it happening?

Dawn: It might be caused by some evil legendary pokemon.

Incu: Good guess.

Paul: At any case, i bet if Max, the bad dude bounty hunter, was here, he'd probably be able to help the cops and the international police catch this killer.

Barry: Who's Max?

Paul: He's an extremely young bad dude bounty hunter that's been catching criminals for the cops along with his partners Zet and Vivi in the Kalos region.

Paul: The stuff he and his team have survived and been through is beyond mind boggling for a group so extremely young.

Kenny: This Max kid sounds vaguely amazing.

Succu: He sounds like an abnormal human being.

Marley: He sounds like an anomaly.

Maylene: He sounds like an ass kicker.

Dawn: He sounds familiar based on his name.

Incu: Dawn, do you know or might know who this Max kid may be?

Dawn: No, but i've heard the name Max from someone in the past before, but i forgot who that Max was and who i heard the name from.

Dawn: My memory is usually sharper than that.

Paul: However, if i'm being realistic with myself, Max himself probably wouldn't be able to defeat a criminal of this monsterious magnitude.

Barry: That's probably true.

Kenny: That's probably right.

Succu: At best, he'd probably just give them a few good theories about who might be doing the stab and shoot murders.

Marley: At any case, i bet if Sola was here, she'd probably be able to help the cops and the international police catch this killer.

Maylene: Who's Sola?

Marley: She's this special little girl in the Kalos region that killed an evil killer robot that was twice her size and ended up saving a merill in the process.

Maylene: (feeling very impressed) Wow!

Maylene: (feeling very impressed) I'm very impressed.

Maylene: (feeling very impressed) It takes a special ass kicking little girl to go toe to toe against an evil killer robot and win.

Maylene: (feeling very impressed) This Sola kid you speak of is something else.

Maylene: (feeling very impressed) She's obviously a role model for little girls all over the world.

Dawn: (feeling very impressed) Yeah!

Succu: (feeling very impressed) I agree.

Marley: My beliefs exactly.

Marley: She's also saved other pokemons' lives and ended up helping the police of Kalos capture criminals even though she's not a certified bad dude bounty hunter.

Dawn: (feeling very impressed) Special Sola rocks out loud.

Incu: She's got bad assness in her soul to kill an evil robot twice her size and win.

Paul: Max and Sola would make an amazing awesome crime fighting duo.

Barry: Totally!

Kenny: Totally!

Succu: If they were a crime fighting duo here in this city, they probably could find out who the killer is.

Marley: They'd probably kill that evil fucker.

Maylene: I don't know if they'd go that far.

Dawn: (wanting to change the subject) Now that the talk of killing is over, how are things every one?

Incu: My father and brother went out of town yesterday to visit my aunt and cousins in Heart Home City.

Incu: They won't be back until Friday night, so i have the whole house to myself.

Paul: That fucking rocks dude.

Barry: It does.

Kenny: It so does.

Succu: It's very tempting to get in trouble when you have the whole house to yourself.

Marley: Talk about a coincidence.

Marley: My big sister went out of town yesterday to visit our cousins in Twin Leaf Town.

Marley: She won't be back until Friday night, so i have the whole house to myself.

Maylene: Those are some very similar and amazing coincidences.

Dawn: I bet i've met your cousins with out even knowing it in my home town.

Incu: Marley, i think the universe is showing us signs that we should spend more 1 on 1 time with each other.

Paul: Incu, i very seriously doubt that the universe is responsible for you and Marley having a house to each of yourselves.

Barry: I agree.

Kenny: The same here.

Succu: I think Incu and Marley should spend more 1 on 1 time together.

Marley: (feeling awkward about the whole discussion) I agree with Paul about the universe not having any thing to do with the series of coincidences between me and Incu.

Maylene: Of course since that's just a bunch of cosmic nonsense.

Dawn: I wonder what the cosmos look like.

Incu: Not nearly as beautiful as Marley.

Paul: Agreed!

Incu and Paul gave each other awkward looks and then they stopped looking at each other awkwardly. Marley was blushing from hearing all of that.

Barry: I'm sensing some romance.

Kenny: I don't sense any thing.

Succu: (feeling a bit jealous) I'm sensing jealousy.

Marley: (still blushing) I'm just sensing hunger.

Maylene: Same here.

With that being said, they all stopped talking and started eating again. Marley stopped blushing due to this. They ate like eating machines because of hunger.

The lunch period ended and the sports period began. Paul, Barry, and 3 other dudes were playing basketball against Kenny, Succu, Maylene, and 2 boys. Dawn was excessively checking her appearance, like she does sometimes, at a mirror some where else around the school. She really wasn't interested in basketball. Incu and Marley were sitting together in the bleachers' section watching all 10 of them play. Incu decides to start up a very private conversation.

Incu: (talking while watching the basketball game) So Marley, what did you and Paul do after you 2 left the karaoke restaurant together that night?

Marley: (talking while watching the basketball game) We talked a little before i got to my house and he got to his house.

Incu: (talking while watching the basketball game) Did you 2 do or say any thing special on that night?

Marley: (talking while watching the basketball game) We talked about karaoke and then we hugged each other and thanked each other for our awesome songs.

After hearing that last sentence, Incu got a little mad, but was doing a good job of keeping it bottled up. When need be, he knows how to try to be impassive.

Incu: (feeling a little mad and talking while watching the basketball game) That sounds very quaint.

Marley: (talking while watching the basketball game) It was some nice friendly bonding.

Incu stops feeling a little mad and forms an idea in his head.

Incu: (talking while watching the basketball game) Hey Marley, since i have the entire house to myself, you should come over and i can cook both of us some dinner.

Marley: (talking while watching the basketball game) Thank you very much for the offer, but i think i'll spend some alone time at my house.

After hearing that last sentence, Incu starts feeling mad and rejected by Marley.

Incu: (feeling mad, rejected, and talking while watching the basketball game) That really hurts.

Incu: (feeling mad, rejected, and talking while watching the basketball game) I really miss the beauty in your dark eyes, the beauty of your face, and the beauty of your whole slender figure when you're not around me.

Marley: (talking while watching the basketball game) That kind of dark lust isn't flattering.

Marley: (talking while watching the basketball game) Don't take it personally.

Marley: (talking while watching the basketball game) I just like to be alone sometimes and especially at night.

Incu: (feeling mad, rejected, and talking while watching the basketball game) Thanks for telling me that, but it's very unfortunate what's going to happen tonight.

Marley: (talking while watching the basketball game) I'm going to the stalls now, so please tell me how the game ends!

Incu: (feeling mad, rejected, and talking while watching the basketball game) Yeah!

Marley walks away, leaving Incu by himself. Incu starts whispering to himself while still feeling mad and rejected at Marley. The things he whispers are very ominous.

Incu: (whispering to himself while feeling mad, rejected, and watching the basketball game) You won't let me cook dinner for us, but you'll hug purple headed Paul.

Incu: (whispering to himself while feeling mad, rejected, and watching the basketball game) You're cold towards me yet luke warm towards that purple headed Paul.

Incu: (whispering to himself while feeling mad, rejected, and watching the basketball game) Once again my marvelous Marley, you've hurt my romantic feelings for you.

Incu: (whispering to himself while feeling mad, rejected, and watching the basketball game) I guess i'll have to take drastic measures in order to get you to view things my way my marvelous Marley.

The game eventually ends with a score of 52 to 58. Paul, Barry, and the 3 other dudes lost to Kenny, Succu, Maylene, and the 2 other dudes. It was a close game.

Later and else where, at 9:22pm, Paul is on his laptop at home, searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a story about 3 bad dude bounty hunters who defeated 3 train hi jackers that were causing trouble on a train in the Kalos region. The 3 bad dude bounty hunters who saved all the other passengers were known as Max, Vivi, and Zet, who came as back up. They then collected the bounty reward money for the fugitives.

As usual, Paul was impressed by Max, Vivi, and Zet. However, above all else, he was especially impressed by Max. He sincerely wished Max was his little brother.

Paul ended up finding another juicy net story about the mysterious Max getting involved with a former gang member named Roc in the Kalos region. He reads more into the story and finds out that Roc had been in hot water with his former gang over a special type of plant called gray ash. The story then tells of Max and Roc getting into a shoot out against the gang leader Picc and his hench men. During the shoot out, a couple of Picc's hench men got shot and killed. Zet and Vivi eventually arrived at the scene of the shoot out. Roc unfortunately got shot and killed before Picc was stopped by Vivi. As it turns out, Picc and his gang were bounty heads and because of the fact that most of the bounty heads were killed, most of the bounty reward money didn't go to the bad dude bounty hunters. Vivi did however get the reward money for stopping Picc alive.

Paul was some what shocked after reading that story about Max, Vivi, and Zet. He knew they had a dangerous job, but for kids to be involved with trying to stop violent criminals, it boggled his mind. Paul assumed in his head that Roc asked Max to help him become a better fighter so he could defend himself against Picc. He got the sneaking suspicion that Max and Roc had a some what friendly relationship and felt bad for Roc. Paul eventually turned off his laptop and watched some TV.

A little later and else where, at 9:51pm, Marley is at home by herself, searching for juicy net stories when she comes across a story article about a kid who had saved triplet kitty skitties from a 20 foot tree in the Kalos region. As it turns out, the poor triplet kitty skitties had climbed the tree, but were too scared to jump off or climb down the tree. That was then when the kid decided to climb the 20 foot tree and carry each kitty skitty while climbing down the tree, 1 at a time. Eventually, they were on the ground safe and sound. A local media reporter interviewed the kitty saving girl and she said little. She then later identified herself to the reporter as Sola.

Even Marley found that story to be cute and thought of Sola as a sweet heart. She sincerely wished Sola was her little sister. She loves Sola.

Later and else where, at exactly 10:05pm, 3 male drug traffickers are stabbed to death by a masked killer wielding a big extra sharp butcher knife. The triple stabbing murder happened in an empty parking lot. After the killer was done, the big extra sharp butcher knife was oozing with dripping blood. The killer was literally blood thirsty so the killer decided to lick the big extra sharp butcher knife clean until it shined. The killer smiled evilly and jogged away from the 3 bloody cadavers.

Later and else where, at exactly 10:50pm, 5 female drug traffickers are shot to death in the heart by a masked killer. The 5 murders happened in an empty parking lot. After the killer was done, the killer slit the throats of the 5 dead women with a pocket knife. The killer was literally blood thirsty so the killer decided to lick the pocket knife clean until it shined. The killer smiled evilly and jogged away from the 3 bloody cadavers.

Later and else where, at exactly 11:39pm, Marley is sitting in her living room watching a horror movie when she hears a knock at the front door. She gets off the couch, goes to the front door, and opens it up wide. No one is there, she sees. Suddenly, she decided to step 2 steps out of her house and barely outside to see if the knocker was near by. She was standing on the door mat that had the word "Welcome!" on it. Suddenly, just as she caught a sight of the knocker out of the corner of her left eye, the knocker knocked her out cold with a steel bat. It was very dark, so before she was knocked out cold by the knocker, she couldn't recognize the face.

TO BE CONTINUED!

 **Christmas was awesome for Incu, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene. Maylene was clever for painting her finger nails red and her toe nails green on Christmas day since red and green are colors associated with the holiday. Incu, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene really had the right idea for their New Years day. On another topic, now** **Incu, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene know about the mysterious Max and special Sola. Incu's feelings get hurt way too easily sometimes and also, he sounds to have some clingy issues. On another topic again, the stab and shoot murders are not nearly as high as they have been. That's a good sign for Veilstone City and the citizens living in the city. Marley is in some serious trouble with the mysterious door knocker who knocked her out cold. Please keep reading and reviewing this story! Peace!**


	13. Dark Madness

It's Wednesday, January 4th, 2017. Marley wakes up to find herself tied up tight to a chair in a big basement at exactly 1:13am. This so seriously freaks her out.

Suddenly, she hears the door to the basement open and then close. She hears foot steps walking down the stairs in the big basement and the light above her blinks off by itself. Marley starts to feel stress and anxiety not because of the darkness, but because of the unknown. A few seconds later, the light blinks back on by itself and with out knowing it yet, she sees the mysterious knocker who knocked her out cold. It's none other than Incu.

Incu: Hello my marvelous Marley.

Marley: (not knowing Incu did it) Who did this to us?

Incu: I'm the one who did this to you.

Marley: (still not knowing Incu did it) That's not funny and quit playing around!

Incu: I assure you, i'm not joking around and i'm not playing around.

Marley then comes to the realization that Incu is dead serious and that he's the mysterious knocker who knocked her out cold with the big steel bat.

Marley: (taking the situation more seriously) Incu, what in the hell is the motive behind this?

Marley: (taking the situation more seriously) Why the shit are you doing this too me?

Incu: Why you ask?

Marley: Yes!

Incu: Let me answer your question with a few of my own.

Incu: (feeling slightly pissed off) For the most part, why am i mostly alone in this world?

Incu: (feeling slightly pissed off) Why did Greta betray me after i figuratively gave her my heart?

Incu: (feeling slightly pissed off) Why did that cold bitch Becca, the girl i fell for after Greta, betray me too?

Incu: (yelling and feeling seriously pissed off) WHY THE FUCK DOES THE FEMALE RACE TREAT ME LIKE TRASH AND WALK ALL OVER ME LIKE TRASH ON THE GROUND?

It took a few seconds for Marley to comprehend the reason why Incu asked her those 4 questions. She knew that Incu wanted an honest answer from a girl as to why he's been treated unfairly by females of his past. She decides to go along with the intense interrogation for the sake of safety.

Marley: Firstly, you're not mostly alone in this world since you have your family and friends.

Marley: Secondly, she betrayed you because she was one of the selfish ones that wanted more than 1 boy in her life romantically speaking.

Marley: Thirdly, she betrayed you because she was another one of the selfish ones that wanted more than 1 boy in her life romantically speaking.

Marley: Finally and fourthly, the female race as a whole definitely doesn't treat you like trash and doesn't walk all over you like trash on the ground.

Incu: (taking her answers with a grain of salt) So you say.

Incu: Since you answered my questions with what sounded like honesty, i'll meet you all the way.

Incu: I did this to you because i know we're kindred souls that belong together romantically.

Marley: Incu, i told you already that we were only friends.

Incu: I won't accept that because despite the fact that i'm mad at you for rejecting me, i still love you got dam it.

Marley: Listen to me.

Marley: If you really did love me, you would've accepted my feelings like a sensible boy and you wouldn't have done this to me.

Incu: (feeling mad) Don't try to talk to me like i'm some desperate character who hates to be alone!

Marley: (feeling frustrated) Listen, if you let me go and promise to never do this to me ever again, i won't tell the cops or any others about what has happened here.

Incu: (smiling evilly) I'll let you go when the both of us get to some common ground about our current relationship and our future together my marvelous Marley.

After seeing Incu's evil smile and hearing that last sentence, Marley starts feeling scared.

Marley: (feeling scared) Incu, please don't hurt me and please just let me go now!

Incu: I won't hurt you, but i'll let you go when the time suits us both.

Marley: (feeling scared) What are you going to do until then?

Incu: I'm gonna go up stairs and make a quick cell call to a certain someone who seriously needs to hear some things with you from me.

Marley: (feeling scared) Who are you referring too?

Incu: (smiling evilly) You'll find out on this night my marvelous Marley.

Incu stops standing in front of her by walking away, walking up the basement stairs, opening the basement door, and then closing it. Marley looks around the big basement she's trapped in and sees a few small boxes, a sword hanging on the wall several feet in front of her, and a big picture showing a happy family with 2 kids. She usually doesn't get scared very easily at all, but this is 1 of those extremely rare moments that Marley is feeling fear. She's worried about what's to come for her.

Incu is in his bed room and is making a cell call to a certain someone he's come to resent recently. Else where, Paul is in his bed, sleeping when his cell phone rings. After a few seconds, he wakes up, sees who it is, and picks it up.

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) Incu, what da fuck dude?

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) It's sleeping time man.

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) Paul, it's an emergency.

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) Marley is at my house and she's feeling sickly sickened.

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) How bad is it?

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) She's scared and she needs another friend whom she considers trust worthy and feels comfortable to be around with.

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) It sounds seriously bad, but how can me being there make her sickness go away?

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) Not only will it might make her feel better, but if she gets any sicker, i'm going to need someone to help me carry her to the hospital.

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) That sounds fucking troubling.

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) Oh it is.

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) Where do you live?

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) I live in the big dark gray house on Shackle Road.

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) Shackle Road is in that creepy neighborhood with the lack of street lights.

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) The same.

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) Cool!

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) Yeah!

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) I'll be there in 90 minutes or less.

Incu: (talking to Paul on his cell phone) Come alone.

Paul: (talking to Incu on his cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in his bed) Sure!

They both hang up at the same time. Paul gets out of bed, puts his cell phone up, gets dressed into his day clothes quickly, leaves his room quietly, and leaves the house quietly, with out waking Reggie up. He walks towards Incu's house at an average walking rate and he ends up on Incu's front lawn at exactly 2:17am. He's hesitant to go up to the front door because he sees that it's wide open and a not so bright image of a flickering TV light is seen inside the house through the open door way. This sight slightly disturbs him. None the less, Paul slowly and cautiously walks up and closer to the house and opened door way. He then some what quickly walks into the house and then Incu quickly bopped him on the head with a big steel bat, knocking him out cold. He only caught a glimpse of Incu, but couldn't react in time to dodge his attack. Incu then closes and locks his front door, puts his big steel bat on the sofa, drags Paul into the big basement, and ties him up tight to a chair several feet in front of Marley. He positioned Paul so that he and Marley were face to face several feet away from each other. He thought it was appropriate.

Marley: (feeling scared) Incu, what are all of your reasons for doing to Paul what you did to me?

Incu: (standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You some what know 1 or 2 of my reasons, so i'll let you figure out the rest.

Marley: (feeling scared) I'm afraid to ask this, but how far are you going to take this dark madness?

Incu: (standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I don't view this as dark madness and how far i take this is up to you and the decision you end up making.

Marley: (feeling scared) Please don't drag this out and into something evil!

Incu: (standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'll be back soon to check up on you and the purple headed bastard.

Marley: (feeling scared) What are you going to do to us when you return yet again?

Incu: (standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm going to get some things off my chest with you 2 and then i'll act with action on the decision you make.

Incu stops standing in the center between Paul and Marley by walking away, walking up the basement stairs, opening the basement door, and then closing it loudly. Marley is flabbergasted by Incu's words, actions, and threats. The person she once had a friendly bond with is now a psychotic sociopath/psychopath who's bopped her and Paul on the head and tied them up tight in chairs. She feels victimized by someone she once had a significant amount of respect for and she now hates him. She also feels bad for Paul too. In her eyes, Incu and Paul were almost like twin not look alike brothers who dealt with the darkness in their souls in a sensible way. She watched and listened to them interact and communicate with each other for months and liked what she saw and heard for the most part. However, she's come to the realization that the nice guy part of Incu was probably just an act, a part of his personality, or a temporary lapse of his insanity. Either way, she still hated the evil bastard.

Paul wakes up and Marley notices this.

Paul: What the fudge happened?

Marley: You were sabotaged by Incu and knocked out cold.

Paul: Marley, why are you tied up?

Marley: I was knocked out cold at my house by Incu and then he brought me to his house and tied me up.

Paul: (getting angry) What the fuck did he do that for?

Marley: He told me he did this to me because he knows we're kindred souls that belong together romantically.

Paul: (getting angry) That's so fucking idiotic.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: (getting angry) He told me that you were feeling sickly sickened.

Marley: (being serious and joking around) Well, i'm feeling sick of this got awful big basement.

Paul: (getting angry) The crazy bastard also told me that you needed another friend with whom you considered trust worthy and felt comfortable to be around with.

Marley: The evil male demon lied to you and bopped you on the head like he did to me to tie me up in this big basement.

Paul: (feeling angry) Son of a bitch.

Marley: He also told me that he'll let me go when the both of us get to some common ground about our current relationship and our future together.

Paul: (feeling angry) Son of a bitch.

Marley: Agreed!

Suddenly, they hear the door to the big basement open and then close. They hear foot steps walking down the stairs in the big basement and the light above them blinks off by itself. They start to feel stress and anxiety not because of the darkness, but because of the unknown. A few seconds later, the light blinks back on by itself and standing in the center between of them is none other than Incu, smiling evilly and holding a sword in his left hand. His evil is powerful.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) How are my 2 guests of honor doing?

Paul and Marley: (feeling fear and talking at the same time) Shitty!

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Oh come now.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) This is a private party between a crowd of 3 friends.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Try not to feel any fear and do enjoy yourselves.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) We have some things to discuss.

Paul stops feeling fear after hearing all of that, but still decides to be careful with his words.

Paul: Marley brought me up to speed as to what you've done and said so far.

Marley: I told him why you did what you did to me and him.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm mad and glad that you did.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Now that the both of you know why i did what i've done, there's some things i want to get off my chest with the both of you.

Paul: (getting interested) This should be interesting.

Marley: (getting interested) Tell me more about Becca.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) All in dear time my marvelous Marley.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Before i tell you about me and why i am the way that i am, i'll tell the both of you some parts of my past that defined me.

Incu's evil smile forms into an evil frown.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'll start with my mother.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My dear mother who always claimed to love me and the rest of the family and that we were her whole reason for living, did something really hurtful and selfish towards me, my dad, and my brother.

Paul: (getting interested) What did she do Incu?

Marley: (getting interested) That's what i'd like to know.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It happened when my brother was an 8 year old and i was a 12 year old.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Our mother took us to the grocery store with her.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) While we were there, she told us good bye right after she told us she was going to do something and that she wanted us to wait for her.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) We did for so many fucking hours, but she never fucking came back to us.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Me and my brother than decided to go home to see if she was there.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) She wasn't, but our father was here and he was drunk and depressed.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) We asked him why he was drunk and depressed, but instead of talking about it, he handed me a note and told me and my brother that he needed to be alone for a few hours.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I read the fucking note and every word that i read out loud to myself and my brother has been thoroughly burnt into my mind.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) The fucking note said "Dear family, i'm sorry to say this, but i've grown tired of all of you and i've decided to skip town and start out new with a new family i've come to know.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'll always cherish the time we shared together as an average sized family and i'll always remember all of you, but to put it a different way, i'm going in a different direction and work with what i know when it comes to being a part of a family.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Please don't try to look for me, but instead, do what i'm doing and just move on with your lives by making a new start for yourselves!

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After all, things and nothing last forever.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) So long and good luck to you all.".

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After reading that God awful note, my poor little brother burst into tears and ran into his room.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I was so angry after reading that note, that i cursed like a pirate and punched a hole into the wall.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Our father actually contemplated suicide after the bitch abandoned us.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Luckily, our outside family members convinced him to tough it out and he did.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) That fucking heart less bitch caused me and my family to feel anger, despair, and depression, all because we were old news to her.

Paul: (feeling slightly shocked) That was a depressing story.

Marley: (feeling slightly shocked) It had angst in it.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Marley, you already know about Greta and the fact that she betrayed me for another boy, so i'll skip all of that and tell you both about Becca.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After Greta became old news, i met Becca at a fast food restaurant.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) We rapidly became a couple 2 weeks after knowing each other.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 3 weeks after knowing each other, we told each other our secrets in confidence.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 4 weeks after knowing each other, we started locking lips with each other and it felt like the world was actually good.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) However, 5 weeks after knowing each other, i started seeing less and less of her.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 6 weeks after knowing each other, we started having arguments.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 7 weeks after knowing each other, we started getting physically violent with one another.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 8 weeks after knowing her, i caught her locking lips with some dude.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I ran over to miss bitch and mister bastard and decked them in their faces.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) They then ganged up on me and beat me up.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) While i was down on the ground and bleeding, she slapped me and then he punched me.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) They then laughed at me while i was beaten and bleeding on the ground.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) To add insult to injury, they literally spat on me and literally walked over me when they walked away from me.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I then decided to get revenge against them.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I got revenge against mister bastard by suffocating him to death.

Paul: (feeling shocked) You're a murderer.

Marley: (feeling shocked) That wasn't revenge, but it was wrong.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Wrong is right for me.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As for Becca the bitch.

Incu lays his sword on the floor, goes over to a small box, opens it up, takes what's inside of it out, and places it on Marley's lap. The sight of it severely seriously freaks her out. She has a real good idea about what it is. Incu goes to pick up his sword and stands in the center between Paul and Marley with a very evil smile on his face.

Marley: (looking at the thing on her lap with horror) Incu, is this what i think it is?

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It is my marvelous Marley.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After i killed Becca the bitch in a dark area at night, i fucking chopped off the bitch's hand that she used to slap me with.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I then kept the severed hand as a memento for myself.

Incu: (laughing evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) HA HA HA HA!

Paul: (feeling scared and shocked) Incu, you could've just beaten her and him up to get your revenge.

Paul: (feeling scared and shocked) You didn't have to do psychotic things like that.

Marley: (looking at the skeletonized hand on her lap with horror) Paul is right.

Marley: (looking at the skeletonized hand on her lap with horror) There's a difference between getting revenge and getting evil pleasure from wrongfully torturizing people.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm not really surprised to hear that you would sympathize with someone like Becca the bitch.

Incu's evil smile forms into an evil frown again.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As for you Paul, i expected a dude like you to sympathize with me.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I also expected you to not betray me by becoming overly friendly with my marvelous Marley here.

Paul: (feeling scared and shocked) Incu, what's that suppose to mean?

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Don't play head games with me dude.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I swear i will mess you up.

Hearing that last sentence put the fear of the devil into Paul. Marley stops looking at the skeletonized hand on her lap and looks straight ahead.

Marley: (feeling scared and shocked) Paul, i'm sorry.

Marley: (feeling scared and shocked) I told Incu about the warm and loving friendly hug we shared with each other.

Paul: It's okay Marley.

Paul: You didn't know this was going to happen.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It most certainly is not okay that you 2 shared a warm and loving hug with each other.

Paul: We're just friends Incu.

Marley: Exactly!

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Being the kind of person that you are Paul, i find it oddish that you talk about such things as friend ship.

Paul: Why?

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Because you're a human anomaly who's an in betweener.

Paul: A human anomaly who's an in betweener you say?

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Yeah and by that i mean you're an abnormal human being who's neither really good nor really evil.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) To put it more simply Paul, you're an abnormal human being who's in between the good side and the evil side.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're an in betweener who doesn't belong around your big brother, who's a good person and you don't belong around the rest of your so called friends, who are good people.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You certainly don't deserve to have Marley as a soul mate since she's a beautiful evil deep down inside and since i'm a handsome evil deep down inside.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) An outsider like you should just stick with other outsiders.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Don't try to deny what you are on the inside Paul.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I can tell by the way you feel and the way you talk that you're not so innocent as people think you are.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As for the insiders of society, they try to demonize me and lie straight to my fucking face while figuratively dumping piss and shit all over me.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Oh but you can be honest with me Paul.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm just a dark soul filled with dark madness who sees the world in ways most people can't.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Same as you in some ways.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) The main difference between us being is that i'm evil in an attractive way and you're just half evil and half good.

After that, silence was in the room. Paul and Marley were really letting Incu's words sink into their brains. Especially Paul. After a few seconds of silence, Paul verbally replies to Incu with a smile on his face.

Paul: (smiling) You know it's funny.

Paul: (smiling) The way you describe me sounds extremely similar to someone i've learned quite a few things about on the net and the person i'm referring to is someone i very highly respect.

Paul: (smiling) Even though i haven't done all the things he's done, i'm so happy to be compared to a human being who far stands out from the rest of the crowd and follows his own path by doing things his own way and doing them with awesome bravery and independence.

Paul: (smiling) I'm no where near his level of awesomeness, but i'm very honored you described me in an extremely similar way as being just like Max.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) What ever.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Unfortunately, you 2 are a little more than just friends now.

Paul's smile fades away.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) That can't and won't be tolerated.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Greta, Becca, and every other bitch in this mad world deserves to pay a very steep price.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Just exactly like all the bitches who've been slaughtered in Veilstone City these past few months.

Paul: Why bring all of them up?

Marley: Also, what exactly do all of them have to do with you any way?

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) What do you 2 think?

After giving it some thought about all the things Incu has done and said, Paul and Marley come to an extremely disturbing realization about Incu's dark hints.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time and feeling an immense amount of fear) Oh my God.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time and feeling an immense amount of fear) You're the stab and shoot murderer.

Incu's evil frown forms into an evil smile again.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Guilty as accused.

Incu: (laughing evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) HA HA HA HA!

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of fear) You evil bastard.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of fear) You killed so many females as well as males.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're some what right my marvelous Marley.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time and feeling an immense amount of fear) What do you mean some what right?

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Figure it out for yourselves.

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Me, Marley, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene all thought of you as our friend.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Unfortunately, you're a mass murderer who has something against humanity, mainly females.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You know me so well my marvelous Marley.

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) There was a time when i actually had respect for you, but not any more.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) Same with me.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time and feeling angry and shocked) You're not our friend any more.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As it turns out, you're not my friend any more either Paul.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Our friend ship would've been just fine if you and Marley hadn't gotten closer, but you 2 did.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Now it appears that i'm going to have to take matters into my own hands.

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Incu, this dark madness needs to stop.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Agreed!

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It'll stop as soon as you realize i love you and when you finally make a decision my marvelous Marley.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Incu, get it through your thick head.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of fear) In reality and actuality, you don't love me.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of fear) You're obsessed with me.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Love is mutual, but obsession is crazy.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My poor marvelous Marley.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I guess i knocked you out too hard on your head.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You'll get better soon.

Incu: (smiling evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Once that happens, you'll see things my way.

Paul: (feeling angry and annoyed) For God's sake Incu.

Paul: (feeling angry and annoyed) Take what Marley told you seriously.

Paul: (feeling angry and annoyed) Love is in deed mutual and obsession is just 1 sided insanity.

Paul: (feeling angry and annoyed) Defeat this dark madness that's taken over your mind and soul.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) Learn common sense and your soul shall be set free.

Incu evil smile forms into an evil frown yet again.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I don't like being talked down to and i don't appreciate it neither.

Paul: (feeling angry and annoyed) As it turns out, i don't like being knocked out cold and tied to a chair in a big basement.

Marley: (feeling angry and annoyed) The same goes for me.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Then let us put an end to this disagreement and find some common ground by agreeing to a sane solution.

Paul: What sane solution?

Marley: Sanity is salvation.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Marley, i'm going to ask you an extremely important question only once, so listen and listen good and please think carefully before giving me an honest answer!

Marley: (being, acting, feeling, looking, and sounding serious) Ask your question Incu.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Will you be my dark soul mate my marvelous Marley or will you reject me?

Marley: (being, acting, feeling, looking, and sounding serious) I reject you Incu.

Marley: (being, acting, feeling, looking, and sounding serious) I have a dark side, but i could never love a boy who's evil and who's killed so many people for the sake of evil and sexism.

Paul: Amen!

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) How unfortunate.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) If that's the case, what's going to happen next can't be helped.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I hate that it's come to this Marley.

Incu: (frowning evilly, holding a sword in his left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) If it's any consolation, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't rejected me.

Paul: What wouldn't have happened?

Marley: (getting scared) Incu, please don't do what ever it is you're about to do!

Incu stops standing in the center between Paul and Marley, by walking a few steps towards Paul. He stops walking towards Paul and is right in front of him. Incu and Paul look at each other with hatred, but then their looks change.

Incu: (frowning evilly at Paul, standing right in front of him, and holding a sword in his left hand) We sang, talked, and hanged out with each other included with all of the others.

Paul: (looking at Incu with fear and hatred) That we did.

Marley remembers that she forgot to take out the black pocket knife out of her pocket from yesterday. She then quietly starts to squirm her right arm out of the rope so that she can grab her pocket knife, so that she can cut the rope and free herself, so that she can attack Incu and prevent him from killing Paul. She can't at all let that happen.

Incu: (frowning evilly at Paul, standing right in front of him, and holding a sword in his left hand) To me, you were once like my twin black blooded brother i never had.

Paul: (looking at Incu with fear and hatred) Same here.

Marley succeeds in freeing her right arm from the ropes with out Incu or Paul noticing. Despite the big fact that she feels an intense amount of fear, she tries very quietly to reach into her right pocket and grab her black pocket knife.

Incu: (frowning evilly at Paul, standing right in front of him, and holding a sword in his left hand) However, i know that 1 of the reasons why Marley rejected me is because she has a dark bond with you that i just can't break off.

Paul: (looking at Incu with fear and hatred) Possibly and probably.

Marley finally succeeds in getting in her right pocket and grabbing out her trusty black pocket knife. Her intense amount of fear begins to subside. She then snaps out the blade part out of her trusty black pocket knife. Incu and Paul hear the snapping noise, but they don't bother to try to see what it was. Marley starts to cut the ropes on her.

Incu: (frowning evilly at Paul, standing right in front of him, and holding a sword in his left hand) That being said, the only way for me and Marley to be true dark soul mates is for me to kill you and cure her of you and your darkness.

Paul: (looking at Incu with fear and hatred) I'm not surprised to hear you say that.

Marley continues to quietly cut the ropes restraining her with her trusty black pocket knife. Her left arm is now free.

Incu: (frowning evilly at Paul, standing right in front of him, and holding a sword in his left hand) A part of me hates that it's come to this, but it must be fulfilled for this romantic rivalry of ours' to finally, once and for all, end now.

Paul: (looking at Incu with fear and hatred) You're both evil and crazy.

Marley continues to quietly cut the ropes restraining her with her trusty black pocket knife and has succeeded in freeing her torso. She then now quietly starts to cut the ropes restraining her legs to the legs of the chair she's in.

Incu: (frowning evilly at Paul, standing right in front of him, and holding a sword in his left hand) Good riddance Paul.

Paul: (looking at Incu with fear and hatred) Incu, i hate you so fucking much you evil crazy sexist fucking bastard.

Marley continues to quietly cut the ropes restraining her with her trusty black pocket knife and has succeeded in freeing her legs that had been restrained to the legs of the chair she had previously been tied to and stucked in. Suddenly, Incu grabs the sword with his other hand, raises the sword to the left and up ward with both of his hands, and prepares to swing the sword at Paul's neck to cut his head off. Paul braces for his own personal end. Suddenly and surprisingly, Marley sprangs out of the chair, making the skeleton hand fall on the floor and just when Incu was dangerously close to cutting off Paul's head, Marley stabs him with her trusty black pocket knife in his back and he drops the sword on the floor, next to Paul's right side. Surprisingly, he retaliates by turning around, shoving Marley away from him, and then punching her quite hard for someone who had a pocket knife stubbed in his back. Marley landed on the floor quite hard, but she retaliated by very quickly getting up and slapping Incu in his face with the strength of a fem bot's (female robot) hand. That caused Incu to fall on the floor very hard and black out quickly. Paul watched the whole thing and was both amazed and satisfied by it all. Incu still had the pocket knife in his back. Marley was feeling so dam good about herself.

Paul: (feeling amazed and satisfied) Marley, you're one bad ass dark goth chick.

Marley: (feeling so dam good about herself) I know.

Marley takes her pocket knife out of Incu's back, snaps the blade back inside of it, puts her trusty pocket knife in her right pocket, lifts up Incu, puts him in the chair she was tied in, ties him up tight with the cut yet still long ropes, and grabs the big sharp sword that was on the ground next to Paul's right side. She was about to free Paul when suddenly, she sees and hears Incu wake up. She and Paul are shocked to see someone who got stabbed in the back and slapped extremely hard, wake up so quickly after suffering all that. Incu is bleeding and his blurry vision clears up. He's shocked to see the position he's in and hates that Marley is with Paul. Marley walks towards Incu and stops right in front of him with a dark expression on her face while holding his big sharp sword in her right hand. She's so pissed off.

Incu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants) Fuck!

Incu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants) I'm bleeding, sweating, and fucking shitting myself.

Incu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants) Marley, please kill Paul for the both of us!

Incu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants) After that, please free me and take me to a hospital!

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) Shut the fucking shit up you son of a bitch!

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) You're a fucking shitty lunatic for asking me to kill my friend Paul.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) You're a fucking shitty lunatic for asking me to take you to a hospital after you were about to cut off Paul's head.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) What in the shit is wrong with you?

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) I'm so fucking sick of your insanity.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) I'm allergic to bull shit.

Incu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants) Marley, don't give up on us.

Incu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants) I truly fucking love you goth girl.

Incu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants) Please forgive me for the things i've done and said to you and don't let Paul come in between us!

Incu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants) We can still be dark soul mates.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) I've already given up on our friend ship.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) I truly fucking hate you Incu.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) I'll never forgive you for all the things you've done and said and for the record, Paul didn't come in between us.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) We'll never be dark soul mates.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) Fare well.

Marley: (standing in front of Incu, holding a big sword in her right hand, and looking at Incu with a dark expression on her face) May God have mercy on your soul Incu, because i won't.

Marley suddenly and slowly grabs the big sharp sword with her other hand, raises the sword slowly to the left and up ward with both of her hands, and prepares to swing the sword at Incu's neck to cut his head off. Incu braces for his own personal demise with his eyes wide open with fear and tears. Slash! Marley swings the sword at Incu's neck and cuts off his head with 1 slash. His severed head falls at Marley's feet and blood splatters like crazy out of the neck part where his head used to be. Some of the blood splatters on her. He dies instantaneously with a stoic expression on his severed head. Paul is feeling beyond amazed and shocked at the scene and sight before him. Marley drops the big sharp bloody sword on the ground and sighs in relief that it's all over.

Paul: (feeling beyond amazed and shocked) Marley, you did it.

Paul: (feeling beyond amazed and shocked) You actually did it.

Paul: (feeling beyond amazed and shocked) You saved my life, defeated Incu, and got revenge for us and all of his victims.

Paul: (feeling beyond amazed and shocked) Thank you.

Marley: (feeling happy and relieved) You're welcome.

Marley: (feeling happy and relieved) Now it's time that i freed you.

Marley walks over to Paul, cuts the ropes that are binding him to the chair with her black pocket knife, and gives Paul a warm tight loving hug. He hugs back.

Paul: (hugging Marley tightly and lovingly) Incu can't hurt us or any one else ever again.

Marley: (hugging Paul tightly and lovingly) The evil bastard is out of our lives for good.

They unhug and they both look at Incu's severed head and the rest of his body. They stop looking and fully realize the new frightening situation they're in.

Paul: We seriously need to clean and get rid of all the evidence that points to us.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: You need to clean all the blood off of you and your clothes.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: You then need to wipe off all of your finger prints off of the handle of the sword.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: As for me, our secret is safe with me and i'll wait in the living room for you to get done cleaning up.

Marley: Thanks and for the record, our secret is safe with me too.

Paul: Good to know.

Marley: What about Incu's blood in this big basement?

Paul: Just worry about cleaning off the blood on you and your clothes.

Marley: In that case, i'm leaving this scene as is except for the handle of the sword.

Paul: Good idea.

Marley: Lets get outta here.

Paul and Marley walk up the stairs and out of the basement. Marley spends a few minutes in Incu's bath room washing the blood off of her and her clothes. Paul goes up to Incu's room, finds his cell phone, and deletes the call he made to Paul after mid night so that the cops won't interrogate him too much. He then wipes off his finger prints on Incu's phone with his shirt. After that, he gets out of Incu's room, goes to the living room, and tries to calm down further. After that, Marley goes back into the basement with a whole roll of toilet paper. She thoroughly cleans the handle of the sword completely, getting rid of her finger prints. She then walks up the stairs again, wipes both the door knobs of the basement door and closes the basement door with toilet paper wrapped all over her hand, leaving no finger prints on the door knob. She then walks into the living room to find Paul sitting on the couch with a stoic look on his face.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in 1 hand and a scrunched up few squares in the other hand) It's done.

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Not yet.

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) I forgot to wipe the door knobs on Incu's room door.

Paul gets up, Marley hands him the scrunched few squares of toilet paper, and he goes up to Incu's room door. He thoroughly wipes both of the door knobs of his door and closes the door with the toilet paper covering his hand. He then walks back down to the living room and finds Marley standing there and waiting.

Paul: (being, acting, feeling stoic, and holding the scrunched few squares of toilet paper in his hand) It's done.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Excellent!

Paul: (being, acting, feeling stoic, and holding the scrunched few squares of toilet paper in his hand) Before we go, i should open and close the door with the toilet paper covering my hand.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Agreed!

Paul opens the front door for Marley with toilet paper covering his hand, she walks outside, he then walks out, and closes the door with the toilet paper still covering his hand. He then puts it in his pocket. He and Marley now know for certain that there's no going back for them. They'll take this to their 2 graves.

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Thank God it's over for the most part.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Agreed!

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) However, this is a dark secret we must take to our graves.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Agreed!

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) We have to go to school in a few hours as if nothing has changed.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Agreed!

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) We have to act shocked when the news reaches our friends and families and the cops interrogate us.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Agreed!

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) We have to go to the evil bastard's funeral and pretend to act sad for him.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Agreed!

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Finally, we have to move on with our lives and find happiness and peace of mind despite what Incu did to us and said.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Agreed!

Paul stops being, acting, and feeling stoic.

Paul: Do you want me to go home with you?

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) No thanks.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) What about you?

Paul: I'll just sneak back into my house quietly with out Reggie knowing.

Paul: He'll be none the wiser.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Marvelous!

Paul: Good night Marley.

Marley: (holding a roll of toilet paper in her hands) Good night Paul.

Paul and Marley go to their homes. Paul manages to sneak quietly into his house with out waking Reggie. He takes the toilet paper out of his pocket, flushes it down the crapper, and then goes to his room to lay in his bed before school. He doesn't fall asleep. He can't sleep after every dark thing that happened.

Marley goes back to her house and flushes the roll of toilet paper down the crapper, bit by bit. She then goes to sit down on her couch and watches some TV. She doesn't fall asleep. She can't fall asleep after every dark thing that's happened to her and Paul and after hearing every thing Incu told the both of them.

A few hours later, Paul and Marley go to school even though they feel very tired. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene notice their fatigue, but think nothing of it. However, they think it's a little strange that Incu wasn't in school, but thought that he played hooky since his dad was out of town. At lunch, they didn't talk about it.

The same thing happened on Thursday with Incu being absent from school. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene thought that he's out sick or still playing hooky. The same thing happened on Friday with Incu still being so absent from school. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene thought that he's sick or still playing hooky.

However, that Friday night at 7:35pm, Izzy and Indit returned to the house and see that Incu wasn't in his room or the living room. They then decide to check down in the basement since Incu would spend time down there meditating. When they both reach the bottom of the big basement, they're horrified to see Incu's severed head on the floor and the rest of his body tied to a chair. They collapse to the floor crying and they keep crying for minutes until they snap out of it ever so slightly. They slowly walk out of the basement and go into the living room. Indit then calls the police and tells them what he and his son found in their big bloody basement. The cops arrive and are horrified by the scene of the supposed crime. They also found the skeleton hand at the scene that Izzy and Indit didn't even notice. After taking pictures and surveying the supposed crime scene with their sharp eyes, the cops then call in the waste management people to clean up the big bloody scene. After they got done taking Incu completely out of the house as well as the skeleton hand, they then left the house and so did the police, but not before 1 of the officers tells Izzy and Indit how sorry he is about their loss and that he and his fellow officers will try to get to the bottom of what happened to their son and brother.

Izzy: (crying and talking) Thank you officer.

Indit: (crying and talking) Thank you officer.

Officer: You're both welcome.

He and his fellow officers leave, leaving Izzy and Indit all alone. They then cry themselves to sleep on the couch, feeling too tired and depressed to unpack their bags. Izzy would now have to spend the rest of his life with out his brother around and Indit would now have to spend the rest of his life with having only 1 son that's alive.

Saturday morning; 9:45am; Paul receives a text message from Incu's cell phone sent from Izzy telling Paul what he and Indit discovered when they returned home last night. He tells Paul in the text to tell all of Incu's friends what has happened to him and that there'll be a funeral for him tomorrow at 12:00pm at the Veilstone Family and Friends Funeral Home. Paul replies to the text in a mostly natural matter and agrees to fulfill the request. Paul texts Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene about what Izzy texted him about. This causes a chain reaction of fears and tears for Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene tell Paul to tell Izzy that they'll be there. He does so. He and Marley both know that they'll need to keep a very low profile at the funeral. That same day, Officer Jenny calls them in and interrogates them at the police station as well as Dawn, Izzy, Barry, Indit, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene. Izzy and Indit were sobbing heavily during the interrogation, but cooperated, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene were crying lightly, especially Succu, during their interrogation, but cooperated, and as for Paul and Marley, they were calm and stoic for the most part during their interrogation. This caused Officer Jenny to be just a little suspicious, but she didn't think too much of it knowing that people had different ways of grieving during and after life shattering events such as what happened. The 1 on 1 interrogation sessions were short, lasting about 30 minutes or less for each person who had been in Incu's life. Paul and Marley were so relieved it ended.

At 12:00pm on Sunday, Incu's funeral begins. It's a closed coffin funeral for obvious reasons. Dawn, Izzy, Paul, Barry, Indit, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are all dressed in dark clothes. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene were crying during some parts of the funeral. As for Izzy and Indit, they were crying heavily during most of the funeral. On the other hand, Succu was feeling very stoic and shocked about the whole funeral and what had happened. As for Paul and Marley, they were feeling stoic and impassive during the whole funeral. They also secretly enjoyed it due to the fact that Incu was a super supremely evil sadistic psychopathic killer. Deep down inside the core of their souls, they felt happiness, but for the most part, that feeling was over shadowed by their 2 immense stoic and impassive moods.

The funeral ended at 1:00pm and Incu was laid to rest at the local cemetery. Izzy and Indit thanked Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene for coming to the funeral and then every one left to collect their thoughts and fully process their new lives with out Incu. Dawn, Barry, and Kenny, go to their hotel rooms to watch some TV to lighten their depressed moods, Succu goes home and goes to her room to stare out her window to calm herself down, Maylene goes to her gym slash home to meditate on happier times and thoughts, and Paul and Marley go to the main park and sit on the beautiful blue bench to talk to each other.

Paul: (talking quietly) It's a nice 68 degree day.

Marley: (talking quietly) It sure is.

Paul: (talking quietly) That funeral was quite enjoyable.

Marley: (talking quietly) It was quite quaint.

Paul: (talking quietly) It's very unfortunate that especially Izzy and Indit were crying over someone who didn't even deserve their tears.

Marley: (talking quietly) It's also quite unfortunate that they'll never know what kind of person Incu was.

Paul: (talking quietly) Incu was 1 relentlessly evil son of a bitch.

Marley: (talking quietly) He was also 1 relentlessly evil obsessed maniac.

Paul: (talking quietly) I'm glad you killed the evil fucker.

Marley: (talking quietly) Me too.

Paul: (talking quietly) However and i know this sounds wrong, but i honestly hope Incu's soul has been saved, forgiven, and is at peace now.

Marley: (talking quietly) Actually, i feel the exact same way too even after what he did and said to us and to so many other people.

Paul: (talking quietly) 1 thing is for sure, he certainly didn't have any peace of mind here on Earth.

Marley: (talking quietly) That's cruelly true.

Paul: (talking quietly) He was 1 evil deeply disturbed bastard.

Marley: (talking quietly) Too true.

Paul: (talking quietly) Marley, i have a request for you.

Marley: (talking quietly) I have a request of you too.

Paul: (talking quietly) Lets say it at the same time than.

Marley: (talking quietly) Sure!

Paul and Marley: (talking quietly at the same time) I want us to be special friends.

Paul: (blushing ever so slightly) Wow!

Marley: (blushing ever so slightly) Whoa!

Paul: (blushing ever so slightly) My answer is yes.

Marley: (blushing ever so slightly) My answer is also yes.

Paul: It's official then.

Marley: We're special friends now.

Paul: We also have a special relationship with each other too now.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: The fact that we're special friends and have a special relationship with each other means that our relationship status is in between a friend ship and a romantic relationship.

Marley: It also means that we're in between being just friends and being boy friend and girl friend with each other.

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: For now, we should keep our special relationship secret and private.

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: Agreed!

Paul and Marley sit there for a while and then go to their homes. They go to their homes feeling happy and relieved about what's happened to them. They so can go to sleep at night knowing that Incu is out of their lives, that he won't kill any one else, and that their relationship has evolved from being friendly to so special.

At 9:00pm, Paul is on his laptop, searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a story about an extremely intelligent hacker dubbed extreme Ellie from the Kalos region. He reads further to find out that some space satellites had been hacked and were creating formations on the surface Of Eart, Kalos with their powerful lasers. Extreme Ellie was thought to be the one behind the satellites going crazy. The bad dude bounty hunters Max and Zet were tasked with tracking her down. Paul reads on to find out that they were able to stop the satellites with out having to apprehend extreme Ellie, with her help and the help of some space specialists. In the end, Max, Zet, and Vivi didn't get any reward money, but rumor has it that they got a new team mate into their group and that the new team mate was speculated to be none other than extreme Ellie. An even more very surprising rumor is that extreme Ellie was theorized to be only a 6 year old little girl who was an elite hacker.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) Knowing the amazing things Max, Zet, and Vivi have been through and experienced, Ellie probably did join them and probably was only a 6 year old little girl who was an elite hacker.

Paul turns off his laptop and goes to watch some TV. He feels better after reading a juicy net story involving Max. He always feels better after reading about Max.

Else where, Marley is in her room and searching for juicy net stories on her laptop when she comes across a story about a little girl who beat up a big kid for tying up an eevee to a small chair. It happened in a park and on the play ground some where in the Kalos region. Apparently, the little kid was angry at the eevee for not letting him pet her, so he decided to deal with the rejection by being a brat. She saw what was going on and approached the big boy. When she told him to let the eevee go, he refused and that's when things got ugly. She knocked him out quickly, untied the eevee, it ran off, she then proceeded to put him in the chair, tie him up, and then when he woke up, she proceed to bop him silly on his head. She got the attention of an officer and the big boy was sent to his parents' house to await parental punishment. She told the officer that her name was Sola and that she was only trying to teach the big boy bully a lesson and to punish him for being bad.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) That story is ever so slightly similar to what i did to Incu.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) Also, that eevee was sort of in the position that i had been in.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) That eevee was also sort of in the same position that Paul had been in too.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) That big boy bully reminds me a little of Incu.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) The main difference is that he wasn't an evil deeply disturbed bastard like Incu was.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) I loved that Sola bopped that little bastard silly on his head.

Marley turns off her laptop and goes to watch some TV. She feels better after reading a juicy net story about Sola. She always feels better after reading about Sola.

Later and else where, at 11:32pm, a car explodes at a gas station, killing a family of 4. A few yards away, hidden from sight, someone smiles evilly at the fiery scene.

 **WOW and BOOM! Incu was the mysterious knocker that knocked Marley out cold and tied her up. He knocked Paul out cold and tied him up too. Incu's story about his mother and what he and his family went through was something else. As for Incu's past with Becca, that was seriously some messed up deranged crap. Too add insult to injury, Incu was the stab and shoot murderer this whole time. The evil dude killed hundreds of people. Not only that, but he came dangerously close to killing Paul by almost be heading him. It's a good thing that Marley saved the night by doing what she did to him. The part where Incu was bleeding, sweating, and crapping his pants was so freaking funny and satisfying. However, the most satisfying part of this story was when Marley finally got revenge for herself, Paul, and for all of Incu's victims, by slicing off his head and killing him.** **Apologies if the level of violence and goriness was too much for some of you readers. As for Dawn, Izzy, Barry, Indit, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene, they'll probably go the rest of their lives not knowing what kind of person Incu really was, but Paul and Marley will always know. It's so awesome that Paul and Marley's relationship has evolved from a friend ship to a special relationship. Those 2 separate stories about Max and Sola were cool. It seems like some explosive trouble is starting up in Veilstone City. Please keep on reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this story! Peace!**


	14. Dark Negativity

12 days after Incu's funeral, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are eating lunch in the school cafeteria after finishing some of their classes. They're eating pizza and fries today and drinking soda pop. They stop eating and drinking their awesome meal when Dawn breaks the silence.

Dawn: (feeling down in the dumps) I miss Incu.

Paul: Oh!

Barry: (feeling down in the dumps) Me too.

Kenny: (feeling down in the dumps) Me 3.

Succu: (feeling down in the dumps) Me 4.

Marley: It's different not having him around.

Maylene: (feeling down in the dumps) It sure is.

Dawn: (feeling down in the dumps) It was probably the stab and shoot murderer that killed Incu.

Paul: That theory is something else.

Barry: (feeling down in the dumps) It's also a theory that makes some sense.

Kenny: (feeling down in the dumps) It actually makes a lot of sense.

Succu: (feeling down in the dumps) I so get the sneaking suspicion that something entirely different happened to Incu on that bloody horror night.

Marley: Succu, you have good instincts.

Maylene: (feeling down in the dumps) You could be right.

Dawn: (feeling down in the dumps) It's scary to know someone so close to us was mercilessly executed slash slaughtered medieval style like that.

Paul: Medieval style is right.

Barry: (feeling down in the dumps) The killer is probably someone who's extremely old fashioned.

Kenny: (feeling down in the dumps) The killer also seems like they're beyond brutal.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) Life can be so hard that it feels like it's not always worth living some of the time.

Marley: That's highly accurate.

Maylene: (feeling down in the dumps) I guess it is.

Dawn: (feeling down in the dumps) That's a depressing fact.

Paul: It's kind of desponding too.

Barry: (feeling down in the dumps) It's a shitty fact of life.

Kenny: (feeling down in the dumps) Very so.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) The insensitivity of life can be beyond cruel and heart breaking.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) Those that are insensitive in this world have the nerve to make people who are sensitive, out to be the bad ones.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) They do it by condemning those that are sensitive with their insensitive words, while they're the ones who are truly the bad ones in this world.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) For those types of people to say the things they say about sensitive people while they're the ones doing and saying insensitive things to others, it's almost cruel.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) That cruelty can cause the ones that were sensitive to become dark deities.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) Do you 3 boys know why cruelty can cause the ones that were sensitive to become dark deities.

There's an awkward silence for a few seconds between Paul, Barry, and Kenny. The question caught Dawn, Marley, and Maylene off guard too. Succu speaks.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity and looking Paul dead in the eyes) It's because cold cruelty can be contagious.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity and looking Paul dead in the eyes) That's why.

Succu stops looking Paul dead in the eyes. He feels slightly better now that she's being slightly less creepy. Marley is sensing some dark negativity from her.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) To put it simply and in a different way, if a sensitive soul suffers from being around insensitive people for too long, he or she becomes corrupted and turns exactly into them.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) That corruption is darkly powerful.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) It can literally cause the destruction of man.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) That destruction is in deed unfortunate, but it just can't be helped at all most of the time.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) That's just a few reasons why i can't even begin to sympathize with most to all of those insensitive jerks who eventually become ruined by the equalizers so to speak.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) They who have the nerve to call themselves sensible when all they are is insensitive, will have their justice and punishment.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) It won't be pleasant for them.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) No!

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) Nothing quite so pleasant at all.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) It'll be quite unforgiving towards those insensitive pieces of garbage.

Succu: (feeling dark negativity) Dark crime and dark punishment go hand and hand.

Marley: (feeling both disturbed and interested by Succu's dark negativity) That's quite the philosophy on crime and punishment.

Maylene: It was quite a speech.

Succu: Thank you.

They all stop talking and start eating again. For the most part, most of them were happy that Succu's dark speech was over. Especially both Paul and Marley.

Later and else where, at 9:15pm, Paul was in his room and searching for juicy net stories on the web when he spots a story about a loan shark and a financial broker named Lew Rentzaw who was killed by a kid named Rint Celon in Ganymade, Kalos. Sources say he was a part time to full time gigolo for a 12 year old girl named Alisa. Rint Celon, worth $1800.00, was caught trying to flee when an extremely young bad dude bounty hunter named Max started chasing after him as well as Alisa who was with Rint. After very briefly chasing him, Zet, another bad dude bounty hunter, joined the chase and convinced Max to let him handle it on his own. Soon, Zet was the only one chasing after Rint and Alisa who were on a very badly working motor boat. They eventually crashed on shore when Alisa pointed a gun at Zet. She eventually dropped it, Rint tried to escape, but Zet stopped him and punched him. After a while, the cops showed up and arrested Rint, but not Alisa. As it turned out, Rint killed loan shark and financial broker Lew Rentzaw out of self defense for the most part. Therefore, it's theorized that he'd get a very lighter sentence for what transpired between him and Lew Rentzaw. After a brief conversation with Alisa, Zet went to the police station that night and earned the $1800.00 for capturing Rint. Officer Jenny and the police were very satisfied with the work he did.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at the laptop) Well what do you know.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at the laptop) Zet was the main character of this victory of this story and not Max.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at the laptop) I have a lot of respect for Zet after reading this story.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at the laptop) Still though, i respect Max the most.

Paul soon gets off his laptop and goes to watch some TV. He watches an old pokemon battle tournament. The battle was from a few years back in the day.

Later and else where, at 9:53pm, Marley was in her room and searching for juicy net stories when she comes across a story about a kid who had won a rainbow ball after being in a trivia contest in the Kalos region, about pokemon. Out of all 50 pokemon trivia questions, she got all 50 of them correct, crushing the other contestants. She was interviewed by a local reporter about her victory and didn't say much. However, she did identified herself as Sola.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at the laptop) Wow!

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at the laptop) Smart and tough.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at the laptop) Sola my idol, you're the whole package.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at the laptop) With each and every story i read about you, i find you to be more and more interesting.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at the laptop) You're not just a special human being.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at the laptop) You're an especially special human being.

Marley soon gets off her laptop and goes to watch some TV. She watches an old pokemon battle tournament. The battle was from a few years back in the day.

Later and else where, at exactly 11:22pm, a masked gun slinger enters into a big crime house and brutally guns down all 22 yakuza members. While the bloody massacre happened, the masked gun slinger was shot 3 times, but it didn't matter because the masked gun slinger was wearing a bullet proof vest. The masked gun slinger liked that the yakuza members put up a little fight and after it was all over, the masked gun slinger decided to cleverly flee the area quickly and yet quietly.

 **Well life continues to go on after what happened to Incu. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene don't even suspect any thing weird about how Paul and Marley talk about the whole ordeal. That's very convenient for the both of them. On another topic, the dark negativity that Succu was verbally expressing was intense and darkly powerful. The chick definitely doesn't deal well with insensitivity. On yet another topic, the violence in Veilstone City is rising and increasing in intensity again. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this pokemon story! Peace!**


	15. Dark Opinions

It's now February 2nd, 2017. It's also national swinub day. It's been 13 days after the slaughtering of an entire small yakuza organization. The cops are starting to get nervous and more on guard again and the citizens are becoming so scared shit less again after 22 aggressive bad guys were killed.

At the high school, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are eating rice balls and ramen noodles. They're drinking soda with their delicious meal. Barry has drunken 1 too many sodas and is starting to become manic and hyper active. Dawn starts talking and they all stop eating and drinking.

Dawn: 22 violent men were gunned down like they were nothing.

Dawn: It seems that the stab and shoot murders keep getting worse and by worse i mean more bolder.

Paul: The killer isn't targeting easy targets any more.

Paul: The fucker is now targeting big fish.

Barry: (acting manic and hyper active while sitting) On a positive note, today is national swinub day.

Barry: (acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I hope the swinub sees his shadow so that we get 6 more weeks of cold climate.

Barry: (acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I love cold weather.

Kenny: I'm interested myself as to what the weather verdict will be on the news tonight.

Succu: Icy weather is so insensitive.

Succu: (looking at Paul) It's as insensitive as you are cold eyes.

Marley: Mother nature herself is insensitive to us humans at times.

Maylene: That's so true.

Dawn: That rhymed.

Paul: Barry, are you having a manic episode or something?

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) Not at all my friend.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I'm on icy cloud 9.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) This weather is so freaking cool in more ways than 1.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I just said a cool pun you all.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) Did you like it, huh huh huh huh huh?

Kenny: Take a chill pill man.

Succu: Someone has had way too much sugar.

Marley: Agreed!

Maylene giggles a little.

Maylene: Barry, you're cute when you're acting and talking silly.

Dawn: (smiling mischievously) Do i hear flirting going on?

Maylene: No way.

Paul: There is such a thing as over doing a good thing Barry.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) False and wrong.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) Quick sugar is good.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) It makes fun extreme.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) It makes life extreme.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) It makes me extreme.

Kenny: Calm down man and yes, it does make you extreme.

Succu: Barry, you just made 3 accurate statements.

Marley: And quickly too.

Maylene giggles a little again.

Maylene: You're also smart too Barry.

Dawn: (smiling mischievously) Do i hear flirting going on?

Maylene: (becoming embarrassed) Dawn, knock it off.

Paul: Well Barry, at least you're a teenage boy who's drunk off of soda and not alcohol.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) Awaiting the weather verdict from the swinub has gotten me hyped up too.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) The suspense is fucking killing and thrilling me.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I'm bursting with excitement.

Barry: (talking quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) The weather verdict will be announced in mere hours.

Barry: (yelling quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME.

Kenny: (getting slightly annoyed) Using your inside voice is cool too.

Succu: Right!

Marley: I love the cold weather.

Maylene: I hate cold weather.

Dawn: The snow looks nice, but the sleet is trouble some to walk and drive on.

Paul: (cracking a grin) I'm sure you'd know trouble some.

Dawn: (glaring at Paul) Put a snow ball in it Paul.

Paul: My puns rock.

Barry: (yelling quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I CAN'T FREAKING TAKE IT ANY MORE.

Barry: (yelling quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) THE SUSPENSE IS DRIVING ME FUCKING CRAZY.

Barry: (yelling quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I NEED TO KNOW THE WEATHER VERDICT FROM SWINUB NOW.

Barry: (yelling quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I'M GOING TO THE CEREMONY TO PERSONALLY ASK THE LITTLE FUR BALL WHAT THE WEATHER VERDICT IS GOING TO BE.

Barry: (yelling quickly and acting manic and hyper active while sitting) I'LL SEE YOU ALL WHEN I SEE YOU ALL.

Barry gets out of his seat, runs toward a big window several feet away from the table, and runs through the big window, causing most of the people in the cafeteria to look on in shock and surprise, including Dawn, Paul, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene. Barry is off the campus at this point. He knows where the ceremony is located at and he's in hot pursuit of the location even though it's snowing outside. Most of the people in the cafeteria have snapped out of their shocked and surprised state of mind and start talking about what they witnessed, including Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene.

Dawn: Did that just happen?

Paul: (smiling) It did just happen Dawn.

Paul: (smiling) It just fucking did.

Paul: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA!

Paul: (smiling) Barry was extreme to the max just like Max is.

Kenny: Extreme to the max is highly accurate.

Kenny: I fear for his mental health after that last impulsive act of his.

Kenny: His impulsive nature knows no bounds sometimes.

Kenny: Not only that, but he might have a serious lack of brain cells in that big head of his.

Kenny: I wonder was Barry dropped on his head when he was a little baby.

Paul: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA!

Succu: That boy seriously needs professional help.

Marley: He's either crazy brave for running through that big window or just plain crazy.

Maylene: I don't know.

Maylene: I think Barry is kind of cute.

Dawn: (smiling mischievously) Someone is fancying Barry.

Maylene: (getting annoyed) Just drop it already.

Paul: I hope the fur ball doesn't bite Barry if he tries to pet it.

Kenny: I could see that happening.

Succu: Hey Paul, my big sister is out of town for a few days, so i've got the whole house to myself.

Paul: (joking around) Good, but just don't set the house on fire.

Succu: (getting mad) That's not funny Paul.

Paul: You're absolutely right.

Paul: That most certainly would not be funny.

Succu angrily rolls her eyes.

Succu: Any way, i'd like for you to come over and have a sleep over with me.

Succu: So you wanna come.

Paul: (feeling and sounding bored about the idea) No thanks.

Succu: (not liking what she just heard) Excuse me.

Paul: (feeling and sounding bored about the idea) I said no thanks.

Succu: (still not liking what she just heard) Why not?

Paul: Because i don't wanna.

Succu: (getting angry and still not liking what she just heard) But why not.

Paul: (getting annoyed) Because i like sleeping and snoring in my own bed and house.

Succu: That's a pathetic excuse.

Paul: A no is a no.

Succu: (pouting) What ever.

Kenny: I'm glad that oddish 2 way conversation is over.

Succu: (pouting) Oh be quiet.

Marley: You and me both Kenny.

Maylene: Our food is getting cold.

Dawn: I've been trying not to think about it, but i just can't help it.

Dawn: It's about Incu and all the other stuff that's been happening these past few months.

The mood at the lunch table changes from funny, comical, and whimsical, to deep, dark, and depressing.

Dawn: I know were not detectives and i also know that you all including Barry have been thinking about what i've been thinking about lately.

Dawn: That being that the person that killed Incu might be the stab and shoot murderer and i'd love to get your opinions on the theory of my thinking.

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) I think you really shouldn't theorize about such thoughts Dawn.

Kenny: Me too.

Succu: I'll give you all 5 opinions of mine about what i think of Incu and the other dark stuff that's been plaguing our fair city.

Succu: 1. Incu's death was unfortunate, but sometimes death can be better than life itself and we should honor him by doing the good things he did when he lived.

Succu: 2. Both cops and criminals are jaded and just don't give 2 shits for how their actions can negatively affect or effect others.

Succu: 3. People of impassiveness deserve dark punishments.

Succu: 4. People of insensitivity deserve deep, dark, and depressing punishments.

Succu: 5. Lastly, but not leastly, some of the people that have been killed over the past few months were possibly and probably insensitive bastards who so richly deserved it.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Those 5 dark opinions are some what factual.

Maylene: (feeling disturbed by Succu's 5 dark opinions) That's some deep stuff Succu.

Dawn: (feeling disturbed by Succu's 5 dark opinions) Too deep.

Paul: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Those 5 dark opinions are some what truthful.

Kenny: I guess.

Succu: Just calling it how i see it.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Honesty is the best policy a lot of the time.

Maylene: I concur.

They begin eating their lunch and drinking their soda again. It was a relief to some of them more than the others. The private lunch room chat had gotten negative.

Later and else where, at exactly 11:22pm that night, a masked gun slinger enters into a big crime house and brutally guns down all 21 yakuza members. While the bloody massacre happened, the masked gun slinger was shot 3 times, but it didn't matter because the masked gun slinger was wearing a bullet proof vest. The masked gun slinger liked that the yakuza members put up a little fight and after it was all over, the masked gun slinger decided to cleverly flee the area quickly and yet quietly. As it turns out, the small yakuza organization that had been completely killed was a rival syndicate of the one that was destroyed just 13 nights ago.

 **WOW! Barry was being extreme to the Max. The dude seriously can't hold his soda pop. Jumping through a big window in the school cafeteria is an excellent way to get a week's detention and a week's attention from the other class mates. Barry is super impulsive while under the influence of soda pop. On a darker topic, Succu's 5 dark opinions are some what accurate yet some what un-accurate. People like Paul and Marley can see that. On an even more darker topic, the 2nd and last remaining small yakuza organization has been completely gunned and killed off. Veilstone City is becoming more and more like a war zone. Even organized crime is under attack and has been completely iced off from who ever is continuing the violence. The killings are getting more and more bolder and merciless as time goes by. The international police may end up coming to the city again to help. The cops and the news media in Veilstone City will be so all over this. Please keep reading and reviewing this dark pokemon story! Peace!**


	16. Dark Personalities

It's been 12 days after the 2nd and last small yakuza organization had been completely killed off by an unknown gun slinger. Since then, the international police have since returned to Veilstone City to try and help Officer Jenny and her fellow cops catch the stab and shoot mass murderer. Looker is the head of the small international police group who has returned to the city again. He and his fellow international cops are stressed out yet determined to end the mass murders once and for all. The local police and the international police are working tirelessly to achieve that.

After the hilarious and outrageous stunt Barry pulled 12 days ago in the school cafeteria, he went through a week's detention for what he did. Even so, he had no regrets about it because he ended up just in the nick of time to the annual swinub celebration, asked the mayor of Veilstone City if he could be the one to pull the swinub out of its' hole, and the mayor allowed him to do so after Barry told him he was the son of Palmer, the leader of the battle tower. Barry pulled the swinub out of its' hole in front of all the people and cameras and was happy to see that the swinub had saw a glimpse of its' shadow. The mayor saw this too and confirmed to the people of Veilstone City that they were getting 6 more weeks of cold weather. The crowd cheered and Barry hugged and petted the cute little fur ball. He then put it on the ground and the swinub slowly crawled back into his den/hole to warm up even though it had received such a warm welcome from Barry, the mayor, and the residents.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are eating lunch in the school cafeteria. They're eating red medium rare fried steak along with extremely rare pink salad. It's not an ordinary school meal at all. Dawn decides to break the silence at the lunch table as usual.

Dawn: (talking with a big smile on her face) I'm so happy today is Valentines Day.

Paul: I'm happy we get 6 more weeks of icy weather.

Barry: (talking with a big smile on his face) I'm so happy i got to be on local TV, that i got to hug and pet the swinub, and that there's going to be 6 more weeks of cold winter weather.

Barry: (talking with a big smile on his face) Having all that happen to me was worth going through a week's detention.

Kenny: I'm sure it was.

Succu: The 6 more weeks of cold climate will make the sky even darker at night.

Marley: (talking with a dark smile on her face) Darkness is so cool.

Maylene: Especially in the winter if ya catch my drift.

Dawn: (talking with a big smile on her face) Kenny, lets go to the Valentines Day dance here at school tonight.

Kenny: (blushing) Okay!

Dawn: (talking with a big smile on her face) Awesome!

Paul: Congratulations on being on TV Barry.

Barry: Thanks!

Kenny: That was a cool event.

Succu: (batting her eyes at Paul) On another topic, Paul, please escort me to the school Valentines Day dance tonight!

Paul: Nope!

Succu: What do you mean nope?

Barry: (knowing what was about to happen) Oh boy.

Paul: I meant nope.

Succu: (getting angry) Care to tell me why you won't go out with me tonight.

Succu: (getting angry) Is it another chick?

Paul: No and no.

Succu: (getting really angry) Than what cold eyes?

Paul: We're just friends and i've got other activities to do.

Dawn: Like what Paul?

Paul: TV time and internet time.

Barry: That sounds some what fun.

Kenny: It's entertaining.

Succu: (feeling down in the dumps) I was rejected once again.

Marley: Rejection isn't that bad.

Maylene: This is true.

Dawn: Paul, you're still insensitive sometimes.

Paul: I prefer that you think of me as stoic and impassive.

Barry: You make me want to read the dictionary Paul.

Kenny: The way you use the english language is so artistic Paul.

Succu: The way he rejects is so pitiful.

Marley: (talking with a dark smile on her face) Icy Paul is so cool.

Maylene: Don't forget cold hearted too.

Succu: I sure wish you'd appreciate me more Paul, since we both have dark personalities.

Paul: A dark personality is attractive, but only if the person who has it, knows how to control it and their will power.

Succu: The control of words, actions, beliefs, desires, emotions, feelings, thoughts, and will power are attractive qualities.

Succu: However, there's 1 thing that's even more attractive than each of those attributes.

Paul: (sounding skeptical) Oh yeah?

Succu: Yeah!

Paul: Enlighten me.

Succu's facial expression changes from being serious to being seductive.

Succu: (talking with a seductive grin on her face) It's seduction.

Succu: (talking with a seductive grin on her face) It's sexy sweet seduction.

Succu: (talking with a seductive grin on her face) I'm sexy, sweet, and seductive.

Succu: (flirting and talking with a seductive grin on her face) You can't resist me for too long Paul.

Paul: Succu, my friend, you are seriously too persistent for your own good and have some issues to work out.

Succu: (talking with a seductive grin on her face) You know me so well Paul.

Succu: (talking with a seductive grin on her face) You're so right about me.

Succu: (talking with a seductive grin on her face) I do have issues to work out and you're going to help me work them out.

Succu: (talking with a seductive grin on her face) You will do this because it requires a special type of bond.

Succu: (talking with a seductive grin on her face) You will do this because we have dark personalities.

There's a few seconds of awkward uncomfortable silence around the lunch table between the 7 of them.

Dawn: Any way, Barry and Maylene, are you 2 going to the dance here tonight?

Barry and Maylene: (talking at the same time) Nah!

Dawn: Succu, are you going to come to the dance any way?

Succu: (pouting) Not since i got rejected.

Dawn: Marley, are you going to come to the dance?

Marley: I'll be doing the same as Paul, only at my house.

Dawn: That's too bad.

Paul: Not since TV and the internet are good for spending time on.

Barry: Eating junk food in front of the TV is a favorite child hood activity for me.

Kenny: That's very enjoyable.

Succu: It's okay i guess.

Marley: It's an awesome child hood activity.

Maylene: I still do it every now and then.

Dawn: Tonight is going to be so cool.

Paul: Thanks to TV and the internet.

Barry: Oh yes.

Kenny: Oh yes.

Succu: (pouting) TV and the net can't mend a broken heart.

Marley: Soda and chips can mend a hungry stomach.

Maylene: We need more of that served here in the school cafeteria.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene start eating their holiday lunch again. After the odd conversation, some of them are happier that it's over than others. The conversation may have been light hearted at first, but Paul and Succu made it very awkward and uncomfortable for Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene.

Later, at 5:55pm, Dawn and Kenny make it back to the school for the Valentines Day dance. Dawn is dressed in her usual coordinator attire and Kenny is dressed in his usual coordinator attire even though this isn't a coordination contest. There were several other teens all dressed up and mingling with each other. There were all sorts of Valentines deserts as well, but no food. First, Dawn and Kenny slow danced part of the night away, then they ate some of the different types of deserts, and then they decided to sit at a small table to chat with each other for a short while. The time was now 7:42pm and the Valentines Day dance would end at 10:00pm.

Dawn: You had some moves on the dance floor.

Kenny: You danced divinely as well.

Dawn: Thank you my good boy.

Kenny: Too bad the others didn't come with us.

Dawn: Yeah!

Kenny: Paul isn't into this kind of stuff.

Dawn: Barry is more into cartoons rather than dating and dancing.

Kenny: Succu was rejected by Paul again.

Dawn: Marley is gothic and probably thinks dating and dancing is too sickeningly sweet.

Kenny: Lastly, Maylene is more of a fighter rather than a lover.

Dawn: (feeling glum) That's true.

Kenny: Even so, they don't know what they're missing out on exactly.

Dawn: Quite right.

Kenny: All 7 of us sure do have some abnormal conversations at the lunch table.

Dawn: That we do.

Kenny: Our lives aren't normal for teens.

Dawn: At least slightly any way.

Kenny: Slightly at the very least.

Dawn: Kenny, can i ask you a question or 2?

Kenny: (joking around) That was your first question and what might your 2nd question be?

Dawn: (not feeling amused) Very funny smart guy.

Dawn: I wanted your opinion as to why guys like Paul and Barry don't pay special attention to gals like Succu, Marley, and Maylene.

Kenny: (being serious) That last sentence of yours' wasn't a question, but i'll answer it any way.

Kenny: For the most part, most of the time why Paul and Barry don't pay special attention to Succu, Marley, and Maylene is because they favor friend ship with members of the opposite gender a heck of a lot more than they favor the possibility of a romantic relationship with them.

Dawn: That makes sense some what so.

Kenny: However, i'll let you in on 2 secret observations of mine since i think you're such a pretty girl.

Dawn: (blushing from the compliment) Well thank you.

Kenny: Barry may not pay special attention to Maylene, but he has at least a little chemistry with her.

Kenny: As for Paul, every now and then, when we're all together as a group, he stares a few seconds at Marley with this deep stoic yet happy gaze that also looks like a look of deep intimate admiration.

Dawn: Okay!

Kenny: There seems to be some dark chemistry going on between those 2.

Dawn: Cool!

Kenny: Paul and Marley are interesting.

Dawn: Yeah!

Kenny: They're both cool, calm, and collected.

Dawn: I've also noticed that they're quiet and secretive too.

Kenny: I wonder why.

Dawn: They possibly and probably have a cool dark secret.

Kenny: Right!

Dawn: Lets do some more dancing.

Kenny: Right!

Dawn and Kenny get up from the small table and walk on over to the dance floor. Other teens are dancing with each other as well. Dawn, Kenny, and all the other couples start to slow dance again due to a change in the music.

Later and else where, at 8:31pm, Paul is at home and watching TV, Barry is in his hotel room watching cartoons, Succu is stuffing her face with ice cream in front of the TV at her house, Marley is at home painting all 20 of her nails black, and Maylene is meditating at her gym slash home. It's a relaxing night for them all after school had ended.

At exactly 9:40pm, Paul got on his laptop and started searching for juicy net stories. He found a whopper of a juicy story about a sky scrapper shoot out that happened on the roof top of the tallest building in a frigid town named Callistoe in the Kalos region. Before the shoot out happened, it was learned by police after the shoot out was over that before the shoot out, some pinky eye substance was being delivered to 2 kids from another kid on top of the sky scrapper. The kid who had made the illegal delivery was none other than a 9 year old escaped convict named Gran and the other 2 kids were Ling and Vaison. Vaison was the one in charge of receiving the delivery. However, escaped child convict Gran, tricked Ling and Vaison by making them think they had received the real substance when in reality, he delivered to them a case with an explosive device that he slid towards them, shot at it, and it exploded on top of the sky scrapper. No body died from the explosion. After the explosion, the police also learned that Gran started shooting at Vaison. After a few missed shots, Gran finally shot someone, but it was Ling who he had shot and killed because Ling ran in front of Vaison to take the bullet for him. Just as Vaison was about to flee the scene in a fighter jet with a pilot waiting inside, an extremely young bad dude bounty hunter known as Max, arrived at the scene and fired a few shots at Vaison, but Vaison retaliated back by firing a few shots at Max, but missed every time. Just then, it was reported that Gran started firing at Vaison while pedaling on a bike, but Vaison retaliated back by shooting twice at Gran, hitting his hair and his spleen. He then started firing at Max again a few times, but Max dodged the bullets. Vaison then grabbed the concealed pinky eye substance and went inside the fighter jet. Suddenly, a few seconds after the fighter jet took off, the right wing of the jet exploded. Even so, the pilot managed to land the damaged fighter jet on top of a much larger air craft that was a jumbo sized White Dragon syndicate air craft. The jumbo sized air craft then quickly left the area. Vaison and the pilot reportedly escaped with their lives. Max then tried to aid Gran, but due to internal injuries and no hospital near by, the very young bad dude bounty hunter decided to take Gran with him and off the sky scrapper with Gran holding on to him and riding on his bike with Max pedaling, due to the dying escaped convict making a very unusual request to be put to rest at a nostalgic location from his past. Eventually, Max pedaled off to an unknown location for Gran's last request and laid him to rest at that unknown location to fulfill his last request. It's believe that Gran died sitting behind Max on the way there. That was the end of it.

To say Paul was shocked to read all of that would be an understatement of epic proportions. Paul was also beyond amazed too after reading that long juicy story.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) Fuck!

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) A sky scrapper shoot out is an extremely rare event.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) However, it does make sense that an extremely rare kid like Max would be involved in such an extremely rare situation.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) I find it beyond astounding that i keep reading about kids being inside organized crime or against organized crime in the Kalos region.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) I also get the sneaking suspicion that Max and Gran had a past with each other and that Ling had a past with Vaison as well.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) Then again, all 4 of those boys could've been connected to each other in some way or ways.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) What kind of madness was that completely?

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) Little kids with guns shooting and killing each other is so wrong on so many levels.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) I sincerely feel sorry for the relatives of those grown little children.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) Having little kids for relatives like that is way too something else.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) I hope Max defeats Vaison since they keep butting heads with each other and since Vaison is obviously on the wrong side.

Paul stops talking to himself, looking at his laptop, and finally decides to turn it off and put it up. He goes to watch TV. He watches the learning channel.

Later and else where, at exactly 9:54pm, Marley is on her laptop, searching for juicy net stories when she comes across a story about a little girl who beat up a robber twice her size in a café in the Kalos region. The story says that a robber wielding a toy gun came into the café and started demanding money from all the people in the café. Most of them didn't know it was just a toy gun based on how it looked. The café was some what empty and when the robber got to the little girl's table and started yelling at her to give him her money, she reveled to him that she has keen eyes and that she knew that the gun he was holding was a fake. This made him angry and he started yelling even louder. The little girl retaliated by very quickly throwing her hot tea in his face. It stung him badly and he dropped the gun. She took this golden opening and proceeded to beat him up quite harshly for a small child. She bite, kicked, punched, and clawed at him with her long sharp finger nails. After she was done, he was mostly unconscious and bleeding and the cops arrived very shortly after the fight was over to arrest the criminal. The media got all over that story and that same day, a reporter asked the young child how she took him down. She answered that question and a few other questions. The last question from the reporter was who was she. She revealed herself as Sola and that was the end of that interview of the cool little girl who beat up the rowdy robber.

To say Marley was shocked to read all of that would be an understatement of epic levels. Marley was also beyond amazed too after reading that cool long juicy story.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) She beat up a rowdy fucker twice her size.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) That little girl is so supremely fucking bad ass awesome.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) Sola is an awesome little ass kicker.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) I feel like i have a bond with her even though we've never met.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) I can tell there's some of me in her and there's some of her in me.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself while feeling beyond shocked and amazed) The 2 of us are especially special human beings after all.

Marley stops talking to herself, looking at her laptop, and finally decides to turn it off and put it up. She goes to watch TV. She watches the learning channel.

Else where and at exactly 10:02pm, Dawn and Kenny leave the dance after it ended and went to their hotel rooms. They so thoroughly enjoyed each other and themselves. It was a night they will never forget no matter how long they live because of the level of romance they experienced at the Valentines Day dance.

Later and else where, at exactly 11:20pm, a masked stranger went into a medium sized super market and went on a bloody stabbing spree. The masked stranger used an extra sharp stake knife to kill 36 male customers and employees in only 15 minutes. After it was over, the masked killer ran like crazy out of the medium sized super market and into the dark night. 1 minute after the masked killer was out of the area, the cops arrived and were horrified by the cadavers and puddles of blood all over the inside of the store. After 2 to 3 minutes of inspecting the crime scene, the cops quickly jumped into their patrol cars and immediately started driving around the area to see if they could spot someone running and wearing a mask, but unfortunately, they were too late because the killer had gotten too far.

 **Barry not only did the crime of running through and breaking the big school cafeteria window, but he also did the time too. It was so worth it as far as he was concerned. Paul and Succu may have dark personalities, but their personalities still aren't romantically compatiable. She's dense when it comes to realizing that. Dawn and Kenny sure are 2 peas in a hot steamy pot. Their relationship is good and strong. On another more juicy topic, Paul's respect for Max and Marley's respect for Sola continues to increase, especially after reading the immense odds that they over came in the last juicy stories they read about them. Paul seriously sees himself in Max and Marley seriously sees herself in Sola due to their very rare personalities.** **On another more serious topic, the blood shedding continues with no end in sight, but an increase in violence in sight. The cops came close to catching up with who ever did the latest bloody merciless attack. Please keep reading and reviewing this rare dark romantic pokemon story! Peace!**


	17. Dark Quibble

13 days have passed after the killing spree inside the medium sized super market and a lot of the people of Veilstone City are too scared to even get out of their houses. The people's faith in the authorities has reached an all time low because of the fact that they just can't catch and arrest the stab and shoot murderer. The same goes for the international police since they've been in and around the city for a while now. Despite the fact that the murder rate in the city is through the roof, crimes like drug trafficking and organized crime have decreased by an amazing 87%. The local media speculates that the stab and shoot murderer is mostly the cause behind the giant decrease in drug trafficking and organized crime in the city.

At the school cafeteria, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are eating at the same table. They're all eating pizza, rice balls, and mac and cheese and drinking sweet sugary cola with it all. Despite the awesome meal they're all having, Dawn gets tired of the silence and decides to end it now.

Dawn: I've noticed that there's a significant decrease in road traffic and side walk traffic after what happened at the super market almost 2 weeks ago.

Paul: The city of Veilstone is now almost in a sense of panic.

Barry: If this killing keeps up, Veilstone City will become a ghost town quite literally.

Kenny: Right!

Succu: You hit the nail in the coffin on that one Barry.

Marley: So true.

Maylene: I asked Officer Jenny if i or we could help in any way, but she declined the offer.

Dawn: That stinks.

Paul: Instead of trying to catch and arrest the stab and shoot murderer, the cops should just focus on fucking hunting down the fucker and killing the fucker execution style by steel bullets to the fucker's evil head.

Marley: I concur.

Dawn: (feeling disturbed by Paul's words) Paul, that's quite a dark quibble you have about the cops.

Paul: I just call it how it is.

Barry: You're a tough critic Paul.

Kenny: Agreed!

Succu: He's also a heart less critic at times too.

Marley: (flashing Paul a small dark smile) I love your brutal honesty Paul.

Paul smirks darkly at her. They eventually stop facially interacting with each other to avoid stares from the others.

Paul: Brutal honesty happens to be 1 of my more darkly attractive qualities.

Marley: That darkness of yours' is so fucking cool and sexy to me.

Succu was feeling an immense amount of jealousy after that very abnormal 1 on 1 chat between Paul and Marley.

Maylene: Unfortunately, due to all the horrible deaths, killing the stab and shoot murderer would be the sure fire way of making sure that the killer is never able to kill again.

Dawn: That's true.

Paul: True!

Barry: Right!

Kenny: I agree.

Succu: That would end it.

Marley: That would end the root of all the evil that's been going on recently.

Maylene: Exactly!

They stop talking and start eating again. They didn't want to dwell on the latest killing spree of the relentless stab and shoot murderer. They were just teens after all and didn't want to stress over it all. It was too graphic for them.

Later and else where, at exactly 6:30pm, Paul steps outside to get the mail and is surprised to find a box of free cookies on his porch. He picks the box up, takes it inside, puts it on the table, and steps outside again to get the mail. He gets the mail, steps inside, closes the door, and puts the mail up. He then opens up the box of free cookies and chomps most of them up since they were chocolate chip cookies. A few minutes after eating them, he falls deeply asleep on the couch. Little did he know, the person that placed the cookies on his porch, watched as he took them into his house, from a few yards away. The person then left after seeing Paul walk inside and close the door.

Later and else where, at exactly 7:00pm, Marley is watching a rare slasher film on TV. The film is known as the "The bloody house". It's by far 1 of her most favorite horror slash slasher films. She's thoroughly enjoying the gory film. Her older sister never liked watching stuff like that on the tube. This has caused arguments over the TV in the past. However, now the 2 sisters have come to a mutual agreement about TV time. The mutual agreement being that the big sister of the family gets her TV time during the day and Marley gets her TV time during the darkness of the night. She thoroughly enjoys watching TV in the comfort and darkness of her own living room at night. Just like Paul does.

Later and else where, at exactly 9:28pm, a person wearing pitch black sun glasses and a dark hoodie goes on a quick and quiet stabbing spree in a large retail clothing store. The person started stabbing shoppers in the male bath room and male dressing rooms and did it in a way to make sure their screams couldn't be heard by others. After all that, the killer stabbed other people in empty random parts of the store. The killer then walked calmly out of the store after stabbing to death 45 people in it. A few seconds after the killer gone off, people found dead bodies.

 **Paul's dark quibble is highly accurate in a situation such as the one going on in Veilstone City. Marley agrees too. On another topic, the stab and shoot murderer is getting sneakier when it comes to the killing sprees. The merciless nightmarish blood shedding continues. Please keep reading and reviewing this darkish story! Peace!**


	18. Dark Realizations

12 days after the stabbing spree that took place at a large sized retail store, the cops and international police are still no where near finding the stab and shoot murderer. The stabbing spree at the large sized retail store was so bad, that the store had to be closed down for a full week while the local and international police did their investigation. During that whole week, other retail stores in the city were on high alert and the people too.

It was now a cold windy cloudy Saturday in Veilstone City. The main park in the city looked mostly like a ghost town. It still was a very attractive park.

The time was 11:00am. Dawn was in her hotel room and playing card games on the computer, Paul was at home and watching motor cycle racing on TV, Barry was in his hotel room and watching Saturday morning cartoons on TV, Kenny was in his hotel room and shaving his arm pits, Succu was at home and looking out her open bed room window with a depressed expression on her face, Marley was at home and watching motor cycle racing on TV too, and Maylene was meditating with lucario at her gym slash home. Most of them were thoroughly enjoying their own individual Saturday activities.

At exactly 1:30pm, Paul stopped watching motor cycle racing on TV and decided to leave the house and walk to the park. He got there and noticed that the park looked mostly like a ghost town with very few other people occupying space a few yards away from him. He then decided to sit on the same blue bench that he and Marley sat on when they decided to become friends. He sat there for a few minutes and looked at the cool scenic view.

At exactly 2:22pm, Marley appeared a few feet in front of Paul. She looked sexy in her dark clothing and having her sexy long shoulder length hair blowing in the wind. Her hair was actually slightly longer than her shoulder length, but he and she liked it that way. She decided to speak to him.

Marley: Is this beautiful blue bench completely taken?

Paul: (flirting and smirking) Not away from a hot sexy goth chick like you.

Marley: (smiling and blushing) You're so kind to me.

Paul: (flirting and smirking) I consider it an honor sexy chick.

Marley sits right next to Paul and they look at the cool scenic view together. Paul decides to break the silence with some casual conversation.

Paul: I love days like today.

Marley: Same with me.

Paul: Wind, coldness, and cloudiness on a Saturday are an excellent combination.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: I also love that this park looks mostly like a ghost town right now.

Marley: Me too.

Paul: On another topic, i can't get over this anxious feeling that i've been feeling for the past few weeks.

Marley: Talk about coincidences because i also can't get over this anxious feeling that i've been feeling for the past few weeks too.

Paul: What?

Marley: I'm guessing that just like me, you too are disturbed by the continuous stab and shoot murders that are still going on and around.

Paul: Correct!

Marley: Great minds get disturbed about the same things.

Paul: True!

Marley: The current situation has evolved into a real mini war scenario.

Paul: True!

Marley: If things keep getting worse, we could be looking at martial law.

Paul: True!

Marley: The government may have to get involved to defuse the situation.

Paul: True!

Marley: (talking with a dark expression on her face) This new stab and shoot murderer needs to be killed in an extremely slow and painful way.

Paul: I've just had a dark realization.

Marley: Tell me more.

Paul: (talking with a dark expression on his face) The dark realization being that we may have to be the people to kill this new stab and shoot murderer in an extremely slow and painful way.

Marley: I agree.

Paul: Cool!

Marley: I've just had a dark realization too.

Paul: Tell me more.

Marley: The dark realization being that if this stab and shoot murderer continues to live, the evil fucker may try to kill 1 of us or someone we know and love.

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: These dark realizations are ominous yet something to take into consideration.

Paul: That they are.

Marley: Veilstone City may very well be literally on the way to extinction.

Paul: That'd be cataclysmic.

Marley: Deathly cataclysmic.

Paul and Marley stare at the scenic view for a few hours and then they leave to go home at exactly 6:00pm. It was a pleasant outing for the both of them. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

Later and else where, at exactly 8:30pm, Paul is at home and on his laptop, looking for juicy net stories. He comes across a story about a sighting of 2 men, a little girl, and a poochyena having a confrontation on top of a moving train and a woman driving by the side of the moving train in a desert town called Lo in the Kalos region. 1 of the men is thought to have been Dom Walker, a bounty head who was smuggling hallucinogenic mushrooms in and around the area. Also, the little girl that was spotted on top of the train was thought to have been Ellie, who's a beyond extremely young bad dude bounty hunter, traveling with other bad dude bounty hunters in the region. These of course are rumors and speculations based on eye witness reports that came in and from the desert town of Lo in the Kalos region.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) It probably was Ellie.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) If it was, then she's probably the bravest little girl in the world to have been involved in something like that.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) Ellie, you're something else alright.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) Max, Zet, Vivi, Ellie, and poochyena are 5 beings who have an immense amount of awesomeness in their souls.

Paul soon turns his laptop off, puts it up, and goes to watch some TV. He watches the anime TV channel. The first show he started watching was Xcutioning.

Later and else where, at exactly 10:02pm, Marley is on her laptop, looking for some juicy net stories. She comes up on a story about a little girl who had won a pokemon pony race in the Kalos region. The little girl who later identified herself as Sola also won a pink gem for winning the pokemon pony race in record time.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) You go little girl.

Marley soon turns her laptop off, puts it up, and goes to watch some TV. She watches the horror channel. The first movie she started watching was dark darkness.

Later and else where, at exactly 10:42pm, a person wearing pitch black sun glasses and a dark hoodie goes on a quick and quiet stabbing spree in a large retail clothing store. The person started stabbing shoppers in the male bath room and male dressing rooms and did it in a way to make sure their screams couldn't be heard by others. After all that, the killer stabbed other people in empty random parts of the store. The killer then walked calmly out of the store after stabbing to death 49 people in it. A few seconds after the killer walked off, people found dead bodies and blood curdling screaming started filling up the store with fear tension.

 **Paul and Marley get along so well with each other and obviously have a deep dark bond with each other. It's so awesome and they're so awesome. On another not so surprising topic, the stab and shoot murderer has struck another large retail store. It's obvious that no public place is safe from this beyond mass stab and shoot murderer's merciless blood lust. Please keep on reading and reviewing this dark romantic pokemon story! Peace!**


	19. Dark Seduction

13 days after a 2nd retail store shooting, the panic continues for retail employees all through out the city. Retail employees and retail managers have loaded up on shot guns for protection and have installed extra security cameras also for protection. The local and international police have sunken into despair and helplessness. They just can't seem to find out who the stab and shoot murderer is, let alone finally arrest the beyond evil mass murderer.

As of today, it's now Friday, March 24th, 2017, still 13 days after a 2nd retail store shooting. Dawn is in her hotel room, still sleeping like a female slack off, Paul is walking around the city, Barry is playing video games in his hotel room, Kenny is watching TV in his hotel room, Succu is out and about shopping, Marley is taking an intense run around a track, near her house, and Maylene is getting a massage from 1 of the masseurs at her gym slash home. All of them are thoroughly enjoying their spring break from school and home work. Sadly, their spring break is nearing it's peaceful end.

At exactly 2:05pm, Marley comes to her home and sits on her couch. Her feet hurt and she's breathing hard after running so much. She loves to run. She has the whole house to herself until Sunday because her older sister had to go on a business trip. She misses her, but loves being home alone.

At exactly 2:22pm, Marley hears a knock on her door and gets up to open it. To her shocking surprise, it was none other than her special friend Paul. He stood their flashing his bad boy smile at her for a few seconds and he finally spoke, snapping her out of her trance that she was in.

Paul: I was hoping that we could make each others' day better.

Marley: We can and will.

Paul: In that case, can i come in?

Marley: Oh yeah.

Marley lets him in, he walks in, and she shuts the door and locks it up tight. They both sit on the couch, he lays his back pack on the floor, and she turns the TV on. She turns it on the sci-fi slash horror channel. The sci-fi slash horror channel was showing a movie about evil aliens infiltrating Earth. She loved movies about aliens.

Paul: I see you're a fan of alien movies.

Marley: Yeah and i lied about being an alien when i first met Ash, Dawn, and Brock too.

Paul: I wish i could've been there to hear that.

Marley: I wish you could've been there too.

Paul: I have an idea.

Marley: I'm listening.

Paul: Since we're special friends, lets tell each other 1 secret.

Marley: I agree.

Paul: I'll go first then.

Marley: That's fine with me.

Paul: Just remember that this should stay between us.

Marley: I agree and it will.

Paul: A while back, i went to Maylene's gym slash house to apologize for all of the mean comments i said to her after i won the cobble badge from her and i did.

Paul: She then invited me in for some tea.

Paul: I went in and sat on her couch while she brewed the tea.

Paul: A few minutes later, tea was served and i eventually drank the whole cup of it while me and Maylene were talking about pokemon battling.

Paul: Only a few seconds after drinking the whole cup of tea, i got slightly dizzy and my vision got slightly blurry.

Paul: Soon, my mild dizziness and blurriness became moderate.

Marley: (getting and becoming interested) Go on.

Paul: I mentioned it to her and she didn't make a big deal about it so we kept talking about other topics.

Paul: Soon again, my moderate dizziness and blurriness became severe.

Paul: She then revealed to me that it wasn't calming jasmine tea that i had drank.

Marley: (getting and becoming interested) What was it exactly?

Paul: It was a rare cup of chamomile tea.

Marley: Oh fuck.

Paul: She then laughed evilly and i asked her what did she do to my drink.

Paul: The evil crazy bitch told me that the tea had 4 special ingredients in it.

Marley: (getting and becoming interested) What were the 4 special ingredients?

Paul: They were the sleep hormones known as kava, valerian, clonidine, and melatonin.

Marley: Oh fucking shit.

Paul: It gets worse.

Paul: She kicked me in the face and that along with the kava, valerian, clonidine, and melatonin, knocked me out cold and hard for over 3 hours.

Marley: Shit!

Paul: It's even worser.

Paul: When i woke up, i was tied to a wooden chair and Maylene was glaring at me evilly.

Paul: I asked her why the fuck did she do that to me and she told me it was to get revenge against me for the time i insulted her and made her feel weak.

Paul: I asked her what she wanted from me other than saying to her that i was already sorry.

Paul: (blushing) She smiled evilly at me told me that she wanted me to be her foot slave.

Marley: (feeling shocked) Holy shit on a park lawn.

Marley: (getting and becoming very interested) Please do go on!

Paul: She then untied me slowly and told me that there were black belts all over the gym and that if i had try to run out of the gym, i probably wouldn't be lucky enough to get past her.

Paul: (blushing) She also told me that until she said so, that i'd stay there and tend to her feet while calling her my queen or end up getting beat up by her.

Paul: After hearing that disturbing shit, i tried to make a break for it after she finished untying me, but she quickly got in front of me, slapped me, and kicked me in the face.

Marley: 2 bare foot kicks to the face must've stunk.

Paul: They did stink both figuratively and literally.

Paul: Any way, i was out for like 15 minutes and when i woke up again, i was back in the wooden chair, but i wasn't tied up to it that time.

Paul: She was watching me, i slowly got up and slowly started walking towards the door, but she over powered me and put me in a wrestler's hold in which she was pulling my arms while pressing her right foot on my back.

Marley: Ouch!

Paul: I gave in to the pain and i told her that i'd do any thing she asked of me.

Paul: She then laughed evilly, let me go, sat on her sofa, put her bare dirty feet on her coffee table, crossed them in a relaxing way, and called out to me.

Paul: I felt sick to my stomach looking at her big bare dirt feet.

Paul: She ordered me to get down on my knees and i did.

Paul: (blushing) She then ordered me to clean the dirt between her toes with my bare fingers.

Marley: Eww!

Paul: (blushing) I did for about like 8 minutes i think.

Paul: (blushing) It gets worse.

Paul: (blushing) The evil sadist then ordered me to smell what she called her big beautiful feet and she didn't give me a choice in the matter.

Marley: Double eww.

Paul: I took a big long whiff and i past out for a few minutes at her hellish heels.

Marley: Holy smelly shit.

Paul: (blushing) When i woke up, she told me it was toe nail clipping time and threw some toe nail clippers at me.

Paul: The evil wench then threaten to dance bare foot over my grave if i were to mess up while clipping her toe nails.

Marley: Now that's chilling.

Paul: Yeah!

Paul: Moving on.

Paul: (feeling sick) I then began to clip her long dirty discusting toe nails.

Marley: Triple eww.

Paul: I almost got the urge to cry while clipping the female demon's toe nails, but i didn't.

Marley: That's good to know.

Paul: After i was done clipping her toe claws, she got up and left the living room.

Paul: When she returned, she had gotten a tiny bottle of puffy pink nail polish and sat back down on her couch with her big feet on the coffee table.

Paul: (blushing) It was now toe nail painting time for me.

Marley: That was just being mean.

Paul: I unfortunately started crying a little after realizing it and she laughed evilly at me when i told her it was cruel and unusual punishment.

Paul: (blushing) I unfortunately had no choice but to paint her toes and blow on them to dry them off.

Paul: I was crying lightly while doing it.

Marley: That's harsh.

Paul: She taunted me while i was giving her a pedicure for her feet.

Marley: How cruel of Maylene.

Paul: When i was done, i stopped crying and was told to put up her tiny bottle of puffy pink toe nail polish.

Paul: I did and returned to her.

Paul: She allowed her toes to dry for 10 minutes and when the 10 minutes were over, she wiggled her pink perfectly pedicured toes in front of me.

Marley: Sounds sexy.

Paul: (blushing near tears) The evil crazy ass bitch then ordered me to kiss each foot of hers'.

Marley: Gross!

Paul: I started crying lightly again.

Paul: (blushing near tears) She threaten me, so i had no choice but to kiss each foot of hers' for 3 seconds each.

Marley: (yelling) EWW!

Paul: (blushing near tears) I was crying while doing it and then after i was done doing the discusting deed for her, i ran to her bath room and vomited in her toilet for a few minutes.

Marley: That was sickening both figuratively and literally.

Paul: (blushing near tears) Yeah!

Paul: (blushing near tears) I returned to her and she had 1 more evil idea to enact on me.

Paul: (blushing near tears) She told me it was foot massaging time.

Marley: Oh dear God our lord.

Paul: (blushing near tears) I pleaded with the evil pink haired female demon to show mercy on to me, but she told me to get on my knees and to start rubbing her feet.

Paul: (blushing near tears) I then started to rub her left foot while crying heavily like my eyes were bad leaky faucets and the smell of her big stinky feet was simply unbearable.

Marley: (talking and yelling) EWW and GROSS.

Paul: (blushing near tears) She laughed at me and taunted me relentlessly as i cried servicing her messy stompers.

Marley: She was a merciless menace.

Paul: (blushing near tears) She then ordered me to stop rubbing her left foot and to start rubbing her right foot and so i did.

Paul: (blushing near tears) I started to rub her right foot while crying heavily like my eyes were bad leaky faucets and the smell of her big stinky feet was simply unbearable.

Marley: (talking and yelling) EWW and GROSS.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) It was both traumatic and nightmarish.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) She laughed at me and taunted me relentlessly as i cried servicing her nightmarishly smelly stompers.

Marley: (yelling) DISCUSTING!

Paul: (blushing near tears) After giving her a 2 hour foot massage, she said i could go home, but unfortunately, she also told me to be back at her gym slash home the next day because she had more ideas about how i could service her and her feet.

Marley: That evil female demon.

Paul: (blushing near tears) She told me not to tell any one what had happened and that if i didn't show up the next day, she'd hunt me down like a dog.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) Before i left, she then ordered me to say good night to her feet by bowing at them and kissing them good night.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) She laughed evilly at me, told me to pucker up, and then told me to get down on my knees.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) I got down slowly on my knees and kissed both of her feet while crying.

Marley: (talking and yelling) EWW, GROSS, and DISCUSTING.

Paul: Fortunately, i was allowed to leave and the people that were standing outside were laughing at me as i ran away.

Marley: Those sadistic sweaty ass people.

Paul: The next day came and i arrived at her gym again, like i was told to do.

Paul: When i went inside, she prepared a container of cool water and got 2 towels.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) She then ordered me to wash her big dirty stinky feet and i started crying heavily like my eyes were leaky faucets.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) I got down on my knees in front of her big dirty smelly feet and pleaded with her to not make me do the messy task.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) I lowered her feet into the container filled with cool water and began washing her left messy foot with a towel while crying.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) When i was done washing and cleaning her left foot, she raised it up and wiggled her pink pedicured toes in front of my face.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) I was then commanded to wash and clean her right messy foot with the other towel that was still dry.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) I did as i was told and started washing and cleaning her right foot.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) When i was done washing and cleaning her right foot, she raised it up and wiggled her pink pedicured toes right in front of my face.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) She then took the container filled with filthy feet water and the 2 wet towels into another room.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) When she came back, she threw a dry 3rd towel in my face and ordered me to dry off her wet feet.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) I started drying off her left foot first and when i was done with that, she raised it up and wiggled her pink pedicured toes in front of my face.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) She then ordered me to dry off her wet right foot and so i did.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) After i was done with that, she raised it up and wiggled her pink pedicured toes right in front of my face.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) After that, the pink haired horned sadist made me kiss each of her feet for 5 seconds and i did.

Marley: (talking and yelling) EWW, GROSS, and DISCUSTING.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) After that demeaning task was completed, she then ordered me to literally be her foot stool while she watched TV.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) I was on my hands and knees for hours while her big fat feet were on my back and it hurt both my back and my pride.

Marley: I can imagine.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) After that was done, i was told i could go home, but not before she had 1 more sick idea in her sick head.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) She told me to close my eyes and reluctantly, i did so.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) What happened next was extremely bizarre and fucking weird.

Marley: What happened next?

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) The crazy chick wrapped her arms around me so i couldn't get away and then locked her lips with mine.

Marley: (yelling from shock and discust) WHAT DA FUCK?

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) I was crying and blushing at the same time.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) It was just so discusting.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) The whole discusting thing lasted for about 1 agonizing minute.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) The bitch inserted her spit into my mouth.

Marley: (talking and yelling) EWW, GROSS, and DISCUSTING.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) As i was about to leave, she called out to me for the final time and i caught a glimpse of her seductive facial expression.

Paul: (trembling and blushing near tears) She then told me until next time, she'd be keeping an eye on me and then she winked at me.

Marley: Creepy and freaky.

Paul settles down considerably.

Paul: Those black belt bastards were laughing hard when i ran out of the gym again.

Marley: Those bastards.

Paul: That's the end of my secret.

Marley: It's my turn now.

Paul: What's your secret?

Marley: When i was a 6 year old, i accidently went to school in my night clothes the day before night clothes day at school.

Paul: Is that it?

Marley: Not quite right.

Marley: My class mates laughed their heads off for 1 whole day at my expense and it frustrated me.

Paul: Is that all?

Marley: Oh yeah.

Paul: Your secret pales compared to my secret.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: I feel closer to you now.

Marley: I feel closer to you too.

Paul: This was therapeutic.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: This was a good trust exercise.

Marley: This was also my 2nd exercise of the day.

Paul: Is that right?

Marley: Oh yeah.

Marley: I had an intense run around the track and came home before you showed up.

Paul: I bet you heated up the rubber on the soles of your shoes since you run so fast and quickly.

Marley: That's mostly accurate.

Paul: I rock.

Marley: Speaking of rocks, i feel like i've been running on rocks.

Paul: What could that mean?

Marley: It means my bare soles hurt after that intense run.

Paul: Ouch!

Marley: Ouch is right.

Marley: I hate sole aches.

Paul: They suck.

Marley: They figuratively stink too.

Paul: That too.

Marley: Too bad shoes can't give people foot massages.

Marley: That would be so dam good and relaxing.

Paul: Marley, if you want me too, i could give you a foot massage.

Marley: Paul, i couldn't possibly ask you to do such a thing, even for me.

Paul: But you're not asking because i'm offering.

Marley: That's true, but aren't you traumatized by funky female feet enough as it is.

Paul: True, but i bet your feet are no where near as funky as Maylene's feet were.

Marley: True, but my feet are a little sweaty.

Paul: That fact doesn't really bother me.

Marley: I'm glad.

Paul: So how about it?

Marley: Oh yeah.

Marley: I want you to rub my feet Paul.

Paul: Lets get started then.

Marley: Oh yeah.

Marley takes off both her shoes and then 1 by 1, slowly takes off her slightly sweaty socks, thus revealing her pretty bare feet and beautifully black pedicured toes.

Paul: (looking at Marley's pretty bare feet and beautifully black pedicured toes) Wow!

Marley: (flashing Paul a seductive smile and wiggling her beautifully black pedicured toes) So Paul, do you like what you see?

Paul: (looking at Marley's pretty bare feet and beautifully black pedicured toes) Oh fuck yeah.

Marley: My feet may be pretty and my toes may be beautifully black, but my feet are still slightly sweaty after the run.

The statement Marley made was extremely accurate. Her bare feet were pretty and her toes were beautifully blackened, but they were slightly sweaty from running.

Paul: (looking at Marley's pretty bare feet and beautifully black pedicured toes) That won't be an issue.

Marley: Excellent!

Marley then shifted her position from sitting next to Paul, to resting her head on the sofa's far right arm rest. She then laid her pretty bare feet on Paul's lap while lying on her back. She was so excited because she was about to receive a nice long relaxing foot massage from her special purple haired friend. She would love that.

Paul: Are you ready Marley?

Marley: (feeling so excited and wiggling her beautifully black pedicured toes in Paul's lap) I am so ready for this Paul.

With that being said, Paul began rubbing Marley's right foot in a loving manner. She was so liking the feeling of Paul's firm hands on her right bare foot slash sole.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Are you starting to like this.

Marley: (enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh yeah.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Let me know when you want me to stop rubbing your right foot and start rubbing your left foot.

Marley: (enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh yeah.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) You have pretty feet and beautifully blackened toes.

Marley: (blushing heavily and enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh Paul, you're so satisfying to me.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) It's worth satisfying your every need and desire my dark dear.

Marley: (flashing Paul a dark seductive smile and enjoying having her right foot massaged) Does that mean you'll fulfill my dark needs and dark desires too?

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Yeah!

Marley: (flashing Paul a dark seductive smile and enjoying having her right foot massaged) Hearing this pleases me my bad boy.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot and flashing her a dark seductive smile) I'm happy to serve you pleasure my dark dear.

Marley: (flashing Paul a dark seductive smile and enjoying having her right foot massaged) I love your dark seduction and your way of pleasing me my dark dude.

Paul: (flirting while rubbing Marley's right foot) And i love your soft soles and pretty feet.

Marley: (blushing heavily and enjoying having her right foot massaged) My soft soles and pretty feet love you too Paul.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) In that case, i'd love to find out how they would express their love towards me.

Marley: (enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh you'll see Paul.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) It should be an incredible experience.

Marley: (enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh it will be.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) I love spending time like this with you.

Marley: (blushing and enjoying having her right foot massaged) I love spending time like this with you too.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Would you like for me to rub your right foot slightly harder.

Marley: (enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh please massage it slightly harder!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) As you wish.

Marley: (enjoying having her right foot massaged) Thanks!

Paul starts to rub Marley's right foot slightly harder. This ends up feeling better to her. Paul really loves pleasuring and satisfying her because she's special to him.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) How does this feel now?

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh this feels so dam relaxing.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) I'm happy to hear that.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) Not as happy as i am to feel it.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Good to know.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh this feels so fucking good to me.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) It's obvious that you take good care of your soft soles and pretty feet.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) Not as good as care as you're giving them.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) I'm honored to be your feet's care giver.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) And they're happy and satisfied to have you as their care giver.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) A special goth chick like you deserves to be pampered.

Marley: (blushing heavily and thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) Oh thank you.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) You're welcome.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) I'm thoroughly enjoying this foot massage and this us time.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Me too.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) I wish today could last a life time.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) I'm sure the future will be even better for us.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) I look forward to it.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Now that Incu is dead, you, me, and so many other people can now move on and live happy lives.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) I'm glad that evil bastard is dead and even glader that i killed the evil fucker.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Me too.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) He so richly deserved it.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) That he did.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) That he did in deed.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) I was happy and shocked to witness his demise.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) I'm glad you did.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) It was such a satisfying sight.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) It was also satisfying to do the deed.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) I so fucking loved seeing Incu dead at your pretty feminine feet.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) I so fucking loved having Incu dead at my pretty feminine feet.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) I hope he felt honored to die at your powerful feminine feet.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) I hope he felt honored to die at my feminine feet too.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Marley, you looked so dark, sexy, and seductive standing over Incu's bloody cadaver with that pocket knife you had.

Marley: (blushing and thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) I felt so dark, sexy, seductive, and powerful standing over the evil fucker's dead body.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Did it feel so fucking satisfying having him dead at your feet?

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) It sure fucking dead.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) I love your superior and powerful feet.

Marley: (blushing and thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) Obviously you do and they love you too.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) The pretty and powerful feet of a goth girl like you deserve to be rubbed, pampered, and worshiped.

Marley: (blushing heavily and thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) You're such a sweet dark dude.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) Thank you my dark dear.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) You're welcome and you can stop rubbing my right foot now and start rubbing my left foot now.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's right foot) As you wish my dark dear.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her right foot massaged) Thank you.

Paul stops rubbing Marley's right foot and starts rubbing her left foot the same exact way. She's so loving it. Paul is happy to satisfy and pleasure his special dark girl.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) This is the start of the 2nd half of your foot massage session.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) I'm going to love the 2nd half of this foot massage session of mine.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) It'll be as good as the 1st half of this foot massage session was.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Likely!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Your left foot is as soft and pretty as your right foot.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) That's to be expected.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) You should definitely literally dance bare footed over Incu's grave.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) I just might take you up on that dark idea of yours'.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) I hope you do.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) You should dance over his grave as well.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Perhaps i should.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) It would make your day even better.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) I'm sure it would even though i'm not a dancing dude.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) I'm sure it would too.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) I wonder what the others are up to.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Dawn is probably in her hotel room, still sleeping like a female slack off, Barry is probably playing video games in his hotel room, Kenny is probably watching TV in his hotel room, Succu is probably out and about shopping, and Maylene is probably meditating with lucario at her gym slash home.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) That sounds about accurate.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) My guesses are usually accurate, especially my educated guesses.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) I'm sot surprised to hear that since you're such an intelligent goth chick.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) I'm thoroughly flattered.

Paul: (laughing while rubbing Marley's left foot) Ha ha ha ha!

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) As it turns out, just like rubbing soft pretty feet and soles, you're also good at complementing.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) And you're good at being dark, sexy, and seductive my dark dear.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) You as well my dark dude.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Our dark chemistry is so immensely similar and accurate.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Agreed!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Our personalities are darkly awesome.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Agreed!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Our secret actions and secret beliefs are darkly strong.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Agreed!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Our life styles are cool and similar.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Agreed!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) We get along with each other excellently.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Agreed!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Lastly, we're special friends who have a dark soulful bond with each other.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Agreed!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) That's 6 things you agree with me about.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Oh there's so much more that i agree with you about.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Agreement is such a wonderful thing.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) That it is.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) In order for 2 people to be special friends, it's common for them to find common ground on most subjects.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) That's right.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) It's so easy to get along with someone when you can find common ground with them on most topics.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) That's so spot on.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) I don't know why people say opposites attract.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) They so obviously don't.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) That belief only applies to magnets and not people.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Exactly!

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Humans aren't like fucking magnets.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) And magnets aren't like fucking people.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Likes attract when it comes to humans and opposites attract when it comes to magnets.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Exactly and that's just basic common sense.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Humans need to start listening to their brains and not their hearts when it comes to relationships.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) I couldn't agree with you more and i couldn't have said it better myself.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) The elites of this world seriously need to focus a lot more on teaching common sense to the ignorant masses.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) That they should do.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Lack of common sense in this world really is a cancer to humanity.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) That's both true and unfortunate.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) The elites of this world themselves seem to sometimes lack common sense.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Since that's the case, the world is in big fat trouble.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) I bet people like Max could be 1 of the true elites who could make this world a better place to live in.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) I bet people like Sola could be 1 of the true elites who could make this world a better place to live in too.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) It's bizarre, but even though i've never met Max, i feel like me and him are kindred dark souls.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) I feel the same exact way about Sola too.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Wouldn't it be awesome if Max and Sola were special friends too?

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) It would be both awesome and excellent.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) I've been thinking that we could and should become vigilantes.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Great minds think alike since i've been thinking that about the both of us too.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) The idea of us killing evil people who by pass the justice system in this region does seem appealing and darkly seductive.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) That kind of dark seduction is mad hot sexy.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Mad hot sexy is right.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Our dark seduction is so mad hot sexy.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) I love the new term "Mad hot sexy.".

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) So do I.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Marley, you're a mad hot sexy dark chick.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Paul, you're a mad hot sexy dark dude.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Our mad hot sexiness is truly awesome.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) It's awesomeness is awesome.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) As for us, we're awesomazing.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) We truly are awesomazing.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) Yeah!

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) You can now stop rubbing my left foot.

Paul: (rubbing Marley's left foot) As you wish my dark dear.

Marley: (thoroughly enjoying having her left foot massaged) Thank you.

Paul stops rubbing Marley's left foot and she wiggles her 10 blackened toes with joy and delight while she still has them laying on his lap. He so loved seeing that. She then removes her massaged feet off of his lap and sits next to him again. That foot massage really put her in a good mood. Paul loved rubbing her pretty feet.

Paul: Did you enjoy your foot massage session my dark dear?

Marley: Oh fuck yeah my dark dude.

Paul: Good!

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) I know something else that could be good.

Paul: What?

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) My feet want to express their love to you and for you.

Paul: How so?

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) My bare pretty feet and blackened pedicured toes want to give you a special massage.

Paul: What kind of special massage?

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) My bare pretty feet and blackened pedicured toes want to give you a back walking massage.

Paul: Okay!

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) Do you really want me and them to do that and give that to you?

Paul: Yeah!

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) In that case, i know of a way to make your back walking massage especially special.

Paul: How so?

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) My soles should walk on your bare back.

Paul: (blushing) In other words, your idea is to walk bare footed on my bare back?

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) You got that right you dark dude.

Paul: Deal!

Marley: (talking with a seductive expression on her face) In that case, take off your shirt so my feet can give you a treat.

Paul slowly and seductively takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor. Marley then takes in the sight of his slim yet muscular awesome torso. She's so impressed.

Paul: (smiling seductively at her) Do you like what you see my dark dear?

Marley: (blushing) I sure do my dark dude.

Paul gets down on the floor in front of the couch and he lays flat on his stomach. Marley looks on at him and she smiles seductively. She is so loving this activity.

Paul: (laying on his stomach) I'm ready for my especially special back walking massage.

Marley: (smiling seductively at him) Prepare to have your bare back walked on beneath my soft beautiful soles.

Marley walks on top of Paul's bare back with her soft bare soles and blackened toes and begins to slowly literally walk all over Paul. He likes her bare cool soft soles.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Wow!

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Are you enjoying the start of this?

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Oh fuck yeah.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I'm glad.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I'm honored to have a dark goth chick like you literally walk all over me.

Marley: (smiling with pride while slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) You should be.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Your bare soles are cool and so soft.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) And your bare back is hard.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I hope walking bare footed on my back doesn't hurt your feet.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) It doesn't and it won't.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Good!

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I can feel a few knots in your back.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) That's due to stress i have.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Me and my bare soft feet are going to do something about that and get rid of those knots in your back.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I'm grateful to hear that.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) You'll feel great too once me and them are done walking and working on you.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I believe you and i believe in them.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Wise choice.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I'm not familiar with the benefits of back walking massaging, but i feel those benefits.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I'm glad.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) You have the superior feet of a dark queen.

Marley: (blushing and slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Thank you so much for saying that.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) You're so very welcome.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I bet if Succu saw me doing this on and for you, she'd go all bipolar on you and may be even me too.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Possibly and probably.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) She really has a dark thing for you.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Although, the feeling isn't exactly mutual and it's 1 sided too.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I've noticed, but if there's ever a dark thing between you 2, i wish the both of you dark eternal love.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Thanks, but there won't be dark romance between me and her.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) That's very unfortunate for her.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I suppose it is for her.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) It is.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) You really think i'm that awesome?

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I know it my dark dude.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Just asking.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Do you want me to stop walking on your back now?

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Please don't yet!

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Alright!

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) You have magic feet.

Marley: (laughing while slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I seriously wasn't joking with that last sentence i said.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I believe you and i laughed because what you said about my feet was pretty funny.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I'm glad i made you laugh while telling you the truth about your feet.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Me too Paul.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Your precious feet are a gift from God.

Marley: (blushing heavily while slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Oh thank you Paul.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) You're welcome my dark dear.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) It's good to feel welcomed my dark dude.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) It sure is.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) That it is.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I'm so enjoying this.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) So am i.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) We are so us right now.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) We sure are and it feels so fucking good.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) That it does.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) It so does.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I'm completely comfortable being my true self with and around you.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I'm completely comfortable being my true self with and around you too.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) It's good for people to have at least 1 person in their life with whom they share a special unbreakable bond with.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) It sure is Paul.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Incu tried to break that bond before it even was created and luckily, he failed.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) He failed because our superior darkness over powered his corrupt darkness.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) So true.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) He obviously wasn't in control of his own dark side.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) His own dark side controlled him.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) So true.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Humans that allow their own dark sides to control them don't deserve to live.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Those mortals do deserve to die.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Humans that control their own dark sides are special.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) That they are.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) We're 2 of those special humans.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) That we are.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) It's good to be rare, original, and special.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) I agree with you so much on that statement.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I love that you and i stand out from the crowd.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) As do i.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I can't help but worry about our future.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Why?

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I get this sneaking suspicion that something bad might happen again to us.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) It'll be alright Paul.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) How so?

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Even if something bad does happen to us again, we can endure and survive it together.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I hope you're right.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Oh i'm right because we can do it because we're special and strong.

Paul: (blushing while laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Marley, i think i'm falling in love with you.

Hearing that made Marley blush heavily and feel shocked.

Marley: (blushing heavily and feeling shocked while slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Paul, you sure know how to make a special confession to a dark chick.

Paul: (blushing while laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Yeah and i sure hope you're completely right about what you said.

Marley: (blushing heavily while slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) We can make it, you and i.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Marley, i shall live to be by your side.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Paul, i shall live to be by your side.

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) I feel better now in more ways than 1.

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Now do you want me to stop walking on your back now?

Paul: (laying on his stomach and enjoying having his back walked on) Yeah!

Marley: (slowly walking all over Paul's bare back bare footed) Alright!

Marley stops walking bare footed on Paul's bare back and he stops lying on his stomach, on the floor. He stretches and puts his shirt back on. He feels great.

Paul: I have an idea.

Marley: What's that?

Paul: Lets get on our laptops and search for juicy net stories.

Marley: I'm in.

Marley turns off the TV and goes to her room and into her room. While she was doing that, Paul opened up his back pack, took out his laptop, sat it on the floor, and turned it on. Marley returned with her laptop, placed it on the floor in a way where the back of the top of the laptop was facing the back top of Paul's laptop, turned it on, and sat down a few feet in front of Paul. They then started to begin the thrilling search for some juicy net stories that are so worthy of their time reading about.

Paul soon finds a very juicy net story head line about 3 cyber trolls who stole large objects, caused mischief, and caused a little boy bad dude bounty hunter to nearly fly into space on a virus infected manipulated bike. He decides to tell Marley about this out of this world net news head line and he plans on reading the story to her.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) Hey Marley, i've just found a very juicy net story head line about 3 cyber trolls who stole large objects, caused mischief, and caused a little boy bad dude bounty hunter to nearly fly into space on a virus infected manipulated bike.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) That sounds almost out of this world.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) I'm gonna read it to you.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) Please do dark dude!

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) In Kassing, Kalos, 3 extremely clever cyber trolls named Ruth, Mark, and George stole a small motor boat and various other objects with their special abnormal big high tech van.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) 2 bad dude bounty hunters named Zet and Vivi Winstrate tried to apprehend them, but they got their bikes infected with a virus that manipulated their bikes and made them lose control of said bikes.

Marley: (feeling shocked and looking at her laptop) I had no wild idea that something like that was even possible.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) The cyber trolls then drove away from them.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Later at a repair drive in, 2 of the same bad dude bounty hunters, as well as a 3rd bad dude bounty hunter named Max, had a stake out there because they had a hunch that the 3 trouble some cyber trolls would make an appearance.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) The extremely young bad dude bounty hunter named Max had a mini mono device attached to his bike.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Eventually, Max and Vivi recklessly shot at 2 18 wheeler trucks and that's when they both drove off.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) They each pedal after 1 of the 2 18 wheelers in which case Vivi ended up finding out that the one she was chasing was the wrong one.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Max shoots at the 18 wheeler he was chasing after, but it didn't help, and they retaliated against him by releasing a haul of harpoon guns at him and he dodges them all.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) He however is eventually hit by a harpoon.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) He then decided to cut off the mini mono system that was attached to his bike.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Right after that, the 3 cyber trolls get accidentally hit by 1 of their own harpoons.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) It becomes paranormal when the 3 cyber trolls who were inside the 18 wheeler, start quickly ascending into the Earth's atmosphere due to their own highly advanced technology.

Marley: (feeling shocked and looking at her laptop) That is fucking paranormal.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) The situation becomes even more paranormal due to the fact that Max, while on his bike, began to slowly ascend off of the ground due to 1 of the tech infested harpoons that had hit his bike earlier.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Eventually, their big vehicle falls down to Earth and explodes, killing them all and as a result of the explosion, the rest of their tech infested harpoons shot upward like fire works.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Max's bike got hit by a few harpoons while he was in the air and he almost fell off.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Eventually, Max's bike was flying in the air at a constant height of several hundreds of feet from the ground.

Marley: (feeling shocked and looking at her laptop) Wow, that's scary.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Soon, Max's bike began to break up with tiny pieces of it breaking off.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Just as the situation looked literally dire for Max, an old friend of his' named Doohan communicated to him through the mini mono system that was still attached to his bike.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) He offers him words of instructions and encouragement on how to get back down to Earth.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Else where, back at Doohan's garage, he and a boy named Mitch make final preparations to take off in Mitch's truck, after Max and the truck had a mono computer attached to it.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) They soon fly off in a truck after Max.

Marley: (feeling shocked and looking at her laptop) Flying in a truck is so very original.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) A few minutes after that, Max listens to the instructions of both Zet and Doohan on different communicators.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) He spots Doohan's truck flying near and below him and he angled his bike down ward and into the trunk of the truck.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) However, the heat began to rise around the truck, the landing function wasn't working correctly, and the engine died.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and reading the net story) Even so, all 3 of them managed to survive the rough landing in the desert part of Kassing, Kalos with smiles.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) That's the end of that very juicy net story.

Marley: (feeling shocked and looking at her laptop) That story fucking rocked hard core.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) It sure as hell did.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) I wonder what a mono computer and a mini mono system is.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) It's probably a device that's both old and new.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) Could be.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) Those 3 cyber trolls were so smart it was scary.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) Fuck yeah.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) It was even more amazing as to how Max didn't panic and survived the severely dangerous situation he had been in.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) Yeah!

Paul: (looking at his laptop) I told you and the others that Max was amazing and awesome.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) You did not lie.

Paul and Marley continue to search for juicy net stories. Marley soon comes across a juicy net story head line about a little girl who took down a crowd of 3 10 year old gang girls in the Kalos region. She decides to read the whole story out loud to Paul.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) Have you found something?

Marley: (looking at her laptop) I found a juicy net story head line about a little girl who took down a crowd of 3 10 year old gang girls in the Kalos region.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) Sounds juicy and please read the whole story to me!

Marley: (looking at her laptop) Will do.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) Sources report that 3 girls, age 10 each, stormed into a gems and diamonds store and demanded all of the pink and golden colored gems and diamonds.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The 3 girls were armed with wooden base ball bats.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The employees who worked there got to work on collecting all of the pink and golden colored gems and diamonds into a few medium sized bags that they had.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) While they were doing that, the leader of the gang asked for the pink and golden gems and diamonds that were in the back too.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The employees refused to give them those pink and golden gems and diamonds that were in the back and that's when things got ugly.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The leader lost it and started smashing through the glass casing in the store, terrifying the customers and employees that were there and the other 2 girls did the same too.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) All of a sudden, a little girl who was in the store planted a high jump kick right in the leader's face, causing her to drop her bat.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) She then quickly took the leader's bat and this quickly got the attention of the other girls.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The 2 other girls charged at her, but she dodged them both and countered attack 1 of them, by hitting her in the back of her legs, which cause her to fall down hard.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The 3rd girl swung furiously at her again, but the little girl dodged the furious attack and with bat, severely bopped her on the head and caused her to be knocked out cold.

Paul: (feeling shocked and looking at his laptop) She was kicking ass.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The leader got back up and very furiously tried to slap the little girl, but she was slightly too slow and the little girl hit her pretty hard in the shoulder with the bat.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The other girl charged at her with her fist, but the little girl got out of the way and striked the bat very hard right into her face and knocked her out cold with her nostrils leaking out blood.

Paul: (feeling shocked and looking at his laptop) Holy bloody shit.

Paul: (feeling shocked and looking at his laptop) That must've been ultra painful for the bitch gang banger.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The leader saw this and was beyond furious.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The leader very quickly slapped the bat out of the little girl's hand and stomped on her foot very hard and this made the little girl fall down.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The leader then quickly picked up her bat and prepared to strike down the little girl with all of her remaining fury and strength.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) Before she could, the little girl karate chopped her in the stomach quite hard and began to wrestle her for the bat.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) However, due to the kick in the face and the hit on her shoulder from the bat the little girl took from her, the little girl was able to over power her with not too much difficulty and pushed her away, with the bat back in her hands.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) With the leader temporarily on the floor dazed, the very powerful little girl bashed her on the head so hard, she broke the wooden bat on the leader's head and knocked her out cold as well as give her a concussion.

Paul: (feeling shocked and looking at his laptop) Fucking awesome.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The police eventually arrived and had an ambulance come and take the girls to the nearest hospital.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) That same day, the little girl who had taken all 3 of them down was interviewed by a TV news reporter.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) She described to the TV news reporter in detail what had happened from beginning to end.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and reading the net story) The TV news reporter's last question was about the girl's identity and she identified herself as Sola.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) That's the end of that juicy net story.

Paul: (feeling shocked and looking at his laptop) I've heard you talk about Sola before and about how amazing she was.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) Oh yeah and i've read several amazing stories about her doing things no ordinary little kid would do in the Kalos region.

Paul: (feeling shocked and looking at his laptop) What an odd coincidence because i've read several amazing stories about Max doing things no ordinary little kid would do in the Kalos region too.

Marley: (feeling shocked and looking at her laptop) It's remarkable that us human anomalies would end up discovering 2 other human anomalies and the beyond incredible things they've ended up doing in the same region.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) It doesn't even surprise me as much as it use to when ever i discover a new story about Max, but i find each new net story i discover about him, very interesting and worth reading.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) I feel the exact same way about Sola.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) Even though i'm the one who's mainly interested in Max, i find Sola to be a very interesting kid too.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) I feel the same exact way about Max, even though i'm the one who's mainly interested in Sola.

Paul: (looking at his laptop) Max and Sola are probably the coolest little kids in the world.

Marley: (looking at her laptop) I agree completely.

Paul and Marley stay on their laptops for a few hours more and then Paul eventually leaves Marley's house at 9:00pm. He truly enjoyed his visit to her house and she truly enjoyed having him as her guest. Paul walks home with a big smile on his face and Marley watches some dark TV with a big smile on her face.

Later and else where, at exactly 9:38pm, a masked gun slinger with an AK-47, started shooting people in their heads with lethal accuracy at a casual fast food restaurant, killing 64 people inside the crowded fast casual restaurant. 49 of them were males and 15 of them were females. The shooting didn't last very long at all. The gun slinger fled the scene of the crime very rapidly before the police could arrive.

 **Paul and Marley ended up spending some alone time again, but this time, it was slightly more romantic than usual. Him giving her a relaxing foot massage and her giving him a bare back walking massage with her bare feet was so very kind of the both of them. That was definitely some slight romantic bonding they did. Not only that, but Paul even admitted that he might be falling in love with Marley. That was quite a bold statement for him. Also, both he and Marley continue to discover more and more about Max and Sola. On another topic, the evil seemingly non stop bloody mass stab and shoot murders in Veilstone City continue. Please keep on reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this pokemon story! Peace!**


	20. Dark Talking

It has been 12 days after the mass shooting at a casual restaurant. The local cops and the international police have fallen in a state of despair and a few cops and a few international cops have just given up on catching the stab and shoot murderer. They've also reluctantly quit their jobs as well.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are eating at their usual lunch table in the school cafeteria. They're eating and drinking fries, burgers, and milk shakes. Dawn gets so very tired of the silent vibe that's at their lunch table and decides to start a conversation to liven things up.

Dawn: (feeling stoic) The violence in Veilstone City looks never ending.

Paul: (feeling stoic) I feel the same way.

Barry: I'm ashamed to say it feels normal to hear of a mass murder on the news in this city.

Kenny: (feeling depressed) It's a depressing state of normality.

Succu: Hopefully, it'll end.

Marley: That would be so relieving.

Maylene: It sure would be.

Dawn: (feeling stoic) I'm so use to hearing people get stabbed and shot in this city that i don't even feel sadness about it any more.

Paul: (feeling stoic) Don't feel too bad about that because there are probably a lot of people that feel the same way too.

Barry: You're in good company, Dawn.

Kenny: Oh yes.

Succu: Oh yes.

Marley: Numbness is easier to feel than pain.

Maylene: I concur.

Dawn: (feeling stoic) I use to feel depressed about hearing about it constantly on the news, but now i've gotten so use to hearing it that i feel numb to it now.

Paul: (feeling stoic) Welcome to the club.

Barry: Hopefully, the next time it dies down, may be it'll never start to increase again.

Kenny: That would be beyond great if it were to finally end.

Succu: It would be less stressful too.

Marley: That it would be.

Maylene: I wish there was something we could do about it.

Dawn: (feeling stoic) There isn't unfortunately.

Paul: (talking with a dark expression on his face) The only thing we can really do is hope this stab and shoot killer dies a nightmarishly horrible death.

Barry: (feeling shocked by Paul's dark words) That was intense man.

Kenny: (feeling shocked by Paul's dark words) It sure was.

Succu: (feeling shocked by Paul's dark words) Too intense even for my personal taste.

Marley: (talking with a dark expression on her face) I agree that the only thing we can really do is hope this stab and shoot killer dies a nightmarishly horrible death.

Maylene: (feeling shocked by Marley's dark words) You and Paul are extremely hard core.

Dawn: (feeling repelled by the dark conversation) This dark talking that you 2 are doing is really something else.

Paul: It is what it is.

Barry: I can't completely blame you for feeling that way.

Kenny: Me neither.

Succu: I guess i can't either.

Marley: It is what it is.

Maylene: The stab and shoot murderer surely does deserve to suffer and that's the end of it.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene return to eating and drinking their meals. They really feel like discussing the recent events and the stab and shoot murderer no more. They eventually finish their meals and continue on with their school day and eventually with the rest of the day.

Later and else where, at 9:13pm, Paul is in his room and on his laptop, searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a story about an explosive altercation that occurred in an abandoned theme park in Mardy, Kalos. He reads the story to find out that the explosive altercation that happened at the abandoned theme park was between someone who police had believed to have been using a gun and a mysterious assassin known as Tong also known as Mad Priot also known as the crazy chaos clown. After several shots and explosions were dealt between the unknown gun man and Tong, the crazy chaos clown some how ended up getting crushed to death. The police don't know why and who the gun man was. What they do know is that Tong/Mad Priot/Crazy Chaos Clown was a sociopathic killer who escaped from an experimentation facility to get revenge against those who had used him as a lab test subject.

After reading the whole juicy net story, Paul suspects that Max was the gun wielder who faced off against Tong. He knows of Max's history with deadly criminal foes. Paul eventually turns off his laptop and goes to bed to sleep.

Later and else where, at 10:30pm, Marley is in her room and on her laptop, searching for juicy net stories when she comes across a story about a little girl who saved a delcatty's life in the Kalos region by performing CPR. The story goes that the little girl had been playing alone in a small park when she found a delcatty that wasn't breathing behind a bush. She reacted quickly by giving the pokemon with breathing issues, CPR. A few seconds of giving the delcatty CPR like a professional, the delcatty started breathing properly and the little girl ran to get help for it. Eventually, the local Nurse Joy showed up to the scene while a bunch of other people were there to comfort the cat pokemon, as well as a local reporter. She performed the dechoking maneuver on it for it to spit out a large fur ball. She then had a pokemon ambulance come and pick it up to take it to the pokemon center just for the sake of its' safety. She thanked the little girl for saving the delcatty's life before getting in the ambulance and leaving. The crowd cheered for her and the local reporter got to give her a very short interview on her heroic action. The little cat saving girl was very modest about the whole thing and when she was asked about who she was, she revealed her name to be Sola.

After reading the whole juicy net story, Marley is impressed by it, but not shocked by it. She's become familiar with Sola's amazing and awesome deeds and accomplishments. Marley eventually turns off her laptop and goes to bed to sleep.

A little later and else where, at exactly 11:39pm, a masked gun slinger opened fire on dozens and dozens of party goers on an open area on a large motel's outside area. The masked gun slinger was using a rather large AK-47. The shooting shooter killed a total of 81 out of the 100 party goers that were at the scene. The remaining 19 fled the bloody massacre scene. The masked gun slinger then ran quickly away from the scene and vanished into the dark night.

 **Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are so use to hearing about the seemingly never ending violence in Veilstone City, that they're pretty much numb to it now. The dark talking that Paul and Marley were having left quite the impression around the lunch table. As usual, the violence continues and it's escalating again. All the people of Veilstone City seem to be in dire trouble due to what looks like almost a war created by 1 mega mass murderer. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this pokemon story! Peace!**


	21. Dark Unity

It's been 13 days after a masked gun slinger opened fire on dozens and dozens of party goers on an open area on a large motel's outside area. Since then, motels and hotels all in the city have seen a decrease in customers. There have also been several people who have moved out of Veilstone City just to escape the mass violence.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are at their lunch table eating fries and cheese burgers and drinking punch with it all. They hate that they weren't served soda, but for them, punch was a decent enough beverage. Dawn decides to break the silence of the group.

Dawn: I heard on the news that motels and hotels all in the city have seen a decrease in customers.

Paul: That doesn't surprise me since 58 men and 23 women were gunned down by a masked gun slinger on an open area on a large motel's outside area 13 days ago.

Barry: This stab and shoot killer kills in places that are random.

Kenny: That just makes it harder for the cops to get the mass murderer since the locations are different from each other.

Succu: It sure does since they don't know where the mass murderer will strike next.

Marley: The people in this city are literally on their way to extinction.

Maylene: That's a fact.

Dawn: It's an evil fact.

Paul: True!

Barry: The evil and violence that's been plaguing this city for months is almost devilish.

Kenny: I agree.

Succu: It's quite inconvenient.

Marley: Calling it inconvenient is the mildest statement of the year.

Maylene: If it gets any worse, it'll be beyond nightmarish.

Dawn: Hopefully that doesn't happen.

Paul: Yeah!

Barry: I hope.

Kenny: God help us all if it does.

Succu: It probably won't.

Marley: This city could use some healing and peace of mind.

Maylene: Amen!

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene stop talking and start eating and drinking again. They weren't interested any more in discussing the stab and shoot murders. They eventually finished their meals and the rest of the school day too.

After school ended, Paul walked towards the park. As he was getting closer, 2 17 year old girls purposely bumped each of their shoulders with each of his shoulders, but he didn't really acknowledge them. This caused them to get angry and stop 2 feet behind him.

Girl 1: Hey, apologize.

Paul stopped walking and turned his face towards them.

Paul: You 2 bumped into me.

Girl 2: You still weren't being a gentle man when you just kept inching by us after it happened.

Paul: Well as it turns out, i'm not a gentle man, so too bad.

Girl 1: (cracking her knuckles) Yeah!

Girl 2: (cracking her knuckles) It's too bad for you.

Paul's guard is up after seeing both of them cracking their knuckles.

Paul: There's no need for things to get overly rough between me and you 2.

Girl 1: There may not be a need.

Girl 2: However, there's a desire.

Both girls try to slap Paul in the face, but he ducks below and jumps back, putting more distance between himself and his attackers. They then charge at him together and 1 of them is quick enough to slap him in the face while the other 1 got punched by him. He jumped back again, putting more distance between himself and his attackers. This made both of them angry, especially the one that got punched and fell to the ground. The other 1 helps her up.

Girl 1: (feeling angry) Oh you're in for it now you bastard.

Girl 2: (feeling angry) You punched me in the stomach and now the gloves are off fucker.

Paul: (feeling annoyed) You angry idiots attacked me first.

Girl 1: (feeling angry) Even so, you were being kind of rude and stand offish about bumping into us.

Girl 2: (feeling angry) Almost as if you didn't even want to look us in the face or acknowledge us as human beings.

Girl 1: (feeling angry) That tells us that you may have something against females.

Girl 2: (feeling angry) That also tells us that you may be the stab and shoot killer who's killed men and especially so many women.

After hearing that last statement, Paul enters into a slight state of shock and starts thinking to himself.

Paul: (feeling slightly shocked and thinking to himself) Holy fucking shit on a lawn.

Paul: (feeling slightly shocked and thinking to himself) These 2 female brutes think i'm Incu.

Paul: (feeling slightly shocked and thinking to himself) They have no idea how wrong they are.

Paul: (feeling slightly shocked and thinking to himself) Even so, for them to confuse me with someone like Incu, that's starting to piss me off.

Paul comes out of his slight state of shock and starts feeling pissed off.

Girl 1: (feeling angry) Don't start spacing out on us when we're confronting you!

Girl 2: (feeling angry) I think him spacing out is a sign that he's the stab and shoot killer after we told him about our theory about him.

Paul: (yelling and feeling thoroughly pissed off) SHUT YOUR FUCKING INACCURATE MOUTHS UP!

Paul's out burst ended up surprising his 2 attackers.

Paul: (yelling and feeling thoroughly pissed off) YOU 2 THINK I'M A FUCKING SERIAL KILLER?

Paul: (yelling and feeling thoroughly pissed off) YOU 2 IDIOTS DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO COME FACE TO FACE WITH A SERIAL KILLER WHO WANTS TO KILL.

Paul charges at his 2 attackers with cat pokemon like speed and ends up punching each of them in the face hard before they could try to counter attack him. They got up with cat pokemon like speed and Paul quickly kicked 1 of them in the stomach and punched the other 1 in the stomach. This made them seriously angry and 1 of them spat in Paul's eye, thus buying the other 1 enough time to punch Paul in the knee while he temporary couldn't see. He fell down and the 2 girls started quickly and furiously slapping him silly and then they started kicking and stomping on him mercilessly. He was beginning to bleed from the 2 on 1 attack and was only inflicting weak punches on both of his attackers at this point. They kept on pulverizing him relentlessly until 1 of them got sent a few feet back from a running powerful slap by none other than Succu. The other girl who had been kicking on Paul was surprised by the whole sight. Succu turned her angry attention to that girl.

Succu: (giving girl 2 an angry glare) Just what in the fucking crap are you and your friend doing to my friend and future boy friend?

Girl 2: (feeling seriously angry) We were kicking his ass because he was rude and very aggressive towards us.

Succu: (giving girl 2 an angry glare) A likely story.

The first girl tried to get up and quickly and quietly tried to attack Succu from behind, but Succu counter attacked her by dodging her fist and slapping her so hard that her neck got slightly twisted and she got knocked out cold and hard. Paul and the 2nd girl was surprised by the sight of it all. Seeing that made the 2nd girl furious.

Girl 2: (yelling and feeling furious) THAT'S THE LAST STRAW AND NOW I'M FUCKING PISSED.

Succu: (yelling and giving girl 2 an angry glare) SO AM I BITCH.

Succu and the 2nd girl charge at each other and start rapidly slapping each other silly. Paul is amazed at the speed and brutality of the fight. However, due to the hits she suffered from Paul, the fight doesn't last long at all and Succu over powers her and punches her out cold and hard. Paul slowly gets up and walks over to Succu.

Paul: Thanks for helping me out and saving me a trip to the hospital.

Succu: You're welcome.

Paul: I at least managed to get a few hits on each of them, but they over powered me before you showed up.

Succu: Well at least you put up a fight.

Paul: Yeah!

Succu: Lets go to the park and chat.

Paul: Okay!

Paul and Succu walk past the 2 knocked out girls. They soon reached the park and sat on the special blue bench that was in the center of the park. Paul and Succu are the only people in the park. They start talking to each other.

Paul: You seriously saved my ass back there.

Succu: I'm just glad i was in the right place at the right time and was able to save you from being beaten savagely.

Paul: Me too.

Succu: What the fuck caused them to attack you like that?

Paul: They deliberately bumped into me and accused me of not acknowledging them and that's when the argument escalated into a fight.

Succu: Did they charge after you first?

Paul: Yeah!

Succu: Did you say any thing to them specifically?

Paul: I told them how they bumped into me and how i shouldn't apologize to either of them and that's when they started giving me a hard time and started cracking their knuckles in preparation for the fight we had.

Succu: Any thing else?

Paul didn't want to go into the deeper details with Succu about what the 2 girls said to him and what he said to them.

Paul: That was pretty much it.

Succu: If i ever catch those 2 got dam bitches beating on you again, i'll send their pretty little asses to the hospital.

Paul: (talking with a big satisfied smirk on his face) Succu, you're 1 bad ass fucking chick.

Succu: (talking with a big satisfied smirk on her face) And don't you forget it.

Paul: (talking with a big satisfied smirk on his face) I won't after witnessing you take down those 2 female gangsters.

Succu: (talking with a big satisfied smirk on her face) That was enjoyable.

Paul: Hopefully, they learned their lesson.

Succu: I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't because people like those 2 girls have a certain type of unity.

Paul: What unity?

Succu: A unity of violence that just makes them stick together with each other and target people just as a way of dealing with their anger in life.

Paul: I kind of get what you're saying.

Succu: However, the unity that we share is more powerful than the unity between the 2 girls who attacked you.

Paul: (getting curious) What type of unity do we share exactly?

Succu: (talking to Paul with an evil seductive smile on her face) Dark unity.

Paul: A unity of darkness.

Succu: (talking to Paul with an evil seductive smile on her face) That's another way of saying what i just said and this dark unity or a unity of darkness, as you call it, is what makes you and me special.

Paul: We are different from most people and there's no doubt about that.

Succu: (talking to Paul with an evil seductive smile on her face) This dark unity that exist between us is what makes us want to take out action against those that harm us or harm each other.

Paul: (talking with a dark smile on his face) By that you mean getting revenge against our enemies?

Succu: (talking to Paul with an evil seductive smile on her face) That's definitely some of what i meant.

Even though Paul isn't romantically attracted to Succu, he couldn't help but find her dark words of wisdom and her evil seductive smile, attractive in a rare respectable way. He was truly enjoying this private conversation with her.

Paul: Succu, you're pretty amazing sometimes.

Succu: (blushing) Why thank you, you handsome devil you.

Paul: I'd prefer if you'd call me a handsome dude and not a handsome devil!

Succu: (smiling seductively at him) Sure thing you dark handsome dude.

Paul: (feeling a little uncomfortable about the attention Succu was giving him) I'd love to stay and chat some more, but i should get home.

Succu: (pouting) Darn it.

Paul: (getting up from the bench and standing up) We can talk some other time.

Succu: Fine, but shouldn't you go to the hospital first because your clothes are a little torn and you're bleeding in a few areas from the fight you had.

Paul: I'll just clean myself up and put on a few band aids when i get to the house.

Succu: You're a real trooper Paul.

Paul: (he said while walking away from her while waving) Thanks and see you later.

Succu: (waving at him) Later dark dude.

Paul stopped waving at her and turned his back away from her while walking home. She stopped waving at him and started thinking to herself as she watched him get further and further away from her.

Succu: (thinking to herself) Oh Paul, you're such a mystery to me sometimes.

Succu: (thinking to herself) You're like an attractive looking puzzle that i can only completely solve.

Succu: (thinking to herself) I need you.

Succu: (thinking to herself) I want you.

Succu: (thinking to herself) I shall have you.

Succu kept sitting on the bench for a while and then eventually walked home herself. Later and else where, at exactly 8:30pm, Paul is at his house and on his laptop searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a story about a boy and a girl who gunned down a few robo bikers in the woods of Klarz, Kalos. He reads on to find out that a hiker in the woods described seeing a boy with blue hair and a girl with reddish brown hair, pedaling on their bikes while shooting at robo bikers until they exploded. The hiker was several yards from the scene. The hiker fled the scene quickly and told the local authorities about the amazing and frightening sight he saw in the woods.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself at the same time) There's no doubt in my mind that Max and Vivi were the ones the hiker saw.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself at the same time) Those little kids rock hard.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself at the same time) Zet, Ellie, and that poochyena are cool too.

Paul: (looking at his laptop and talking to himself at the same time) I'm sure all 5 of them are an awesome team.

Paul soon turns his laptop off and watches a little TV before bed. He turns it on the thriller channel and watches the TV show paranormal encounterer. He loves the show.

Later and else where, at exactly 9:45pm, Marley is at her house and on her laptop searching for juicy net stories when she comes across a story about a little girl who stopped a little boy from shop lifting a candy store in the Kalos region. Marley reads on to find out that the girl had caught the boy putting candy pieces in his pocket, approached him, and confronted him about it. The 2 got into a heated argument and the boy shoved the girl and made a run for the exit, but the girl was very rapidly fast and jumped him to the floor of the candy store, a few inches from the exit. She then proceeded to beat the snot out of the thieving snot nosed brat. 2 employees pulled her off of the boy and 1 of those employees held on to the boy to prevent him from escaping since he started limping towards the exit right after the girl was pulled off of him. After that, a cop showed up and escorted the boy to the police station where his parents would eventually pick him up from. Later that day, a small time local reporter of the local media, interviewed the little girl and she described what had happened from start to finish. The last question she was asked was what her name was and she identified herself as Sola.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself at the same time) You did it again Sola.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself at the same time) You took down the criminal.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself at the same time) Even adult criminals would fear your awesomeness.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself at the same time) You're literally 1 in a million little girls.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself at the same time) Grown women would find you to be inspirational.

Marley: (looking at her laptop and talking to herself at the same time) You're an inspiration to me.

Marley soon turns her laptop off and watches a little TV before bed. She turns it on the thriller channel and watches the TV show paranormal encounterer. She loves the show.

A little later and else where, at exactly 11:14pm, a masked gun slinger opened fire on dozens and dozens of party goers on an open area on a large motel's outside area, that was located on the out skirts of Veilstone City. The masked gun slinger was using a rather large AK-47. The shooting shooter killed a total of 30 women and 70 men out of the 110 party goers who were at the scene. The remaining 10 fled the bloody massacre scene. The masked gun slinger then ran quickly away from the scene and vanished into the dark night.

 **Paul getting into a fight with 2 strangers who accused him of being the stab and shoot murderer was very seriously unexpected and totally surprising. Lucky for him, Succu came to his rescue and kicked their asses good and hard. The chat she and Paul had in the park was both friendly and darkly mysterious. Then again, that's just them and their abnormal personalities.** **As usual, the violence continues and it's escalating yet again. All the people of Veilstone City seem to be in dire trouble. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this pokemon story! Peace!**


	22. Dark Violence

It was now April 30th, 2017, 12 days after a usual mass shooting in Veilstone City. Property values all over the city have gone down and the city's economy has suffered for the past few months because of the paranormal rise in murders in the city. The cops and the international police still continue to patrol the streets of Veilstone City, especially at night, to try to find the stab and shoot murderer.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene are doing their own Sunday activities. Dawn is at the hair salon, Barry is in his hotel room and watching TV, Kenny is in his hotel room and also watching TV, Succu is picking the petals off of flowers while frowning grimly in Veilstone City's 2nd smaller park, Maylene is at the gym relaxing and meditating with lucario, and Paul and Marley are at Veilstone City's main park, sitting on their favorite blue bench.

Paul: The weather is calm and cloudy today.

Marley: That it is.

Paul: The calm atmosphere is a little ironic since that last mass shooting near by here.

Marley: Yeah!

Paul: (feeling angry) I'm getting really sick and tired of the fucker who's been turning the city into a war zone.

Marley: (feeling angry) I feel your anger.

Paul: (feeling angry) This unspeakably evil killer deserves 1 of the worst deaths imaginable.

Marley: (feeling angry) I agree.

Paul: (feeling angry) I'd love to be the 1 to kill the evil fucking fucker.

Marley: (talking with a dark smile on her face) I'd pay to see that.

Paul: (talking with a dark smile on his face) That would be enjoyable for the both of us and especially for me.

Marley: (talking with a dark smile on her face) That would also be justifiable dark violence.

Paul: (talking with a dark smile on his face) You look sexy when you have that dark smile on your face while you talk about dark stuff.

Marley: (talking with a dark smile on her face) Well you look handsome when you have that dark smile on your face while you talk about dark stuff.

Paul and Marley: (laughing at the same time) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Paul: When it comes to being special friends, we make an awesome duo.

Marley: I agree with you completely.

After spending hours talking about random stuff, Paul and Marley walk back to each of their homes. Paul watched some TV after getting back home. As for Marley, she listened to some talk radio after getting back to her home.

Later, at exactly 7:43pm, Paul was on his laptop and searching for juicy net stories when he suddenly comes across a net story about a criminal dubbed the "teddiursa bear bomber", who had been using explosives hidden inside stuffed teddiursa bears to blow down high rise buildings in the Kalos region as a way of protesting humanity's excesses. Paul reads on and the story goes that he succeeded in detonating 1 of his teddiursa bears at a mall, even though 2 bad dude bounty hunters were there to try to stop him. The next day, he detonated a few of his teddiursa bears at a costume party where the same 2 bad dude bounty hunters and 2 more bad dude bounty hunters were there to try to stop him. After the detonations happened, 3 of the 4 bad dude bounty hunters chased after TB, but 2 of the 3 bad dude bounty hunters who were suppose to be trying to apprehend him, ended up getting into a confrontation with each other instead. The next day after that, TB is outside City Hall and waiting for a hostile confrontation, when the 2 bad dude bounty hunters who he crossed paths with twice before, Dax and Max, showed up eventually. He detonated 1 of his teddiursa bears and ran off from Dax and Max. They chased after him and he ended up leading them to a glass elevator and some how managed to get it to close on them with him standing outside of the elevator as it started to ascend with them in it. The door of the glass elevator wouldn't open because TB tampered with it. The elevator reached the top floor and a few teddiursa bears exploded on the roof top. TB and a few other people watched the sight and TB was attacked by the extremely young bad dude bounty hunter known as Vivi Winstrate. While that happened, several eye witnesses reported seeing Dax and Max running to the remains of the top floor. Miraculously, they survived the explosions. TB was apprehended and brought to Officer Jenny by the bad dude bounty hunters Zet and Vivi. Dax and Max got into a serious shoot out confrontation on top of the remains of the top floor of the building and even though it was a serious shoot out, it ended in a tie with no one ending up dead and a supposed cease fire of mutual respect between the 2 young bad dude bounty hunter boys.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) That TB dude was freaking nuts.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) Dax and Max were more like kids rather than professional crime fighters.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) They kept messing up the job.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) Even so, i still have respect for them and especially for Max.

Paul turned his laptop off after reading that and put it up. He went to the living room and watched some TV. He started watching a TV show about northern haunts.

Later and else where, at exactly 8:53pm, Marley is in her room and on her laptop, searching for juicy net stories when she comes across a net story about a girl who had won a pony pokemon race in the Kalos region. The story goes that there was a series of pokemon races that was part of a big festival in the city of Stellvania, Kalos. 1 of the races of the series of races was a junior race made up of nothing but girls below the age of 10, riding on pony pokemon. The girl that won the race did it in record time, almost like a pro pokemon rider. The other girls who competed and the people who had been watching were beyond impressed with the girl's advanced pokemon racing skills. She ended up winning a $20 gift card for cotton candy to use at the festival and she was also interviewed by a local reporter who was at the festival, reporting on the festivities. After asking her a few questions about the race and her win, the reporter's last question was what her identity was and she identified herself as Sola.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) A pony pokemon race is rare.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) The city name "Stellvania" sounds so futuristic.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) Also, junior races with kids below the age of 10 years old is even rarer.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) She won that race in that of a fashion of a beginning pro.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) That $20 cotton candy gift card was a nice prize.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) Sola did something abnormally awesome again as always.

Marley turned her laptop off after reading that and put it up. She went to the living room and watched some TV. She started watching a TV show about dark northern hauntings.

Later and else where, at exactly 10:02pm, a masked gun slinger stormed a very crowded and very big late night work out gym and started shooting up the people in the gym. The masked gun slinger was using 2 AK-47s, 1 in each hand, to precisely and accurately shoot to kill most of the victims in the center of their hearts, while shooting to kill the minority of the victims in their heads. The bloody massive massacre lasted less then 10 minutes and when it was done, 121 people, mostly males, were cold, dead, and bloody. The killer ran out of the very big late night gym and vanished into the dark night smiling evilly and laughing evilly while fleeing the area.

 **Paul and Marley's dark conversations are really something else for 16 going on 17 year olds. They have this dark chemistry with each other that's so seductive and almost darkly romantic. Their dark special relationship seems to be evolving like a pokemon in some ways. The killing sprees in Veilstone City continue and the number of victims is increasing with each and every new killing spree. Not only that, but the brutality of the murders is getting more and more worse too** **with each and every new killing spree. This level of dark violence is pure merciless relentless evil with no bounds for the value of human lives. It's beyond blood thirsty war fare. Please keep reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this story! Peace!**


	23. Dark Wrath

It was now May 13th, 2017, 13 days after an extremely deadly mass murder at a very crowded and very big late night work out gym in Veilstone City. Security in certain public places have been increased like crazy ever since and so have the number of cops patrolling the city and searching for clues about the mass stab and shoot murderer. The local authorities and international police still haven't made any progress in finding the mass stab and shoot killer.

May 13th, 2017 was a cool and cloudy day in Veilstone city, which has in some ways been referred to as the city of fatal stabbings and shootings as of 2017. None the less, the cool and cloudy day was being enjoyed by none other than Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene. They were all in the main park of the city, sitting at a picnic table, in the out door picnic area of the park. They were eating fries, tacos, and cheese burgers and drinking fruit punch with it all. They were having a very delicious park picnic Saturday when Dawn decided to start a conversation to add to it all.

Dawn: Maylene, i hope you'll have security increased at your gym after what happened 13 days ago, even though it was a very big late night work out gym and even though your gym is just a pokemon gym.

Maylene: I haven't.

Dawn: (feeling depressed) I hope you do because i don't want another 1 of my precious friends to get killed.

Maylene: I appreciate that.

Dawn: (feeling better) Good!

Paul: That last mass murder actually reached over 100 deaths.

Barry: I seriously think that there's more than 1 mass stab and shoot murderer.

Kenny: That's the conclusion that i'm starting to reach too.

Succu: It looked that way from September of last year to a few months after that, but then the mass murders started eventually happening in just 1 location every several nights a part from each other.

Marley: That's true.

Maylene: That's also still happening unfortunately.

Dawn: Either 1 of the 2 mass stab and shoot murderers have, for what ever reason, stopped killing people every several nights or there's just 1 mass stab and shoot murderer and the killer decided to start playing it safer by only performing the murders in just 1 location every several nights a part from each other.

Paul: (being sincere yet knowing half of the real truth) That's a very good theory that makes sense.

Barry: I agree.

Kenny: So do i.

Succu: It has possibility.

Marley: I agree.

Maylene: So do i.

Dawn: On another subject, does any one want to talk about something more easy going?

Paul: Yeah!

Barry: Yes!

Kenny: Oh yeah.

Succu: My older sister Slyvia went on a business trip yesterday.

Succu: She won't be back until Tuesday night, so i have the whole home to myself.

Marley: That's so fucking awesome Succu.

Maylene: Yeah and you can stay up pass your curfew.

Dawn: Staying up late can be fun sometimes.

Paul: My brother also went to a pokemon breeder convention in Jubilife City and won't be back until Tuesday night.

Barry: (yelling and feeling excited) DUDE, PLEASE THROW A WILD BOYS' PARTY AT YOUR HOUSE!

Paul: Wild parties aren't my thing.

Barry: Darn it.

Kenny: It was worth a shot Barry.

Succu: Hey Paul, since i'm going to be having the whole house to myself, you should come on over so i can cook for us and we can hang out together.

Paul: Thanks, but no thanks.

Paul: I know how to cook a few things by myself and besides, i'd rather enjoy my house to myself while i still can.

Succu: (pouting and feeling disappointed) I'm sure you know how to cook a few things by yourself, but i'm offering you to cook a meal for you and to spend some time with me.

Paul: I appreciate the kind offer, but again, i'll pass.

Succu: (feeling angry) Dang it.

Marley: Since this is such a huge park, lets all go on a scavenger hunt after we're done eating.

Maylene: Okay, but what interesting things should we look for in this park?

Marley: We should split up into 4 separate units.

Marley: You can go to the south side of the park and search for pokemon evolution stones, Dawn and Kenny can go to the west side of the park to look for gems that might be lurking in the bushes or on the ground, Paul and Barry can go to the east side of the park and look for lost things like dropped utility knives or any other random thing that might be on the ground, and me and Succu can go to the north side of the park and look for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, and Maylene: (talking at the same time) Okay!

After finishing their picnic lunch, they all go to their suggested locations in the huge park and start the hunt.

Maylene: (talking to herself and walking by herself in the south side of the park) I hope i find an evolution stone for my meditite some where around here.

Maylene: (talking to herself and walking by herself in the south side of the park) That would be so freaking awesome if i could evolve it to a higher level.

Else where, Dawn and Kenny are located in the west side of the park to look for gems that might be lurking in the bushes or on the ground.

Kenny: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Dawn) This is fun.

Dawn: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Kenny) It sure is.

Kenny: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Dawn) This feels like hunting for treasure.

Dawn: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Kenny) It sure does.

Kenny: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Dawn) When it comes to treasure hunting, the hunt is always the second best part.

Dawn: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Kenny) Agreed!

Kenny: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Dawn) Hopefully we find some gems to wear on our pokemon coordinator clothes.

Dawn: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Kenny) I hope we do.

Kenny: (talking and searching for gems in the bushes and on the ground with Dawn) Me too.

Else where, Paul and Barry are located in the east side of the park to look for lost things like dropped utility knives or any other random thing that might be on the ground.

Barry: (talking and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Paul) Marley suggesting that we look for objects like utility knives was totally random and unexpected.

Paul: (talking and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Barry) Yeah!

Barry: (talking and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Paul) I've noticed that Marley is really quiet and mysterious a lot of the times.

Paul: (talking and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Barry) Oh yeah and she's awesome too.

Barry: (talking and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Paul) Are you 2 an item or something?

Paul: (talking and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Barry) Not quite.

Barry: (talking and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Paul) Will you 2 become an item?

Paul: (talking, feeling slightly irritated, and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Barry) Less snooping and more hunting please!

Barry: (talking and searching for utility knives or other random items on the ground with Paul) Oh alright.

Else where, Succu and Marley are located in the northern part of the park to look for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed.

Succu: (talking and searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Marley) Hey Marley, did you do any thing interesting this past spring break?

Marley: (talking and searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Succu) All that i really did for the most part was laze around the house, but me and Paul did hang out at my house together on the Friday of spring break.

Succu was both shocked and disappointed to hear about that, but then her shock and disappointment turned to curiosity about the event.

Succu: (talking and searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Marley) So what did you 2 do when the both of you hung out together?

Marley: (talking and searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Succu) We watched TV and surfed the net together while discovering that both of us have compatible chemistry.

Succu felt both hurt and anger over that last statement from Marley, but tried and did a good job of hiding her hurt and anger from her. She kept cool, calm, and collected.

Succu: (talking and feeling hurt and anger while searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Marley) Is that right?

Marley: (talking and searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Succu) Oh yeah.

Succu: (talking and feeling hurt and anger while searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Marley) Is it safe to say that the compatible chemistry that exist between you both is a special bond?

Marley: (talking and searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Succu) Oh yeah.

Succu felt both hurt and envy over that last statement from Marley, but tried and did a good job of hiding her hurt and envy from her. She kept cool, calm, and collected for the most part.

Succu: (talking and feeling hurt and envy while searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Marley) It's too bad some of us aren't lucky enough to get someone we have compatible chemistry with.

Marley: (talking and searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Succu) What do you mean?

Succu: (talking and feeling hurt and envy while searching for roller blades and any other object that resembles speed with Marley) Don't give it a second thought.

Maylene, Dawn and Kenny, Paul and Barry, and Succu and Marley, spent a whole hour looking for their suggested items to find, but found none of them. They return to the picnic table, in the out door picnic area of the park to chat a little.

Maylene: I didn't find any pokemon evolution stones.

Dawn and Kenny: (talking at the same time) We didn't find any gems.

Paul and Barry: (talking at the same time) We didn't find any lost things like dropped utility knives or any other random thing that might've been on the ground.

Succu and Marley: (talking at the same time) We didn't find any roller blades or any other object that resembles speed.

Dawn: Too bad this scavenger hunt was a failure.

Paul: Yeah!

Barry: I agree.

Kenny: Me too.

Succu: (feeling hurt and envy) I managed to find out disappointment.

Marley: So much for my scavenger hunt idea.

Maylene: Not finding what we wanted feels like a fist to the eye.

Dawn: Speaking of fists to the eyes, i still can't get over you getting attacked by those 2 girls about a month ago Paul.

Paul: It was quite an unfortunate event.

Barry: It was quite a bad event.

Kenny: Not only that, but Succu saved Paul's day, so all's well that ends well.

Succu: (pouting) Too bad Paul doesn't want to thank me properly by spending some alone time with me.

Paul: Don't take it personally Succu.

Paul: I just highly value my alone time.

Succu: (pouting) What ever.

Marley: The scavenger hunt could've been better, but it was worth a try.

Maylene: True!

After that little chat, all of them went home. Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Succu, Marley, and Maylene watched a little TV. They didn't let the failed scavenger hunt ruin their precious TV time.

Later on and at exactly 7:49pm, a masked person walked into a rather large sporting goods store and started silently stabbing to death customers who were mainly in the bath rooms and in and around the dressing rooms of the store. The masked killer made sure that the victims didn't scream by covering their mouths when stabbing them. After it was all over, the masked killer quietly and calmly walked out of the rather large sporting goods store after killing 41 people by stabbing them in the back and then cutting their faces in half with a sharp knife and dark wrath.

Later on and else where, at exactly 8:25pm, Paul is at his house and on his laptop, searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a wild story about a cult called "BRAIN Madness" in the Kalos region. The story goes that the members of the cult "BRAIN madness" used the brain wave control device on a new gaming console to scan their own brain waves and then used a program created by their leader, Lond, which was said to have copied their souls from their brain waves as digital data and then send all of those souls to a universal network. The new gaming console was called "brain dream". The story goes on to say that there were about 20000 believers of this cult and a few of them ended up dead. Not only that, but Lond was such a powerful figure, he even managed to create his own BRAIN TV station. Else where, at a mysterious run down building, the popular bad dude bounty hunter known as Max, stumbled across multiple dead bad dude bounty hunters inside 1 of the rooms in the run down building as well as a bad dude bounty hunter who was still alive, who was also 1 of his partners known as Vivi Winstrate. He also found a weird tower of monitor screens in the room. While that was going on, the bad dude bounty hunters known as Zet and Ellie were investigating at a hospice to find out more about the whole "BRAIN madness" situation. They both ended up coming to a room that had an unconscious boy who was connected to a machine, in it. The verbal report given by Max said that while that was going on, he was in the room with all of the dead bad dude bounty hunters and his unconscious partner, when all of a sudden, Lond appeared on all of the monitor screens and he and Lond got into a disagreement about the way the world and people are. Max also revealed to the police that Lond, on the screen monitors admitted that a man named Lond didn't exist in the real world and that he was artificially created using digital lines. The digitally artificially created Lond then had the nerve to tell Max that TV was the best as well as the worst invention ever created by humans. The insane digitally artificially created Lond also believed that television controlled people. Max told him up front that he was nothing more than a low life atheist who was trying to control people through TV and brain devices. While that heated debate was going on, Zet and Ellie discovered the name of the unconscious boy and saw that the machine he was connected to was a brain wave controller, similar to the brain dream console. It was then that Zet told Ellie to cut off the connection between the network and the brain wave controller, but to do it with out turning off the life support system. Ellie, despite being only a little girl, pulled it off and that resulted in Lond disappearing on all of the screen monitors back in the run down building. After that happened, Zet looked up the file of Trollan, the unconscious boy, on the net. Paul reads even further to find out that Trollan Spange, previously a very young hacker, became a vegetable at the age of 13 from a medical accident. After finding that out, Zet comes to the amazing realization that even though Trollan is in a coma, he was the one who created the artificial Lond using digital lines from the brain wave controller that he was connected too. Almost as if Lond was in control of his own dream world. Upon realizing this, Zet hand cuffed him to his hospital bed, knowing that if or until he wakes up, no one will get the 38000 dollar bounty reward for stopping Lond. He and Ellie then leave the hospice. Even after all that, Lond started appearing on several screen monitors all over Kalos. However, this time, he was much more logical and talked with common sense, saying that God did in fact create humans and that we humans continue to learn because God gave us our beautiful brains. He went on to say that our souls God has given us are special and asked an extremely philosophical question after that statement. The question being: "Is not our bodies just shells all too weak and small for our souls which found a way to move through the vast network and live in the infinity of existence?".

After reading that long and extremely juicy net story, Paul is in a state of shock. This was by far the most juicy and shocking net story he has ever read in his young life. He comes out of his state of shock and is thoroughly impressed by the net story he had the pleasure and excitement of reading.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) Wow!

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) A digitally artificially created human by the mind of a young comatose hacker.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) I feel like i've read a science fiction story.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) It's good to know that Max talked some sense into Lond and that he started spreading a message of common sense.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) Max, Zet, Vivi, Ellie, and possibly even poochyena, really are beyond amazing.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) Too bad they couldn't get the 38000 dollar reward.

Paul turns off his laptop and puts it up. He then goes into the living room and turns on the TV. He starts to watch an old horror movie on the horror channel.

A little later and else where, at exactly 8:58pm, a person wearing a hoodie walks into a medium sized gym, goes into the locker room where no one is and places a detonator on 1 of the lockers. The person wearing the hoodie walked out of the locker room and the medium sized gym, unnoticed. When the unnoticed intruder was several yards away from the gym, a button was pressed with dark wrath and the whole gym blew up and burst into flames. The explosion killed 41 people and some of them lost their limbs too. The person wearing the hoodie walked away from the explosion.

A little later and else where, at exactly 9:22pm, Marley is at her house and on her laptop, searching for juicy net stories. She comes across a story about a little kid who stopped a duo of amateur pokemon poachers from caging a pichu at a park in the Kalos region. The story goes that the girl saw 2 boys chasing after a pichu with a net and a cage, so that's when she decided to take action and told them to stop. They didn't and kept on chasing after it when she got in between it and them. She held them back and the pichu made a run for it out of the park and got away from them. They then tried to beat her up, but only succeeded in getting in a few good hits. She beat them up instead, contacted the police by pay phone, and they came to take both the boys in for questioning. Later that same day, a reporter from the local media came to interview the girl who stopped the amateur pokemon poachers duo. After answering a few questions about the encounter, she was then asked what was her name and she identified herself as Sola.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) Oh fuck yeah.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) Sola, my soul sister did it again.

Marley turns off her laptop and puts it up. She then goes into the living room and turns on the TV. She starts to watch an old horror movie on the horror channel.

A little later and else where, at exactly 9:56pm, a person wearing a mask walked into the new sports bar that recently opened up and opened fire with dark wrath on the customers with an AK-47. The mask wearing mass murderer killed 41 people by shooting them in their heads and hearts. The mask wearing mass murderer quickly fled away from the scene of the crime.

Later and else where, at exactly 11:11pm, Paul is sleeping on the couch with the TV on. While he's sleeping on the couch with the TV on, someone picks the lock of the front door and slowly and quietly comes into the house and into the living room. The person stands over Paul and just when Paul starts to open his eyes, the person that was standing over him bopped him on the head with a mallet, resulting in him being knocked out cold and unconsciously.

TO BE CONTINUED!

 **A scavenger hunt sounds interesting when you're in a big park. What was even more interesting was the private chat between Succu and Marley. Succu has a bad habit of pouting and complaining when ever Paul doesn't want to spend alone time with her. That's an immature quality of hers'. On another topic, the story Paul read about was beyond juicy and very philosophical. It was truly a story full of wisdom and mystery. On yet another topic, the stab and shoot murders have reached a new level of death and violence with a BOOM. With the death toll at 123 in just 1 night, the city has been wrathfully victimized in 1 way or another. The evil that has plagued Veilstone City has been nothing short of an unspeakable evil. On another subject, an unknown and quiet trespasser has entered Paul's home and knocked him out cold and unconsciously. The mystery and intensity is seriously rising.** **Please keep reading and reviewing this dark romantic pokemon story! Peace!**


	24. Dark Xanthippe

It was now Sunday, May 14th, 2017. Paul wakes up to find himself tied up tight to a chair in a big basement at exactly 1:23am. This creeps him out.

Suddenly, he hears the door to the basement open and then close. He hears foot steps walking down the stairs in the big basement and the light above him blinks off by itself. He starts to feel anxious not because of the darkness, but because of the situation. A few seconds later, the light blinks back on by itself and the person standing in front of him is Succu.

Paul: (feeling anxious) Succu!

Succu: Hello my perfect Paul.

Paul: (feeling anxious) Who's done this to us?

Succu: I did this to you.

Paul: (feeling anxious) Stop joking around.

Succu: I'm not joking around.

Paul soon figures out for himself that Succu is not joking around and that she was the person standing over him as he started to wake up and that she was the one who put him out cold and unconsciously.

Paul: (taking the situation more seriously) Succu, what in the fuck is the reason behind this?

Paul: (taking the situation more seriously) Why the fuck are you doing this too me?

Succu: You need a reason?

Paul: Yeah!

Succu: I'll give you an indirect answer.

Succu: (feeling slightly ill tempered) For the most part, why am i fucking alone in this fucking insensitive world?

Succu: (feeling slightly ill tempered) Why did Bart betray me after i figuratively gave him my heart?

Succu: (feeling slightly ill tempered) Why did that cold heart less bastard Butch, the boy i fell for after Bart, betray me too?

Succu: (feeling slightly ill tempered) Why doesn't the emotional pain heal?

Succu: (yelling and feeling seriously ill tempered) WHY THE SHIT DOES THE MALE RACE TREAT ME LIKE TRASH AND WALK ALL OVER ME LIKE DIRT ON THE GROUND?

It took a few seconds for Paul to comprehend the reason why Succu asked him those 5 questions. He knew that Succu wanted an honest answer from a boy as to why she's been treated unfairly by males of her past. He decides to go along with the intense interrogation for the sake of peace.

Paul: Firstly, you're not mostly alone in this world since you have your sister and friends.

Paul: Secondly, he betrayed you because he was one of the selfish ones that wanted more than 1 girl in his life.

Paul: Thirdly, he betrayed you because he was another one of the selfish ones that wanted more than 1 girl in his life.

Paul: Fourthly, you need to move on from it in order for it to heal.

Paul: Fifthly and finally, the male race as a whole definitely doesn't treat you like trash and doesn't walk all over you like dirt on the ground.

Succu: (taking his answers with a grain of salt) I'll bet.

Succu: Since you answered my questions with what sounded like honesty, i'll do the same.

Succu: I did this to you because i know we're bounded dark souls that belong together romantically.

Paul: Succu, i told you already that we were just friends.

Succu: I won't accept that because despite the fact that i'm pissed at you for rejecting me, i still love you.

Paul: Listen to reason.

Paul: If you really did love me, you would've accepted my feelings like an intelligent girl and you wouldn't have done this to me.

Succu: (feeling ill tempered) Don't try to talk to me like i'm some desperate little girl who hates to be alone!

Paul: (feeling frustrated) Listen, if you let me go and promise to never do this to me ever again, i won't tell the cops or any one else about what has happened here.

Succu: (smiling evilly) I'll let you go when the both of us get to some common ground about our current relationship and our future together my perfect Paul.

After seeing Succu's evil smile and hearing that last sentence, Paul starts feeling scared.

Paul: (feeling scared) Succu, please don't harm me and please just let me go now!

Succu: I won't hurt you, but i'll let you go in dear time.

Paul: (feeling scared) What are you going to do until then?

Succu: I'm gonna go up stairs and make a private cell call to a certain someone who seriously needs to hear some things with you from me.

Paul: (feeling scared) Who are you talking about?

Succu: (smiling evilly) You'll find out on this night my perfect Paul.

Succu stops standing in front of him by walking away, walking up the basement stairs, opening the basement door, and then closing it. Paul looks around the big basement he's trapped in and sees a few small boxes, a big gun hanging on the wall several feet in front of him, and a big picture showing a happy family with 2 kids. He usually doesn't get scared very easily at all, but this is 1 of those extremely rare moments that he's feeling fear. He's worried about what's to come for him.

Succu is in her bed room and is making a cell call to a certain someone she's come to resent lately. Else where, Marley is in her bed, sleeping when her cell phone rings. After a few seconds, she wakes up, sees who it is, and picks it up.

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) Succu, what da shit chick?

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) It's sleeping time girl.

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) Marley, it's an emergency.

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) Paul is at my house and he's feeling sick.

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) How bad is it?

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) He's scared and he needs another friend whom he feels comfortable to be around with.

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) It sounds very bad, but how can me being there make his sickness go away?

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) Not only will it might make him feel better, but if he gets any sicker, i'm going to need someone to help me carry him to the hospital.

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) Oh fuck.

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) That sounds fucking troubling.

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) Oh yes.

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) Right!

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) Where do you live?

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) I live in the big dark brown house on Shallow Grave Road.

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) Shallow Grave Road is in that very creepy neighborhood with the lack of street lights.

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) Exactly!

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) Cool!

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) Yep!

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) I'll be there in 60 minutes or less.

Succu: (talking to Marley on her cell phone) Come by yourself.

Marley: (talking to Succu on her cell phone and feeling sleepy while laying in her bed) Oh yeah.

They both hang up at the same time. Marley gets out of bed, puts her cell phone up, gets dressed into her day clothes quickly, leaves her room quietly, and leaves the house quietly, with out waking Marlest up. She walks towards Succu's house at an average walking rate and she ends up on Succu's front lawn at exactly 2:27am. She's hesitant to go up to the front door because she sees that it's partially open and a not so bright image of a flickering TV light is seen inside the house through the open door way. This sight slightly disturbs her. Even so, Marley slowly and cautiously walks up and closer to the house and opened door way. She then some what quickly walks into the house and then Succu quickly bopped her on the head with her mallet, knocking her out cold. She only caught a glimpse of Succu, but couldn't react in time to dodge her strike. Succu then closes and locks her front door, puts her mallet on the sofa, drags Marley into the big basement, and ties her up tight to a chair several feet in front of Paul. She positioned Marley so that she and Paul were face to face several feet away from each other. She thinks it makes more sense that way based on the event that's unfolding.

Paul: (feeling scared) Succu, what are all of your motives for doing to Marley what you did to me?

Succu: (standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'll let you figure out the rest.

Paul: (feeling scared) I'm afraid to ask this, but how far are you going to take this you dark xanthippe?

Succu: (standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm no dark xanthippe and how far i take this is up to you and the decision you end up making.

Paul: (feeling scared) Please don't drag this out and into something messy!

Succu: (standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'll be back soon to check up on you and the goth bitch.

Paul: (feeling scared) What the shit are you going to do to us when you return yet again?

Succu: (standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm going to talk with you 2 and then i'll act with action on the choice you make.

Succu stops standing in the center between Paul and Marley by walking away, walking up the basement stairs, opening the basement door, and then closing it loudly. Paul is utterly shocked by Succu's words, actions, and threats. The person he once had a friendly bond with is now a psychotic sociopath/psychopath who's bopped him and Marley on the head and tied them up tight in chairs. He feels used by someone he once had a significant amount of respect for and he now resents her. He also feels bad for Marley too. In his eyes, Succu and Marley were almost like sisters who dealt with the darkness in their souls in a sensible way. He watched and listened to them interact and communicate with each other for months and liked what he saw and heard for the most part. However, he's come to the realization that the nice girl part of Succu was probably just an act, a part of her personality, or a temporary lapse of her insanity. Either way, he still resented the evil bitch.

Marley wakes up and Paul notices this.

Paul: Marley!

Marley: What the shit happened?

Paul: You were sabotaged by Succu and bopped out cold.

Marley: Paul, why are you tied up?

Paul: I was bopped out cold at my house by Succu and then she brought me to her house and tied me up.

Marley: (getting angry) What the shit did she do that for?

Paul: She told me she did this to me because she knows were bounded dark souls that belong together romantically.

Marley: (getting angry) That's so fucking stupid.

Paul: I agree.

Marley: (getting angry) She told me that you were feeling sick.

Paul: (being serious and joking around) Well, i'm feeling sick of this fucking big basement.

Marley: (getting angry) The stupid bitch also told me that you needed another friend with whom you feel comfortable around.

Paul: The evil female demon lied to you and bopped you on the head like she did to me to tie me up in this big basement.

Marley: (feeling angry) Daughter of a bastard.

Paul: She also told me that she'll let me go in dear time.

Marley: (feeling angry) Daughter of a bastard.

Paul: Agreed!

Suddenly, they hear the door to the big basement open and then close. They hear foot steps walking down the stairs in the big basement and the light above them blinks off by itself. They start to feel anxious not because of the darkness, but because of the situation. A few seconds later, the light blinks back on by itself and standing in the center between both of them is none other than Succu, smiling evilly and holding an AK-47 in her left hand. Her evil is powerful.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) How are my 2 guests of honor doing?

Paul and Marley: (feeling fear and talking at the same time) Fucking shitty.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Too bad.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) This is a private party between a crowd of 3 so called friends.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Try not to feel too much fear and do enjoy yourselves.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) We have some topics to talk about.

Marley stops feeling fear after hearing all of that, but still decides to be careful with her words.

Marley: Paul told me what you've done and said so far.

Paul: I told her why you did what you did to me and her.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm glad you did that.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Now that the both of you know why i did what i've done, there's some things i want to tell the both of you.

Marley: (getting interested) This should be interesting.

Paul: (getting interested) I want to know more about Butch.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) All in dear time my perfect Paul.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Before i tell you about me and why i am the way that i am, i'll tell the both of you some interesting parts of my past that defined me.

Succu's evil smile forms into an evil frown.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'll start with my father.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My father who claimed to love me, my sister, and my mother more than any one else, did something extremely selfish a few years back.

Marley: (getting interested) What did he do Succu?

Paul: (getting interested) That's what i'd like to know.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It happened when i was a 5 year old and Slyvia was a 12 year old.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Behind all of our backs, my father started secretly dating 1 of his female co workers.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Unfortunately for him, 1 day me, my sister, and my mother caught him, for the very first time, having dinner with that same woman, on a Saturday night when me, my sister, and my mother decided to have a girls' night out.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My mother confronted him and her with me and my sister as witnesses.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) The other woman just made an excuse about having to leave and left before my mother could scold her.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My mother and my father had an argument in the restaurant, until we were all asked to leave.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) The car ride home was completely silent.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) When we got home, my mother decided to give my father a piece of her mind and wanted me and my sister to hear her side as well as our father's side.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) She told him that he wasn't being a good father and especially wasn't being a good husband.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After throwing a few more unfortunate facts in my father's face, he decided to do the talking after she was done rightfully ranting.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He told me, my sister, and my mother that he had been seeing and hanging out with that woman for only almost a month.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He went on to say that she had a little girl of her own and that her husband had recently left her and her little girl.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Also, he said his ulterior motive for seeing and hanging out with her in secret was because he felt sorry for her little girl and especially for her.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My mother sincerely believed him, but asked what was his main motive for seeing and hanging out with her in secret.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) The bastard was brutally honest and told her that he wanted and needed more excitement in his life and that Mona gave that to him.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My mother started sobbing slightly and my big sister started cussing at him after hearing all of that.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I couldn't understand some of it, but what i could understand about a good portion of it, that made me feel sad and silent.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He then tried to calm my mother and my sister down and they did.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He went on to so call promise me, my sister, and my mother that he would stop seeing and hanging out with Mona in secret.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My sister and mother took a leap of faith and said that they believed him.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As for me, i broke my silence and asked him had he ever met and spent time with Mona's daughter.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He said yes and that he, Mona, and her daughter Mila, spent time together at the park.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I then asked him if he liked Mila more than me.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He said no and that i'd always be his favorite little girl.

Succu: (holding an AK-47 in her left hand and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He'd always call me his favorite little girl.

Succu: (holding an AK-47 in her left hand and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) We hugged and that was the end of that conversation.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Over the next few months, me, my sister, and my mother noticed how changed my father was being.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He was more isolated and with drawn from the 3 of us.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) He was also going to work earlier, leaving work later, and sometimes even going on so called hunting trips by himself during the weekends.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 11 months after me, my sister, and my mother caught him breaking bread with Mona, we came home 1 evening and found a very insensitive note on the sofa.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My mother read the shitty fucking note and every word that she read out loud to me, my sister, and herself has been thoroughly burnt into my memory.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) The shitty fucking note said "Dear family, i'm sorry to say this, but i've grown tired of all of you and i've decided to skip town and start my life over with a new family i've come to know.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'll always cherish the time we shared together as an average sized family and i'll always remember all of you, but to put it a different way, i'm going in a different direction with my life and will work with what i know when it comes to being a part of a family.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Please don't try to look for me, but instead, do what i'm doing and just move on with your lives by making a fresh start for yourselves!

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After all, time moves on and so do people.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) So long and good luck to you all.".

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After reading that note, my sister and my mother broke down and ran into their rooms.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I just stood in the living room, staring at the note and feeling dead inside.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It took me a few minutes to come back to reality and realize that my father made my sister and my mother feel anger, despair, and depression.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Not me though.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I felt something worse than all 3 of those feelings combined.

Paul: (feeling interested in the story) What exactly?

Marley: (feeling interested in the story) What was it?

Succu starts pouting sadly.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I felt dead inside in more ways than 1.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) So dead inside that i felt like i never even existed.

Paul: (feeling slightly shocked) That was a depressing story.

Marley: (feeling slightly shocked) It had angst in it.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It gets even more depressing Paul.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Do you know the significance of the date me, my sister, and my mother read that incredibly insensitive note?

Paul: (feeling interested in the story) No clue.

Succu: (yelling furiously, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) IT WAS ON THE DATE OF MY FUCKING 6TH BIRTH DAY.

Paul and Marley were frighten by the fury and the tone of Succu's voice.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) On that same cruel day, it had became clear to me about how important i was to my father and how important Mila was to my father.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It was so very painfully crystal clear to me.

Paul: (feeling interested in the story) What exactly?

Marley: (feeling interested in the story) What was it?

Succu starts crying lightly and slightly.

Succu: (crying lightly and slightly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) That i was no longer his favorite little girl.

Succu: (crying lightly and slightly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Mila had became his new favorite little girl.

Paul and Marley are shocked to see this more vulnerable side of Succu. She quickly stops crying lightly and slightly and starts pouting sadly again.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My sister was a little sad and mostly angry about the whole thing and my mother went into a deep depression after reading the note.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) A few months after that day, my mother ditched us and me and Slyvia ended up in foster care.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) She didn't leave a note like that dead beat father, but i knew deep down inside why she left me and Slyvia.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) She couldn't handle the emotional pressure of being a mother with out a husband in her life.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Believe it or not though.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I don't hate or resent my mother for leaving me and Slyvia.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I hate what she did, understood why she did it, but i didn't hate or resent her for it at all.

Succu: (pouting sadly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I felt that way, still feel that way, and will always feel that way because my father broke the poor woman in more ways than 1.

Succu starts frowning evilly again.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) She gave the fucking bastard her heart and quite possibly her soul and it wasn't good enough for the cheating fucker.

Succu: (yelling furiously, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM.

Once again, Paul and Marley were frighten by the fury and the tone of Succu's voice.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As for me and Slyvia, no one adopted us and the foster program we were in took care of us and provided us with an education.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Eventually, Slyvia got a job after finishing her education and was able to financially support herself and me.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) That was the end of that mostly unfortunate story.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) On another topic, Paul, you already know about Bart and the fact that he betrayed me for another girl, so i'll skip all of that and tell you both about Butch.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After Bart became old news, i met Butch at a fast food restaurant.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) We rapidly became a couple 2 weeks after knowing each other.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 3 weeks after knowing each other, we told each other our secrets in confidence.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 4 weeks after knowing each other, we started locking lips with each other and it felt like the world was actually good.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) However, 5 weeks after knowing each other, i started seeing less and less of him.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 6 weeks after knowing each other, we started having arguments.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 7 weeks after knowing each other, we started getting physically violent with one another.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) 8 weeks after knowing him, i caught him locking lips with some other chick.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I ran over to miss bitch and mister bastard and slapped them in their faces.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) They then ganged up on me and beat me up.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) While i was down on the ground and bleeding, he punched me and then she slapped me.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) They then laughed at me while i was beaten and bleeding on the ground.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) To add insult to injury, they literally spat on me and literally walked over me when they walked away from me.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I then decided to get revenge against them.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I got revenge against miss bitch by suffocating him to death.

Paul: (feeling shocked) You're a freaking murderer.

Marley: (feeling shocked) That wasn't revenge, but it was evil.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Evil is good for me.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As for Butch the bastard.

Succu lays her AK-47 on the floor, goes over to a medium sized box, opens it up, takes what's inside of it out, and places it on Paul's lap. The sight of it seriously severely freaks him out. He has a good idea about what it is. Succu goes to pick up her AK-47 and stands in the center between Paul and Marley with a very evil smile on her face.

Paul: (looking at the thing on his lap with horror) Succu, is this what i think it is?

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It is my perfect Paul.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) After i killed Butch the bastard in a dark area at night, i fucking chopped off the stupid bastard's head.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I then kept the severed head as a memento for myself.

Succu: (laughing evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) HA HA HA HA HA!

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) Succu, you could've just beaten her and him up to get your revenge.

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) You didn't have to do horrible things like that.

Paul: (looking at the skull on his lap with horror) Marley is right.

Paul: (looking at the skull on his lap with horror) There's a giant difference between getting revenge and getting evil pleasure from wrongfully torturizing people.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm not really surprised to hear that you would sympathize with someone like Butch the bastard.

Succu's evil smile forms into an evil frown yet again.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As for you Marley, i expected a chick like you to sympathize with me.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I also expected you to not betray me by becoming overly friendly with my perfect Paul here.

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) Succu, what's that suppose to mean?

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Don't play head games with me girl.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I swear i will mess you up.

Hearing that last sentence put the fear of the devil into Marley. Paul stops looking at the skull on his lap and looks straight ahead.

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) Paul, i'm sorry.

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) I told Succu about the time we bonded that Friday of spring break, but i didn't go to deep into the details.

Paul: (feeling shocked and horrified) It's okay Marley.

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) I didn't know that this would actually happen to us.

Paul: (feeling shocked and horrified) Me and Marley are just special friends Succu.

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) True!

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Being the kind of person that you are Marley, i find it oddish that you talk about such things as special friend ship.

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) Why?

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Because you're a human anomaly who's an in betweener.

Marley: (feeling shocked and horrified) Is that right?

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Yeah and by that i mean you're an abnormal human being who's neither really good nor really evil.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) To put it more simply Marley, you're an abnormal human being who's in between the good side and the evil side.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're an in betweener who doesn't belong around your big sister, who's a good person and you don't belong around the rest of your so called friends, who are good people.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You certainly don't deserve to have Paul as a soul mate since he's a handsome evil deep down inside and since i'm a beautiful evil deep down inside.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) An outsider like you should just stick with other outsiders.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Don't try to deny what you are on the inside Marley.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I can tell by the way you feel and the way you talk that you're not so innocent as people think you are.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As for the insiders of society, they try to demonize me and lie straight to my fucking face while figuratively dumping piss and shit all over me.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Oh but you can be honest with me Marley.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I'm just a dark soul who sees the world in ways most people can't.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Same as you in some ways.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) The main difference between us being is that i'm evil in an attractive way and you're just half evil and half good.

After that, silence was in the room. Paul and Marley were really letting Succu's words sink into their brains. Especially Marley. After a few seconds of silence, Marley verbally replies to Succu with a smile on her face.

Marley: (smiling) You know it's funny.

Marley: (smiling) The way you describe me sounds extremely similar to someone i've learned quite a few things about on the net and the person i'm referring to is someone i very highly respect.

Marley: (smiling) Even though i haven't done all the things she's done, i'm so happy to be compared to a human being who far stands out from the rest of the crowd and follows her own path by doing things her own way and doing them with awesome bravery and independence.

Marley: (smiling) I'm no where near her level of awesomeness, but i'm very honored you described me in an extremely similar way as being just like Sola.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) What ever.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Unfortunately, you 2 are a little more than just friends now.

Marley's smile fades away.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) That can't and won't be accepted.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Bart, Butch, and every other bastard in this cruel insensitive world deserves to pay a very deep steep price.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Just exactly like all the bastards who've been slaughtered in Veilstone City these past few months.

Paul: Why bring all of them up?

Marley: Also, what exactly do all of them have to do with you any way?

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) What do you 2 think?

After giving it some thought about all the things Succu has done and said, Paul and Marley come to an extremely disturbing realization about Succu's evil hints.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time and feeling an immense amount of shock and horror) Oh my God.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time and feeling an immense amount of shock and horror) You're the stab and shoot murderer.

Succu's evil frown forms into an evil smile yet again.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Guilty as accused.

Succu: (laughing evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) HA HA HA HA HA!

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of shock and horror) You evil fucking bitch.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of shock and horror) You killed so many males and probably females too.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're some what right Marley.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of shock and horror) Explain!

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Most of my dead victims were filthy males.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Unfortunately though, i had to slaughter a few of my own kind to make sure the cops and the international cops didn't suspect that i was a female.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I hated having to do that to them, but they weren't killed in vain.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Although, it would've been so much better if i had been able to become a mass serial killer who killed only males.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I actually killed 123 males a few hours ago and it was so fucking satisfying.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It was also satisfying when i killed the other hundreds of males during the past few months in the big city.

Succu: (laughing evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) HA HA HA HA HA!

Paul and Marley are beyond horrified to have heard what Succu just said to them, but they quickly recover from it some what so, so that they can talk properly.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of anger, shock, and horror) Me, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Maylene, and possibly even Incu, all thought of you as our friend.

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of anger, shock, and horror) Unfortunately, you're a mass murderer who has something against humanity, mainly males.

Succu: (smiling evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You know me so well my perfect Paul.

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) There was a time when i actually had respect for you, but not any more.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) Same with me.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time and feeling angry and shocked) You're not our friend any more.

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) Other than the difference in gender, you're exactly like that evil sexist bastard Incu.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) I couldn't agree more with Paul.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time and feeling angry and shocked) This is deja vu all over again.

Succu stops smiling evilly and her facial expression changes back to normal.

Succu: (holding an AK-47 in her left hand and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) What's that suppose to mean exactly and why dig up Incu's past existence in this world?

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) You mean you really don't know?

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) It appears that you were in the dark too just like the others were about Incu.

Succu: (holding an AK-47 in her left hand and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Just what exactly was i in the dark about when it came to Incu just like the others were?

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) During the later months of last year, you weren't the only one killing mostly members of the opposite gender.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) Incu was also killing people, most of them females, in diverse areas all over the city.

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) He killed several people, most of them females, about once every 2 weeks.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) Coincidentally, every time several people got killed in this city a few months ago, there would also be a 2nd group of several people getting killed on the same night, about once every 2 weeks.

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) We know these things because Incu told us that he was the stab and shoot murderer and he told us his motives for committing the murders.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) The evil bastard knocked me out on the night of January the 3rd, kidnapped me, tied me up in his basement, said some crazy things to me, lured Paul to his house, knocked him out too, tied him up in front of me in his basement, and told the both of us things we will never forget as long as we live.

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) Like i already said, Incu told us that he was the stab and shoot murderer and he told us his motives for committing the murders.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) He told us his history with his mother, his history with Greta, and his history with Becca.

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) The evil bastard chopped off Becca's hand, had kept it as a memento for years, and placed the skeletonized hand on Marley's lap as an evil statement.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) However, that wasn't enough for the son of a bitch.

Paul: (feeling angry and shocked) Oh no.

Marley: (feeling angry and shocked) The evil piece of sexist shit didn't like it when i rejected him for the last time and was about to cut off Paul's head.

Paul: (smiling and feeling happy) However, my special friend Marley stopped him and saved my life.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Right before he was about to swing his sword at Paul's neck, i had already quietly cut the ropes restraining me, spranged out of the chair, making the skeleton hand fall on the floor and just when Incu was dangerously close to cutting off Paul's head, i stabbed him with my trusty black pocket knife in his back and he drops the sword on the floor, next to Paul's right side.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Surprisingly, he retaliated by turning around, shoving me away from him, and then punching me quite hard for someone who had a pocket knife stubbed in his back.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) I landed on the floor quite hard, but i retaliated by very quickly getting up and slapping Incu in his face with the strength of a fem bot's (female robot) hand.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) That caused him to fall on the floor very hard and black out quickly.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Paul watched the whole thing and was both amazed and satisfied by it all.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Incu still had the pocket knife in his back and i was feeling so dam good about myself.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) I then took my pocket knife out of Incu's back, snapped the blade back inside of it, put the pocket knife in my right pocket, lifted up Incu, put him in the chair i was tied in, tied him up tight with the cut yet still long ropes, and grabbed the big sharp sword that was on the ground next to Paul's right side.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) I was about to free Paul when suddenly, i saw and heard Incu wake up.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Me and Paul were shocked to see someone who got stabbed in the back and slapped extremely hard, wake up so quickly after suffering all that.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Incu was bleeding and he was shocked to see the position he was in and hated that i was with Paul.

Marley: (frowning and feeling angry) I walked towards Incu and stopped right in front of him with a dark expression on my face while holding his big sharp sword in my right hand.

Marley: (frowning and feeling angry) I was so fucking pissed off.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) The bastard told me he was bleeding, sweating, and fucking shitting himself.

Marley: (frowning and feeling angry) The dumb son of a bitch then had the nerve to ask me to kill Paul.

Marley: (frowning and feeling angry) The crazy ass fucker went on to request that i free him and take him to the hospital.

Marley: (frowning and feeling angry) The evil cowardly bastard started pleading for me not to give up on us and was pleading for his pitiful pathetic life.

Marley: (frowning and feeling angry) I told the discusting piece of trash off and told him that i was fucking sick of his bull shit.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Here's the best part though.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) After i bid Incu fare well and wished for God to have mercy on his evil soul, i slowly grabbed the big sharp sword with my other hand, raised the sword slowly to the left and up ward with both of my hands, and prepared to swing the sword at Incu's neck to cut his head off.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Incu braced for his own personal demise with his eyes wide open with fear and tears.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Slash!

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) I swinged the sword at Incu's neck and cut off his head with 1 harsh slash.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) His severed head fell at my feet and blood splattered like crazy out of the neck part where his head used to be.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Some of the blood splattered on me.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) He died instantaneously with a stoic expression on his severed head.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Paul was feeling beyond amazed and shocked at the scene and sight before his eyes.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) I dropped the big sharp bloody sword on the ground and sighed in relief that it was all over.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) Paul thanked me for saving his life.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) I freed him, we got rid of any possible evidence that pointed to me as the killer and any evidence that pointed to Paul as a witness.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) We left the basement and house that night.

Marley: Unfortunately, Izzy and Indit found Incu's body and severed head when they returned from their trip and eventually the funeral for the fiend was held.

Marley: Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Maylene, Izzy, and Indit were crying over someone who didn't even deserve their tears.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) However, me and Paul were feeling happy on the inside at the funeral.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) After the funeral, we went to the park that day to talk about Incu.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) It was on that same day that me and Paul decided to become special friends.

Paul: (smiling and feeling happy) It was an awesome day for the both of us.

Marley: (smiling and feeling happy) I whole heartily agree.

Paul: However, it seems like the both of us are the victims of an evil deja vu and the captured victims of a dark xanthippe.

Marley: That being said, it's painfully obvious that you Succu, are following in Incu's evil foot steps.

After hearing all of the things Paul and Marley said to her, Succu goes into a deep state of shock. The beyond unbelievably stunning news has thoroughly shocked her to the core. As she stands completely still in between Paul and Marley with a shocked expression on her face, both of them wonder what's going on and through her evil head. After standing completely still in between Paul and Marley with a shocked expression on her face for 3 minutes, Succu comes out of it for the most part and her facial expression changes. She still feels shell shocked from it all.

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Let me try to process all of what i heard properly.

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're telling me that the boy at our lunch table with me, both of you, and all of the others at our lunch table, was the one killing people, mostly females, on the same nights i was killing people, mostly males?

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) Yeah!

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're also telling me that he kidnapped you Marley, tied you up in his basement, said some crazy things to you, lured Paul to his house, knocked him out too, tied him up in front of you in his basement, and told the both of you things you'll never forget?

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) Yeah!

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're also telling me that he too had bad histories with members of the opposite gender, 1 of them being 1 of his own parents?

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) Yeah!

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're also telling me that he too fell in love with a member of the opposite gender, killed her, chopped her hand off, kept it as a memento for years, and revealed it to you Marley?

Marley: Yes!

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're also telling me that when you rejected him for the last time Marley, he was about to cut off Paul's head?

Marley: Yes!

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're also telling me that you freed yourself behind Incu's back, stabbed him, over powered him, tied him up, and then killed him by chopping off his head?

Marley: (smiling darkly) Oh fuck yeah.

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're also telling me that you and Paul got rid of any possible evidence that pointed to you Marley, as the killer and any evidence that pointed to you Paul, as a witness?

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) Yeah!

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You're also telling me that the both of you went to the dude's funeral knowing what he did and said and kept it to yourselves, while feeling good about what happened to him?

Paul and Marley: (smiling darkly and talking at the same time) Oh fuck yeah.

Succu: (feeling shocked, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Lastly, you're also telling me that it was on that same day that both of you decided to become special friends?

Paul and Marley: (smiling darkly and talking at the same time) Oh yeah.

Succu stops feeling shocked and starts feeling stoic.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I asked all of those questions so i could get confirmative answers.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) We gave them to you.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Now, i'm just trying to let it sink in.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Believe it or not you 2, but i don't hate Incu after hearing all of this about him.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Make no mistake.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I have extreme hatred for the things he's done, but not towards him.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Even though we had some bad arguments about gender, i sincerely thought of him as a friend and i know that he felt the same way about me, despite our deep seeded hatred and resentment towards each others' gender.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I wasn't able to really understand him right up until the very end.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I do now.

Paul: Well this dark night is just full of fucking surprises.

Marley: Succu, i'm not surprised that you understand Incu now.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Back to the situation at hand.

Paul: You know, there was a time when i actually had respect for you, but not any more.

Marley: Same with me.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) You're not our friend any more.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) As it turns out, you're not my friend any more either Marley.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Our friend ship would've been just fine if you and Paul hadn't gotten closer, but you 2 did.

Succu: (feeling stoic, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Now it appears that i'm going to have to take matters into my own hands.

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Succu, this needs to stop.

Marley: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Agreed!

Succu starts frowning evilly yet again.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) It'll stop as soon as you realize i love you and when you finally make a decision my perfect Paul.

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Succu, get it through your thick head.

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of fear) You don't love me.

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of fear) You're obsessed with me.

Paul: (feeling an immense amount of fear) Love is mutual, but obsession is insanity.

Marley: I told Incu the same thing.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) My poor perfect Paul.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I guess i knocked you out too hard on your head.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) You'll get better soon.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Once that happens, you'll see things my way.

Marley: (feeling angry and annoyed) For God's sake Succu.

Marley: (feeling angry and annoyed) Take what Paul told you seriously.

Marley: (feeling angry and annoyed) Love is in deed mutual and obsession is just 1 sided insanity.

Marley: (feeling angry and annoyed) Please stop being a dark xanthippe!

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) Learn common sense and your soul shall be set free.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I don't like being talked down to.

Paul: (feeling angry and annoyed) As it turns out, i don't like being knocked out cold and tied to a chair in a big basement.

Marley: (feeling angry and annoyed) The same goes for me.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Then let us put an end to this disagreement and find some common ground by agreeing to a solution conclusion.

Paul: What solution conclusion?

Marley: Sanity is salvation.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Paul, i'm going to ask you an extremely important question only once, so listen and listen good and please think carefully before giving me an honest answer!

Paul: (being, acting, feeling, looking, and sounding serious) Ask your question Succu.

Succu: (holding an AK-47 in her left hand and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) Will you be my dark soul mate my perfect Paul or will you reject me?

Paul: (being, acting, feeling, looking, and sounding serious) I reject you Succu.

Paul: (being, acting, feeling, looking, and sounding serious) I have a dark side, but i could never love a girl who's evil and who's killed so many people for the sake of evil and sexism.

Marley: Amen!

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) How very unfortunate.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) If that's the case, what's going to happen next can't be stopped.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) I hate that it's come to this Paul.

Succu: (frowning evilly, holding an AK-47 in her left hand, and standing in the center between Paul and Marley) If it's any consolation, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't rejected me.

Paul: What wouldn't have happened?

Marley: (getting scared) Succu, please don't do what ever it is you're going to do!

Succu stops standing in the center between Paul and Marley, by walking a few steps towards Marley. She stops walking towards Marley and is right in front of her. Succu and Marley look at each other with hatred, but then their looks change.

Succu: (frowning evilly at Marley, standing right in front of her, and holding an AK-47 in her left hand) We sang, talked, and hung out with each other included with all of the others.

Marley: (looking at Succu with fear and hatred) That we did.

Paul remembers that he forgot to take out the BB gun out of his pocket from yesterday. He then quietly starts to squirm his right arm out of the ropes so that he can grab his BB gun, so that he can shoot Succu and prevent her from killing Marley. He can't at all let that happen.

Succu: (frowning evilly at Marley, standing right in front of her, and holding an AK-47 in her left hand) To me, you were once like my twin black blooded sister i never had.

Marley: (looking at Succu with fear and hatred) Same here.

Paul succeeds in freeing his right arm from the ropes with out Succu or Marley noticing. Despite the big fact that he feels an intense amount of fear, he tries very quietly to reach into his right pocket and grab his BB gun.

Succu: (frowning evilly at Marley, standing right in front of her, and holding an AK-47 in her left hand) However, i know that 1 of the reasons why Paul rejected me is because he has a dark bond with you that i just can't break off.

Marley: (looking at Succu with fear and hatred) Possibly and probably.

Paul finally succeeds in getting in his right pocket and grabbing out his bad boy BB gun. His intense amount of fear begins to subside. He then quietly places the BB gun on his lap, next to Butch's skull and quickly and quietly begins untying himself from the chair with his right hand.

Succu: (frowning evilly at Marley, standing right in front of her, and holding an AK-47 in her left hand) That being said, the only way for me and Paul to be true dark soul mates is for me to kill you and cure him of you and your influence over him.

Marley: (looking at Succu with fear and hatred) I'm not at all surprised to hear you say that.

Paul continues to quickly and quietly untie himself from the chair with his right hand. His left arm is now free.

Succu: (frowning evilly at Marley, standing right in front of her, and holding an AK-47 in her left hand) A part of me hates that it's come to this, but it must be fulfilled for this romantic rivalry of ours' to finally end.

Marley: (looking at Succu with fear and hatred) You're both evil and crazy.

Paul continues to quickly and quietly untie himself from the chair with his hands and succeeds in freeing his torso. He now starts to quickly and quietly untie the ropes restraining his legs to the legs of the chair he's in.

Succu: (frowning evilly at Marley, standing right in front of her, and holding an AK-47 in her left hand) Good riddance Marley.

Marley: (looking at Succu with fear and hatred) Succu, i hate you so fucking much you evil crazy sexist stinking bitch.

Paul continues to quickly and quietly untie the ropes restraining his legs to the legs of the chair he's in and succeeds in freeing his legs that had been restrained to the legs of the chair he had previously been tied to. Suddenly, Succu raises her AK-47 in her left hand and points it at Marley, preparing to shoot her in the face and head. Marley braces for her own personal demise. Suddenly and surprisingly, Paul sprangs out of the chair, making Butch's skull fall on the floor and just when Succu was dangerously close to pulling the trigger, Paul shoots her 2 times with his bad boy BB gun in her back and she drops the AK-47 on the floor, next to Marley's right side. Surprisingly, she retaliates by turning around, shoving Paul away from her, and then slapping him quite hard for someone who had 2 bullet balls in her back. Paul landed on the floor quite hard, but he retaliated by very quickly getting up and punching Succu in her face with the strength of a machine's fist. That caused her to fall on the floor very hard and black out quickly. Marley watched the whole thing and was both amazed and impressed by it all. Paul was feeling so dam good about herself.

Marley: (feeling amazed and impressed) Paul, you're one bad ass dark dude.

Paul: (feeling so dam good about himself) I know.

Paul puts his bad boy BB gun back in his right pocket, lifts up Succu, puts her in the chair he was tied in, ties her up tight with the long ropes, and grabs the big AK-47 that was on the ground next to Marley's right side. He was about to free Marley when suddenly, he sees and hears Succu wake up. He and Marley are shocked to see someone who got shot 2 times in the back and punched extremely hard, wake up so quickly after suffering all that. Succu is bleeding and her blurry vision clears up. She's shocked to see the position she's in and hates that Paul is with Marley. He walks towards Succu and stops right in front of her with a dark expression on his face while holding her big AK-47 in his right hand. He's so pissed off.

Succu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants) Fuck!

Succu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants) I'm bleeding, sweating, and fucking crapping myself.

Succu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants) Paul, please kill Marley for the both of us!

Succu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants) After that, please free me!

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) Shut the fucking shit up you daughter of a bastard!

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) You're a fucking shitty lunatic for asking me to kill my special friend Marley.

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) You're a fucking shitty lunatic for asking me to free you after you were about to shoot Marley in the head.

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) What in the fuck is wrong with you?

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) I'm so fucking sick of your evilness.

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) I'm so fucking sick of you completely.

Succu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants) Paul, don't give up on us.

Succu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants) I truly love you.

Succu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants) Please forgive me for all of the things i've done and said to you and don't let Marley come in between us!

Succu: (bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants) We can still be dark soul mates.

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) I've already given up on our friend ship.

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) I truly fucking hate you Succu.

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) I'll never forgive you for all of the things you've done and said and for the record, Marley didn't come in between us.

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) We'll never be dark soul mates.

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) Adios!

Paul: (standing in front of Succu, holding an AK-47 in his right hand, and looking at Succu with a dark expression on his face) May God have mercy on your soul Succu, because i won't.

Paul slowly and suddenly raises the AK-47 with his right hand, points it at Succu's head, and prepares to shoot her execution style. Succu braces for her own personal demise with her eyes wide open with tears of fear.

BANG!

Paul shoots Succu in the head at point blank range, with his eyes closed to prevent blood from splattering in them. The 1 shot from the AK-47 she'd used to kill so many people was enough for her head to explode into bloody fleshy chunks. Blood splatters like crazy out of the neck part where her head used to be. Some of the blood splatters on Paul. Marley is feeling beyond amazed and shocked at the scene and sight before her. Paul drops the AK-47 on the ground and sighs in relief that it's finally over for them.

Marley: (feeling beyond amazed and shocked) Paul, you did it.

Marley: (feeling beyond amazed and shocked) You actually did it.

Marley: (feeling beyond amazed and shocked) You saved my life, defeated Succu, and got revenge for us and all of her victims.

Marley: (feeling beyond amazed and shocked) Thank you.

Paul: (feeling happy and relieved) You're welcome.

Paul: (feeling happy and relieved) Now it's time that i freed you.

Paul walks over to Marley, unties the ropes that are binding her to the chair, and gives her a warm and loving hug. She hugs back.

Marley: (hugging Paul lovingly) Succu can't hurt us or any one else ever again.

Paul: (hugging Marley lovingly) The evil bitch is out of our lives for good.

They unhug and they both look at Succu's bloody head less body. They stop looking and fully realize the new frightening situation they're in.

Marley: We seriously need to clean and get rid of all the evidence that points to us.

Paul: Agreed!

Marley: You need to clean all the blood off of you and your clothes.

Paul: Agreed!

Marley: You then need to wipe off all of your finger prints off of the handle of the AK-47.

Paul: Agreed!

Marley: As for me, our secret is safe with me and i'll wait in the living room for you to get done cleaning up.

Paul: Thanks and for the record, our secret is safe with me too.

Marley: I believe in you.

Paul: What about Succu's blood in this big basement?

Marley: Just worry about cleaning off the blood on you and your clothes.

Paul: In that case, i'm leaving this scene as is except for the handle of the AK-47.

Marley: Good idea.

Paul: Lets get outta here.

Paul and Marley walk up the stairs and out of the basement. Paul spends a few minutes in Succu's bath room washing the blood off of him and his clothes. Marley goes up to Succu's room, finds her cell phone, and deletes the call she made to Marley after mid night so that the cops won't interrogate her too much. She then wipes off her finger prints on Succu's cell phone with her shirt. After that, she gets out of Succu's room, goes to the living room, and tries to calm down further. After that, Paul goes back into the basement with a whole roll of toilet paper. He thoroughly cleans the handle of the AK-47 completely, getting rid of his finger prints. He then walks up the stairs again, wipes both the door knobs of the basement door and closes the basement door with toilet paper wrapped all over his hand, leaving no finger prints on the door knob. He then walks into the living room to find Marley sitting on the couch with a stoic look on her face.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in 1 hand and a scrunched up few squares in the other hand) It's done.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Not yet.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) I forgot to wipe the door knobs on Succu's room door.

Marley gets up, Paul hands her the scrunched few squares of toilet paper, and she goes up to Succu's room door. She thoroughly wipes both of the door knobs of her door and closes the door with the toilet paper covering her hand. She then walks back down to the living room and finds Paul standing there and waiting.

Marley: (being, acting, feeling stoic, and holding the scrunched few squares of toilet paper in her hand) It's done.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) Excellent!

Marley: (being, acting, feeling stoic, and holding the scrunched few squares of toilet paper in her hand) Before we go, i should open and close the door with the toilet paper covering my hand.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) Agreed!

Marley opens the front door for Paul with toilet paper covering her hand, he walks outside, she then walks out, and closes the door with the toilet paper still covering her hand. She then puts it in her pocket. She and Paul now know for certain that there's no going back for them. They'll take this to their 2 graves.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Thank God it's over for the most part.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) I agree.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) However, this is a dark secret we must take to our graves.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) I agree.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) We have to go to school tomorrow as if nothing has changed.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) I agree.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) We have to act shocked when the news reaches our friends and families and the cops interrogate us.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) I agree.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) We have to go to the evil bitch's funeral and pretend to act sad for her.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) I agree.

Marley: (being, acting, and feeling stoic) Finally, we have to move on with our lives and find happiness and peace of mind despite what Succu did to us and said.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) I agree.

Marley stops being, acting, and feeling stoic.

Marley: Do you want me to go home with you?

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) No thanks.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) What about you?

Marley: I'll just sneak back into my house quietly with out Marlest knowing.

Marley: She'll be none the wiser.

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) Fine!

Paul: (holding a roll of toilet paper in his hands) Good night Marley.

Marley: Good night Paul.

Paul and Marley go to their homes. Marley manages to sneak quietly into her house with out waking Marlest. She takes the toilet paper out of her pocket, flushes it down the crapper, and then goes to her room to lay in her bed. She doesn't fall asleep. She can't sleep after every dark thing that happened.

Paul goes back to his house and flushes the roll of toilet paper down the crapper, bit by bit. He then goes to sit down on his couch and watches some TV. He doesn't fall asleep. He can't fall asleep after every dark thing that's happened to him and Marley and after hearing every thing Succu told the both of them.

The next day, Paul and Marley go to school even though they feel tired. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene notice their fatigue, but think nothing of it. However, they think it's a little strange that Succu wasn't in school, but thought that she played hooky since her older sister was out of town. At lunch, they didn't talk about it.

The same thing happened on Tuesday with Succu being absent from school. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene thought that she's out sick or still playing hooky. Paul and Marley knew differently.

However, that Tuesday night at 8:06pm, Slyvia returned to the house and saw that Succu wasn't in her room or the living room. She then decides to check down in the basement since Succu would spend time down there meditating. When she reached the bottom of the big basement, she's horrified to see Succu's bloody head less body tied to a chair. She collapses to the floor crying and screaming and keeps crying and screaming for minutes until she snaps out of it ever so slightly. She slowly walks out of the basement and goes into the living room. She then calls the police and tells them what she found in her big bloody basement. The cops arrive and are horrified by the scene of the supposed crime. They also found the skull at the scene that Slyvia didn't even notice. After taking pictures and surveying the supposed crime scene with their sharp eyes, the cops then call in the waste management people to clean up the big bloody scene. After they got done taking Succu completely out of the house as well as the skull head, they then left the house and so did the police, but not before 1 of the officers tells Slyvia how sorry he is about her loss and that he and his fellow officers will try to get to the bottom of what happened to her younger sister.

Slyvia: (crying and talking) Thank you officer.

Officer: You're both welcome.

He and his fellow officers leave, leaving her all alone. She cries herself to sleep on the couch, feeling too tired and depressed to unpack her bags. She would now have to spend the rest of her life with out her younger sister with her.

Wednesday morning; 8:45am; Marley receives a text message from Succu's cell phone sent from Slyvia telling Marley what she discovered when she returned home last night. She tells Marley in the text to tell all of Succu's friends what has happened to her and that there'll be a funeral for her tomorrow at 12:00pm at the Veilstone Family and Friends Funeral Home. Marley replies to the text in a mostly natural matter and promises to do so. She texts Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene about what Slyvia texted her about. This causes a chain reaction of fears and tears for Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene. Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene tell Marley to tell Slyvia that they'll be there. She does so. She and Paul both know that they'll need to keep a very low profile at the funeral. That same Wednesday evening, Officer Jenny calls them in and interrogates them at the police station as well as Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Slyvia, and Maylene. Slyvia was sobbing heavily during the interrogation, but cooperated, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene were crying lightly, but cooperated, and as for Paul and Marley, they were calm and stoic for the most part during their interrogation. This caused Officer Jenny to be a little suspicious, but she didn't think too much of it knowing that people had different ways of grieving during and after life shattering events such as what happened. The 1 on 1 interrogation sessions were short, lasting about 30 minutes or less for each person who had been in Succu's life. Paul and Marley were so relieved it ended.

At 12:00pm on Thursday, Succu's funeral begins. It's a closed coffin funeral for obvious reasons. Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Marley, Slyvia, and Maylene are all dressed in dark clothes. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene were crying during some parts of the funeral. As for Slyvia, she was crying heavily during most of the funeral. On the other hand, as for Paul and Marley, they were feeling stoic and impassive during the whole funeral. They also secretly enjoyed it due to the fact that Succu was a super supremely evil sadistic psychopathic killer. Deep down inside the core of their souls, they felt happiness, but for the most part, that feeling was over shadowed by their 2 immense stoic and impassive moods.

The funeral ended at 1:00pm and Succu was laid to rest at the local cemetery. Slyvia thanked Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Marley, and Maylene for coming to the funeral and then every one left to collect their thoughts and fully process their new lives with out Succu. Dawn, Barry, and Kenny, go to their hotel rooms to watch some TV to lighten their depressed moods, Maylene goes to her gym slash home to meditate on happier times and thoughts, and Paul and Marley go to the main park and sit down on the beautiful blue bench to talk to each other.

Paul: (talking quietly) It's a nice 80 degree day.

Marley: (talking quietly) It sure is.

Paul: (talking quietly) That funeral was quite enjoyable.

Marley: (talking quietly) It was quite quaint.

Paul: (talking quietly) It's very unfortunate that especially Slyvia was crying over someone who didn't even deserve her tears.

Marley: (talking quietly) It's also quite unfortunate that she and the others will never know what kind of person Succu was.

Paul: (talking quietly) Succu was 1 relentlessly evil daughter of a bastard.

Marley: (talking quietly) She was also 1 relentlessly evil dark xanthippe.

Marley: (talking quietly) I'm glad you killed the evil bitchy dark xanthippe.

Paul: (talking quietly) Me too.

Marley: (talking quietly) However and i know this sounds wrong, but i honestly hope Succu's soul has been saved, forgiven, and is at peace now.

Paul: (talking quietly) Actually, i feel the exact same way too even after what she did and said to us and to so many other people.

Marley: (talking quietly) We both felt the same way about Incu too.

Paul: (talking quietly) That we did.

Marley: (talking quietly) 1 thing is for sure, they certainly didn't have any peace of mind here on Earth.

Paul: (talking quietly) That's true.

Marley: (talking quietly) They were evil deeply disturbed demonic human beings.

Paul: (talking quietly) Too true.

Marley: (talking quietly) Paul, i have a request for you.

Paul: (talking quietly) I have a request of you too.

Marley: (talking quietly) Lets say it at the same time than.

Paul: (talking quietly) Okay!

Paul and Marley: (talking quietly at the same time) I want us to be dark soul mates.

Paul: (blushing heavily) Wow!

Marley: (blushing heavily) Whoa!

Paul and Marley: (blushing heavily and talking quietly at the same time) My answer is yes.

Paul: Then it's official then.

Marley: We're boy friend and girl friend now.

Paul: However, above all else, we're dark soul mates now.

Marley: I completely agree.

Paul: This is the 2nd time our relationship has evolved.

Marley: Our relationship has evolved twice now just like pokemon do.

Paul: I completely agree.

Marley: For now, we should keep our dark romantic relationship private.

Paul: Agreed!

Marley: Yeah!

Paul and Marley kiss each other for the very first time and it felt amazing. The kiss last 1 minute and then they separate. They then sit there for a while and then eventually go to their homes. They go to their homes feeling happy and relieved about what's happened to them. They so can go to sleep at night knowing that both Incu and Succu are out of their lives, that they won't kill any one else, and that their relationship has evolved from being special to being darkly romantic.

At 9:00pm, Paul is on his laptop, searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a slightly juicy story about a map writing bounty head worth only 50 dollars. The story goes that a 50 dollar bounty reward was announced by the cops of Wallow, Kalos, who were trying to incarcerate Appled Lutfen for trespassing in potentially dangerous crater areas all over the city. They claimed they wanted to incarcerate him for his own good and safety. Paul reads further to find out that an eye witness who was just walking near a crater area happened to notice Appled, another guy who looked like he was with Appled, and 2 young boys pointing guns at Appled. The witness claimed after both boys started pointing their guns at him, Appled threw something at both of the boys, making 1 of them fall down and the other one with blue hair, to lose his temper, grab a steel bar, throw his gun on the ground, and charge right at Appled. The witness watched the whole fight and after the kid tried punching and swinging his steel bar at Appled, Appled head butted the kid hard. The witness said the kid then threw his steel bar on the ground and charged at him with just his bare fists. Appled just head butted him again. The rowdy kid then charged at Appled yet again and was head butted yet again. The rowdy determined kid charged at Appled for a 4th time and while they were fighting, a kid on a bike and a pokemon riding with the kid on the bike, started pedaling towards both of them and the kid that was fighting Appled got out of the way. The kid on the bike and the pokemon riding with the kid on the bike crashed into Appled. According to the eye witness, he then barely heard Appled address the kid that had crashed into him as Ellie and then she jumped up at him and they hugged. He threw her up in the air a few times and caught her a few times. The 2 of them then approached the 2 boys and after some talking, Appled head butted the kid for a 4th time for what ever reason. After some more talking, he then placed a basket on the boy's stomach for what ever reason. Suddenly, a big meteor crashed landed in the horizon of the surrounding crater area. The witness then said Appled and the guy that was with him, drove off in a vehicle towards the area of the meteor landing and he decided to leave the area too.

That was the end of that slightly juicy net story. Paul wasn't shocked at all to read a story like that on the web. However, he's glad to read a net story about Max.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) It's a shame the cops waste their precious time worrying about very petty crimes like trespassing and joy walking.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) Crimes like that are so beneath them.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) At least Max and Zet only lost a 50 dollar bounty head.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop) It was nothing more than a tiny failure.

Paul turns off his laptop and goes to watch some TV. He feels better after reading a juicy net story involving Max. He always feels better after reading about Max.

Else where, Marley is in her room and searching for juicy net stories on her laptop when she comes across a story about a little girl who called the police on a bank robber in the Kalos region. The story goes that the robber entered the bank, flashed off his gun, and demanded cash and documents. He also demanded every one to get on the floor with their hands behind their heads. The kid was 1 of them. While the bank employees were gathering the cash and documents, the girl had some how quickly and quietly snuck out of the bank with out the robber noticing, ran to the nearest pay phone that was outside and a few yards away from the bank, and called the police to tell them what was happening at the bank. The cop on the phone asked where the robbery was happening at and the kid told the officer the location. The officer asked the little kid who she was, but the girl didn't want to say. The officer then insisted the kid identify herself over the pay phone and she told the officer that her name was Sola. Just as the robber was about to leave, the police drove up, pointed their guns at him, he surrendered, and was drove to jail.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) Quite a vague and mysterious story.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) It was also short as well too.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) The part about the robber wasn't that mysterious.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) However, what i don't get is what was someone like Sola doing at a bank.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) I find it mysterious that she didn't want to identify herself over the pay phone to the police officer.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop) Sola, you're 1 complex human anomaly.

Marley turns off her laptop and goes to watch some TV. She feels better after reading a juicy net story about Sola. She always feels better after reading about Sola.

 **WOW! Succu was the mysterious lock picker who knocked Paul out cold and tied him up. She knocked Marley out cold and tied her up too. Succu's story about her father and what she and her family went through was something else. As for Succu's past with Butch, that was seriously some messed up deranged crap. Too add insult to injury, Succu was the 2nd stab and shoot murderer this whole time. The evil diva killed hundreds of people. Not only that, but she came dangerously close to killing Marley by almost shooting her in the head at point blank range, execution style. It's a good thing that Paul saved the night by doing what he did to her. The part where Succu was bleeding, sweating, and crapping her pants was so freaking funny and satisfying. However, the most satisfying part of this story was when Paul finally got revenge for himself, Marley, and for all of Succu's victims, by shooting off her head and killing her.** **Apologies if the level of violence and goriness was too much for some of you readers. As for Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Slyvia, and Maylene, they'll go the rest of their lives not knowing what kind of person Succu really was, but Paul and Marley will always know. It's so awesome that Paul and Marley's relationship has evolved from a special friend ship to a darkly romantic relationship. They so deserve each other and are so awesome. Please keep on reading and reviewing each and every chapter of this dark romantic pokemon story! Peace!**


	25. Dark Yearning

It was now Saturday, June 3rd, 2017. It's been exactly 21 days since Succu mercilessly killed 123 men in the same city, in the same night, 20 days exactly since she was justifiably killed by Paul, and 16 days exactly since her funeral was held and Paul and Marley decided to become dark soul mates. The whole entire city of Veilstone City didn't have even 1 tiny bad thing happen in it during the past 20 days of holy peace.

The international police are still with in the city, patrolling the streets on days and nights, just for the sake of safety and security. Both of the cops and the international police are still stressed out, but not nearly as stressed out as they had been. Slowly, but surely, they're detensing.

The citizens of Veilstone City have only begun with the healing process after all of the months of nightmarish deaths and blood shedding. People are still on edge because of the uneasy peace they've felt for the past 20 days. However, slowly, but surely, they're so rightfully calming down.

At exactly 12:34pm, Paul sent a slightly cryptic text message to Marley. The text message he sent her was short and vague. The text message said the following: "Good morning my sexy dark soul mate. I hope you're feeling as happy as i am on this awesome Saturday morning. On a more serious matter, i seriously need to talk to you about something highly important. Lets meet at our usual spot in our usual location today.". He ended the text message on that note and waited for a reply from her.

At exactly 12:48pm, Marley sent a slightly cryptic reply text message to Paul. The reply text message she sent him was short and vague. The reply text message said the following: "Good morning my handsome dark soul mate. I am feeling happy on this awesome Saturday morning. On a more serious matter, i seriously need to talk to you about something highly important too. I'll meet you at our usual spot in our usual location today at 2:00pm. She ended the reply text message on that note.

At 2:00pm, Paul and Marley make it to the park and go over to their favorite blue bench and sit down on it. Before they say a word to each other, Paul presses his lips on her pretty soft face, which causes her to blush and she thanked him by pressing her lips on his smooth looking face, which causes him to blush. Paul speaks first.

Paul: (smiling) Thanks for coming beautiful.

Marley: (smiling) It's my pleasure handsome.

Paul: Other than the fact it's 85 degrees today, this Saturday is awesome.

Marley: Agreed!

Paul: On a more serious matter, i seriously need to talk to you about something highly important.

Marley: I seriously need to talk to you about something highly important too.

Paul: Should we say it at the same time together?

Marley: (smiling) Works for me.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) I think we both need to make a fresh start for ourselves.

Paul: Wow!

Marley: Whoa!

Paul: (smiling) They say great minds think a like.

Marley: (smiling) That they do.

Paul: You probably know what i mean when i say we need to make a fresh start for ourselves.

Marley: I probably do since we're so much a like.

Paul: (smiling) Should we say it at the same time together again?

Marley: (smiling) Works for me again.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) We should skip town and start our lives over again.

Paul: Wow!

Marley: Whoa!

Paul: (smiling) Great minds really do think a like.

Marley: (smiling) That they do.

Paul: At least we're not over whelming each other with this private chat we're having.

Marley: That's true, but i have to ask why exactly do you think we should skip town and start our lives over again?

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) Well, a few months ago, Incu said something to me that kind of stuck with me.

Marley: (getting curious) How exactly did he say it and what exactly did he say?

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) Back when we were tied to chairs in that big awful basement of his', he said i was an in betweener who didn't belong around my big brother, who's a good person and i didn't belong around the rest of our so called friends, who are good people.

Marley: I remember him saying that to you.

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) Lets face facts.

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) That wasn't too far from the truth.

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) I think i'd be better off away from people that are whole good people.

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) I get the sneaking suspicion that you're the same way.

Marley: Before i respond to that, if there are still some things you want to get off your chest, please continue!

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) Make no mistake about me.

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) I feel 0% percent shame for having a dark side and controlling my dark side properly.

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) I feel 0% percent shame for being a human anomaly who's an in betweener.

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) I feel 0% percent shame for being an abnormal human being who's in between the good side and the evil side.

Paul: (acting and feeling stoic) Above all else, i feel 0% percent shame for being an evodist who protects good people from evil people and who deals out holy vengeance against those who are evil.

Marley: (feeling thoroughly impressed by Paul's honest to God words) Amen!

Paul: (smiling) I feel better now.

Marley: (smiling) They say confession is good for the soul.

Paul: (smiling) They're so right.

Marley: (smiling) That they are.

Paul: Now i have to be the one to ask why exactly do you think we should skip town and start our lives over again?

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) Well, a few weeks ago, Succu said something to me that i can't stop thinking about.

Paul: (getting curious) How exactly did she say it and what exactly did she say?

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) Back when we were tied to chairs in that big awful basement of hers', she said i was an in betweener who doesn't belong around my big sister, who's a good person and i don't belong around the rest of our so called friends, who are good people.

Paul: I remember her saying that to you.

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) Lets face reality.

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) That wasn't too inaccurate.

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) I think i'd too be better off away from people that are whole good people.

Paul: Please keep talking Marley!

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) Make no mistake.

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) I feel 0% percent shame for having a dark side and controlling my dark side appropriately.

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) I feel 0% percent shame for being a human anomaly who's an in betweener.

Marley: (acting and feeling stoic) Finally, i feel 0% percent shame for being an evodist who protects good people from evil people and who deals out holy vengeance against those who are evil.

Paul: (feeling thoroughly impressed by Marley's honest to God words) Amen!

Marley: (smiling) I feel better now.

Paul: (smiling) Once again, they say confession is good for the soul.

Marley: (smiling) Once again, they're so spot on.

Paul: (smiling) This feels so relieving.

Marley: By the way, what does the word "Evodist!" mean any way?

Paul: I'm not sure since it's a word Max created.

Marley: I see.

Paul: If i had to guess, i'd say that the word "Evodist!" means "A person who is half evil and half good or a person who is both evil and good at the same time." since the letters "ev" are the first 2 letters in the word "Evil!" and since the letters "od" are the last 2 letters in the word "Good!".

Marley: I have no doubt in my mind that you're completely correct.

Paul: On another note, we still haven't decided on whether we should stay here or skip town and start our lives over again.

Marley: That we haven't.

Paul: (smiling) Should we say it at the same time together yet again?

Marley: (smiling) Works for me yet again.

Paul and Marley: (talking at the same time) Lets do it.

Paul: Wow!

Marley: Whoa!

Paul: (smiling) Apparently, great minds want the same things too.

Marley: (smiling) Apparently, that they do.

Paul: (smiling) It's decided then.

Marley: (smiling) Now all that's left is the planning and preparation.

Paul: (feeling depressed) Unfortunately, us skipping town and starting our lives over again is gonna come with a steep price.

Marley: (feeling depressed) The steep price being both cash and cutting ties with the ones we love for the rest of our lives.

Paul: (feeling depressed) I care about my brother and like our friends, but i can't have a relationship with any of them any more, now that i've completely come to the realization of who and what i am.

Marley: (feeling depressed) I feel the exact same way about my sister and our friends too now that i've completely come to the realization of who and what i am as well.

Paul: (feeling depressed) Even so, i'm going to miss them though.

Marley: (feeling depressed) Same with me.

Paul: (feeling depressed) They're going to miss us too.

Marley: (feeling depressed) There's no doubt about that.

Paul: However, this is something we want and need to do.

Marley: I 100% completely agree.

Paul: We both have a dark yearning to make a new start for ourselves even at the cost of our relationships with the people we love.

Marley: That just goes to show you how strong our dark yearning to make a fresh start for ourselves is.

Paul: So when should we leave and where should we go?

Marley: Since our relationship as acquaintances began on the first day of school, we should leave on the night of the last day of school and we should go to a city that's massive in size where we can hide amongst the massive crowd.

Paul: I agree and that does make sense.

Marley: It could be either a town or a city.

Paul: (smiling) I know of an excellent place for us to make a fresh start for ourselves.

Marley: (smiling) I'm listening.

Paul: (smiling) We should go to and live in Jubilife City.

Marley: (smiling) That's an incredibly awesome idea.

Paul: (smiling) I'm happy you agree with me.

Marley: (smiling) After all, Jubilife City is known as the city of joy.

Paul: (smiling) It's an excellent choice for 2 dark romantic lovers to make a fresh start for themselves.

Marley: (smiling) I whole heartily agree with you.

Paul: (smiling) Not only that, but Jubilife City is so massive in size that it's the biggest city in Sinnoh.

Marley: (smiling) I see someone has been paying attention in geography class.

Paul: (smiling) I'm a cool looking stud that loves to learn.

Marley: (smiling) I'm a sexy looking chick that loves to learn too.

Paul: (smiling) We totally and completely belong together.

Marley: (smiling) I totally and completely agree with you.

Paul: Speaking of belonging together, when it came to gender rivals, Incu and Succu deserved each other.

Marley: I can't argue with that since Incu tried to get me at almost any cost.

Paul: And Succu tried to get me at almost any cost too.

Marley: Those 2 demonic humans were both evil and crazy.

Paul: Yep and may God have mercy on their evil crazy souls.

Marley: Amen!

Paul: (smiling darkly) You looked beautiful when you killed Incu.

Marley: (smiling darkly) You looked handsome when you killed Succu.

Paul and Marley stop talking to each other and start locking lips with each other. Their deep passionate french kiss lasted exactly 123 seconds. After the kiss ended, they blushed while looking into each other's eyes and then stared out at the few people that were yards in front of them. They left the park at 5:25pm and went to their houses.

Later and else where, at exactly 8:45pm, Paul is on his laptop and searching for juicy net stories when he comes across a juicy net story about a shooting that occurred at a diner called the Omni Diner in the city of Tharsis, Kalos. A witness who was yards away from the scene of the shooting reported seeing a blue haired kid walking slowly out of the back door of the diner with a bigger kid with spiky hair leaning on him. As it turns out, recently after that shooting, a different witness who was camping in the woods had the misfortune of witnessing a gun battle between the same blue haired kid on a bike, who was with a girl who was also on a bike, and the 2 of them were having a gun battle against bikers who had painted white dragons on their motor bikes. The witness saw all of this with his binoculars, several yards away from the terrifying scene. He also saw the 2 kids kill all the bikers and then saw the kid with the blue hair, bike off to parts unknown. Based on the descriptions of their appearances, police suspect that they were the infamous bad dude bounty hunters Max and Vivi. Police also suspect that the reason behind the 2 shootings was because it had something to do with the rising instability in the white dragon syndicate.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) Uh oh.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) It seems like Max, Vivi, and Zet got caught up in something really troubling.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) Especially Max.

Paul: (talking to himself and looking at his laptop screen) I hope he finds a way to make it out of it.

Paul turns off his laptop and puts it away. He goes into the living room and turns on the TV. He turns it on the anime channel and watches robots vs machines.

Later and else where, at exactly 9:45pm, Marley is on her laptop and searching for juicy net stories when she comes across a juicy net story about a shooting that occurred outside a mall in Tharsis, Kalos that involved a girl on a motor bike being shot at by thugs who were driving in 2 syndicate cars that probably belonged to the white dragon syndicate. Eye witnesses reported seeing the girl on the motor bike, riding around the mall parking lot while being shot at and chased by gun men in 2 black cars. Eye witnesses also reported seeing another girl shoot at 1 of the cars' tires and the girl on the motor bike gave that girl a ride. While both girls were riding on the motor bike, the girl with the gun shot at the 2nd car and it spun out of control and flipped over. They were then seen riding away from the scene. Based on the descriptions of their appearances, police suspect that the girl with the motor bike was none other than Sola and the girl with the gun was the infamous bad dude bounty hunter Vivi Winstrate.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) Uh oh.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) It seems like Sola and this Vivi Winstrate girl got caught up in something really ominous.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) Especially Sola.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) I hope she finds a way to make it out of it.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) That Vivi Winstrate girl is 1 kick ass girl.

Marley: (talking to herself and looking at her laptop screen) She and Sola would make an awesome crime fighting female duo.

Marley turns off her laptop and puts it away. She goes into the living room and turns on the TV. She turns it on the anime channel and watches robots vs machines.

 **Wow! The massive Veilstone City didn't have a single crime happen in 20 days. That's a new record for a massive city like Veilstone. The citizens are starting to heal after all of the nightmarish carnage that they've heard of and been through for the past few months. On another topic, Paul and Marley have come to the realization that even though they love their friends and siblings, they don't want to really be around them any more based on differences in personalities and because they want to make a new fresh start for themselves. Please keep on reading and reviewing this cool ultra rare and very darkly romantic pokemon story! Peace!**


	26. Dark Zeal

It was now early Tuesday morning, June 20th, 2017. It's been exactly 38 days since Succu mercilessly killed 123 men in the same city, in the same night, 37 days exactly since she was justifiably killed by Paul, and 33 days exactly since her funeral was held and Paul and Marley decided to become dark soul mates. The whole entire city of Veilstone City didn't have even 1 minor crime happen in it during the past 37 days of holy peace.

Up until the very end, the cops and the international police didn't and couldn't find out what the 2 stab and shoot murderers were. To add insult to injury to their credibility, they couldn't and didn't arrest them.

Work life has gone back to normal for the cops and the international police due to the fact that Looker and the rest of the international police have very recently left Veilstone City. The cops aren't heavily patrolling the streets any more. They along with the international police wonder why the 2 stab and shoot murderers suddenly went quiet and both groups of law enforcement officials will never find out who and what the 2 stab and shoot murderers were.

The citizens of Veilstone City have begun with the healing process after all of the months of nightmarish deaths and blood shedding. People are still slightly on edge because of the uneasy peace they've felt for the past 37 days. However, slowly, but surely, they're so calming down and returning to normalcy.

Today was also the last day of spring and school too. The first class that began at exactly 9:00am at the Veilstone High School was the writing class which was under the control of Laura Harrisberg. There was a total of 28 students in her class.

Laura: Well class, since today is the last day of spring and school, i'm giving you all 1 final writing test.

Laura: The sheet of paper on each of your desks consist of 40 multiple choice writing questions that are at a level considered to be of normal difficulty for your grade level.

Laura: If any of you get stuck on a question, just skip it and come back to it later.

Laura: You have 45 minutes to complete this final writing test of the year.

Laura: Begin!

After the 45 minutes were up, Laura very quickly scans over each sheet of paper and writes down the score each student made based on how many questions they got right and how many they got wrong.

Dawn scored 97.5 points out of 100 total points, Paul scored 92.5 points out of 100 total points, Barry scored 87.5 points out of 100 total points, Kenny scored 90 points out of 100 total points, Marley scored 92.5 points out of 100 total points, and Maylene scored 82.5 points out of 100 total points.

The other 22 students got average scores on the final writing test.

The writing class ended at 10:00am. Then the social studies class next door started at 10:00am. That class was under the control of Samual Socrote. There was a total of 28 students in his class.

Samual: Well class, since today is the last day of spring and school, i'm giving you all 1 final social studies test.

Samual: The sheet of paper on each of your desks consist of 40 multiple choice social studies questions that are at a level considered to be of normal difficulty for your grade level.

Samual: If any of you get stuck on a question, just skip it and come back to it later.

Samual: You have 45 minutes to complete this final social studies test of the year.

Samual: Good luck.

Samual: Begin!

After the 45 minutes were up, Samual very quickly scans over each sheet of paper and writes down the score each student made based on how many questions they got right and how many they got wrong.

Dawn scored 70 points out of 100 total points, Paul scored 95 points out of 100 total points, Barry scored 87.5 points out of 100 total points, Kenny scored 60 points out of 100 total points, Marley scored 95 points out of 100 total points, and Maylene scored 75 points out of 100 total points.

The other 22 students got average scores on the final social studies test.

The social studies class ended at 11:00am. Then the 1 hour recess period began for both the students and the teachers at 11:00am. During the 1 hour recess period, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene conversed with each other very briefly.

Dawn: This is the final hour of recess of the school year.

Paul: (smiling) Yeah!

Barry: This is nothing compared to the end of the school year party that's going to happen in a few hours.

Kenny: I agree.

Marley: (smiling) This feels so awesome.

Maylene: The food at the party is going to be awesome too.

Dawn: That too.

Paul: (smiling) No more home work is going to be the most awesome part.

Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Marley, and Maylene: (talking at the same time) Agreed!

Dawn: (feeling depressed) It won't be as much fun now that Incu and Succu are dead and gone.

Paul: (acting stoic) We just have to move on with our lives.

Barry: (feeling depressed) Paul, it's easier said than done.

Kenny: (feeling depressed) Barry is right.

Marley: (acting stoic) Paul is more right.

Maylene: (feeling depressed) Moving on will be painful, but necessary.

Recess ended at exactly 12:00pm. The science class controlled by Quix Vexter began at 12:00pm. There was a total of 28 students in his class.

Quix: Well class, since today is the last day of spring and school, i'm giving you all 1 final science test.

Quix: The sheet of paper on each of your desks consist of 40 multiple choice science questions that are at a level considered to be of normal difficulty for your grade level.

Quix: If any of you get stuck on a question, just skip it and come back to it later.

Quix: You have 45 minutes to complete this final science test of the year and begin.

After the 45 minutes were up, Quix very quickly scans over each sheet of paper and writes down the score each student made based on how many questions they got right and how many they got wrong.

Dawn scored 80 points out of 100 total points, Paul scored 97.5 points out of 100 total points, Barry scored 72.5 points out of 100 total points, Kenny scored 72.5 points out of 100 total points, Marley scored 77.5 points out of 100 total points, and Maylene scored 70 points out of 100 total points.

The other 22 students got average scores on the final science test.

The science class ended at 1:00pm. Then the 1 hour sports period began at 1:00pm for the students that had signed up for a certain sport at the beginning of the school year. Marley and 5 others had 1 more race around the track and Marley won the race with a record time. Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene were all very impressed.

The 1 hour sports period ended at 2:00pm. Then the 1 hour lunch period started at 2:00pm. Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Marley, and Maylene were all eating burgers and fries and drinking soda when Dawn decided to break the silence as usual.

Dawn: I'm going to miss eating with all of you.

Paul: Yeah!

Barry: Same here.

Kenny: Same with me.

Marley: Me also.

Maylene: Like wise.

Dawn: So what should our last lunch discussion of the school year be about?

Paul: (smiling) Hey Marley, should we tell them the good news about us?

Barry: What good news?

Kenny: What good news?

Marley: (smiling) We should Paul.

Maylene: (getting impatient) Spit it out figuratively already.

Dawn: Please don't keep us in suspense!

Paul and Marley: (smiling darkly while talking at the same time) We're now boy friend and girl friend, but above all else, we're now dark soul mates.

Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene all gasp at the same time. They're shocked at what they just heard. They stay shocked and silent for a total of 70 seconds.

Barry: Congrats!

Kenny: That's awesome you 2.

Maylene: I don't get the whole dark soul mates thing, but i wish the best for the both of you.

Dawn: (grinning widely) Congratulations to the both of you.

Paul: (smiling) Thank you all.

Barry: How and when did you 2 become an item?

Kenny: Please do share!

Marley: (smiling) We became an item a few weeks ago and it happened when the both of us came to the realization that the both of us have dark attractive personalities.

Maylene: That makes sense some what so.

Dawn: You both seem extremely similar since both of you act, look, and talk like you're on the darker side.

Paul: (smiling darkly) Thanks for the compliment.

Barry: You 2 are rare for teens.

Kenny: I second that.

Marley: (smiling darkly) We take pride in our dark rarity.

Maylene: I can literally and figuratively sense the dark aura from you 2.

Dawn: I bet it's intense.

Paul and Marley: (smiling darkly while talking at the same time) We also take pride in our dark zeal.

Barry: What's that suppose to mean?

Kenny: I'd like to know the answer to that too.

Paul and Marley: (smiling darkly while talking at the same time) It means we have a dark strong feeling of dark interest and dark enthusiasm that makes us very darkly determined to do something.

Maylene: (not wanting to know) Well what ever that something is, i hope you both get it.

Paul and Marley: (smiling darkly while talking at the same time) We will.

Maylene: Awesome!

The 1 hour lunch period ended at 3:00pm. The 1 hour reading class which was under the control of Lorain Herrisson started at 3:00pm. There was a total of 28 students in her class.

Lorain: Well class, since today is the last day of spring and school, i'm giving you all 1 final reading test.

Lorain: The sheet of paper on each of your desks consist of 40 multiple choice reading questions that are at a level considered to be of normal difficulty for your grade level.

Lorain: If any of you get stuck on a question, just skip it and come back to it later.

Lorain: You have 45 minutes to complete this final reading test of the year.

Lorain: Good luck.

Lorain: Begin!

After the 45 minutes were up, Lorain very quickly scans over each sheet of paper and writes down the score each student made based on how many questions they got right and how many they got wrong.

Dawn scored 100 points out of 100 total points, Paul scored 97.5 points out of 100 total points, Barry scored 87.5 points out of 100 total points, Kenny scored 90 points out of 100 total points, Marley scored 92.5 points out of 100 total points, and Maylene scored 82.5 points out of 100 total points.

The other 22 students got average scores on the final reading test.

The 1 hour reading class ended at 4:00pm. The 1 hour math class that was under the control of Matt Archlyness began at 4:00pm. There was a total of 28 students in his class.

Matt: Well class, since today is the last day of spring and school, i'm giving you all 1 final math test.

Matt: The sheet of paper on each of your desks consist of 40 multiple choice math questions that are at a level considered to be of normal difficulty for your grade level.

Matt: If any of you get stuck on a question, just skip it and come back to it later.

Matt: You have 45 minutes to complete this final math test of the year and begin.

After the 45 minutes were up, Matt very quickly scans over each sheet of paper and writes down the score each student made based on how many questions they got right and how many they got wrong.

Dawn scored 82.5 points out of 100 total points, Paul scored 95 points out of 100 total points, Barry scored 72.5 points out of 100 total points, Kenny scored 72.5 points out of 100 total points, Marley scored 77.5 points out of 100 total points, and Maylene scored 70 points out of 100 total points.

The other 22 students got average scores on the final math test.

The 1 hour math class ended at 5:00pm and so did the last school day of the year.

Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Marley, Maylene, and the other 22 students cheered and jumped for joy when they heard the school bell ring for the final time. All 28 of them left the school. They would be back in an hour for the big school is out party that was going to be held in the big cafeteria at 6:00pm to 10:00pm.

6:00pm arrived and Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Marley, Maylene, and the other students from their grade and other grades returned to the school. When they all entered the big cafeteria, all of them were shocked and surprised to see the cafeteria decorated with flashing streamers and flashing laser lightning rain bows. It was a magnificent sight to be hold and marvel at.

The food consisted of fries, pizza, tacos, hot dogs, and cheese burgers. Most of the guys had their tongues sticking out with droll falling from the tips of their tongues. Most of the girls weren't exactly impressed with the spread of junk food, but they still wanted to eat some. The spread of junk food was awesome.

The drinks consisted of RC, pepsi, sprite, coca cola, Dr. Pepper, mountain dew, and 7 up. All 7 flavors of soda pop were sugary and icy cold. The teens were thoroughly satisfied with the variety of sodas they could choose from. All of the soda were placed in colorfully designed cans.

The deserts consisted of jello, pudding, vanilla cakes, and blue berry pies. All of the teens marveled at the sugary display of sweetness. They were all happy to be hungry. They charged at the tables, grabbed plates, and started filling them up with junk food while grabbing cans of soda pop from the coolers.

Dawn ate some tacos and hot dogs and drunk some RC with it all, Paul ate some fries, pizza, tacos, and cheese burgers and drunk some sprite and mountain dew with it all, Barry and Kenny decided to have an eating contest against each other to see who could eat the most cheese burgers and not throw up, Marley ate some fries and tacos and drunk some RC and pepsi with it all, and Maylene ate some pizza, tacos, hot dogs, and cheese burgers and drunk some coca cola, Dr. Pepper, mountain dew, and 7 up with it all.

At 7:00pm, Barry had defeated Kenny in the cheese burger eating contest with a total of 7 cheese burgers eaten by him and only 6 cheese burgers eaten by Kenny. Dawn, Paul, Marley, and Maylene watched the whole cheese burger eating contest. Dawn thought of it as a boy thing to see who could eat the most cheese burgers and wasn't impressed, Paul and Marley thought that Barry and Kenny had stomachs made of iron and were impressed by their appetites, and Maylene thought that the both of them were awesome and wish she had joined in on the cheese burger eating contest too. It was a delicious eating contest.

At 8:00pm, Dawn ate a few slices of blue berry pie, Paul ate a few slices of vanilla cake and blue berry pie, Barry ate 1 slice of blue berry pie, Kenny ate 1 slice of vanilla cake, Marley ate a lot of jello, and Maylene ate a lot of pudding. The sweetness levels of these deserts were off the sugar charts. The deserts were well worth the wait.

At 9:00pm, there was some dancing going on between the students. Dawn and Kenny were slow dancing with each other, Paul and Marley were also slow dancing with each other, and Barry and Maylene were dancing with each other, but not slow dancing. Dawn and Kenny were enjoying being in each other's arms and so were Paul and Marley.

At 9:30pm, the dancing stopped and all of the students went outside to watch the rain bow fire works. The girls' eyes were glittering and glistening with glee at the sight of the rain bow fire works. The boys were impressed with the colorful light show in the sky. Paul and Marley decided to get romantic with each other and held each other's hand while watching the rain bow fire works. Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Marley, and Maylene were all standing together when Dawn started up a last conversation with them all.

Dawn: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Every one, i'll never forget this school year for both bad reasons and good reasons.

Paul: (talking, holding Marley's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) Same with me.

Barry: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Same with me.

Kenny: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Same with me.

Marley: (talking, holding Paul's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) Same with me.

Maylene: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Same with me.

Dawn: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Fortunately and unfortunately, i have to fly back to Twin Leaf Town tomorrow morning.

Paul: (talking, holding Marley's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) We'll miss you.

Barry: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Fortunately and unfortunately, i have to fly back to Twin Leaf Town tomorrow morning too.

Kenny: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Fortunately and unfortunately, i have to fly back to Twin Leaf Town tomorrow morning as well.

Marley: (talking, holding Paul's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) We'll miss all 3 of you.

Maylene: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) I guess this will be the last time we all see each other.

Dawn: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) I don't know if we'll ever meet in this life again.

Paul: (talking, holding Marley's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) Even if we don't, we'll still have good memories of each other.

Barry: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) That's true.

Kenny: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Teenaged memories for life.

Marley: (talking, holding Paul's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) We'll all remember these teenaged memories even in our golden years.

Maylene: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) It'll keep us feeling alive.

Dawn: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) At least we won't have to do any more home work starting tomorrow.

Paul: (talking, holding Marley's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) That's definitely a bonus.

Barry: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) I'm gonna watch cartoons like crazy this summer.

Kenny: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Me too.

Marley: (talking, holding Paul's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) TV is supreme.

Maylene: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) I'm going to start running my gym again tomorrow.

Dawn: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) I won't start competing in pokemon contests again until fall.

Paul: (talking, holding Marley's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) Summer should be a time of rest and relaxation.

Barry: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) And cartoon watching.

Kenny: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) I agree.

Marley: (talking, holding Paul's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) TV watching is the best summer activity.

Maylene: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Meditation is the best relaxing activity in the summer time.

Dawn: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) I wish you all the best of luck with your futures.

Paul: (talking, holding Marley's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) Same here.

Barry: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Same here.

Kenny: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) Same here.

Marley: (talking, holding Paul's hand, and looking up at the rain bow fire works all at the same time) Same here.

Maylene: (looking up at the rain bow fire works) May we all have a fun summer and a bright future.

At 10:00pm, all the students left the school grounds. Dawn, Paul, Barry, Kenny, Marley, and Maylene said their good byes to each other. Dawn, Barry, and Kenny walked to the hotel building they had been staying at for months for their last night there, Maylene walked back to her gym/home, and Paul and Marley ran back to their homes as fast as they could. Marley got to her house before Paul got to his and she quickly and quietly went up to her room since it was a little before 10:30pm and since she knew Marlest wasn't a night owl. Paul got to his house at 10:30pm and quickly and quietly went up to his room. He knew that Reggie was a night owl sometimes and felt relief that the door to his room was closed and he wasn't in the living room.

Else where, Marley already had all of her bags packed when she came into her room. She quickly turned on her laptop, quickly searched for juicy net stories, and came across a juicy net story about a kid who'd been shot and killed in a shoot out against thugs on the roof of a comic books store in Wully, Kalos. Marley reads on to find out that while much wasn't known about the shoot out, that an eye witness reported seeing a boy with blue hair and a girl with pink hair that was split into 2 vangs behind her back, riding on a little red motor bike on the rainy streets of Wully, a few minutes before the sound of shooting started. Unfortunately, the same kid who'd been shot and killed in a shoot out against thugs on the roof of a comic books store was the same girl who had been seen earlier riding on a little red motor bike on the rainy streets of Wully with a blue haired boy. The thugs who had been killed were criminals from the white dragon syndicate and rumor has it that the blue haired bad dude bounty hunter boy known as the infamous Max and pink haired girl were enemies of the white dragon syndicate. As for the pink haired girl who had been killed on the roof top of the comic book store, she was the infamous civilian who had become slightly famous for stopping crime around Kalos and for other accomplishments. The pink haired girl who had been killed on the roof top of the comic book store was Sola.

After reading that sad juicy net story, Marley began crying heavily and mourning over the death of her little soul sister. The girl she had learned so much about, the girl she had gained so much respect for, and the girl she had felt a special connection with even though they had never met or talked to each other, was dead. Knowing that hurt her soul immensely. She began talking to herself.

Marley: (crying, talking to herself, and looking at her laptop screen at the same time) I hate that that happened to you.

Marley: (crying, talking to herself, and looking at her laptop screen at the same time) You didn't deserve that Sola.

Marley: (crying, talking to herself, and looking at her laptop screen at the same time) I know that you and Max killed those thugs and i'm glad you 2 did.

Marley: (crying, talking to herself, and looking at her laptop screen at the same time) I'm sorry for Max because he probably felt immense pain in his soul too when you were killed.

Marley: (crying, talking to herself, and looking at her laptop screen at the same time) I wish we could've met in real life my little soul sister.

Marley: (crying, talking to herself, and looking at her laptop screen at the same time) Rest in peace Sola.

Marley stops crying, talking to herself, and looking at her laptop screen at the same time. She turns off her laptop, puts it in her extra large back pack, and zips it close. She writes a small note for Marlest and lays it on her pillow. The small note has a few words written on it saying: "Good bye and thank you for every thing big sister Marlest.". Marley then puts on her extra large back pack, grabs the grip of her suit case full of items, turns off her room light, quietly walks out of her room and closes her door, quietly walks out of the house and closes the door with out waking up Marlest, and quickly walks to the nearest bus station.

Else where and while that was going on, Paul already had all of his bags packed when he came into his room. He quickly turned on his laptop, quickly searched for juicy net stories, and came across an extremely juicy net story about a kid/bad dude bounty hunter who stormed a criminal syndicate head quarters building in Xars, Kalos. Paul reads on to find out that on that eventful night at exactly 5:30am, the infamous bad dude bounty hunter known as Max, stormed the white dragon syndicate head quarters and started shooting up thugs left and right while blowing up the place with hand grenades. He quickly made his way to the top floor and had a 1 on 1 fight to the death with the then new leader of the white dragon syndicate, Vaison. Vaison wielded a sword and Max was armed with a gun. They fought and Max succeeded in killing Vaison with a gun shot wound to the center of the evil boy's heart. At about 6:25am, Max slowly began to walk down towards a legion of baffled, confused, and shocked white dragon syndicate members from the top floor. He stops walking towards them, falls down on the stairs, and dies with a peaceful smile on his face. The supposed war between Max and Vaison ended in a tie with Vaison dead from a gun shot wound to the center of his heart and Max dying from a sword slash to his guts. Rumor has it that Max did what he did to exact revenge against the white dragon syndicate and especially Vaison because of the death of a girl named Sola who was also supposedly thought to be an enemy of that syndicate. 1 thing is for sure though. On that awful morning, the Kalos region lost what was possibly and probably the greatest bad dude bounty hunter ever.

After reading that sad and extremely juicy net story, Paul began crying heavily and mourning over the death of his little soul brother. The boy he had learned so much about, the boy he had gained so much respect for, and the boy he had felt a special connection with even though they had never met or talked to each other, was dead. Knowing that hurt his soul immensely. He began talking to himself.

Paul: (crying, talking to himself, and looking at his laptop screen at the same time) I hate that that happened to you.

Paul: (crying, talking to himself, and looking at his laptop screen at the same time) I'm sorry for Sola because she didn't deserve to be killed either.

Paul: (crying, talking to himself, and looking at his laptop screen at the same time) I wish we could've met in real life my little soul brother and i'm happy you got your revenge against Vaison.

Paul: (crying, talking to himself, and looking at his laptop screen at the same time) Rest in peace Max.

Paul stops crying, talking to himself, and looking at his laptop screen at the same time. He turns off his laptop, puts it in his extra large back pack, and zips it close. He writes a small note for Reggie and lays it on his pillow. The small note has a few words written on it saying: "Good bye and thank you for every thing big brother Reggie.". Paul then puts on his extra large back pack, grabs the grip of his suit case full of items, turns off his room light, quietly walks out of his room and closes his door, quietly walks out of the house and closes the door with out waking up Reggie, and quickly walks to the nearest bus station.

Paul and Marley meet at the Veilstone City bus station at exactly 11:20pm, each buy a 1 way ticket to Jubilife City, they get on the bus going to Jubilife City, and the bus leaves for Jubilife City at exactly 11:30pm with Paul and Marley on it. Not only that, but at exactly 11:30pm, Paul and Marley left their old selves and their old lives behind. They had also begun their new lives together with each other.

At exactly 11:40pm, Paul and Marley are sitting at the back of the bus and looking out the window. They're the only 2 passengers on the bus heading towards Jubilife City. As for the bus man, he's wearing some head phones on and jamming to some tunes while driving the bus. Paul and Marley noticed this and laughed a little at his cool liveliness.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley) I wonder what we'll do for money when we get to Jubilife City.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) We'll figure it out.

Paul: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Marley) On another topic, i have some bad and good news about Max.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) What's that?

Paul: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Marley) Max got his revenge against the white dragon syndicate and especially Vaison after what happened to Sola by killing a lot of those syndicate thugs and lastly, killing Vaison too.

Paul: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Marley) Unfortunately, the 1 on 1 battle to the death between Max and Vaison ended in a tie and Max died too.

Marley: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Paul) I'm sorry for your loss.

Marley: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Paul) I too know the pain that you're going through.

Paul: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Marley) What are you saying exactly?

Marley: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Paul) I'm saying that before that happened to Max, Sola was killed by a white syndicate member on the roof top of a comics book store in Wully, Kalos.

Paul: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Marley) I'm sorry for your loss.

Marley: (feeling depressed and sitting next to Paul) He and she were so young.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley) I have no doubt in my mind that Max and Sola were a lot like us.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) I have no doubt in my mind that Max and Sola were a lot like us too.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley) May they rest in peace.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) Amen!

Paul: (sitting next to Marley) As passengers, it's so great we have this big bus all to ourselves.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) Agreed!

Paul: (sitting next to Marley) I'm sure the bus man is loving this drive too.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) Paul, i have a favor to ask of you.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley) What's that?

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) Will you sing for me?

Paul: (sitting next to Marley) What?

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) Will you sing for me please!

Paul: (laughing while sitting next to Marley) Ha ha ha ha!

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) What's so funny?

Paul: (smiling and sitting next to Marley) Why would you ask this of me?

Marley: (sitting next to Paul) Because you have a singing voice i love and this is such a romantic setting for a song.

Paul: (smiling and sitting next to Marley) I'm not so sure about my singing in a romantic setting.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul while batting her eyes at him) Do it for me Paul!

Paul: (smiling and sitting next to Marley) Okay sexy.

Marley: (smiling and sitting next to Paul) Thank you handsome.

Paul: (smiling and sitting next to Marley) I actually thought up a song of my own a while back and i call it "New existence.".

Marley: (smiling and sitting next to Paul) Sing it.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Discovering a universe of galaxies and planets with in me.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Seeing each of them moving in cosmic harmony.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I've never seen such beauty in cosmic possibility.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") No speck of chaos or ugliness.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Rise and shine.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I see a sight, see a sight on the horizon.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") Rise and shine.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I feel inside, feel the peace now ever holding me.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") All the truth, all i need, to make of this new existence.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") It's inside.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") The beauty with in the soul.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") With in the soul.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") With in the soul.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Rise and shine.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I see a sight, see a sight on the horizon.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") Rise and shine.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I feel inside, feel the peace now ever holding me.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") All the truth, all i need, to make of this new existence.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") It's inside.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") The beauty with in the soul.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") With in the soul.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") With in the soul.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Wake up.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") Rise and shine.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I feel inside, feel the peace now ever holding me.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") Wake up.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I see a sight, see a sight on the horizon.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") All the truth, all i need, to make of this new existence.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") It's inside.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Right inside the soul.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") With in the soul.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") With in the soul.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Wake up.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I see a sight, see a sight on the horizon.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and singing along the lyrics of "New existence.") Rise and shine.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") I feel inside, feel the peace now ever holding me.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") All the truth, all i need, to make of this new existence.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") It's inside.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Living in the soul.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and singing the lyrics of "New existence.") Wake up and rise and shine.

Paul and Marley: (sitting next to each other and singing together the last lyrics of "New existence.") The time is so right.

Paul and Marley stopped singing and began kissing each other passionately. The loving passionate kiss lasts for 45 seconds. It was a very enjoyable and very pleasurable 45 seconds of love and unity between Paul and Marley.

Paul: (sitting next to Marley and gazing into her big beautiful blue eyes) I love you Marley.

Marley: (sitting next to Paul and gazing into his black eyes) I love you too Paul.

 **The End!**

 **WOW! This dark romantic pokemon story was so epicly awesome. Dawn, Barry, Kenny, and Maylene had quite the school year for some abnormal kids and went through some abnormal heart ache for teens their ages. They never did know the truth about their especially abnormal friends Incu, Paul, Succu, and Marley and they never will. As for Paul and Marley, despite every thing bad Incu and Succu did to them, they survived it and got holy vengeance against the evil bitch and evil bastard, thus saving the residents of Veilstone City. Unfortunately, Max and Sola didn't get the happy ending that they're getting. As for the dark special bond between** **Paul and Marley, their dark love is so powerful that they will have a happy dark romantic life together as dark soul mates. I sincerely hope that all of you readers out there enjoyed this dark romantic pokemon story. Peace out.**


End file.
